Harry Potter & The New Life
by Freckleforce01
Summary: The SilverAegis story rewritten. Harry is only a little different. He is a dream for girls. Please review
1. Rebirth

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched throughout the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Hmm…?" Harry made a non intelligent noise while ignoring his bushy haired friend who was screeching at him to pointlessly study.

"Don't 'Hmm' me!" She screamed.

"Hmm…"

Hermione sighed.

Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort a few months ago, Harry had become withdrawn and silent. Many people died that very battle including his parent's last best friend: Remus Lupin. However it wasn't Remus that made Harry withdrawn, it was Ginny. Ginny had died that day also. It wasn't just any day either; it was the day that Harry had proposed to her, on Valentine's Day. Since then, Harry was afraid of getting close to people again. So many people wanted to be friends with him and his friendship with Ron went down hill. The fame of being the buddy of The Boy Who Lived was able to turn anyones head several notches. All three of the trio were quite powerful for their age, but Harry was even more powerful then possible. Because of his achievements and power, he was given the nickname like Dumbledore. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry was called, 'The Hero of Light.' It was magical binding contract when he was given with his Order of Merlin 1st class, which they neglected to tell him until he had already accepted his Order of Merlin.

He hated that title. He blamed it on Arthur Weasley, who was the Minister of Magic. He just waved it off and told him he should be proud of it. As for Ron and Hermione, as a trio, they were known as 'The Golden Three' by everyone.

Harry was lonely. He wasn't depressed, he knew he should continue living without any regret, but something told him in the near future something big was going to happen. Not sure if it would be bad or good, he nowadays always carried his trunk, broom, and sometimes his entire trust fund shrunken inside his pocket. While everything went back to normal, Harry couldn't, he would still wear his battle robes and have all his weapons on him hidden. Every year since he started at Hogwarts, something bad happened, so he was going to be prepared from now on.

Life with peace was odd. No Voldemort… no worries… nothing, it was weird.

It was becoming annoying for Harry, as he had nothing to do. He already knew all the NEWT level material. He was tutored by Dumbledore, the Flamels, and several of the most advance and intelligent Order members during the times of war. He easily outclassed Hermione in knowledge and practical usage. Currently, he was Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and the Hogwarts, most eligible bachelor. Yet after Ginny, he refused to date any other people, he was afraid of feeling all that pain again.

"Harry…." Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm…?" Harry was writing inside his journal. He had always kept a journal with him for as long as he could remember, seeing as he never had a friend until he was 11. It wasn't just any journal either, he even wrote down some of the things he learned on it, and of course, no one could read it without his permission, Harry had enchanted the Journal.

"Would you please say something? It's been like this for the last few months!" Hermione yelled. She was finally starting to crack. Her best friend Harry Potter was just too silent for her tastes.

"Hmm…" Harry replied as he began writing about what had just happened recently. Since the Goblins that were sided with Voldemort during the war, the Wizard World's economy had went into danger zone and many people, like him took their money out of Gringrotts and had placed it inside a endless bag for safe keeping.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched again.

There were several minutes of silence… Hermione was about to start yelling again until Harry spoke up.

"Don't waste your breath, I just don't feel like talking." Harry said calmly.

"Harry! Gosh! You're talking! Oh my goodness, that's the first time I heard you speak outside of clubs and head boy duties!" She said mocking him to get him to yell or say something.

He didn't fall for it.

Another moment of silence…

She huffed and walked to her room in anger and was probably going to go talk to Ron.

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his journal. After he was done, Harry left to perform his rounds around Hogwarts. As Head boy, his job was tiring. He had to admit, life was boring without any adventure or problems. Ron was now dating Hermione on and off even though Ron was unfaithful sometimes because of the fame went to his head, but Hermione was just forgiving as usual. It pissed him off that Hermione was so forgiving and Harry was treated as the one who should voice his opinion once those two were dating again. He was the one who should take up sides with who was right in the relationship, but Harry just ignored them and talked only when it was necessary.

During his rounds, he had caught several people kissing in a secluded corner or some people almost half dressed around the castle. Unlike most prefects and Head-boys, Harry didn't give detention unless they didn't listen to the warning he gave them, he just told them go back to their dorm or Filch would find them. When they do ignore him, he would then get annoyed and give them a week of detentions without a hint of pity. With his Marauders map, he had located every couple in the castle and would always break them up. He was known as the 'The Lone Snog Breaker.' As Head boy, Harry took his duties seriously, and all the teachers and students liked him as Head-boy, even though he was a bit harsh when he starts issuing punishment. Ron was of course jealous that Harry was Head-boy, but every-time Ron would show his distaste in jealous, he would be seeing himself in the Forbidden Forest with Filch for detention or being coldly ignored for the next few weeks. As for snogging and couples meeting up, nobody could use the Room of Requirement, Harry had locked that door and he had made sure of it. Only Dumbledore, the Flamels, or Professor Flitwick could unlock it.

After his rounds were done, Harry sat on a hill outside of Hogwarts. He was allowed to leave the castle whenever he wanted to… it wasn't like anyone could stop him anyway. He could travel through shadows with his Shadow Mage abilities. (1) While sitting under the stars, Harry began to ponder and organize his thoughts. After the final battle had ended, more then half the students in Slytherin were gone. When Harry killed Voldemort, he and everyone linked to him with the Dark Mark died. Snape was later killed because he shown his true colors after 6th year. And as for Draco Malfoy, Harry had killed him personally when he was seen trying to kill a Muggle family and joined the Death Eaters after he had dropped out of Hogwarts early.

When he began finish gathering his thoughts, he decided to go visit Ginny's grave again. At least once a week, he would always take the time to visit her. He remembered he was so excited at the thought of being married to the girl he loved, but now, life really wasn't fair being Harry Potter. Unlike most imaginary stories and romance novels, this one, did not have a happy ending.

He was alone, again.

Ginny was buried at Godric's Hollow where his parents were buried. Harry had requested it since he was engaged to her and had proposed to her that day in which she accepted. The Weasleys had made no rejection, they were happy that Harry had loved Ginny so much that he wanted her buried in the Potter cemetery.

Now standing in front of her grave, Harry had conjured hundreds of red roses around her grave. Harry made small talk to the tomb where his love lay.

After an hour of talking, Harry sat there and stared at the grave. He sighed to himself. He didn't cry, he learned from what Dumbledore told him, death is not just the end, it's just the start of another adventure. An adventure he wanted to accompany his dead fiancée with, not alone. After a few hours of silence he laid his head on her grave and looked up to the stars.

Noticing a shooting star burning in the night sky, he decided to try his luck and make a wish that he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. After a few minutes, he slowly fell asleep by the lake. If he would have looked at the sky again, he would have seen the shooting star explode into bright red-blue stars and when his broken time turner from the battle started to glow and started to spin backward and then vanished.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. He looked around him and noticed something was different.

No… everything was different.

The grave that he had laid his head on was gone! The flowers that he left for the dead were gone also! What the hell happened? He quickly left the area where Ginny's grave was supposed to be and went to his parent grave right away. His eyes widened when he notice it wasn't there either! He remembered he left flowers for them and all the Potters that had died, but several of them were gone!

"If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm going to kill the person responsible in a painful way that even Voldemort would be proud of." Harry said very angrily.

Then he noticed his voice….it sounded like a little kid. Slowly but carefully he looked down at his body and noticed that he had shrunk!

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry shouted in shock.

After a 10 minutes of calming down and examining himself. He made a few conclusions.

He was shrunken into a child! Ginny and his parent's graves weren't here, so… the only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know. He still had all of his shrunken stuff. His clothes were too big for him, so he took out his wand and waved, immediately his clothes shrunk to fit his size. Funny, his magic was still at its highest extent even thought he was shrunken to a little kid. Finally having enough, he decided to talk to someone about this. His first thought was explore where he was!

Walking into town, he noticed he was still at Godric's Hollow's. When he began asking people questions while he was walking in town, the odd thing that happened was that the wizards and witches in the community weren't that surprised to see him, they even greeted him like they knew him. That wasn't odd because he was of course 'The Hero of Light' but what was odd was there wasn't any people asking for his autograph or people wondering why the-boy-who-lived became a 10 year old.

How strange…

Immediately he began walking off again, but before he could take several more steps someone tackled him and both of them fell to the ground. On instinct, he had almost drawn out his daggers, but he had suddenly remembered that he killed all the death eaters and no one would attack him in broad day light in a wizard town.

Unless it was a Death Eater's family member who was hell bent on revenge…

"Ouch! Hey! You need to watch where you're…" Harry smile faded as his comment faded.

The person that tackled him and was now sitting on his chest was a nine or eight-years-old red-haired girl with green eyes that looked exactly like his mum.

"Harry! Where were you! Mummy and Daddy was searching all over for you! You know how worried we've been?" She said teary.

Harry was shocked. What the hell was this little girl talking about? Seeing that she was about to cry, he immediately hugged her and told her he was fine. He was good, with crying girls now. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it felt right.

When he let her go, she gave him an odd look.

Harry shrugged and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine big bro, but where have you been? You've been missing since yesterday! Uncle Sirius and Remus…" But Harry didn't hear the rest.

He froze.

'Big Bro, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus?'

Just what the hell was going on?

"I'm fine, why don't we go back to our parents?" Harry explained calmly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was going along with it. Maybe the girl in front of him needed medical help and she was involved in a world of dreams?

But that did not explain how she knew of Sirius and Remus…

"Ok!" She said excitedly while dragging him by his arm to the house where his parents once lived.

"Hey bro!" The red head said excitedly.

"Yes?" Harry said confused.

"Where did you get those cool robes? You look like one of those wizards in mom's history books that are about to go to war!" She said excited.

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure what to say.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused look.

Harry was speechless. A girl that resembled his mum and calling him her brother still had not compute into his head.

"Harry!" A hysteric voice screamed.

_Glomp!_

Before he knew it, he was given a Hermione like hug by a red haired woman who was crying onto his shoulder. He heard multiple footsteps that were approaching.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Harry!" A bunch people called his name.

When the woman released him, what he saw made him freeze.

His mother… a older looking version of his mother…

'It can't be….' Harry thought to himself wildly.

Immediately he jumped back and got into a fighting hand stance. He didn't pull out any weapons, because he didn't like killing in front of children.

"Harry what?" The woman asked confused while tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the woman, but it sounded rich and healthy.

When Harry saw the person, he couldn't help but shout.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted seeing both of them looking at him strangely.

"Hey squirt, where have you been? And what are you doing?" Sirius asked giving him a strange look.

"Huh?" Harry noticed he was in a fighting stance aiming directly at the woman who

looked like his mother.

The next person he saw he froze. It was his father… like his mother…? He to looked to be older…

"Uhhh…." Harry said unsure. He couldn't feel any killing intent or anything dark from any of the strangers. Their aura had only showed love and kindness. So he didn't attack.

"Harry we been looking all over for you. You didn't come home yesterday!" His father yelled.

Harry was looking unsure what to do so he spoke softly.

"Sorry dad." Harry said in a low voice with shame in it. He didn't know what was going on, but he decided to play along.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked kindly.

"Harry… " The little girl spoke up.

"You never apologize." Lily said finished while looking shocked.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway, let's go kid, you had us all worried." Sirius said calmly as he put his hand over his shoulder.

They all nodded and left to go back to Godric's Hollow. Harry went carefully. He was fully alert. He may not sense danger, but he was cautious. He didn't think anyone noticed, besides the nine-year-old red head. She looked like nothing was unusual.

"Hey squirt, you ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

When they approached the huge manor… Harry was feeling uneasy. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't when you're surrounded by 4 people that are suppose to be dead.

"We found Harry!" Remus shouted.

Harry heard people cheered from another room. There was some rumbling until they

were now in front of him. Harry thought he was seeing things. It was obvious that the people in front of him were his brothers and sisters, supposedly. What else he saw were what must be Sirius' children and wife, a woman he had never heard or seen before.

He just gave them a blank look and analyzed each of them. He wasn't even paying attention while they were talking. He snapped out of it, when everyone left to go do some things and was left alone with his mother.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said checking his forehead. Harry smiled shyly.

"Errr…." Harry said unsure.

"And where did you get those robes? They must have been expensive! I know I didn't buy you that." She said wondering.

"Err… I bought it with the money I saved up." Harry said uncertain if it was the right answers or not. Thankfully it was because she turned around and went toward another room, it was the kitchen. Harry followed.

When he entered, he noticed how beautiful the home was. It was a nice family home. He felt somewhat happy. He didn't know why, but he felt like he belonged there. As he sat on the chair, he watched his mother begin cooking, as he sat at the table thinking about everything.

After some crazy theories and thoughts, and it came to him.

He was in an Alternative Universe, and he was younger as well.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother speak

"Harry, what's wrong? Usually you would go play practice playing pranks or talking about Quidditch with Leon or Alex. You're awfully quiet." She said as she analyzed her son's expression.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear?" She responded while giving him an odd look.

He spoke in an embarrassing way.

"Can I hug you?" Harry asked.

She didn't know why he just asked that question, but she nodded. She was surprise when he just jumped up and hugged her. What she heard next made her smile and really appreciated her son's love. He did not show this much love for her before.

"Mum…I… I love you so much." Harry cried for the first time in a long time. He broke down and sobbed onto her apron. She smelled so sweet. The warmth and love she was giving him in her arms made him so comfortable… he loved it.

"Shh…everything will be ok." She said unsure. She didn't know what was going on, but she liked it. However something different about him, he was quiet, polite, and seemed like a dear to her. Normally her son would be loud, rash, rude, and she had to admit, annoying. Yet the person in her arms was different.

After a few moments, she released him and went back to cooking. Harry on the other hand just watched her the whole time. She saw him watching her, and sometimes he would look away embarrassed, but when she caught his green eyes staring at her; she would wink at him and giggle when she saw him flushing red and looking away. It reminded her of when she was back at Hogwarts when the guys would stare at her dreamily.

Harry on the other hand couldn't help but admire his mother. She cooked fluidly like him when he did it for the Dursleys. His mother was quite the beauty, he had to admit, she looked very beautiful compared the pictures he saw. For some reason, she looked somewhat like Ginny except for the eyes and his mother was much for filled out.

After an hour or so, everyone came down for lunch. Harry immediately sat by his mother. He didn't say anything, but listened to all the conversations that were going on. He quickly learned all his brothers and sister names from the small conversations, as well as Sirius' children's. Harry so far was the oldest from what he could tell, Sakura and Rosa were twins and both were red heads. Sakura had green eyes from their mother, and Rosa had brown like their dad. Leon had black hair like him, but brown eyes like his dad as well. Sylvia had black hair with green eyes. Little Lily, the youngest of the Potters had red hair and green eyes. She was a exact replica of his mother, but a mini-size.

Sirius children were a surprise. He learned that Sirius' wife's name was Amy. She was a half Japanese and half American Veela. (She helped Lily name her daughter Sakura because of her red hair.) Alex was the oldest of the Black family with his twin Yuna, who was a girl. Alex looked exactly like Sirius with black hair, blue eyes. Yuna on the other hand was like her mother. She had silver-blonde hair with bright silver blue eyes. Yuna is best friends with Sakura and Rosa since they were the same age. Amanda was a mixture; she had slight brown hair with a tint of black and blue eyes. Baby Eric had black hair, and blue eyes.

Both families were funny. Everyone was making jokes and they all seemed to get along.. The girls were having girl talks, while the guys were talking about pranks, broomsticks, and Quidditch. His silence did not go un-noticed, but everyone just ignored it. They probably thought he wasn't feeling well, except for the adults.

Harry didn't need to hear it, but he assumed that Remus didn't have any children, because of his werewolf nature. Harry did not think that was fair.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mom spoke to him.

"Harry, where were you yesterday?" Lily asked. A few people had stopped talking and began listening to hear his response.

Harry nervous being in the center of attention spoke quietly.

"I was just wondering around the graveyard, I was saying small prayers to the Potter family. You know, show respect to the dead. It's quite peaceful there."

The adults nodded and continued to chat, but Lily was giving him an odd look. Maybe she knew Legimency? No, Harry was a master Occulmencer who rivaled Dumbledore and even Voldemort couldn't penetrate his mental barriers without him noticing.

When lunch ended, Harry began to wander around the house until he found his room, which was pretty big. He had the latest Nimbus 2000. He laughed inwardly; he still had his Firebolt in his trunk, luckily he didn't forget it. Making up his mind on what to do, he went to the family library and started to read on history. He wanted to know what happened in this dimension.

What he learned shocked him. Harry's parents were never attacked during the 1st war. Voldemort attacked the Longbottoms first, and Neville became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Neville's parents were not home during the attack, but his Aunt and Uncle who was there baby sitting him that day, did not survive the attack, and Neville was left with a lightning bolt scar. Harry on the other hand, he finally noticed while reading, he didn't have his scar anymore. He wondered if he still had his Parsel-tongue ability. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he conjured a wand-less snake and spoke.

"_Hello…_" Harry hissed.

"_**What is it that you desire master?"**_ The silvery-red viper hissed.

Yeah, he still had his Parsel-tongue ability, which seemed odd. With a quick banishing charm, he went back to reading on some more history.

After he finished on what he had came to the library for… He had learned that after there was a mass clean out for the other Death Eaters, information was given from Karkaroff that Peter Pettigrew was also a Death Eater, he was quickly comprehended and nothing was mentioned about the Potter's after that. The history book mentioned that when Peter Pettigrew was captured, his punishment was for him to be given the Dementor's kiss. However, because of its cruelty, he was spared. He had earned three life sentences to Azkaban, and was still alive to this day.

How that weak pitiful bastard was able to live this long, he did not know…

It felt odd knowing who you're supposed to be, but were now someone else. Not that Harry didn't mind, he didn't like all that fame anyway. He had always wondered what life would have been like watching himself from another P.O.V. and now he had his chance. Harry smiled. Things were actually looking good for him. He didn't notice it was already late at night and past dinnertime already until there was a knock on the doorway. Looking around, he noticed it was his Mum, Dad, and Sirius. Closing the history book, Harry gave them a look that said 'Go ahead and speak.'

"Hey kid, you missed dinner." Sirius said as cheerful as usual. He was holding two-year-old Eric who gave him a sleepy gaze.

Harry nodded. For some reason, he didn't want to return back to his dimension now that he was living in a dimension where his parents survived. He still was uncomfortable with several people who were supposed to be dead talking to him.

"Harry…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh mum, nothing…just nothing…tired I guess." Harry said not meeting her eye.

"Harry? Is something wrong? You're acting funny, you had not playing a prank the entire day with Leon or Alex, and you've been studying in the library which is very unusual."

Sirius said while holding 2 year old Eric.

"Sorry Sirius." Harry said turning back around. He couldn't look at them at the moment. He was in another dimension. He wondered if he would have to go home if they found who he truly was…

"Harry…what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Huh? Oh mum, nothing… just nothing… tired I guess." Harry said not meeting her eye.

"Harry? Something is wrong. You're acting funny, you haven't made any fun at your brother or sisters, you had not play a prank the entire day, you start calling Sirius without the Uncle prefix, and you've been studying in the library, which is very unusual. You never study." James said bluntly.

Harry had the shame to look guilty but had not said anything. He would not reveal to them who he was.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke.

"It's nothing. I just…need some space. Good night dad, mum, uncle Sirius, I love you all." Harry said quietly while leaving the room with several books in hand.

After he left, Sirius looked at James and Lily.

"You know, the way he speaks, he sounded like he's about to die or leave." Sirius said confused.

"Sirius! Don't joke around like that!"

"Well he is about to go Hogwarts mate." James replied ignoring his wife's comment.

Lily went silent. She was equally confused.

Before Harry went to bed, he began to work out. He was starting to lift weights that were almost 50 pounds. He noticed this body was healthy and all, but it had little muscle. So he decided to start buffing up, he needed to get in strong shape so he could become as strong as he was when he fought Voldemort. He promised himself that he would help Neville defeat the Dark Lord. What he read in the History book amazed him. Voldemort wasn't even as powerful he was in his world. If this was true, he could defeat Voldemort quite easily, but what of the Prophecy?

"I'll think of that later."

Putting that thought away, he went to sleep after his workout.

The next month at Godric's Hollow was fun. He loved every moment with his family. He had found a journal where the Harry Potter that Harry replaced was living. He read throughout the journal and began to understand his life so that he would not prevent suspicion. One day after he was done training early in the morning. He decided to do something nice for his family.

He always wanted to do something when he had his own family one day…one day when he married Ginny. He didn't even notice when his mum and sisters walked in on him when he was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. (Before he cooked he had set off all of their alarms so that he could cook for them.) He learned that the girls all cooked breakfast with his mum… well their mum. He was a great cook thanks to the Dursleys. He had great practice and the Dursleys would always prefer Harry's food over his Aunt Petunia's. His cooking was to die for. Something even Mrs. Weasley praised and said he would be the perfect husband one day for Ginny. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father and his brothers run down stairs for breakfast. From what he saw at lunch yesterday, they ate a lot. When he turned around, he froze. His mother and his sisters were watching him with a smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a white apron that belonged to his mother.

"Well Harry, I never knew you knew how to cook." His sister Sakura said sweetly while eyeing the food hungrily.

Harry stuttered.

"Uhh… yeah I do… I've been practicing while you girls haven't been in the kitchen. I wanted to do something special for you girls since you always have to put up with us lazy guys." Harry said remembering what the journal had said. The old Harry wanted to do something nice for his family one day, so he was trying to learn how to cook, but the old Harry failed miserably.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek and murmured.

"I'm so proud of you Harry." Harry blushed while his sisters made girly comments. Most boys his age would have gagged from the comments they were making, but Harry took it as a compliment. He never had family commenting on his food before.

"Hey, what's that smell? It smells great! I knew I married you for a reason Lily!" James exclaimed while looking at the French-toast, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and pancakes when he entered the kitchen with Harry's other brother. He ruffled Harry's hair and grinned at him, making Harry smile.

Lily giggled with her daughters when James kissed her.

"Sorry James, I wasn't the one cooking this time…" Lily said smiling.

"What? Then it must be my beautiful daughters!" James said eyeing them appraisingly.

"Err… Sorry dad, I hate to bust your bubble, but we didn't cook this." Rosa said smiling mischievously while winking at Harry.

"That's right, Harry cooked it." Sakura said munching on the food before anyone could taste it.

"What? Harry…? You cooked it? Wow, when did you learn how to…"

"Wow!" Sakura said shocked.

"Is it poisoned?" Leon jokingly asked.

"No you moron, its great! Sorry mum, no offense but Harry's food tastes a lot better."

Sakura said open-mouthed.

"What? No way, your mum has the best cooking there is." That said, everyone started to munch, except for Harry who was watching his family. He anxiously glanced at all of them to see how they would take it. Everybody was shocked at the cooking.

"Say Harry…is there a potion to make it taste good?" Rosa asked while munching on the food hungrily.

"Honestly, it tastes really good bro." Sakura comment as she pulled began to eat her breakfast in a way Ron would eat his.

"Yeah!" Sylvia chirped.

"Yum!" Little Lily giggled.

"Wow, Harry you're a great cook, but mum's French toast is better." Leon said amazed at his brothers cooking. His brother certainly changed.

James was just speechless. His son Harry's cooking was awesome. He hated to admit it, but it was way better then his wife's or the House elf's at Hogwarts. He just couldn't comment. He just continued eating.

Lily was speechless as well. She's started cooking ever since they got married, and she couldn't cook food this good. Just a while ago, the way Harry was moving in the kitchen was beautiful. He was moving fluidly with grace as if he had been doing it all his life.

"Harry, this is wonderful! Would you like to cook breakfast for now on?" His mother said excitedly.

Harry blushed at the comment while he was feeding little Lily.

"Honestly, it was just a one-time thing and…."

"Yeah." Sakura said sarcastically, "One time thing my butt!" She said annoyed that Harry didn't want to cook every morning.

"Sakura! Language! Harry you're cooking is way better then mine and…" His mother said softly but Harry interrupted.

"It's ok mum, I'll help you cook, but I won't cook all of it, I liked your cooking as well." Harry said, even though he never ate his mothers cooking yet. Yesterday afternoon they had sandwiches. That could hardly count as cooking.

Lily smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"My sweet little boy, I'm sure the girls would go after you immediately when they find out you know how to cook. Just wait till you're older." Lily smiled.

Harry blushed.

_Ding_

What was that Harry? Are you cooking anything else?" Lily asked while everyone was giving him hungry looks.

Harry nodded in reply.

"It's chocolate, blue berry, and peanut butter cookies." Harry said casually while getting up to the table and heading to the oven.

"Cookies? But we don't have cookies!" Lily said surprised.

"Oh, that's because I made it from scratch." Harry said not noticing his family awed looks.

When he pulled it out of the oven, they could smell the freshly baked cookies. The moment he put it on the table to cool down they took it regardless of his warnings of hot food.

Lily was amazed, when you thought the breakfast he made was great, his cookies were to die for. She had never eaten peanut butter cookies before and she had to admit, it was great.

There were a lot of 'Wows' 'Cool' 'Tastes great!'

"Well Harry, I would appreciate if you started cooking for us for now on. No offense honey." James said kissing his wife's cheek.

Harry blushed again at the comments.

"Harry you're really good, how long have you been practicing?" Lily asked ignoring her husband's comment.

Everyone was listening. They all wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Well since I was 6 years old. I read in a book about how kids should show parents love by doing something special for them, so I decided to practice cooking!" Harry said making a little lie. Truthfully, he just said whatever the journal said. The journal was written pretty badly at the age of 6. He was shocked his mother just got up and hugged him fiercely. She had small tears running down her cheek. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Oh Harry, my sweet baby boy is all growing up. And to think all this time, I thought you were just a trouble maker and a prank addict like your father!" She said through tears while ignoring her husband's 'Hey! I resent that!'

Harry gave her an awkward pat on the back and smiled brightly. He loved making his mum smile. It made him warm and gooey.

After everyone finished eating, Sirius came over at the end of breakfast with his kids. Harry knew they would be coming for breakfast; it said in the journal that Sirius would always come over at the end of breakfast and eat some. It said they were rival eaters of the Potters. Harry had to admit, they ate like Ron. When they started to eat, they were awed by the food.

"Merlin's beard, Lily this is great! Did you cook all of this with your daughters?" Sirius asked while his children were digging in as well.

Lily smiled and pointed it at Harry.

"Nope, it was Harry! He decided to show how much he loves us by cooking for us." Lily said looking fondly at a pink face Harry who was reading Hogwarts, A History.

"What? Wow Harry, you're not getting soft on your father and I, are you? You have better not stop doing pranks! You got to live up to… Ouch Lily!" Sirius said getting hit on the head by Harry's mum. Everyone laughed.

While everyone finished eating, everyone went to go handle their business while Harry was sitting in the living room reading about Hogwarts, A history. Who would have thought the book was so interesting? So far the only thing that changed was who The Boy Who Lived truly was and that Peter Pettigrew was captured.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him.

He instantly recognized the girl was Yuna, Sirius oldest daughter, and twin of Alex. From what the journal said, she had a huge crush on him, but the old Harry would laugh at her and make fun of her, which he didn't think it was funny whatsoever. He knew how it felt knowing to have a crush on someone and they make fun of you because of it. It was like how he was back at the Dursleys. Sirius wife was very traditional in the Japanese Arts. Harry had already seen Sirius wife wear a beautiful Kimono, it was a breathtaking traditional outfit. He could already imagine his mother possibly wearing it and definitely Ginny.

Oh yes… Ginny… (Drool…)

Harry went into a daze at the thought of Ginny in a Kimono….

"Hi Harry… your cooking was great, especially the blue berry and peanut butter muffins." She said shyly while looking at her feet.

"Thank you Yuna. I love cooking. I just always hid it from mum. Do you cook for your family?" Harry asked, being polite. He wanted to be nice to her, for all he knew, things would look for him if they became friends.

She gave him a surprised smile, usually he would act like a showoff, but her Harry was different now. She had noticed that he grew muscle since the last time she saw him.

Without even thinking, she couldn't help but blurt out.

"You've been working out?" She asked while eyeing his see through white shirt. She was admiring all his muscles.

"Err… yes, I have, well… like I was saying… do you cook?" Harry asked again blushing at her comment.

It was her time to blush.

"Sorry, I was off track, yes I like to cook, mum and grandma says it traditional for woman to cook while men should work." Yuna said shyly while looking into his eyes. He was a lot kinder to her then he had ever been. She liked it when Harry wasn't being a prat. He was so mature, for someone their age of course.

"Tradition? Oh yeah, I forgot, your grandma is Japanese. Meh, well in my opinion, I think Japanese people are being unfair. I think men should cook to! Women are equal to us guys and we are not different, maybe different organs, but not attitude wise. When I get older, I want a wife to be herself, not some maid who has to do my every bidding. We're equal, so we all deserve respect and…" He shut up instantly when he was hugged firmly.

"Huh…?" Harry said in shock.

"Harry…" She said on his shoulder.

"Huh…?" Harry said again in shock, she just hugged him, and he didn't even know why.

"Harry that was the most respectful thing I had ever heard you say! You're really something Harry." Yuna said smiling at Harry sweetly. She was definitely falling for him now. She may be young, but she definitely liked Harry.

Her Harry…

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously while blushing.

"Yeah… well… err… uh huh." Harry stuttered. She was closing in on him…

**(((o)))**

**Not so far away…**

James, Sirius, Lily, Amy, and the children were eavesdropping on them. When they heard what Harry said, the girls 'Aww' and 'That's my brother' and 'You raised him well Lily.' It was like a cute children relationship. The mothers were smiling like mad, while James, Sirius, Leon and Alex were silent cheering. They were hoping that one day they would marry each other one day and make them a real bonded family. They all knew Harry was a prat to her before, but now… they now all thought better of him. He changed, and it was a good change.

What they saw next made them smile even wider. Yuna was taking the initiative. She was going to kiss him! Everyone was silently cheering by the stairs. Yuna's brother Alex was grinning interestingly. Poor Little Lily didn't understand so she just yanked her mum's shirt while trying to ask what was going on.

Right before she was about to kiss him… the two was interrupted by a burst of green flames by the fireplace.

**(((o)))**

Right before Yuna could kiss Harry, the chimney flames burst green and out walked a confused Remus. When he saw Remus who was giving them an odd look, Harry bolted up to his room. Yuna gave her god-father, her uncle Remus a glare. She was about to say something, but her parents that was hiding from the stairs spoke before she did.

"Damn it Moony! Why did you interrupt?" Sirius shouted while jumping around like a rapid dog. The kids were glaring ate him also.

"Remus Lupin! How could you?" Amy shouted equally annoyed as Lily Potter.

Remus just looked at them like they were crazy. He didn't know what was going on.

Yuna on the other hand…

"What? You guys were eavesdropping?" She shouted in horror.

Immediately some of them looked ashamed.

**(((o)))**

After that incident, Harry was avoiding Yuna because he was _very _embarrassed. He inwardly wondered if it was Yuna's Veela nature that caused her to do that. Every time their mothers saw Yuna being avoided by a quick Harry, they gave Remus disapproving looks. When they explained to Remus, he smiled slyly and said.

"I never thought James would have to start explaining to him the birds and the bees at ten years old."

Harry had not known that they were eavesdropping in the conversation earlier, but he did notice that the girls in the family and Sirius family were treating him even more kindly then usual which confused him. They were nice before, but they were now even nicer, if it was possible. He still avoided Yuna, but it didn't help that whenever she came, they were under the same house, so Harry either stayed in his room or went flying. He never flew when his family was out flying. He learned that in the journal that Harry was

pathetic in flying, and he was too scared, but he would at least still try and practice for the sake of his family. It would look odd if his family saw him now, a pathetic flyer into one of the best suddenly.

When the day of his birthday approached, he was happy that they made a birthday party for him. He was happy. His mother and Ms. Black made some excellent cake. It wasn't a big party. Harry learned that he didn't have many friends either, only the Blacks and a few other children in Godric's Hollow. One thing was for sure. He had a lot of admirers at Godric's Hollow.

When Harry went swimming with his family that day, when he saw his mother in a revealing bathing suit, he turned bright red and turned away. Thank god no one saw. He was still a teenager in his mind, and because his mother just looked so beautiful, he couldn't help it. Even with several kids, she still looked young and gorgeous. His father, James did look as athletic as a swimmer, he was still an Auror. He heard that his father could have been a Quidditch Player, but he rejected the offer. There were Quidditch teams that were still asking him to join, but he refused. While they were swimming his mother commented on him.

"Harry… have you been working out?" His mother said looking at her eldest son in awe. She never knew a ten-year-old could have a six pack.

Everyone stared. Of course the girls already noticed. The guys had just realized it.

"Yeah, I've been working out lately, trying to increase my pace in Quidditch." Harry said shortly. "I want to join the Quidditch team if possible."

"You're flying the broom we got you Harry? I didn't think you would continue to fly. I thought you were afraid of heights." James said looking at his son. He wanted to see how Harry flew now that Harry wasn't afraid of heights.

"Yeah I'm flying the broom you got me. Thanks dad by the way. No, I'm not afraid of heights anymore. I learned to not fear it while flying. I want to live up to your reputation in Quidditch dad. I'm not so good, but I'm ok. It's not my thing." Harry lied.

James smiled. His son was so different these past several weeks. He had to admit, he liked his son's new personality. Except when he longer wanted to play pranks, but other then that, Harry was now everything he wanted from a son. He just hoped Harry would become a powerful wizard in the near future and that he would be more interested

Quidditch like the rest of the family. He was so much like Lily as of late… it was scary.

How clueless his father was, when he did not know that Harry was already powerful and very interested in Quidditch.

Harry had to suppress his magic. He knew if he had a high magical input, Dumbledore would notice. So he hid it. His Magical suppressor was given to him by Nicholas Flamel so it could control his power so it wouldn't go out of control. However he knew the suppressor would one day break. It could only hold so much magical raw power, so every once in a while when the suppressor would reach his limit, he would go to a secluded area and blow off some of his magical power. (2) He didn't bother hiding his Occulmency shields. He didn't want to get caught off guard by Severus Snape or Dumbledore.

Later that night, Harry received an owl from Hogwarts. It was his invitation to Hogwarts. He faked jump for joy and told his parents. They were happy and smiling. Harry could tell it was strained. They didn't want Harry to leave the house. It was hard for parents to depart with their children. His mum stopped him late that night when he was to go to bed.

"Harry…" Lily said stopping him.

"Yes mum?" Harry smiled.

She smiled back and told him to sit on his bed.

He did so and watched her sat down next to him.

"Harry honey… I'm going to miss you." She said sniffing a little bit when she hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you to mum." He said whispered to her back softly. Her voice was so beautiful.

"I know you will, but promise me you'll stay out of trouble?" She asked.

"I'll try, I mean I'm not that big of a trouble maker." Harry said simply.

"You use to be." She answered back while holding him dearly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud by studying hard and being the best in my class."

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Harry broke it.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear."

"Promise me… that you'll always love me and will never forget me." Harry said in a serious voice that made her look at him in shock.

"Harry… W-what?" She stuttered. She was confused. Why was Harry talking like he was about to die?

"It's just, when I come home… I want to be with you mum, always… with dad, Leon, Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and little Lily. I hate going to a place where I'll be alone." Harry said quietly. Honestly he was afraid that one day he might have to return back to his world. He noticed that his time-turner was missing but he no longer cared.

Since the day he had stepped into this world, he had loved every minute and moment of it.

'So that's why…' Lily thought.

"Harry…" She whispered, but Harry hushed her, and snuggled onto her and fell asleep.

She heard him say quietly.

"I will love you always mum, always... no matter what."

She smiled at her loving son. He was so strange and silent nowadays, and would read most of the time instead of playing pranks when James had offered to give him some tips and ideas. He was very caring and very protective over the family now. She would watch him while he played with Little Lily and Sylvia. Lily had now absolutely adored him. She liked him even more then her father, James. The way he acted, he seemed older and mature for his age. She was amused at the thought of Harry having children of his own one day. She smiled at him and held him lovingly while falling asleep next to him.

Harry on the other hand, was happy. He was happy that he would now have a good family. The past two months was the happiest he had ever been and he loved every moment with them.


	2. Summers End

When Harry woke up early next morning, he felt someone warm next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life lying asleep in front of him… heck even more beautiful then Ginny…

His mother...

She was so beautiful, like a goddess. He could never stop saying it. How could someone his age have such a beautiful mom?

He smiled and put her to bed with care. It was a bit difficult with a small body, but he succeeded. Today was the day he was going to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. He asked yesterday to go alone, but his mum said no the moment he asked. He asked his dad who usually let the kids do whatever they want, but he told Harry no as well. So he did what every kid did when they were children. He pouted. His mom admitted he looked very adorable when he pouted. He had flushed red and stopped.

Today he was going to go to Diagon Alley with his mum. His Dad had wanted to go, but he was going to go watch the kids. Not like he did it really well. He just let his brother and sisters do whatever they wanted. He couldn't believe his mum had trusted dad so thoroughly.

Maybe that was what being married was all about…

Kissing his mother's forehead, he went downstairs silently to not wake anyone up. He began cooking while humming a song that Ginny taught him. It was a lullaby that Mrs. Weasley sung to Ginny when she was a little girl. Harry would always hum the song when he and Ginny were together sleeping. Speaking of Ginny, he felt kind of guilty about her, he had only thought about her a few times since he came to this dimension. But then he cheered up knowing that he would see Ginny again. This time, he was going to ask Ginny out whenever they have a ball. He would beat Michael Corner who was dating Ginny in mid 4th year. Ginny once told him that Michael was a player, and she didn't believe anyone who told her the truth until she saw him flirt with Cho. Ginny lied to Ron when she told them about Dean, she only said that only to get a rise out of him. By the end of 6th year, Harry was dating Ginny. He had to admit, the whole Weasley family was hoping he get with her, especially Mrs. Weasley.

He never noticed. They told him he was one of the only people that they would only trust with their daughter or sister.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when his mother kissed him on the cheek and helped him cook breakfast.

Now that Harry would help his mother cook most of the time, his sisters got off easy. He loved his sisters dearly; they were all so cheerful and happy. Harry knew his sisters loved him to bits, and he loved them to.

"Harry…" His mother said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes mum?" Harry gave her his biggest kid smile which made her smiled warmly.

"After we're done cooking, we're going to eat without them, and leave early. The earlier we leave the better." His mum said while they were putting the finishing touches on the food.

Harry had to admit, his mother was like a mixture of Hermione and Ginny. She was smart, strict, kind, loving, fun, outgoing, and everything you ever desired for a mother. She loved to read, and she complimented him when she saw him reading. She detested it when they played Quidditch. Apparently, Harry was the only one in the family so far that loved to read next to Rosa and Little Lily. Little Lily was already reading baby stories at the age of two, she was so smart.

After they finished their breakfast, the two had left the moment the rest of the family started to come downstairs to eat breakfast.

Harry had loved hanging out with his mum. You could have said he was a momma's boy. Which he would openly admit he was.

Though he loved his father, he loved his mother more then his father. He would have told them about his Shadow abilities, but decided to keep it hidden until the time was right. It would seem suspicious if he became very powerful at a young age. He's wasn't The Boy Who Lived in this dimension.

The first thing his mother and him had done in Diagon Alley was go to Gringrotts, much to Harry's displeasure. He had not forgotten about what the Goblins did in his dimension in the last war. They had sided with Voldemort and tried to crush the economy and had failed to realize they screwed themselves over. With that in thought, the Ministry, and the _entire_ Order of the Phoenix launched an assault on Gringrotts.

Hoping that the Dark Lord would not forsake them, they stayed and fought for three days.

The Dark Lord never came to assist them knowing a defeat when they saw one…

With no other choice, the Goblins had surrendered to the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix.

With their surrender, the Goblins were under heavy guard at all times and people who once left their money inside Gringrotts had it removed in fear of the Goblins would try and steal it. They were now heavily mistrusted and people who held partnerships with them had it destroyed and stayed away from them. The Goblins lost a lot of customers because of their mistake, not to mention, the economy in the magical world went down in a dramatically way.

Getting back to his trip with his mother in Diagon Alley, they had a lot of fun there. He went clothes shopping with his mother and had ice cream. She loved ice cream. His mother would model and ask him if he liked what she wore. Harry made the right comment when he told her that she looked beautiful in anything. That got him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Harry saw Neville with his parents, they looked young and healthy. The moment he saw Neville he didn't like him one bit, when you look at him, you could tell he was stuck-up, and spoiled. But he didn't want to judge him at that moment. He was going to wait to get to know him first, then judge him. Though, for some reason, Harry had a feeling Neville was like Draco Malfoy. The way Neville was walking and with his nose in the air in Diagon Alley, he acted like he owned the place. Harry was kind of glad that he wasn't raised in the wizard world. He would probably be a spoiled brat if he grew up with his parents if he survived the Killing curse. When they were out of earshot, his mum spoke up.

"So that was The Boy Who Lived." His mum spoke in a sarcastic tone when they saw Neville whining about not first years getting to play Quidditch.

Harry smiled. His mother had a sharp tongue when she was sarcastic and if you knew her well enough.

"Mum, you don't like them?" Harry asked. He remembered hearing that the Longbottoms were friends with the Potters in his time, but he never heard his parents say anything about them in this dimension.

"I use to like them, our families use to be best friends until their son became The Boy Who Lived. They are very difficult to handle and big headed. They act like they run the place. Ever since their son survived the Killing curse, Frank Longbottom was promoted to a Captain of Magical Law Enforcement, even when he didn't earn it. Even thought he is equal to your father in ranking, he treats everyone around him like they are underclass. Alice was a sweet person, but she changed when her son survived the Killing curse. They were such great friends to, now they act as if they were the Malfoys. I swear, they are so….." Lily trailed off slightly angry while mumbling angry phrases.

Harry tried to calm his mother down. Harry was proud to hear that his father was the Captain of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry's father earned his rank as Captain of the Auror Division, but Frank Longbottom or so he heard from his father and Sirius that he only got it because of his son. Harry knew only one way to stop his mother from blowing up. He was the only one in his family that could do the technique. It was something he created recently.

Immediately he held her fiercely and said "Mum, you're scaring me." Harry said in a pathetic sorry child like voice. Inwardly, Harry was a bit embarrassed for doing this. He had never played the pathetic little child before. He just hoped his Arch-enemy Draco Malfoy was not present or he would have died in embarrassment.

She immediately stopped her muttering and apologized to him with a warm hug and a kiss on the nose.

Harry smiled at her. For some reason, out of the entire family, he was closest with her nowadays.

After they were done shopping, the last place they went to was the wand shop, 'Ollivander's.' They saw the Longbottoms leave from the wand shop. They were looking grim. Harry recognized the wand that Neville was holding. It was the Holly Phoenix wand. Well Harry knew immediately he wasn't getting that wand.

The moment they entered, Harry sensed the old man behind them with an invisibility spell. The moment he was about to reveal himself, Harry turned around with a dagger in his hand ready to strike him.

The man gave a surprise look as well as his mother. Her surprise look immediately went to disapproval and shock and then outrage as he was holding a dagger, a weapon.

"Harry James Potter! Where did you get that knife?" She said angrily.

"M-Mum…it's for protection. It's not a knife, it's a dagger." Harry said trying to soothe his mother while Ollivander was watching them amused. His mother was having none of it, to her, a dagger and knife was the same.

Harry immediately felt the old man trying to probe his mind, Harry immediately increase his mental barriers to full power.

'Stay out of my head and my mum's head, and I won't kill you old man.' Harry said in his mind menacingly.

He heard of Ollivander being an Occulmencer. Ollivander was not a strong as Dumbledore or Snape, but he was good, so he still had to be careful around the old man. Ollivander showed no surprised; even know he was shocked inwardly. From what he could tell, Lily didn't know Occulmency, and she didn't know her son knew either.

"Hello Ms. Lily Evan Potter. 10 inches Willow with Unicorn hair correct?" Ollivander said still eyeing Harry with a delightful look, yet curious. Harry didn't trust that look, so he stayed quiet.

"Yes that's correct Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes. Let's get down to business shall we? Mr. Potter, which arm is your wand hand?"

Ollivander asked.

Harry smiled and answered.

"I am Ambidextrous." Harry said ignoring his mothers gasp. He had purposely left his double wands at home. He knew Ollivander could sense wands because he was a Wand Crafter.

"Sweetie, you can write with both hands? How come you never told us?" She said in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "I thought you had already known." He gave her a warm smile to calm her down. It wasn't necessary a lie, he just started learning how to use both hands at once when he was taught how to duel with both hands by Nicholas Flamel and his wife.

"Yes… that's interesting." Ollivander said while the tape measures were working furiously.

For some reason, it felt forever, Ollivander was getting excited. The wands he tried were twice as much more then last time.

He kept murmuring to himself looking excited.

When no wands would be compatible with Harry, he spoke.

"Mr. Potter, I have given you all my wands that was to match your capabilities, it seems like none would accept you." Ollivander said to himself.

"What? That can't be right!" Harry said shocked. That can't be right. There had to be at least one wand in this shop! He wasn't planning to use his old wands often. That was for sure. Their was no telling how his wand would react to Neville's wand if it got to close. His mother was also worried.

"However… I do have several wands that you might be able to use. Mind you, it has never worked on anybody though. So don't keep your hopes up." He said while walking to the back. When he returned, he was carrying a decorated box that must be holding some power wands inside.

"Mr. Potter, these wands I have in this box, belong to very important wizards and witches from the past, ancient and powerful wizards from our old history that were known to be legendary." He said opening the box.

Taking glance inside the box… Harry had to admit, the wands were impressive. Unlike normal wands that are just one solid color wands, these were decorated with gold and silver trimmings and the designs on the wand made them look fancier and more majestic.

For some reason, he felt very drawn to one of them. He didn't hear Ollivander murmur about the wand he was about hold once belonged to someone.

The moment he touched it, he felt complete. It shot out multiple different colored sparks at once. To complete with the mixture, he glowed a bright green. Lily immediately clapped and cheered for her son. She was slightly impressed at seeing her son glow with the bonding with his wand. It was said that those who glow with their bonding of wands possessed very powerful magic, she would have to tell James, he would be so excited.

"That is _quite_ impressive." Ollivander said carefully as he to clearly notice the bright glow.

"What's impressive?" Harry asked calmly. He wasn't that impressed. All it did was shot out sparks out as usual, however, this time, he was glowing a bit.

"I'm sure you may not have heard me, but that wand had once belonged to the Great Wizard King Azeroth." Ollivander said more to himself then to Harry.

Lily gasped. Harry heard her whisper.

"That wand belonged to the last wizard king Azeroth." She murmured while looking at her son in awe.

"Azeroth?" Harry said clueless. He wasn't that good in history.

"The Wizard King Azeroth was a Light wizard who fought hundreds of Dark Wizards and Witches on his own while defending the Wizard World. He was the last Shadow Mage the wizard world had ever had. He was a great ruler, but he had died of a rare disease they had no cure back then. He was the last ruler of our world two thousand years ago. He had a total set of two wands. You are the first that has ever been capable with one of his wands. This wand: 12 inches. Core: Heart of a phoenix. Wood: Mythical Shadow Wood." Ollivander said eerily serious voice. **(3)**

Harry nodded in awe. So Azeroth was a Shadow Mage like him?

"Mr. Potter, the Wizard King Azeroth did great things for Europe, I expect great things coming from you as well. Great things..." Ollivander trailed off muttering.

Lily was looking speechless.

Harry just gave him a fake shocked look. He knew that already. If only they knew what he had already accomplished.

"Now since that is a special wand that by my father three-thousand years ago… I'll say…"

"Wait a minute… three thousand years ago? How old was your father? And how old are _you_?" Harry blurted out with a question.

He smiled creepy and spoke.

"Mr. Potter, my age shall remain a secret." He gave a creepy grin that made Lily shivered.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. He heard rumors that Ollivander was an extremely old day walking Vampire, but he never believed it. He might just start believing it now, if Ollivander was really as old as Harry thought he was.

"For that special wand in your hand Mr. Potter, fifty galleons." Ollivander said calmly.

"Fifty galleons! I bought mines for 7!" Lily exclaimed in shock at the price.

Harry had to calm his mother down.

When she was calm, Harry spoke.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry mum, besides it's an ancient wand, so of course it should be costing a lot." Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"Harry, you don't even have that much." She shouted.

"I do." Harry said pulling fifty galleons out of his pouch of money. He had his entire fortune in that bag since the Goblins in his time could no longer be trusted.

It was an endless bag. He had another problem to his list. He was going to have to explain later why he had so much money.

She was giving a shocked look.

Harry ignored her and dragged her away waving Ollivander goodbye.

When they left, Ollivander was staring at their retreating backs.

"Hmm…. I should tell Albus about the Azeroth's wand… hmm… no… no, he just needs to know about Voldemort's twin brother wand that the Longbottom boy bought." Ollivander said to himself. One thing was for sure. That Potter boy was quite interesting fellow. He was an Occulmencer and was able to sense him when he entered the shop, and now the boy now carried one of the greatest wizard's wands in existence, stronger then Dark Lord's wand and his brother wand together. That boy would become very powerful.

Interesting indeed…

After leaving the wand shop, Lily had dragged her son towards the book shop. Harry didn't mind, he wanted to see what kind of books they have. His parent's library was a bit out of date on history. After seeing it was late, Harry had to give his mum the puppy eye look to go home. Not that it worked anyway, he had to threaten to never cook for the family again. That got her attention.

When they got home with at least two dozen new books, Lily finally had the courage to ask her son the questioned that had been bothering her all day.

"Harry sweetie, where did you have all that money to pay for your wand?" Lily asked. She saw how he had all his own books and his own wand after they left the shop.

"Mum, I saved my money up. I'm not like Leon who buys every new broom or Quidditch gear that comes out of the market, buy's every type of candy they see, or buy useless stuff. I save up my money. We do get 20 galleons every month for allowance." Harry said calming her down. "I rarely get to go out, so what else can I spend it on?"

She gave a disagreed look, as a mother, it was her job to pay for her children's stuff. But Harry had put his foot down and so she dragged him upstairs to sort out his new school stuff.

After folding his new robes, Harry decided to finally tell her one of his secrets. For some reason, Harry had only felt he could trust only his mum with his secrets.

"Mum…?" Harry asked.

"Yes darling… we need to get you a trunk. Maybe I should give you my old one." She said absentmindedly while folding his socks.

"Haven't you wondered how I was able to shrink all my stuff without your help?" Harry asked simply.

Lily gave him a curious look.

"Well, that's because I know a few wandless magic spells." Harry said earnestly. He was planning to tell her one secret at a time. He couldn't have her freaking out with a bunch of new information at once.

She giggled.

"Silly, wandless magic is hard, even Albus Dumbledore has trouble with it. There's no way you could do it, the owner of the shops probably done it for you." She said smiling at her son's messy hair while folding his dress shirts.

Harry gave a sigh and wandlessly called his shirt from her grip.

She gaped and stared at him wide eyed.

"H-How…?" She stuttered.

"I've been practicing it since I was little. I learned a few spells from your library. I didn't always just play pranks and practice cooking when I was young." Harry lied casually. He didn't like lying to his mother. He thought she was going freak out. He thought wrong.

She was staring at her son proudly.

"Harry, I'm proud of you, I always thought you were a joker, but every time you show me wrong. I'm sure your father would be proud. A wandless user in the family, I'm so proud of you darling. We should tell your father and Albus Dumbledore, they'll be impressed." She said smiling while kissing his cheek.

Harry smiled. His mother was so unpredictable.

"Mum I want to tell them on my own ok? I'm still working out some difficulties. I can only do a few spells: shrinking, levitation and summoning small light."

"Sure sweetie." She said giving him an odd look.

"Now, let's go find you a trunk." She said happily.

"That's ok mum, I already have one." Harry said smiling.

"Good. Do you know how to shrink stuff? Never mind, you just told me you shrunk your stuff a while ago." She said softly.

Harry smiled.

"You haven't been reading all my old basic spell books have you?" She asked slyly.

Harry nodded a bit embarrassed.

"I got up to mid 2nd year material.

She smiled much wider.

"You act so much like me, it's amazing." She said hugging him.

Harry smiled at her warmly again while hugging her back. He could never get tired of her smile or her hugs.

"Yes I know. I may look like dad, but I act so much like you or so dad told me." Harry replied.

She nodded.

After a few minutes of organizing his books and stuff, Harry spoke up.

"Mum…what was I like when I was a baby?" Harry asked hopefully. He had always wanted to know. He couldn't have asked Remus or Sirius, because both were dead in his old dimension.

She giggled.

"You were a cheerful baby, an adorable one. You were mommies little boy." She giggled while patting his messy black hair.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on mum, more info!" Harry demanded while sitting next to her.

She began to think. She smiled for a second and then smiled wider.

"Like I said, you were a cheerful baby, and an adorable one to. You were also quite smart for a baby. Every time you were hungry you rubbed your belly and when you were thirsty you would smack your lips. You didn't cry much. You were a silent baby, unlike your brothers and sisters." Lily said smiling widely while lost in thought.

"Wow, you're not pulling my leg are you mum?" Harry asked.

"Would your mum lie to you?" She asked smiling warmly.

"Err…sorry mum. No not really." Harry said truthfully. "But I do think you're lying about eating vegetables make you fly faster on a broom!"

Harry said remembering a few days ago when he heard his mum telling his younger sister Sylvia that.

She laughed. She knew what he was talking about.

"Harry sweetie, how else am I'm suppose to get your little sister to eat? She wasn't like you when you were a baby who ate anything." She said poking him on the stomach making him laugh.

"Hey!"

She giggled while Harry made a smile.

**(((o)))**

The very next morning, the Potter's had a picnic. It was great. They all ate and drank while his sisters went swimming in the lake behind their mansion. Harry didn't go swimming; he just sat next to his mum and dad while playing with Little Lilly. Little Lily was just a cheerful baby. She rarely cried and was a good girl that didn't seemed spoiled or didn't seem to get into trouble a lot.

"Hey Lily, you want to go on piggy back?" Harry asked his cute adorable little sister.

She chirped happily. "Yeah!"

Harry smiled and carried her on his back while running around. She loved it. His mother still didn't think Little Lily was old enough to fly a broom.

They stopped by a field of flowers and played around. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, he remembered when he was young sometimes he would use the flowers in Dursleys back yard to make crowns and wrist bands when he was not aloud in the house. He knew his little sister would love it. So he made her a wrist band that spiraled onto her wrist. She loved it. It was made out of small yet not blooming roses. He then made a necklace of flowers for her. She immediately giggled madly and spoke in her child like baby voice.

"What about mummy?" Lily giggled.

Harry smiled.

"Sure I'll make a few for mummy." Harry smiled.

She giggled and tried to copy Harry in making bracelets and necklaces out of flowers. Harry had to admit, for a little girl, she learned fast! When they were done, Harry had made a beautiful flower crown that was made out of white, red, and blue roses. Little Lily had made an all white rose spiral wrist band like Harry did for her. When they went they stood up they raced toward their parents to give it to them. Poor Lily had no way in beating Harry so in mid way he ran back and grabbed her and put her on his back and ran. She giggled all the way smiling happily.

When they got both got back to their parents, everyone else was back from swimming and eating again. Geez… the Potter's were worst then the Weasley's. He never thought it was possible.

When they gave their mum the flowers, she absolutely adored it. She gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and admired the flowers.

"Oh Lily! Harry! There beautiful. When did you two know how to make wrist bands and crowns out of flowers?" Lily asked while Harry's sisters were giving their mum jealous looks.

Little Lily giggled and pointed at Harry.

"Big brother Harry showed me!" She giggled while showing off her spiral wrist bands and necklace to her sisters.

"Wow, I always wanted to know how to do that correctly!" Sakura said eyeing her little sisters flower accessories with jealous eyes. She was trying to hint it to Harry she wanted a pair, but Harry was as clueless like every other male.

Leon was rolling his eyes. He rather played Quidditch then play with flowers, sometimes his older brother act so girly, but he loved him dearly.

"Harry, where did you learn how to do this?" Lily asked.

His sisters sat up paying attention closely except for Little Lily who was playing with her spiral flower wrist band.

Harry thought of a quick lie.

"Well, sometimes when I'm not in the house, I go out into the field of flowers and play here when I feel lonely or have nothing to do." Harry said casually.

"It's so beautiful. Say Harry bro, show us!" Sakura demanded. Rosa nodded her head in agreement. Harry just shrugged and went back into the field of different flowers with Rosa, Sakura, and Sylvia in toe.

When they departed, James was thinking hard. Harry changed a lot these past few months. He shrugged. He knew one day Harry would have to be responsible because he was the oldest, he just didn't think it was now, when a sign that your children is turning responsible it's telling you that you are getting old. He hated getting older. He still had so many pranks he wanted to do.

**(((o)))**

That week at the Potter House was passing by fast. Harry found out things were slightly different in this world. When he entered his family vault, he of course saw several magical artifacts that he had never seen before. **(4) **Of course when he returned home, he tried researching on his family stuff that was in the vault. No luck. The day to go to Hogwarts came faster then Harry expected it. The day he had to leave came approached. They were all at the Platform Nine and Three Quarters. All his sisters were crying and his younger brother Leon just gave him a pat on the back.

"Say bro, you don't mind if I stay in your room sometimes?" Leon asked hopefully.

"Sorry little man, I locked my room magically, you should ask mum or dad to unlock it for you." Harry ruffled his hair and Leon smiled, Harry was not being a prat like he used to be.

Harry said smiling at his younger brother. One thing was for sure. His family took it rather nicely when he told them he could do a little wand-less magic. His brother and sisters demanded him to teach them wandless magic; they wanted to learn how to do magic since they could not have a wand yet. Even his father and mother had a desire to learn. But Harry said maybe one day when he has time. It was going to take a lot of work. It was true to; it took him forever to remember the concept. James immediately declared that Harry was no longer going to Hogwarts; he was going to stay here and teach him wandless magic before he would go to Hogwarts, but Lily smack him on the head and told Harry his father was joking, much to everyone's protest. She knew how Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts. Hell, she knew how he felt as well. Harry made them promise not to tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore until Harry felt it was ready.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his mother started to cry onto his shoulder. She was laughing while tears were rolling down her cheek.

"It's ok mum, I'll be fine." Harry said trying to calm the hysterical red head mother.

When she released, Sirius children ran up and hugged him goodbye as well. After all of them said their goodbyes, Yuna ran up and gave Harry a small quick kiss leaving everyone in the train station to stare at the youngsters in awe. It's not everyday you see young children kissing each other in the train station. When she let go, she was blushing furious, and ran off to hide behind her mother.

Harry was just dumbfounded. He was just staring in front of him in shock. He snapped out of it when Sylvia came up and hugged him goodbye.

Everyone was laughing at Harry's still dumb expression and the blushing Yuna.

Poor Little Lily was crying hysterically.

"Harry… (Hic) big… (Sob) big brother… you… (Hic) don't like… us anymore… (Sob) so that's why… (Sob) you're leaving?" She cried another fresh about of tears.

Harry laughed silently at his little sister's tears. He kissed her on each cheek when she hugged him as fiercely as her small arms could.

"There… there… I'm not leaving forever, I'll be coming back. Not for a while, but I'll come and visit. You'll be a good girl ok Lily?" Harry asked.

She cried harder and spoke in broken sobs.

"I… (Hic) promise you… I'll be… (Sob) a good… girl… I promise… so please… (Hic) don't leave me." She cried harder. This was the first time he had ever seen his youngest sister cry.

Some of the older students saw this and said, "awww".

Harry gave his parents a look that said help.

His mum immediately tried to stop her poor daughter, but she couldn't do much because she was crying as well.

"M-My baby b-boy (Sob) is all grown up and (Hic) going to H-Hogwarts, it feels like it was just y-yesterday when I (Hic) changed his d-diapers." She then burst into another bout of tears while hugging her baby daughter Lily who was crying along with her.

His father rolled his eyes and pulled both of them back.

"Take care son, and make sure you learn extra hard in class." His father said. Even though what his original thought was.

'Don't forget to play pranks on your teachers and especially in class!' Harry winked at his dad and his dad's smile got even wider.

When Harry turned around to leave, he waved goodbye.

"Bye Everyone! I love you all!" Harry said turning to the train.

They all said their byes and waves while his sisters who were holding the tears back burst into tears. Harry rolled his eyes with his back turned. Geez… he was like a water magnet, thinking about Cho from his 5th year. While Harry was walking to the train, he saw some people that made his heart stop. The Weasleys… He didn't even glance at them really, he was staring at Ginny. She was looking very sad and was crying seeing her brother's leave. Harry smiled at the thought, he remember her crying and chasing after the train when the train was leaving. Just then he heard her squeak hearing that The Boy Who Lived was going to Hogwarts. He didn't see it when she turned to look his way when he was in deep thought. He remembered he wasn't the Wizard World's savior anymore. Sighing sadly he walked to the train. He would wait for her, if she was still the same person that is. He didn't know.

Ginny was crying and laughing goodbyes. All her brothers were leaving for Hogwarts. She was going to be alone for a year at the Burrow. For some reason she felt someone was watching her, when she turned around, she saw a _very _handsome young boy around Ron's age with messy black hair and bright piercing green eyes. He was deep in thought. For some reason, she had a connected feeling she knew him from somewhere. Slowly she paid her attention back to her brothers. She just had this feeling she was going to meet him again one day for some odd reason.


	3. The Boy Who Lived & The Sorting

There was news all around the train about The Boy Who Lived. They were whispering about it right outside his door. It was very annoying. Harry had finally understood how things went when he was in train in his old dimension.

Harry was bored listening to people walking by his compartment door and talking about The Boy Who Lived. His owl Hedwig who he recently bought from the Owl shop was sleeping peacefully as always. They were the same owls. They acted very much alike. After giving her some treats, he eventually got tired and went into a deep sleep.

He woke up several hours later when a girl walked in his compartment.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the girl who entered his compartment was crying. It wasn't just any girl either! It was Hermione!

"Hello, are you ok?" Harry asked quietly while giving her a smile. Hermione looked to be so cute at eleven years old with her adorable brown eyes!

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

Harry didn't say anything but conjured a tissue paper for her to wipe her tears.

"Here, wipe your tears. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry." Harry said giving her a heart winning smile.

She gave a watery smile and thanked him.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" Harry said confused.

"Make a tissue." She said giving him a curious look.

"Oh, well it's conjuring, a type of transfiguration." Harry said smiling. He wasn't going to hide _a lot _of his powers, he was going to show others he was smart.

She smiled in returned.

"Oh I read about it. I think Transfiguration and Charms are the most interesting subjects." She said smiling at a person who was actually nice to her.

"Yes. Hey I don't mean to pry, but do you feel ready to tell me why you are crying? No one was making fun of you were they? If so, I'll go teach them a lesson not to mess with pretty girls." Harry said while acting posing like a Knight in shiny armor.

She giggled and gave him a smile. It was rare for her to see someone being so nice and friendly to her, unlike some guys she met on the train earlier. Plus, he looked cute enough to be a prince.

"Yes, someone was calling me names I think, but its ok, you don't have to teach them a lesson." She said seriously.

Harry smiled. With a quick spell on his robes, which had turned into armor, he had conjured a sword on his other hand.

"I am Sir Harry Potter! I am here at your request my royal princess." Harry said talking gallantly while bowing at her and kissing her hand like she was royalty.

She started to giggle and then turned into a full blown laughter. Harry laughed with her. Hermione was really impressed. She read that transfiguration was really difficult, the bigger the transfiguration, the more difficult. She was impressed that some person her age could do high transfiguration. She knew she would have to study really hard if she wanted to become close to his level.

'He must a Pureblood.' Hermione thought.

After dismissing the spell, they began to talk a bit to get to know each other. Harry found out that the ones making fun of her was Ron and Neville. It really pissed him off greatly. He then heard that Hermione tried to stop them when they were about to fight Draco and his goons, but then they told her to shut up. Neville told her she was annoying and to go away. Malfoy called her a Mudblood, but she didn't know what it meant. She knew it was awful word though. Harry had to explain to her what the word meant. She looked like she was about to cry again. But Harry comforted her. He never liked seeing Hermione cry. She was always like a sister to him.

After some more prying, he found it out that Neville was starting trouble already. Things were getting troublesome. He inwardly wondered how much was going to change with Neville being The Boy Who Lived and Ron making her cry early.

"So what house do you think we'll be in?" She asked after calming down.

Harry remembered how the Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but fuck that; he'll threaten to burn it, if he's not in Gryffindor.

"I want to be Gryffindor. My mum and dad was a Gryffindor." Harry smiled. "Ravenclaw doesn't sound so bad."

"Me to, I read that Gryffindor is the best. Ravenclaw sounds nice. I wonder how you get put in your house. The books I read had never said it." She said smiling.

"Oh that's easy. A magical living hat tells you. It's magical. It reads your personality and tries to see what kind of person you are. I really don't know, but I think I have some Slytherin of the personality for a Slytherin, but I'm a Gryffindor at heart." Harry said truthfully while thinking about the hat.

"Are you serious, a magical hat? I was thinking some sort of magical test with a wand or something." She wondered.

"A test? Where did you get that idea?" Harry asked.

She gave an embarrass look.

"I was eaves dropping on Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. They said it was a test on magic."

Harry laughed.

"Just so you know, I heard rumors that Ronald Weasley's older brothers were pranksters. They probably gave him some weird ideas, like fighting a troll or something." Harry said smiling at his new friend.

Hermione had laughed at the thought of the 1st years fighting a troll. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the old memory of him, her, and Ron fighting a Troll.

After some small talk, Harry decided to teach her some useful 1st year spells. She was amazed at the knowledge that Harry knew. She was bugging him with questions and theories. She was even asking him for demonstrations and then suddenly, she ceased talking much to his confusion.

"Sorry, I just get excited when I ask questions. People say I tend to annoy people when I ask so many questions. Sorry to annoy you." She said not wanting to lose the first person that had been nice to her on the first day.

Harry didn't say anything until he grabbed her hands in his and spoke.

"You're welcome to ask me any questions you want. I understand that you're a Muggleborn, well that's ok, just ask me whatever, and I'll help you. What are friends for?" Harry said smiling.

She smiled back happily.

"Really? You'll be my friend?" She asked.

"Of course! Duh!" Harry smiled.

She giggled and smiled. She then explained how she never had any friends. People would always ignore her because she was a bossy and brainy. Harry comforted her and told her it'll be ok, and he would always be there for her. She smiled and hugged him again. When they got onto their robes, they approached Hogwarts as usual.

**(((o)))**

One thing was for sure at Hogwarts, you could hear Neville bragging to everyone around him about how he was an excellent flyer, and that he was going to be in Gryffindor and how come he became The Boy Who Lived to the Muggleborns who was looking at him in awe. Harry had only rolled his eyes at this.

Neville had such an ego. It's hard to see the difference between his old friend Neville and this one. Carefully, Harry took the time to observe everything while everyone was chatting excitedly. He noticed there were no new faces compared to his old dimension.

When they approached the Great Hall, everyone was waiting for McGonagall. Hermione was in lecture mode telling Harry about the bewitched sky she heard about.

"Hermione I know, I read _Hogwarts, A History_ as well." Harry said smiling at the intelligent girl who was now blushing.

Hermione blushed and mumbled she forgot.

Harry didn't say anything but pat her shoulder telling her he wasn't angry. When they heard about how they were sorted, Harry and Hermione silently laughed at the ridiculous theories. A while ago while they riding the train, Harry had told her the secret of the sorting. He explained to her how the hat defines people and puts them in a House.

Something strange did happen while they were waiting for McGonagall to come back and tell them when they were ready. When the ghosts had appeared, you could hear them talking about Peeves about forgiveness and forget. When McGonagall returned, the 1st years began to follow the Transfiguration teacher.

Everything was a bit the same like his old dimension... however...

The Bloody Baron who was following the rest of the ghost's silently had suddenly stopped half way and switched his gaze toward him. Staring at him for a moment with a unreadable expression, the Bloody Baron had turned away in deep thought.

Harry had never remembered seeing the Bloody Baron in deep thought before in his dimension. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw McGonagall had put the sorting hat down on a stool and it burst into a song:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat then me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their darling, nerve, and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk will use any means,_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands,_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song had ended, the whole hall had immediately burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Taking a moment to nod to Dumbledore, McGonagall immediately began calling the names. As this was going on, Harry was listening at the same time analyzing the teachers at once. Quirrell was up sitting on the staff table and Harry could sense the dark energy around him from where he was standing. It was faint, but it was there. The look Snape was sending Harry was enough for Harry to glare back with cold eyes.

Harry knew he could only interfere at the end of the years where everything started to unfold. He had to do this because if he would to interfere too early, the end results could have endless possibilities and someone could die if he made a mistake. Every year there was trouble and he _didn't_ want to lose his advantage because of a stupid mistake he made.

If there was one year he knew he couldn't make a mistake, it was his 4th year. He definitely was going to stop Voldemort before things got out of hand.

Then again, with Neville being The Boy Who Lived, he wondered how things would play out. Should Neville not save the Sorcerer's stone, he knew he would have no choice but to stop Voldemort regardless of letting things go with the flow. It was like what Ginny had told him in his old universe. He was a hero and there was no way he was going to let things happened unless he could do something about it.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall said out loud, interrupting his thoughts.

Unlike his old dimension when Hermione ran up greedily, she stood up and walked forward with a confident aura. Harry was simply amazed at how confident she was.

It was on her head for at least a minute, until it blurted out.

"Gryffindor!" Immediately the Gryffindors cheered for her.

Then the sorting continued. Harry saw that Dumbledore was eyeing Neville warmly.

This had caused Harry to inwardly roll his eyes. Wait till Dumbledore see how Neville turned out.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts again when Neville was called.

"Neville Longbottom!" McGonagall shouted. Immediately everyone began to whisper and gasp in surprise.

He walked up as arrogantly as he could like Draco Malfoy and for some reason, Harry knew at that moment, he might be this dimension's only hope to destroy Voldemort.

'I definitely have a bad feeling about him.'

As Neville sat on the stool for a few minutes, Harry could see Neville was paling noticeably. Using his Legimency on both Neville and the sorting hat, he could hear Neville pleading the hat to not put him in Slytherin. But with his kind of attitude, he doubt Neville had the attitude to be brave. He would probably be fitted in Slytherin or even Hufflepuff.

Before Harry could wonder what the hat's decision would be, the sorting hat had shouted out loud, _**Gryffindor!**_

Neville had only sighed in happiness.

Harry knew it was luck. Neville was quite lucky to be not sorted into another house.

When his name was finally called, he walked up with slowly with an aura of pure confidence and power. A lot of the girls who had noticed him stepping out of the line had heart shapes in their eyes with a slight drool coming down their lips. You could see that he was a heartthrob of the little ankle biters and he knew he was quite the looker for a young age. He stood at around at most 5 foot 4 inches, was quite muscular and tall for his age with green eyes that matched with his long black hair that stuck out everywhere even though a stylish red bandana wrapped around his head. It gave him a roguish innocent, bad boy look that all the girls seemed to go crazy for. To the girls, he was definitely going to be one hell of a hot guy in the future.

He was near the hat when Professor McGonagall said to him, "Mr. Potter, please take off that head bandana right now." While holding out her hand. Harry rolled his eyes inwardly and smirked.

_Same old McGonagall._ He untied it and handed it to her with a wink that made almost all of the girls in the hall sigh and even the 71-year-old woman blush. That was a shock to Harry.

When he sat down on the stool, the hat had said nothing which had confused Harry for a bit until the hat spoke out loud so that everyone could hear.

"Would you please lower your Occulmency shields?" The hat said out loud. There were some whispers, but Harry ignored them and lowered his barriers. Dumbledore was surprise even though he didn't show it. Snape however, was looking wide eyes seeing that a 1st year knew Occulmency, not to mention it was the son of his arch-nemesis.

Before Harry could let the Hat speak, he spoke to the hat mentally.

"Can you please not sort me into Slytherin? Any other houses will do, but not Slytherin. If I am to be put in Slytherin, I will not participate as a student here. I would prefer Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw wouldn't sound so bad. Oh yes, if you can, will you not reveal anything you see in my mind to anybody? Not even Dumbledore please." Harry said in a respectful tone, but you could hear a threat somewhere in his tone when he mentioned Slytherin. He really didn't want to use his inherited abilities as the Heir of Gryffindor to force the hat to sort him into Gryffindor.

"Yes. Very well, since you asked nicely. I will never put someone in a house that they are

strongly objecting against. As for revealing information, do not worry. I am not allowed to reveal private information from a person's mind without permission." The hat said in his mind.

"Especially Godric Gryffindor's heir."

"But first, let's see… What's in your mind…? Hmm… a dimensional traveler… oh my… an Heir of Slytherin and the true Heir of Gryffindor… Incredible… What's this? A Parsel-mouth! Very interesting and you were The Boy Who Lived in your world. Oh yes, you are very powerful, you defeated the Dark Lord at the age of 17, and can easily defeat Albus Dumbledore. You were trained personally by Dumbledore and the Flamel's and even killed a Basilisk to boot. This is very impressive indeed and very interesting. I haven't sort a person like you in the longest of time. And you carry the wand of the Last Wizard King Azeroth? Hmm…What's this? You're a… unbelievable, a Shadow Mage! There hasn't been a Mage in eight hundred years! I must admit, Slytherin would really suit you, but you detest Slytherin…How about Ravenclaw?"

The hat paused. "You have knowledge that surpasses any 7th year or any magical college here in Europe. Yet Ravenclaw does not suit you... How bout Hufflepuff? Yes, you're quite fair and usually don't judge others by its cover. No, you would cause a riot in that house. Yes, you will do very well in Gryffindor. You have characteristics of all the houses. Amazing, I'm not sure if I want to sort you or just…" He was suddenly interrupted by someone's yelling.

"What's taking so long? It's been five minutes!" A Slytherin said looking at his watch.

That's when Harry noticed it was indeed five minutes since he had sat down. Everyone was whispering while Dumbledore gave the hat on Harry's head a strange look.

Neville who was in background laughed.

"Maybe he's a squib? Or the hat just won't accept him? I heard the Potters were weak." It wasn't funny, but some people laughed with him because he was famous and wanted to get on his good side.

Harry was about to stand up and blast him away. No one talk's about his family that way, he was proud of his family after he had met them and hell would he let anyone taunt his family. The Boy Who Lived or not, Neville was about to get serious punishment in front of everyone. Hell with his future plans, he was about to throw it down with The Boy Who Lived… and the first spell he was going to use was the most powerful stinging hex he knew… until the hat spoke out loud.

"Mock him all you want Longbottom, but he has the characteristics of all four houses, something no one has had in 400 years of my sorting. It would be wise to not make him an enemy. So do not mock me on how I should sort little Gryffindor! You may have survived the killing curse, but the potential in him will make you nothing but a little pebble to him little Wizard!" The Hat said coldly.

Everyone was speechless. Someone who has the characteristics of all four of the houses? It was the most unusual sorting they had ever witness. Out of all the people in the Great Hall, only Dumbledore remain not shocked, but inwardly he was.

'This child is indeed powerful. He would be powerful ally if the sorting hat even admits he is powerful. I must talk to Lily and James later.' Dumbledore thought to himself as the sorting hat had made up its mind.

"**Gryffindor!**" The hat shouted.

Harry was in shock, though he didn't show it. The hat just revealed that he was powerful player at Hogwarts, and now Voldemort and Dumbledore was going to keep an eye on him! He got up but kept an emotionless mask on, but he glared at Neville for calling his family weak. Neville saw the glare and squeaked while turning away. Before Harry was about to leave for the Gryffindor table, the hat spoke.

"Mr. Potter, your power and potential are great. Whatever your plans to do with it, do it wisely. Come visit me sometimes so I may talk with you." The Sorting Hat said cryptically.

Harry bowed respectfully and walked to McGonagall and got his bandana and tied it around his head before walking back to the silent Gryffindor table.

The entire Hall was quiet. The sorting hat had NEVER talked out unless yelling the House name and beginning introduction. They just thought it sorted people.

When Harry sat down, he noticed there were many set of eyes on him, but he just ignored it. Hermione was eyeing him with awe. Not knowing how to explain what happened, he gave her a weak smile in which she returned.

When the sorting was done, the feast began. Before everyone could talking and introduce them selves, suddenly everyone around Harry was staring at him at him again.

'Now what?' Harry thought to himself miserably.

He noticed that people really weren't staring at him again, they were actually staring at something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Bloody Baron floating directly behind him while giving an eerily look that would scare any Hogwarts student. He had his arms cross and floating behind Harry looking menacing. To bad Harry wasn't like all the other students, he wasn't scared of a ghost. He knew just the right spell to exorcism any ghost that he hated... even Peeves. So he stood there and waited.

The Baron did nothing but give Harry a small grin that looked quite menacing on his face and began floating closer to him. Harry for some reason felt uncomfortable with it, but didn't show any fear, he remained impassive about it and showed no expression of fear or curiosity. When the Baron was close enough, he slowly raised his hand and touched Harry's forehead where Harry's supposedly lightning bolt scar was supposed to be at. With a nod and a whisper to Harry, he floated back to the Slytherin table across the Hall while everyone was giving Harry awe, astonish, and curious looks.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone slowly went back to eating, but was giving him curious looks once in a while. Nearly Headless Nick was giving Harry a strange look, a look that was mixed with respect and curiosity.

Harry said nothing, but went back to eating.

For some reason, unlike his dimension, it was an unspoken rule for first years in Gryffindor to introduce them selves to everyone in Gryffindor.

When it came to Harry's turn, everyone nearby him was paying extra attention and was waiting for his introduction.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I recently turned eleven. My favorite color is black, gold, and green. My mum is a Muggleborn and my dad is a Pureblood. Both were witch and wizard in their time and in Gryffindor. I like Quidditch." Harry said dully as if he not interested.

After all the introductions were done, and lastly hearing Neville's poor story of how he survived the killing curse, everyone began getting to know each other.

Not wanting to be lonely throughout the rest of his god knows how long he was going to be here or be stuck with only Hermione to talk to… Harry tried to make friends with everyone at the Gryffindor table. Hermione did the same.

At some point during the conversation, Ron had tried to talk to him, but Harry just remained impassive. He wasn't overly friendly, but he remained polite and patient towards his ex-best friend after what he had did to Hermione. Not much to Harry's surprise, the first people that Hermione talked to was Lavender and Parvati, they weren't interested in what she was talking about school at first, so she moved on and talked to Percy Weasley who was explaining to her about what classes were given towards firsts years and what was taught.

After a few laughs Harry had with Fred and George, he began drifting towards Percy for a conversation with Hermione.

"It's weird you know? I've never seen the Bloody Baron acted like that before. You must be something very special if the Baron did something like that." Percy said in a professional manner.

Harry nodded along. He had still remembered the whispering words the Bloody Baron gave him.

_You may try and fool everyone, but you can't fool me. I know who you are, and I warn you, don't try to change to many things that have to come to past. Things are quite differently here then your original world. Have a good day, Heir of Gryffindor…_

Harry thoughts were interrupted when Neville spoke out loud, gathering everyone near them their attention.

"Is it possible for us to play Quidditch as a 1st year? I really wanted to play for the Quidditch team, even though they said 1st years couldn't have a broom, do you think they'll let us if we show them we play good enough?" Neville asked.

There were shakes of heads.

"Nope, there hasn't been a 1st year Seeker for… I don't know. Two centuries? I doubt they'll break it now."

Neville frowned.

"But I'm The Boy Who Lived! I'm sure they'll let me."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you survive the killing curse, doesn't mean they'll just let you in to play Quidditch as a 1st year. You got to have lots of skills and talents to play you know." Harry said quietly.

The others around him agreed, while Neville just threw him a sharp glare in which Harry ignored. He knew he should be learning to mind his own business, but he just wanted to take a jab at Neville who was annoying him about The Boy Who Lived this and The Boy Who Lived that.

After another several minutes of discussion between Quidditch and other school matters, Harry had finally begun opening up to Ron a little bit at the end of the feast.

When Dumbledore had finally began his closing speech and ending it, everyone began leaving the Great Hall. Looking over his shoulder, Harry gave one last time before he headed to bed. Dumbledore, Snape, and all the ghosts were watching him. Harry did nothing of course. He knew the reason why they were watching him. No doubt the Ghosts knew he was Dimensional Traveler and Dumbledore was intrigued at his sorting and admitting that he was a powerful Wizard.

Walking towards the Gryffindor tower, they bumped into Peeves. Harry wasn't in the mood for Peeves. He was holding Dung bombs. Percy was trying to stop Peeves, but when Peeves was about to drop them on Parvati and Lavender, Harry whipped out his wand and cast a minor exoticism spell that had hit Peeves through his chest. He yelled in pain and flew toward the walls while swearing at Harry on the way.

Parvati and Lavender immediately squealed at Harry as if he was their hero and Parvati, much to Harry's shock, kissed him on the cheek as a 'Thank you.'

Ignoring the fact that Ron and Neville was giving Harry jealous looks, and Hermione giving Parvati and Lavender the cold eyebrow, Percy began explaining to everyone that the only person that Peeves feared was the Bloody Baron and not many people could cause pain to a ghost in the Wizard World. This instantly made everyone stare at Harry in awe. Even Percy, who was explaining it them, was giving him a curious look once in a while.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor Tower, he was given a room with Neville and all the other Gryffindor boys and they began chatting amongst each other.

"Hello Harry Potter. Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived. I'm a Pureblood." Neville said in a pompous Fudge way.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hello. I'm Harry, a Half-blood. It's a pleasure to meet you guys."

"I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron. I'm a Pure-blood. Pleasure to meet you mates."

"Dean Thomas and a Muggle-born, I think? Pleasure to meet you guys as well."

"Seamus Finnegan, also a Pureblood. Nice to meet ya mates."

That all began to have some small talk, Ron was speechless of having The Boy Who Lived in his room as a roommate as well as Seamus. Dean was confused at first, until it was explained to him, then he began to look at Neville as if he was celebrity. Harry was the only one not impressed, which caught everyone's attention.

"Harry Potter isn't it? You related to James and Lily Potter?" Neville asked.

Harry gave a shrug.

"Hmm… I heard from my parents that you're parents and mines were once friends, but they were no longer friends because yours were jealous of mine because I was The Boy Who Lived and that…." Neville said baiting him and trying to make everyone in the dorm thinking Harry was just jealous like parents and that was why he wasn't impressed, but Harry interrupted his well pompous speech.

"Sure… but from what I understand, my parents were not friends with yours anymore because your family was turning big headed and turning into the Malfoy family with all that attention."

Harry said not caring.

He began reading one of his advance school books that should only be read unless you're going to a Magical University after Hogwarts. He had found it in his mother's private library, and found it to be quite interesting.

"How dare you talk to me that way? I'm The Boy Who Lived!" Neville said in anger. "Don't you dare compare me to those Death Eating scum! I have survived the Killing curse from the Dark Lord, and you should show me some respect for it. If it wasn't for me, the Wizard World would have been destroyed by You-Know…"

"Oh blah blah blah. You mean Voldemort?" Harry said not caring. He knew how to shut people up. Just say Voldemort's name, and it would always work on people who feared his name. By the look of things, Neville was scared to say Voldemort's name.

Neville flinched while Ron and Seamus gasped. Dean just gave a questioning look. He was explained about the history of Neville and the Dark Lord, but he didn't understand the fear of the name.

Yet…

"Y-You s-said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron stuttered.

"Fear of the name, only increases the fear itself. Why do you fear his name? He's not going to come and get you every time you say his name." Harry said not caring. He hated it when people tried to interrupt him as he read. It was annoying.

Ron and Seamus instantly gave Harry looks of admiration while Neville gave Harry an angry look.

"You think you are pretty bad ass now that you can say his name without any worries in the world don't you? You think you are so cool now huh?" Neville sneered.

Harry turned away from his book and gave Neville an annoyed look.

"No, it's just a name. Why should I feel so cool about it for? Why are you so afraid of his name? You're a Gryffindor and _The Boy Who Lived_, you of all people shouldn't be afraid of him" Harry said the last part sarcastically.

Neville sent Harry a look. He heard the sarcastic part. He was not brainless. He ignored Harry then on and started to talk to there other dorm mates.

Harry didn't say anything to Neville after that. Putting his book down and locking his trunk securely with multiple locking charms that only Dumbledore could open, Harry jumped in bed to sleep while his room mates were talking and laughing about some stupid jokes. Harry could hear the anger in Neville's voice. Harry knew he had just become an enemy of The Boy Who Lived and it was very stupid of him to be trying to make an enemy. Then again, Neville should watch his step. He should have paid heed to the Sorting Hat's warning of not picking a fight with him.

Before Harry went to sleep that night, Harry remembered the last words of the Sorting Hat before he took it off and joined the Gryffindor table.

_You may have the blood of Godric Gryffindor in your blood, but your heart will always be a Slytherin. Do not interfere with this time to early young heir, wait until the time is right, and then step in._

**(((o)))**

The next morning when Harry woke up, he had immediately Shadow teleported himself to the Room of Requirement and stayed there to think.

The immediately began to plan about his stay here in this dimension. He was no strategist, but he knew the basics of how to reach his goal.

Okay. He knew he couldn't just point a finger at Quirrell and tell Dumbledore that Voldemort had possessed him. No. He was going to wait and bide his time. He was going to wait for the day when Dumbledore left for the Ministry at the same time Voldemort would go after the stone, Harry would then intercept then. However, he would only do this should this time line did not go right and Neville would not fulfill his destiny. With his Shadow teleporting abilities, there was no way Voldemort could ever hope to defeat him, especially with a host like Quirrell. However, he knew he should be careful should Voldemort possess Quirrell immediately. Harry knew he couldn't reveal all his abilities. He just hoped that Neville would stop Voldemort for him and save the time.

Canceling out his thoughts, Harry began working out physically intensely and began to do some of his intense Martial Art's Katas. During his work out, Harry was thinking about how he needed to get back in shape. Even with his summer work out, his current body was still out of shape and his timing was all wrong when he practice his Martial Arts. Of course eating healthy at the Potters, this Harry was healthy and tall like all the other 1st year students, but to Harry, it was still weak in muscle. After some tough working out, he decided to send his family a letter.

_Dear Potter Family,_

_Hey everyone! How's everyone holding up? I was sorted into Gryffindor. The hat said I had characteristics for every house. I hope you're proud of me mum and dad. I miss you two. Yeah I miss Leon as well. Give him a pat on the back from me. Can you give Sakura, Rosa, Sylvia, and Little Lily a big warm hug? Hogwarts is great so far. I made a few friends at Hogwarts already. Some of them are nice, and some are not. Oh, and I met this girl named: Hermione Granger. She's a Muggleborn like you mum, and reminds me of you. She's smart, kind, sweet, and of course intelligent. Now… now…don't blush mum, it's true. Tell dad I miss him terribly, it's boring without him here having to joke around and playing pranks on Uncle Sirius every once in a while._

_Which reminds me, please tell Sakura she has permission to use my Nimbus 2000. I don't think I have any need for it here since 1st years can't play Quidditch. I met Neville Longbottom. I'm sharing a dorm with him. He's annoying. He's sure is cocky and big-headed._

_Mum, I saw Albus Dumbledore. He looks real old, kind of loony if you ask me. But I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I can tell that twinkle in his eye and kind expression on his face his just a mask. I know he is a very powerful person, knowing how much I read about him, he should be. I didn't meet all of my teachers yet, but I know McGonagall is strict, and that there was this tiny looking Professor named Flitwick who is known to be a very cheerful person. I know about the rest of the teachers yet, but there's this man called Professor Snape, I don't like the way he looks at me, I can tell he is a meanie. Anyway, I'm getting hungry so I'm going to go grab some breakfast. Oh don't forget to tell Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amy I said hello. Oh if you see Yuna, wink at her and say 'Hey Yuna, I love the kiss you gave me!' Wink. Just kidding mum. _

_Love you lots_

_P.S. Especially you and Little Lily_

After taking a quick shower, he went immediately to sit by the Gryffindor table. People were eyeing Neville whispering and pointing. Of course, he was The Boy Who Lived. They were doing the same thing when Harry was in his original dimension. Neville had sent Harry a dirty glare. Those who were following him early like a lost puppy had followed suit. Harry rolled his eyes. How childish they all were at this age. Harry then noticed as he sat down, that Hermione was sitting with Parvati and Lavender. He preyed to god she wouldn't turn into them. Sure Parvati and Lavender were alright, but he knew he wouldn't be able to handle a giggling girl like Hermione in this world. It would be too scary.

Then again… he remembered how Parvati and Lavender rejected her because she was bossy and unpopular. He hated how some people only befriended her only because she was smart or when they needed help with homework. Knowing Hermione, she could never resist helping people. He remembered how she told him he had a 'Saving people thing.' Hrmp! More like she has the 'Helping people thing.' It wasn't a bad trait of hers. To Harry, he loved her like a sister at some times. He remembered Ginny once told him Hermione had feelings for him. He remembered the conversation. It was a conversation that day that he would never forget.

**Flashback…**

"Good morning sweetie." Ginny said waking up from beside him. She was naked but she didn't seem to mind not covering her self up.

"Good morning to you to, my beautiful little Fire Dragon." Harry replied back while remembering how sweet everything went yesterday night. Out of all the people he had sex with…. Ginny was far by the best. It wasn't Harry's first of course, but it was for Ginny.

"Mmm… I didn't think having sex was that good." Ginny said snuggling onto his chest while looking down at her self down. She noticed she had tiny specks of blood down her legs and on Harry's bed sheets.

She winced at the pain between her legs. It was extremely painful yesterday night. It had hurt, but sex with Harry Potter, the boy who she had always loved, it was worth it.

Harry said nothing, but had a goofy smile on his face. The way she was snuggling at him, it was cranking up his hormones again.

She kept moving around him on purpose trying to get him to turn on. She wasn't disappointed either.

"God Ginny, you're killing me. I'm trying to restrain myself here!" Harry said trying to control his teenage hormones.

Ginny just giggled.

"That's what I love about you Harry. You're just too sweet and kind." Ginny said nibbling on his ear.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted when she began rubbing a certain part of his body.

She just purred at him in response.

Harry resisted the urge to get on top of her and pound her from behind with his long member, but he had to control himself. He was trying to practice self control, it was useful in controlling emotions in battle, however even though he was succeeding most of the time, Ginny would always for some reason weaken him and it wouldn't work against her half the time.

"You know Harry… I'm so happy I have you. So many girls desire you, and I don't understand of all people you chose me." She whispered in tears.

"Ginny… you have something that no one else will ever have. You do know you had always brought out the best of me? Do you know that you are the only person that has ever made me weak? Do you know that I have self control for everything, but for you, I can't resist?" Harry chuckled at the last part.

She giggled at his response and wiped some of her tears away.

"Correct, I can make you do anything I want, but it's odd, I'm not that pretty, why would you choose …"

"Enough." Harry interrupted while gazing at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny, to me you're very pretty. Hell you're beautiful. But I'm not just attracted to your looks; I'm attracted to everything about you. There are so many things I love about you. I don't know where to start. All I can say is, I want to spend every moment with you and everyday of the rest of my life with you in my arms." Harry admitted.

Ginny couldn't help but cried at his response.

"Harry, you really do love me don't you?" She cried onto his chest.

Harry didn't say anything but lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. Slowly and passionately, they began another round of sex. When they were done that round, they spent the next few moments staring into each others eyes.

"Ginny, you said other girls desired me… who?" Harry asked. The only girls he knew that really desired him were Cho, Padma and a few others.

Ginny smiled and gave have him a pat on his head. She knew for some reason what he was thinking about.

"Harry, I know you're really experience when it comes to sex, yesterday night proved it when you made love to me. I heard from Fleur how you took her flower at Headquarters when we were having girl talk. After Bill broke up with her, I heard how you comforted her, and how you two accidentally got drunk and got it on. I also heard from Parvati who talks too much that you stole her sister Padma's as well as Cho. Cho I heard when she was drunk when they beaten Hufflepuff at Quidditch. She was ravening to people closest to her how good you were in sex and how you popped her cherry. Harry… there are other girls out there that are crazy about you. They think just kissing you will send them to cloud nine, some of them wouldn't mind letting you shag them just because you're you." Ginny murmured in his ear.

Harry didn't know what to say. Shit he thought Fleur promised not to mention it to anyone. Well at least she didn't tell Ginny they did it repeated for the next several hours after they had woken up. For some reason, Fleur was enjoying it, so how was Harry to say no to a part Veela? Another thing he shouldn't mention was they still did it every once in a while when she was on guard duty watching him when he was training in dueling on his own, sometimes, when he was in the shower. And then Parvati, he knew she had a big mouth. He couldn't believe Padma had told her twin sister. Then again, Parvati always had a way to make someone talk, but she could never make him budge a bit. Padma was really different then her sister, so she definitely wouldn't have blurted it out like Parvati would. He didn't want to do it with Parvati. He learned how she did almost every guy in their year and the upper year. Cho, on the other hand... damn it, she blew it.

Of course Cho and Harry did it a couple dozen's of times. Harry gave her his virginity when she gave him hers. He had to admit, it was a great feeling with Cho. He did it to her so many times, he lost count. Finally after their last official date, they began to finally realized they weren't meant to be together. 'Oops' he was getting off track there. Harry was very surprise that Ginny was taking this in a very mature way. Harry felt slightly happy knowing that Ginny was not bad knowing about it.

"Anyway…" Harry said snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"So, who are these other girls my little Fire Dragon?" Harry asked while nibbling on her ear.

Ginny immediately turned to him flashing her eyes dangerously.

"Whoa Gin, calm down my little fire dragon, I just wanted to know so I can stay clear of them." He said nibbling on her nipple. "Don't want to keep their hopes up. Anyhow, you are the only girl in my life anyway. And that's the truth. No girl can match you anyway. I will love you for eternity. You are the light of my life and the blood of my heart, you are everything to me and I will always love you." Harry said giving her an intent look that he meant every word of it.

Ginny immediately softened and fell in love all over him again. Hearing Harry's tone she knew he was dead serious.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much." Ginny said moving herself up and getting comfortable by sitting on top of waist, and hinting to him that she wanted another round of sex.

Harry said nothing but gave her a wide-eyed grin expression.

She giggled at his sexy grin that so many girls like her couldn't resist.

"If I tell you who the girls are… will you make love to me again?" Her eyes practically brightening like a star.

"Ginny!" Harry said shocked.

"I would make love to you anyway. You're just too beautiful to resist. Besides, whenever you want to, just ask me. I can never say no to a beautiful body like that." Harry said giving her a patronizing look.

Ginny began to tear up, but she wiped he eyes furious aggravated at her tears of love.

"Good answer." She smiled.

Harry didn't say anything after that and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes that were full of love and caring.

"Harry, did you know that Hermione likes you?" Ginny stated.

That gave him a shock…

"W-What?" Harry stuttered in response.

Ginny looked down and began hopping herself on top of Harry's now harden member. While she was hopping on top of it, she began speaking through each moan.

"Yes, she admitted it to me when she confronted me. She told me to never break your heart. She told she really does love you, but she knew you only saw her as a sister. So she knew she couldn't make you fall in love with her."

"But, I thought Ron…"

"She likes Ron to, but she likes you best. You have qualities of a guy that no one can match. Tell me Harry… did you ever have an argument with her besides the Firebolt incident? Do you get on her nerves every day like Ron? Do you always come to her for homework like every guy at Hogwarts when they need help on their homework? Don't you always support her in everything? Ohh... that felt nice Harry... do it again. Yes... right there... where was I again? Oh, don't you always comfort her when she was down? During her 1st year, she knew Ron wouldn't have come to help her from the troll if it wasn't for you. You were her first friend Harry. You are someone who she could always rely on. Do you know she liked you since 1st year? Why do you think Cho was jealous during your 5th year of Hermione? It was as a clear as day she liked you."

Ginny couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she came. She continued to hop on to him. As she did this, she began panting out, "I saw that kiss she gave you during your 4th year near the train. I admit I was jealous… but… Harry you are her everything. Without you, ohhhhhhh, she would probably just be a lonely person at Hogwarts. You tend to bring the best out of people. You do realize if it wasn't for you, she would have become a shell at Hogwarts? She would be alone and have no one. She can tell in everyone's eyes that she's annoying and bossy. But she keeps moving on because she knows you are the only one in the world that will see her for who she was. If it wasn't for your help, Ron would never even admit his feelings for her. Now she has Ron and me to know that we will always be here for her. You do realize it don't you?" Ginny asked while letting out a long moan of pleasure which signaled to him that she just came again. Harry not far away from her, came inside of her as well. They had used a magical protection spell that she could not get pregnant.

Ginny didn't want Harry getting ideas with getting with Hermione, but he needed to know the truth.

Harry was speechless. All those times he helped Hermione. All those times she would help him, it made sense. He knew if it wasn't for him, Ron would have never come and rescued her. She would have died that night if Harry Potter never existed. She never did have any friends until that Halloween that night. Harry was speechless again.

Hermione actually loved him? But he couldn't return it back to her. He was in love with Ginny and only Ginny for the longest time. He thanked god that he managed to hook Ron up with her before he dated Ginny. She would have been probably heart broken when he told her he was dating Ginny. Then again… she was probably hurt and hiding her feelings during his 5th year when he was being consoled by her when he and Cho kissed. For some reason, he felt like a jerk.

Ginny saw all the emotions passing his eyes. It hurt seeing him look like he was feeling bad for others. She knew this was one of his strong weaknesses. She quickly snapped him out of his thoughts when she kissed him passionately.

"There are other girls, but now you owe me something in return. After each round, I'll reveal one girl at a time, but go easy sweetie, I'm still hurting inside." Ginny whispered seductively while wincing at bit at the pain between her legs. Her inside muscles were throbbing like mad, but she did not want their day to end.

Harry's face turned to a smile and agreed. Who would reject the offer from a cute naked red-head that was lying on top of him? The next several hours of the weekend they were quite busy in his private room of Hogwarts having 'fun.'

**End of Flashback…**

By the end of breakfast, the mail came in. His own family owl Silver-Star flew among the owls and went directly toward him and dropped off a letter. She drank a bit of his juice, he gave her some bacon and it flew off. Opening the letter he noticed it was from mum. She knew he didn't like sweets so she baked him some of her cookies. It wasn't as great as his, but nevertheless, it was mum's old cooking. While he was chewing on some of it, he began reading the letter sent from his family.

_Dearest Sweetheart,_

_How's school? I hope you were sorted into Gryffindor like your father and I. Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad. Hufflepuff isn't as well. Anyhow, your father says hi and so have your younger brothers and sisters. Yuna says 'Hi,' with a blush... Sirius says it's time for you to make sure you do some serious pranking and don't disappoint him, because he and your father hasn't had a single letter saying you got into trouble yet. They think you either were too good to get caught, or you're not doing any pranks period. Your Aunt Amy slapped him and tells you hi and to ignore the prat._

_I miss you sweetie, I feel so lonely without you. I tried to spend some time with you siblings, but they say they have other things to do. _

_Poor old me… _

_I wish you were here so we could talk. Lily's been crying non-stop ever since you left, she's been moody and not talking to anyone. If you can, send her a letter, she would love to hear from you! Well bye for now! Love you honey!_

_Lots of Love…_

_Mommy… _

Harry smiled he finished reading the letter while blushing a bit. It's kind of funny if you think about how she signs off her letter as mommy and some times talk to him like he was still a child. He didn't mind of course. He never had a family until he was sent to this dimension.

He missed his family a lot. He missed his mum and Lily more then anyone.

He was getting really attached to his mother then anyone else in his family, but he couldn't help it. Harry liked pranks and he would make his dad, Sirius and Remus proud eventually. He just would make it seem impossible that he did it.

Now…everyone in the family loves to play Quidditch. It definitely runs in the blood.

For now, everyone considered him not a flyer type, but he wanted to show them up one day. He wanted to show his father he was one of the best and he was no slouch in Quidditch. Writing a quick note to his mum to read to his youngest sister, he began to think about his youngest sister. She was so adorable, he loved her to bits.

_Dear Little Lily,_

_Hey Lily! How are you? I hope you have been behaving to mum and dad. I got a letter from mum saying you been a bad girl lately. I'm disappointed in you. Just kidding! I miss you so much sis, it's so boring here at Hogwarts, and classes are about to start later. The food here at Hogwarts is great! It tastes very good, but of course my cooking is better. Anyway, I got to go now, love you to bits Lily! Don't cry anymore okay girl?_

_Love you sis,_

_Your big brother, Harry..._

Harry couldn't help but smile as he packed the letter away. Today was the first day of class and he would finally be able to start over with his life again. One of his first goals in this dimension was to be the top student of his year no matter what. Even though he wasn't planning to show a lot of his powers, he was going to show everyone that he was brilliant. He definitely was going to show Snape up. He knew Snape hated his father, especially when he's alive and has multiple spawns of Potters running around the wizard world. This year, he wasn't going to put up with any shit from Snape in this dimension. He read the 1st year potions book and the 2nd and 3rd year books several times.

He just had to make sure he was ready for that self-centered man who was the reason why he lost his parents in his old universe...

He promised he would make that old snake pay for what he had done in his old universe...


	4. The First Week of Class & Seeking

The first week of classes was fun. It reminded him all of his first year. All the teachers were here and acted the same. He still remembered how he had impressed Professor McGonagall. Harry had serious racked Gryffindor points with the knowledge he knew and how great he was in almost every subject. When she saw how smart he was and how fast he was able to transfigure a match into a needle on the first few minutes of class she gave him 10 points for Gryffindor and praise him that he had his father's talent in Transfiguration.

When McGonagall saw how Hermione managed to change her match into a needle in the next few minutes of his encouragement, she gave twenty points to Gryffindor.

Though she really didn't need his advice, she preferred him to help her anyway. In her mind, the faster she could learn things, the more she could learn more things.

In Transfiguration, they were the only two that managed to change it. Neville scoffed at them, but McGonagall caught it, she immediately berated him, telling him that at least they had at least won points for Gryffindor while he didn't get any. This made Neville determined. He tried to outdone them, but he was next to crap in Transfiguration. Harry deciding to be fair, he began warm up to Ron as well. Ron didn't manage it, but he was pretty close and was right behind them from Harry's encouragement. Even though Ron was as an ass hole in his 7th year, they were completely different now, Harry wasn't The Boy Who Lived anymore and Ron wasn't the same person then.

Later at the end of class when they had free time, McGonagall started to question Harry on some theories and how intelligent he was in Transfiguration. To say the least, Harry impressed her. She was beaming at him telling him that his father James must have taught him early. He revealed he was smart enough to go to the next grade.

When Flitwick began his class, he was surprised of Harry's knowledge as well. He praise that Harry, had his mothers talent in Charms, which made him smile. Neville had tried to do out do him again, but failed. Hermione was a surprise in Charms, she was great in Charms in his old dimension, but this one, she just suck badly in this dimension. But nevertheless, Harry encouraged her to do better.

Instead of Ron sitting by Hermione, Harry was sitting by her. Ron was a major screw up in this dimension. Harry couldn't see how he was friends with that idiot. Then again, he was an idiot to, because he _was _friends with him before. Even though Harry was trying to be friends with him, Ron was always hanging out with Seamus, and Dean who mainly hanged out with Neville

Longbottom. Harry had a feeling that Ron was going to be in the shadows for a very long time if he continued to hang out with Neville. This dimension showed Harry how Ron took things from his P.O.V. in their 1st year. Ron really was quite the jealous prat. Harry had often wondered how things would play out if Ron never got to know Hermione, and by the looks of it, he might just get to see how it plays out to.

Everyone saw how Neville and his buddies tried to act all bad asses by flaunting to everyone he was The Boy Who Lived and by pushing other 1st years around like he was the king bully of Hogwarts. Harry was the only Gryffindor 1st year boy that didn't follow him like a sick puppy.

Don't misunderstand, Harry was friends with the other Gryffindor boys, but not well. They just say greet each other in the hallway or sometimes just say ask Harry for help, in which Harry didn't mind assisting. He began to wonder if his parents were alive and had raised him, would he become like Neville in his old universe? Because of Neville's attitude and Draco Malfoy's attitude, they were at each others neck already in the beginning of the year. Both were trying to show everyone who was the leader of the battlefield and by the looks of it, Malfoy hated Neville the same way Neville hated Malfoy with a passion.

Somewhere during the week, Malfoy approached Harry and gave him a hand in friendship because he noticed that Harry was a brilliant student and that he would one day be very powerful ally if he played his cards right. Harry declined politely however Malfoy began his usual insults to Gryffindors in which he ignored. A few days after Malfoy approached, Neville approached him as well. Neville was trying to be all friendly with him when he noticed it as well, but Harry had ignored him. Again Neville had offered him a hand in friendship in front of the whole school this time hoping Harry wouldn't say no in front of everyone. To his anger, Harry declined, which he gave Harry a hated glare for embarrassing him in front of the whole school. He didn't like Neville or Malfoy. Neville was trouble; Malfoy would cause big trouble for him in the future.

Malfoy was the type that would back stab you the moment he was in trouble. Both of them had a superiority complex that wanted to show each other who was the higher guy.

Harry began to thank Merlin Neville and Malfoy weren't friends or it would have been a disaster for Hogwarts and him.

Friday was a great day for Harry, an awful day for Neville. The first thing Snape did was his normal routine entering speech. Sometimes Harry wondered if he could make his cloak swirl like that when he walked.

'Must be a spell.' Harry shrugged.

"Ah, yes," Snape said giving an evil smile, our new _celebrity._" He said giving the Gryffindor's a menacing look while the Slytherin's sniggered. Everyone in Gryffindor cowered from his menacing face, but Harry stood his ground. He gave a defiant hard look that made Snape look at Harry twice.

He glanced at Harry for a few moments of silence of course as if thinking whom he should taunt first; his arch-rival's son, or The Boy Who Lived. He decided to get a rise out of the Wizard World's hero first.

"Longbottom! What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape said suddenly.

Longbottom immediately began to stutter.

"Don't know? Let's try again Longbottom. Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape sneered while his Slytherin's sniggered. Malfoy was giving the Gryffindor's an evil grin.

Hermione who was next to Harry was waving madly. Harry immediately caught her arm and gently placed back it on the desk. She glared at him and he just shrugged and grinned at her.

"In the Forbidden forest?" Neville said meekly.

"Incorrect! Five points from Gryffindor. Tell me Mr. Longbottom, you thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Longbottom?" Snape sneered.

Neville was quiet. He was giving Snape a cold look of fury. Harry made a small smirk, served Neville right. It'll help knock his ego down a notch or two. Snape caught Harry's gaze, and said suddenly. "Mr. Potter, how about you? Your face tells me you might know." Snape sneered menacingly.

Wanting to get on Snape's good side, Harry answered in a polite and soft voice that was unlike his own.

"When powered root of asphodel is infused with wormwood it can create a sleeping potion so powerful, it is called the, 'The Draught of Living Death.' As for a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, Professor Snape" Harry said the last part in a very respective tone.

Snape gave Harry an unreadable expression and announced out loud.

"Correct. Twenty points to Gryffindor. You seem to have an interest in Potions and know your Potion ingredients well. Well, answer this: What are the key ingredients for the Werewolf potion, Wolfsbane?" Snape asked.

Harry inwardly frowned. That question was a 6th year question, but Harry not wanting to disappoint Snape and get on his bad side, answered in a respectful tone.

"The key ingredients for Wolfsbane are Moonstones and the hair of a Werewolf." Harry said calmly. He had only remembered because he had wanted to learn how to make the Potion for Remus.

Snape nodded approvingly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. You seem to inherit your mother's potions skills." Snape said turning around back to the board and began the class lesson for the day, however Harry heard him murmur, "Unlike your father, who didn't."

With Snape's back turned against him, everyone was looking at Harry admiring and he smiled at them.

During the entire Potions lesson, Snape took 15 points from Neville and the Gryffindors and tried to question Harry on his potions work and was surprised at Harry's skill. Grudging admitting that Harry was good, he left Harry alone and went to mess with the other Gryffindors. When class ended, everyone was praising Harry. Harry just smiled and accompanied Hermione to lunch with him.

At lunch the news spread out like wild fire. The Potter boy had impressed Snape and had him giving Gryffindor points! Snape had NEVER given Gryffindor points before. Nobody could remember a time when he did. McGonagall gave Harry a small rare smile when she caught his eye. Harry smiled back cheerfully.

_So much for being discreet…_

While he was eating lunch, he saw Hermione gasped.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

She said nothing but gave him the Daily Prophet.

Harry's face had showed no emotion.

When Harry read the article, he had to remind himself again to watch Quirrell carefully. He didn't want to break his cover. Nonetheless, Harry's first week at Hogwarts was a blast.

The following week Harry noticed that Neville and Malfoy were at the tip of each others neck again. Malfoy who thought he was supreme, tried to pick on every Gryffindor first year, but when he tried to mess with Hermione one day. It was a big mistake for him…

_Bang!_

Malfoy flew all the way down the hall and fell in front of McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"Don't you dare call my friend Hermione by that vile name! I don't give a damn if you're a Malfoy or a Pureblood. Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Purebloods, we're all the same. We have magical power and we are who we are. You want to know something? Our blood means nothing to our strengths. I don't judge people of who they are from appearance like houses or blood. If you're a Slytherin, you're a Slytherin, if you're a Muggleborn, you're a Muggleborn. Live with it! You want to compare fathers? My father is an Auror Captain of the Magical Law Enforcement, and while yours is a good for nothing wizard that does nothing all day but sits on his ass and makes deals with a corrupted Minister." At this point he lifted Malfoy off the ground only holding him by his robes near his neck and the young blonde was being held at least 3 feet in the air.

Harry resumed speaking. "My dad would kick your father's ass from here to Kingdom Come. He's the most elite Auror of the entire Law Enforcement next to Mad-eye Moody. Got it you fucking stuck up spoiled brat? So don't fuck with me Malfoy! This is a warning. If you try to bully my best friend again, or make any Muggleborn, or Half-blood comments about her or anyone else, I'm going to humiliate and hurt you so bad… you won't never show your face again in public... Got it?" Harry said in a cold menacing voice that would have made Voldemort proud.

Everyone had flinched at his tone, while some backed away from him.

Malfoy began to whimper, he had at least broken his arm from his fall.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted.

Harry gave her an icy look while trying to keep his magical suppresser from cracking. It wouldn't look good, if he exploded with magic and knock everyone in the hallway unconscious. He dropped Malfoy on the ground with a menacing look.

She faulted but regained her composure.

"Mr. Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor, detention with me for attacking a student and watch your language!" She shouted at him.

Harry shrugged her comment off. He didn't care about the points, Gryffindor knew how much points he made every day for Gryffindor. It was nothing to them. They were leading by a hundred points anyway with the points that were taken. Seeing Malfoy getting his ass whooped, was something worth it.

"Are you not going to deduct points from Slytherin as well?" Harry asked calmly.

She gave him firm look and spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said sharply as she conjured a stretcher for him. "For calling a nasty offending name in public, 50 points from Slytherin and an apology note to Ms. Granger."

McGonagall said calmly while Flitwick was levitating Malfoy onto a stretcher. You could tell he was giving Harry a praising look for defending his friend.

Harry didn't say anything but turned away with Hermione who was giving him a admiring look but trying to look disapproval.

Before he approach her, all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even some Slytherin's who were Muggleborns' and Half-bloods in the hallway began to clap for him.

Harry flushed and walked off with Hermione in toe.

When they finally a good distance away, Hermione was berating Harry.

"Harry! You shouldn't have attacked him like that. In front of a Professor to! You don't have to defend me just because he called me that, but…"

"He called you a Mudblood. It's a major insult to Muggleborns. I'm sure you remember what I told you about how pureblood's think of Muggleborns." Seeing her nod, Harry continued.

"Purebloods like Malfoy disgraces the name of wizardry, one day… in a thousand years, the Purebloods will be extinct. They are dying every day. At the moment, they are marrying their distant cousins. Soon enough, they will be marrying their brothers or sisters. They don't understand how life works here in the world. As for defending you, you're my friend. No one insults my best friend. I mean it. No one messes with my friends and get away with it. I will break every bone in his body if he ever tries to mess with my friends. If he does something again, tell me. Ok Mia?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She was so happy he gave her a nickname. Her friend Harry called her his best friend and the way Harry acted he was so loyal to his friends. She knew if she somehow in the future break his trust, it will be very hard to gain it back. She was impressed with his devotion to her.

Harry smiled. Then suddenly then heard some clapping. Relying on instinct, Harry immediately turned around wand out of his holster ready for combat. Looking at the position of the clapping sound, he noticed it was Dumbledore.

"Ah, you have loyalty that would make even Godric Gryffindor proud Mr. Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor for excellent explanation of the discrimination of Muggleborns and loyalty to a friend." Dumbledore replied with his eyes twinkling.

Harry gave a small nod. He didn't trust Dumbledore in this dimension. Dumbledore probably heard of what he did to Malfoy. With someone with that much power as a first year, he would of course grab any teacher's attention, especially Dumbledore. Suddenly Harry felt him trying to penetrate his mental barriers. Harry had instantly on reflex put it up and left a small yellow sticky note posted on a door in his mind.

_It would be appreciated if you ask for permission first, Headmaster._

Dumbledore looked truly shocked. It was kind of funny.

"So Mr. Potter, you have learned the arts of Occulmency. I'm surprise." Dumbledore said smiling wider.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I taught myself Occulmency." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, learning Occulmency on your own is truly a magnificent accomplishment. It is also illegal." Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry smirked.

"Actually Headmaster, what I read in the Law Enforcement was that it is illegal to use Legimency on people. Not creating your self mental barriers against Legimency." Harry smirked.

Dumbledore smiled.

His twinkle was on full blast, inwardly he was surprise. A 1st year before him was quite impressive and very talented. He was going to go ask James and Lily if they had helped their son in any way to become this strong. Knowing the rules and laws of the magical world at age of eleven was really impressive. He heard from Minerva how a certain student defended their friend and shot a powerful bludgeon spell that knocked a student clearly across the hallway.

Across the hallway…

Every hallway at Hogwarts has the distance of at least 25 meters or more. Harry Potter was the same student in which all the teachers were talking about this past week. He was advanced in every subject, except History, but who wasn't? He was advised that the child should be sent to a higher grade.

He was a rare prodigy…

To have such power and intelligence as a first year, this child was definitely powerful. It didn't hurt that he was the possible Prophecy child. He was definitely going to recruit him into the Order of the Phoenix should Voldemort ever rise again. Harry's parents would definitely agree since they were Order members.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm here to tell you your detention with McGonagall is tonight at 8:00. Do not be late." He said smiling down at the student.

Harry had only smiled back.

After he left, Hermione questioned Harry on Occulmency. Harry explained to her, and from the way Harry sounded, it sounded hard and complicated, especially to a 1st year Hermione. Plus she definitely didn't want people to read her thoughts or go though her memories. Harry promised her that he would soon teach her in the near future in using Occulmency, it would help organize the mind, but Harry knew she already had an organized mind seeing how she read the entire Hogwarts library in his dimension. He probably would have to train Hermione to defend herself in case Malfoy would ever try and do something in the future.

At the end of day, it was all over school that Harry whooped Draco Malfoy one of the most respected Purebloods from Slytherin. Malfoy did not even look at him in the eye. He was holding his bandaged broken arm in a sling.

What Harry did not know, was that he caught the respect of some of the Slytherin house early that day from his comment towards Malfoy. He didn't judge Slytherin like everyone else did, he just treated them equally. People were slightly surprised that day when they had seen the Bloody Baron giving Harry a smile of respect.

As the next few days passed, every 1st year had heard of the big news.

Flying lessons…

Hermione of course, was worried. Though she had not said anything, he knew from his old dimension that she was afraid of heights.

Neville was boasting about his flying skills to everyone. Hell, every student that had wizard background was boasting about their flying skills, except Harry who just read on. Like his old dimension, Malfoy was unsurprisingly, boasting loudly with the most ridiculous stories.

Lately, he had tended to stay away from Harry though. Harry was definitely a dangerous person to cross after that incident in the hallway. Malfoy had definitely stayed away from Hermione ever since then. However Harry knew better… he knew Malfoy always tended to gather some courage back up and go at it again like always. For a Slytherin, he was quite dumb to make all Muggleborns know he was a well known enemy, which was just dumb ignorance. Sometimes, he would act so Gryffindor sometimes.

That small fight had caused a small reaction to a few people. After that incident with Malfoy, Neville was being extra nice to Harry again and trying to get him to hang out with his crew, which were Dean, Ron, and Seamus. Of course they were friends with Harry, but Harry rejected it flatly and said he was his own person and that he was fine with who he was hanging out with. In reality, he didn't want to hang out with Neville period unless he got his act straightened up.

Harry became friends with almost every 1st year, including a few Slytherin's ever since Harry had knocked a Malfoy a peg down a bit. Not only would he chat with them as friends, but he would help tutor them sometimes since he was top of his class and it was clear to everyone that he was brilliant.

A pretty girl named Blaise Zabini was a really good friend to him and Hermione. She was a Pureblood and hated Malfoy with a passion. She had congratulated him for putting Malfoy in his place. Harry had remembered how he heard the Zabini's were always neutral. It wasn't a cover up either. They really were neutral and were one of the most respected Pureblood families like the Potters. He remembered in the war Voldemort took neutrality as a sign of an enemy. If you weren't with him, you were automatically against him.

Voldemort had tried to kill the Zabini's off, but Harry interrupted the attack and saved Blaise, her mother, and several of her brothers and sisters. However, he had failed to save her father, but Harry won the respect of the Zabini's. They had immediately joined the Order of the Phoenix after that attack. He found it funny that Blaise had a crush on him since 3rd year, but she hid it by her cold Slytherin exterior. Sometimes when they were alone, she would soften to him and cry sometimes about her father. Harry would always be there to comfort her. Her parents were very important respected people in the Wizengamot. They proved to be useful for the Order with the famed of The Boy Who Live and Albus Dumbledore who defeated Grindelwald; they got Fudge and the entire corrupted Ministry officials kicked out of office after the war. Arthur Weasley was immediately given the title. It was funny how people demanded the Wizengamot to lower the age limit for Minister of Magic. They all had wanted Harry to become Minister. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

During breakfast, Harry had received a letter from his mother while Hermione was giving those who couldn't fly or those who were to scared tips on how to fly. Neville was mocking her and laughing at her. When she noticed, she looked hurt and heartbroken. Neville was immediately silence when Harry had cast a silencing spell at Neville. Immediately his followers all shut up with him and left Hermione alone. She was thankful, but she told him off, he should stop defending her; some people would begin to hate him. Harry laughed it off.

"Hermione… you're a great friend. I would do anything for you. I would do it in a heart beat."

That said, she immediately hugged him. The girls that were eaves dropping on them made several 'Awws' while several others were giving Hermione jealous looks. There was no doubt about that Harry would be a great boyfriend in the future. He was strong, intelligent, protective, loyal, and not to mention hot, the perfect combination for a boyfriend in a long term. It was just too bad he was a first year and to young for them. But that would not stop some.

"Hey Harry… didn't your mother send you a letter?" Hermione asked while smiling at Harry warmly for his loyalty to her.

"Yeah, she wanted to berate me. Apparently, she heard of me giving _Professor Snape_ a hard time and about what I did to Draco Malfoy. After she was done, she gave me congratulations for defending my friends and Muggleborns, said she was proud of me, but at the same time trying to not be proud of me for picking fights." Harry said confused at the letter that his mother wrote.

Hermione smiled.

After he was done eating his breakfast, he went off to classes. Harry noticed that Neville had just got himself an expensive Remembrall. He was showing off to the house mates that it would him and his pals for their homework. 'Interesting…' Harry thought. A few days later, flying class soon came. Everyone was excited. Harry wondered how he was going to be put on the Quidditch team without Neville freaking out and losing his remembrall. Neville was completely different then his old dimension. Maybe he should wait until next year and tryout like every other normal wizard and witch.

"For the last time Mr. Longbottom, No. 1st years can _not_ join the Quidditch team." Madame Hooch said heated to a desperate Neville Longbottom.

She sighed and ordered them to stand next to their brooms.

"Now, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick and put your right hand over your broomstick and say 'UP!'"

Everyone did so. Harry was the only one that came up during the first call. Neville and Draco Malfoy had shot Harry a nasty look, but Harry just ignored it. He didn't want to have a fight with those two because of jealously.

People were slowly getting it. Hermione and a couple Muggleborns weren't having any luck, theirs weren't moving anywhere.

"Hermione, I know you can do it, don't try to command it. Feel it. The broomstick is not just a thing… it's like a living creature with emotions. Try and feel its emotions and summon it again."

Harry said encouraging her.

That was all it was needed for her to get her broom.

"Up!" She shouted while listening to her Harry's advice.

The broom instantly went to her hand. She gave Harry one of her rare one of a kind smile that she would only show to her closest friends or family.

"Thank you Harry."

_Cough_

They looked up to see Madame Hooch looking at Harry impressively.

"Hello." Harry said cheerfully.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to know what you're talking about. You must be excellent Quidditch player like your father. Funny, I heard your father tell me you have no interest in Quidditch." She replied amused at his sudden cheerful attitude.

"What? Oh yes, that's true. I prefer to read more then play." Harry lied smoothly.

She gave him an odd look.

"Funny, the way you explained it to Ms. Granger on how to control your broom, only ones who love the feeling of flying can understand how to control it. You must be an excellent Quidditch player I admit." She said smiling at him.

Harry had only smiled back.

She turned back around and started to help everyone control their brooms. When she was done, she barked out.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly, on my whistle, three... two… one!" She blew it hard.

Some people managed to float up a little bit. While Hooch was helping some other students, Harry saw Neville and Malfoy talking heatedly about who was better. Then all of a sudden both of them took off with Neville following Malfoy. Madame Hooch immediately demanded then to return but they were long gone. They were following each other. Next thing you know, it was too quick, Malfoy kicked Neville who lost balance and fell.

Neville had broken his wrist.

"Déjà vu…" Harry murmured. Hermione noticed Harry's murmuring. If this was anime, you would have seen multiple question marks on top of Hermione's head.

"Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Malfoy! How dare you two fly that high without authorization and a deliberate attack? You two are in big trouble!" Hooch screamed.

Malfoy just sneered when he flew back down. Neville was still whimpering.

"Malfoy you will remain here, I'll deal with you later. I'm bringing Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see any of you in the air, you will regret it, especially you Mr. Malfoy." She said calmly.

Everyone nodded while Harry was debating if Malfoy was going to fly up or not. He noticed that Neville dropped his Remembrall. 'This is just too convenient.' Harry thought.

"Do you think Neville will be okay Harry?" Hermione whispered in a worried voice.

Harry did not understand why she was so worried for. Personally, Harry thought he deserved it.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey is a really good healer, and is a top healing specialist. She knows what she is doing." Harry said not turning to face her, but stared at what Malfoy was going to do.

When Hooch left, Harry noticed Malfoy taunt about how Neville was bragging and he wasn't even a good flyer to begin with. To Harry's surprise, Ron got up and stood up to him. Malfoy immediately laughed and traded insults, and then he flew off with the Remembrall.

Before Ron could fly off, Harry interrupted.

"Ron, let me handle him." Harry said with an even voice. Ron nodded somewhat meekly. He seen how dangerous Harry could be and disagreeing with him is never a good idea, especially when he talked serious and it was common knowledge that Harry was the only Gryffindor in 1st year that would stand up to a Malfoy and Neville without a hint of fear.

Harry immediately flew up to Draco and met him amidst Hermione's protest that he shouldn't.

"So, Potter, you may be strong, but can you fly?" Malfoy mocked.

Harry didn't even flinch.

"I don't have time for little games Malfoy. Give me the Remembrall or I'll kill you." Harry said coldly.

Malfoy went pale white and flinched horribly.

"Well then… how about you catch it?" Malfoy mocked, but with a hint of fear.

Before Harry could respond, Malfoy threw the Remembrall high into the air.

In an instant Harry was flying past him at brink neck speed.

If someone was watching him closely, you could see that he was smiling. Harry noticed the broom was very slow compared to his Firebolt. Like last time, it was quite easy to catch the Remembrall when it was just inches off the ground.

As to finish it in style, he had flipped forward with his broom to make him land in a stylish professional way. He was whistling too. Before he could say anything, he heard McGonagall screamed.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry inwardly winced and murmured.

"Déjà vu definitely..."

"_Never…_ in all my time at Hogwarts…" She trailed off while looking speechless.

"How _dare_ you… might have broken your neck… what would your mother say?" McGonagall said still in shock.

Harry immediately felt horrible and groaned. She just _had_ to mention his _mother_. Shit, he didn't think of his mother. Oh god, she's going to scream like there's no tomorrow. Crap, he might even get howler. He began to whimper at the thought of his mum being disappointed.

While Harry was in self pity, all his friends were defending him, it wasn't just the Gryffindors that were defending him… it was the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and some Slytherins, much to McGonagall's surprise. Harry had definitely had created a loyal band of friends.

"Enough, Mr. Potter, follow me, now." She said evenly.

Harry winced. For some reason, she sounded more severe then his old dimension.

"Ron, give this to your pal Neville." Harry said leaving behind an angered crowd at how McGonagall scolded Harry and not Malfoy. Ron nodded mutely. He was kind of pissed. His friend Harry who was a better friend then Neville was getting in trouble. Harry didn't even get along with Neville and yet he went to go get the Remembrall for him.

Harry stared at McGonagall and nodded when she gave him an eye that said hurry and follow. Inwardly he had a good feeling on what was about to happened even though she was giving him the 'Eye.'

Talking to Wood was interesting…

"Potter you say? Your father is James Potter is he not?" Wood said excitedly.

Harry nodded.

Wood whooped.

"Wow, the son of the legendary star player James Potter." Wood giggled when happiness.

"Is my father that Legendary?" Harry asked confused. He knew his father was good, but to impress even Wood the Quidditch fanatic, wow.

"Is your father Legendary? What the hell? Don't you know? Your father was asked to play for almost every Quidditch team in Europe. Ireland demanded to get your father before he graduated! Bulgaria was pleading him. They even sent the coaches and some of the professional team mates to get him. Your father was probably the best player in Europe! He was an All-round player for _every_ position!"

"Shit! I knew he was good, but to play _all_ positions?" Harry said unbelievably. This information he didn't know.

"Yeah." Woody said excitedly. "Anyhow, since I have a free period, let's see what you made of!"

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"Good lord, we're definitely going to win the Quidditch cup this year! You're not just good at Seeker, but Chaser as well!" Wood said giggling like mad. It was scaring Harry.

"Yes. Well…."

"Tell me… does your brother and sisters play just as good?" Wood asked.

Harry gave a smile. Hell yeah they were good, Harry had to admit, Sakura and Rosa were like the Weasley's! Leon was unstoppable as a Keeper. Only their father managed to score on him. Sylvia… well… by the looks of it, she looked like she wanted to be a Chaser.

"Yeah, there great, they are all really impressive. My whole family likes Quidditch besides my mum." Harry said truthfully. His mum did _not_ like Quidditch.

"Hmm… a shame that a mother is not interested in her children's dreams."

Though he would never voice it out loud to her, Harry silently agreed.

"Anyhow! We're going to have practice soon! I'll give you the details later young Harry!" Wood said in ecstasy mode while patting his head as if he was a little kid.

"Uh huh."

That said, they both left the field.

When Harry went the opposite way of Wood, Harry began to wander around the abandon part of the castle. He was in deep thought.

Harry had remembered that time well on how Ireland and France asked him in his 6th year to join their Reserve Quidditch team when he had refused to play his House Quidditch team that year. They had all heard of his excellent Quidditch skills and they had wanted him to be a part of their team, but he refused. He was more worried about the war instead of a Quidditch game.

Since his rejection, Ireland had spent constant time sending him countless of letters pleading. He had to admit, they were pretty desperate. From what he remembered at the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland had a crappy seeker, but the best overall team. France didn't want him as a Reserve Seeker; they wanted him _on _the real team. He had to admit, he was pretty close to accepting when Fleur was begging him, but he told her after the war, he wouldn't mind joining them. He heard becoming a Quidditch Player for France they get huge benefits. He never knew what Fleur meant by that when she said it, but by the way she was winking at him, he had gotten a good idea.

Harry sighed. Quidditch was sometimes troublesome. This year though, he would try and win the Quidditch cup. He wasn't going to be knocked out for weeks after dealing with Quirrell. Correction, if he had to deal with Quirrell. He was a lot more experience in fighting now. So he was definitely more ready. He laughed at the thought of being ready, hell, he was ready to kill him and his Inner circle Death Eaters.

Suddenly Harry realized how late it was. The sky was already dimming. Sighing, Harry departed for the kitchens. He didn't want to face dinner with the whole Gryffindor table asking him for question on what happened. He didn't feel like facing questions from Hermione who would wondered what McGonagall wanted with him after the fiasco with the Remembrall and everything.

**Authors note: I need reveiws!!!! If I don't get em, it's going to take longer on the story.**


	5. Troll & The Shadow Mage

"What!" Hermione screeched.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room stared at the two.

"Shhhh!" Harry said quietly.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Everyone went back to they're own conversations.

"Nobody isn't supposed to know, it's supposed to be…"

"Congratulations Harry!" The twins said interrupted them.

Everyone in the common room was now staring at them.

"Wood told us. We're on the team to: The Gryffindor Beaters. Welcome aboard to the Gryffindor Quidditch team Mr. Seeker!" Fred said excitedly.

Everyone gasped. Neville was immediately giving Harry murderous looks.

Harry sighed. He knew how they found out, but he had to fake it.

"Why did he tell you? He told me to keep it quiet." Harry said giving them curious looks.

"Are you kidding me?" George said staring at him as if he grew an extra head.

"Wood was practically skipping around in class and bragging to everyone that he found a seeker that would put Charlie Weasley to shame." Fred laughed.

Harry groan as the twin's laughter.

Soon after everyone was congratulating him...

"Harry!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Sorry 'mione." Harry said after receiving twin kisses from two 3rd years much to the annoyance to Hermione. She threw them a nasty glare in which they ignored.

"Anyway…." She snapped.

Before she could say another word, Ron Weasley interrupted.

Harry saw Hermione gave the red head a glare. Harry knew why, Ron found Hermione annoying when she kept lecturing people about rules and everything and Hermione didn't like Ron either.

"Hey Harry." Ron said uncomfortably.

"Hello Ron." Harry said giving him a wondering look.

"I wanted to say…. I wanted to say I'm sorry for being a prat all this time, I was wondering… if we could be friends? I don't think I want to hang out with Neville anymore. I just realize we weren't really friends, he didn't even remember my name until the 1st week of school ended."

Ron said looking down. His ears were bright red.

Hermione was about to open her mouth, but Harry interrupted her.

"Sure, I'll be glad to have you as a friend. Welcome to the club." Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry didn't know why, but probably because Harry wasn't going to give him an earful when Ron was treating them two awfully at the beginning of the year.

"Here, sit down, take a seat, so we could get to know each other." Harry said smiling.

Ron smiled in return.

"Now allow us to introduce us properly. I'm Harry Potter…" Harry said pointed at himself.

"This smart and beautiful witch over here is Hermione Granger." Harry finished pointing at Hermione, who was blushing from Harry's comment.

Ron smiled and introduced himself.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. Just call me Ron. I'm not that smart like you two are in class, not that strong as a wizard either, but I like playing chess." Ron said his ears turning red about the word 'Smart.'

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, just because you're not super smart, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Harry said shrugging.

They all laughed.

"You say Chess? You must be a good strategist. Well that's good; I'm an awful strategist, especially in Chess." Harry said honestly.

Ron smiled at the comment. They soon began to talk about things.

"I have one brother and four sisters. I'm the oldest in my family; I have twin sisters who are named Sakura and Rosa. Next is my little man Leon, then Sylvia, and lastly, Little Lily."

Harry said laughing.

"What? That many sisters? I know what you're feeling; I have 5 brothers, and 1 sister. Bill is the oldest, he works for Gringrotts as a Curse Breaker, next is Charlie who works on Dragons in Romania, then Percy, who's that git over there." Ron said pointing at the strict red head whom was berating the two 3rd years that kissed Harry a while ago to not speak out loud.

"Then we have my twin brothers, who are jokers, they are twins you met a several minutes ago. Next is me, then finally the youngest is my sister Ginny. She's a year younger then us; she'll be attending Hogwarts next year. We're all red heads in the family. So we got a fiery temper."

Harry had showed no recognition when Ron talked about his family, he just smiled.

"Wow huh, I think your twin brother's Fred and George is going to get along well with my brother Leon when he comes to Hogwarts, he's a prankster like my father and I. As for your sister Ginny, she might get along well with my sister's Rosa and Sakura since they will be attending Hogwarts next year. Plus their red heads as well." Harry said giving a smile.

"I heard of the Potter's from my parents. They said your family was forever Light Wizards, unlike the Malfoy's." Ron said the Malfoy's with a bitter tone.

"Heh… don't worry about Malfoy, he sometimes knows better then step up to me and mock me." Harry said truthfully.

Ron nodded.

"I may sound arrogant, but it's true, I actually have 3rd year's knowledge when it comes to theory and practical, so basically he fears me." Harry said honestly.

"Speaking of Malfoy…" Ron interrupted.

He then told Harry and Hermione who was reading one of her class book at the same time while listening to their conversation.

"Neville and Malfoy were arguing earlier. They're planning to have a wizards duel. We should stop them." Ron said sadly.

"I agree. We have to stop them!" Hermione said in a business like tone.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione; leave them alone, it's their problem." Harry said calming her down.

"Harry! If they get in trouble, we'll lose some serious points. All those points you gained for Gryffindor will diminish. We're at least 200 points ahead then the houses thanks to you. Do you know that all the other houses want you to be part of their house so you can earn their house massive points? Not to mention when they find out you became seeker as a first year. While you're gaining points, Neville is losing points! If it wasn't for you, we would have been in the negatives!" She scowled at him.

Neville in the background scowled at hearing how he was being mentioned for losing points for Gryffindor.

"Hermione! Calm down." Harry said trying to soothe her. It wasn't working.

"Harry, if you don't do something, I'm going to tell a teacher!" She warned.

"Why do I have to…" While leaning back, stretching in his chair.

"Everyone looks up to you." Ron and Hermione said at the same time with a serious face.

Harry fell backwards out of his chair and landed on his back. Almost everyone in the common room laughed.

"Look up to me?" Harry blurted out at them while getting up.

Hermione had gotten up and began shouting.

"Yes Harry, the moment you entered Hogwarts, you have Gryffindor in lead of the House Cup who hasn't won the House cup in several years, you became a hero to the Muggleborns, you defend other houses and people who you don't know who were getting picked on, you even defended Slytherin, in which three fourth's the people in Hogwarts hate, and you keep the bullies away from picking on other people, and now you become the youngest seeker in two centuries!"

Hermione yelled.

Before Harry could respond, there were a lot of cheers in the Gryffindor common room. 'Damn straight.' 'That's right.' 'Harry you're my hero.' 'You tell him girlfriend.'

Harry blushed.

"Now, do wish for me to continue?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and jokingly said.

"It sounds nice when you compliment me Hermione, but are you trying to ask me on a date?"

Immediately the people in the room burst into laughter and Hermione turned beet red.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screeched while her Demon Head attack started to appear.

Ron immediately cowered. Harry didn't even flinch or cower he just spoke to her quietly so that only she and Ron could hear.

"When bed time ends, I'm going to cast a locking charm on the door. Are you happy now?"

Harry whispered.

She didn't say anything but nodded.

Everyone was still laughing. Harry smiled inwardly.

Later that night, he cast a minor size locking charm on the door and if Neville and his friends can break this 2nd year locking charm, then they deserved the right to duel Malfoy. It wasn't his business to begin with.

The next day Malfoy was looking smug. Harry wondered if Malfoy thought they got into trouble or not. Harry ignored the two enemies while they were glaring at each other.

That was when Harry noticed the house points for the school.

'What the fuck?' Harry said looking at the hourglass unbelievably.

Gryffindor was down by 200 points!

Looking over his shoulder, Harry caught the angry and dejected looks on Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione.

'No… those fucking idiots!'

_Heh… you're the idiot who didn't put a powerful locking charm on the door. Didn't you say if they could break down the locking charm, they had their own right to fight if they wanted to? Besides, don't mess with fate. Let fate do its work._

Harry said nothing. It wasn't his fault, but he knew he could have prevented it.

'Damn, all those points I earned for Gryffindor was for nothing.'

Gryffindor was now had 192 points, Ravenclaw had 204, Hufflepuff 175, and Slytherin 195 Harry groan to himself when he heard the whispers of why Gryffindor lost so many points, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Hermione was busted for sneaking out late at night and lost 200 hundred points. They were leading by at least 200 points at most, and down they were down by two hundred points. Oh, Gryffindor was going to hate Hermione and Neville and his friends for a while.

Harry groaned again and gave Hermione a sharp look that she suddenly looked uncomfortable with. She gave him an apologetic look and a mouthed that she was going to explain later.

Harry shook his head, and was about to get up to leave and Hermione looked sad, but suddenly his attention was attracted to a red envelope that his family owl that was coming to him while carrying a wrapped up broom.

He gulped. What did he do? Harry didn't noticed when Ron whimpered or when Hermione gave him a curious look at the letter. By the looks of it, Ron knew what it meant, but Hermione didn't.

Before he could pick up the letter, Neville had other idea's thinking tried to throw off everyone's glare in Gryffindor to Harry, thinking he was in big trouble.

"Look Potter has a Howler. I bet you he's in trouble." Immediately he and some of his friends laughed. Before Harry knew it, the Howler had exploded and huge booming sweet voice spoke up.

_HARRY SWEETIE! WE JUST HEARD THE NEWS. YOUNGEST SEEKER IN TWO CENTURIES! YOUR FATHER IS SO PROUD OF YOU. HE'S CELEBRATING WITH YOUR UNCLE SIRIUS IN HAPPINESS! OH HONEY WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU! OH HARRY_

_YOUR DAD HAS BEEN TALKING NON STOP ABOUT HIS LITTLE PRONGS JR!_

Harry blush beet red as the letter shouted out loud to the entire Great Hall. Neville was looking furious at him for being praised instead of being yelled at, mind you, he was being yelled at.

Malfoy looked murderous because Harry was given permission to join the Quidditch team as a 1st year.

Everyone else was laughing at a beet red Harry. He thought it stopped there, but he was horrified as it continued.

_OH SWEETIE, I ALSO HEARD THAT YOU'RE TOP OF YOUR CLASS! YOU'RE TURNING OUT SO MUCH LIKE ME. THANK MERLIN I HAVEN'T GOT A LETTER ABOUT YOU PULLING PRANKS. I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT HOW YOU WERE DOING ALONE AND IT TURNED OUT THAT YOU WERE DOING JUST FINE. YOUR FATHER SAYS HI, AS WELL AS YOUR BROTHER AND SISTERS. OH YES, THANK YOU SWEETIE FOR THE FLOWERS, IT WAS THOUGHTFUL OF YOU TO SEND FLOWERS TO ME. ALL MY FRIENDS ARE TELLING ME YOU'RE SUCH A SWEETIE FOR SENDING YOU DEAR MOMMY FLOWERS. YOU'RE SUCH A DEAR, SWEET HEART. CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN SWEETIE. _

_LOTS OF LOVE_

_MOMMY_

By the time it was done, Harry's head was under the table. He was blushing so red… it rivaled the legendary Weasley's.

Some of the teachers at the staff table had various expressions. Dumbledore had his twinkles in overdrive, Snape gave a dark sneer with a hint of a curl on his lips, Flitwick was laughing, and McGonagall was smiling. The rest of the staff was just smirking at him.

Everyone was laughing at him. Some of the upper classmen called him a 'Mommas Boy.' The girls were talking how sweet he was for sending his mother flowers. Hermione was cracking up like mad, all her sadness from yesterday's night forgotten.

"Oh Harry, I knew you were a mommas boy, but wow, you weren't kidding."

That said another fresh bout of laughter.

Harry blushed and opened the package up to reveal his Nimbus 2000. There was a note on the bottom.

_Awww… you get to play Quidditch as a first year, Leon and I are so jealous, here's your broom. Love ya bro! I told mom not to send you a Howler, but she was had a dreamy look in her eyes and humming. I don't think she heard me._

_You're dearest sister,_

_Sakura_

Harry smiled inwardly.

Ron had gasped as he looked at the package in front of Harry.

"Bloody hell, isn't that a Nimbus 2000!" Ron gasped. Everyone in Gryffindor immediately came to look.

"Wow Harry, you hit the jack-pot!"

"Damn straight! We're definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"Wow I never even touched one. How cool. Can I have a ride on it?"

"Is it really yours?"

"Hey…" Harry said trying to control the situation. "My mum and dad bought it for me the first time it came out. So of course it's mine."

"_Sure_ momma's boy."

Everyone snickered at a beet red Harry.

'Dear God, why did she have to embarrass me?'

By the end of the day, everyone was now calling Harry momma's boy. He'd blush beet red every time. The next day he decided to go visit Hagrid. Hagrid was grateful of course and they had a good conversation. When Hermione saw a hatched Dragon, she immediately scolded him for it.

He told him he understood already and that Dumbledore was going to send it to Romania, since Draco was eavesdropping one day on him. The dragon had nearly bit Hermione's arm off it wasn't for Harry's quick reflex.

Ever since Ron started hanging out with Harry, his grades started to pick up. Harry began to help him on his homework and help him study. Of course he didn't like it, but Harry told him if he wanted to show all his family that he had what it takes to be the best, he should study real hard and try out for Quidditch next year as a reserve. Harry hadn't given Wood the idea yet, but he was planning to next year.

Later that day, Hermione tried to explain to Harry what happened and how she lost points for Gryffindor. Seeing her dejected look, Harry told her he'll earn it back as quick as he could and everyone would forget about it, but Hermione still seemed sad and rejected.

A few weeks later, Halloween was coming. Harry overheard the boys in his dorm talked about going to the Forbidden Corridor for fun. Later that night, Harry had Shadow teleported to the room where the Mirror of Erised was hidden. (In this dimension, Dumbledore had left the Mirror of Erised in the Forbidden floor all this time.) He began to examine all the traps and puzzles that were hidden here. He returned back to his dorm after he made sure he put a few powerful locking charms that no first year could open.

The next day while they were in charms, they were practicing the Levitation Charm. Harry didn't hear or see that Hermione and Ron were arguing. Ever since they became friends somewhat, they been getting along but still getting into lots of arguments. He was to busy helping Professor Flitwick helping everyone else in the charm, so he didn't notice when Neville and his buddies approached them and started making of them.

Harry's knowledge was legendary…The teachers asked him if he wanted to take a test to see what year he could really be in. From the knowledge he shown, they said he would be a 2nd or 3rd year at most. Harry told them no, because he wanted to be with people his age. He didn't want his mum to send another Howler about how smart he was for being transfer two or three grades levels higher. He wrote her a long letter about sending a Howler and about how much she embarrassed him.

She had paid the letter no heed.

She just said she was proud and excited so she didn't care. Harry sighed about it. But now because of his excellent grades and refusal to go to a higher-grade level, he was stuck as a regular 1st year; he became an assistant to Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick.

Everyone said he had a natural teacher talent. When he taught people, they understood perfectly and were happy that Harry was assistant teacher. Malfoy and Neville were too proud to ask him, so they always went to the teacher for help.

Snape was confusing. Harry was not sure if he hated him or just like him. He was brilliant in potions, which caused Snape to like him, but he still hated him because he was his father's son.

During his insane moods of hating him, he had tried to get Harry in trouble for smallest things in Potions, but Harry was brilliant and was always a step ahead of him. Harry had heard Snape telling some teachers that he admitted that the boy had potential in becoming a powerful Potions master, but Harry had inwardly laughed at the thought of being a Potions master.

That night during Halloween, Harry was eating as quietly as usual and having a small chat with Padma Patil, who was now known as one of his very good friends. While he was chatting with Padma at the Ravenclaw table, for some reason, he had felt a strange awful feeling as if he forgot to do something, but he had ignored it. That was until he heard the Great Hall door slammed opened.

That was when it came to him like a snap.

Hermione wasn't here. Harry quickly looked at Ron and Neville. Ron was sitting by his brothers, they were just known as friends in this dimension, not closets of friends. Ron did not show any guilt or anything, just curiosity. When Harry had looked at Neville and his buddies, they were looking kind of guilty.

The look on their faces had told him everything.

As quickly as he could, he followed everyone out of the Hall when Dumbledore dismissed the students.

Harry wasted no time. He had immediately Shadow teleported to the rest room where Hermione was. He was shocked to see that the time of differences were faster then usual and things were going a bit to fast compared to his old dimension. When he arrived on time he saw the troll aiming his heavy bat at Hermione. Reacting fast, Harry threw an enhanced magical dagger that blew the bat into smithereens. Hermione yelled for Harry, but Harry didn't hear a word she said.

Harry was beyond furious. He began to glow with power. Using a bit of control, he was not going to need to his full power on a weak creature such as this.

With a thought of command, his shadow powers had bounded to the troll, freezing him in place.

The next, Harry had lifted his wand and said in a cold hard voice.

"For threatening my friends..." He shouted out loud, "_Shadowra Flara!_"

A huge burst of black light that sounded like screeched flames mixed with electro volts shot out of his wand and hit the troll dead on from behind. It blew a hole so big in the troll's chest, that arms and head were no longer connected to its body. The upper chest of the troll was gone along with the head missing. The lower part of the troll fell down with its arms. Blood spurted and got on Harry's robes. He could have cared less.

Harry immediately ran to Hermione and held her. She started crying immediately into his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Harry… (Hic)… what… was… (Hic) that… troll… (Sob) doing here?" She cried onto his chest.

"Shhh… don't talk." Harry said holding her warmly.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the teachers approaching, he immediately apologized to Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione… Obliviate!"

A few moments later the teachers stepped inside of the room. He turned around to see Professor's Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Dumbledore. They were looking at him in amazement, awe, fury, worry, and relief.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Professor McGonagall said with cold fury in her voice.

She had to admit, she was awed seeing a dead troll on the ground, the only conclusion it told her was Harry Potter killed it him self.

"Why aren't you two in your dormitory?" She asked again in a calm voice.

Harry saw Snape about to say something so he spoke first.

"I was sitting at dinner until I noticed Hermione was missing, when Professor Quirrell entered, he yelled about the troll. I asked immediately if anyone saw Hermione, and someone told me she was crying, so I immediately set off to find her, I would of went to tell you the Professors, but something told me I should go look for her, timing was crucial. When I heard a scream, I knew where Hermione was, so when I entered, I saw a huge troll standing in front of her and was about to clobber her, so I focused in putting all my power into a Reducto spell and blasted the troll at point-blank range." Harry trailed off.

Some of the teachers were giving a look in disbelief, but some nodded, it was true the lad was powerful, so of course that made sense. And of course, why would he lie?

"Now Ms. Granger, please explain your story." Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry released Hermione who stopped crying and spoke. Harry knew Hermione's story would match his, he had performed in memory charm on her just to be careful and alternated her memories, instead of Harry glowing with power, and he ran in and shot a powerful Reducto curse. Harry had a feeling Dumbledore was going to use Legimency to try and confirm it, which had angered him. As for the reason why Hermione was in here, at first she lied. But Harry who was still angry demanded that she tell the truth. She looked ashamed then told them what happened. That idiot Neville and his buddies was making fun of her when she tried to show them the movements in charms, and they started to call her a know-it-all and then they said the only reason Harry was talking to her was because he felt sorry for her because she had no friends.

Dean and Seamus then told her how nobody in Gryffindor liked her; they only talked to her, because she was friends with Harry. So she was crying all day in the bathroom until she heard the door slam opened. A troll walked in and started to destroy things. He was about to kill her, until Harry ran while very angry and shot a powerful Reducto curse.

Harry was absolutely furious, but McGonagall was even more furious then him when she heard about how Neville and his friends were treating Hermione.

Before they could say anything Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad that you have quick thinking. I would take points away from Mr. Longbottom, Finnegan, and Thomas. However it would not be fair to you two. Because of your bravery and saving Ms. Granger's life, 100 points to Gryffindor and special services award for your bravery." Dumbledore gave them an honest smile.

Harry smiled back and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Thank you Professor, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Hermione said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"No problem Ms. Granger, it is not your fault; those students who has hurt your feelings shall be punished. I am ashamed of hearing Gryffindor's own students have been hurting one of their own." McGonagall said shamefully. You could tell she was very disappointed in her house.

"Anyhow, you two should be going now, I will be writing letters to your parents about this, good night." Dumbledore said smiling at them. However Snape stopped them. He knew Snape would. He was always trying to catch Harry off guard. But Harry was too guarded.

"But Headmaster! Potter… he broke the rules. You told him to go to back to the tower, but he didn't listen. Potter should be punished." Snape said lamely. He wanted to get Harry in trouble for the smallest of things.

He had to try.

"Severus, Harry saved a student. Are you saying I should have punished him when if could have been young Mr. Malfoy's life or yours? Was it better if you want a student dead?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sputtered and scowled and stalked off.

Harry smiled inwardly. He left with Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower. One thing was for sure, his luck was going to run out, and Dumbledore was going to find his secret and question him. Harry knew his luck was going to run dry someday, and his powers were going to be revealed.

The minute he walked into the Gryffindor common room, he saw Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Before anyone could ask why he had blood on his robes he ran up to them, slammed his fist into Dean's stomach, punched Seamus in the eye and jumped in mid air and drop kicked Neville in the head sending him out cold before he even hit the ground.

Everyone was stunned and Harry walked to a shocked Hermione, giving her a hug before striding upstairs to bed.

Harry felt ashamed that night. He should have watched Hermione carefully. He knew he was being too lazy. He was too confident in his own abilities. Because of his arrogance, Hermione almost died. He knew he had to quit joking around.

When they return back to the tower, Ron was furious that he couldn't have gone. Then again, he changed his mind and said he wasn't sure if he was up to face a Mountain troll. They didn't bother telling anyone else what happened to Hermione. Harry continued to help Ron study for his homework at the same time glared at Neville and his friends all night. Harry and Hermione had little success with Ron on homework, because Ron was not that determined. He was lazy. He wanted to play Chess or talk about Quidditch. Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes; he wasn't even sure _how_ he managed to drag Ron to study in the first place. He had to admit, Ron was always the lazy type. Sometimes Harry would question him about his family and asking if he could meet them one day. Harry had definitely wanted to meet Ginny again. Ron didn't know of course, but Harry was discreet about it in his conversations. Ron was never too bright, and wasn't cunning at all. He was just more clueless then any other guys at Hogwarts. Someone could manipulate him, and he wouldn't even realize it until it was too late. He was a bit hot headed that was for sure, but Ron held honestly sometimes. He was truly a good friend sometimes to have around.

Later at the end of the night, Harry walked to the library and was trying to find information about his wand. He never heard about the King of Azeroth before. He heard about former Kings of the Wizard World… but…Harry decided to look in the Restricted Section. The secret to taking books out of the Restriction section for students was… to not step inside of the Restriction section itself, but to summon the book to you from outside the Restriction section.

After finding the right book, Harry stepped out of the restricted section and summoned it towards him.

_**History's of Magical Rulers: By Sephiroth Jenova**_

"Hmm… _The Wizard King Seth_… nah… the _Demon Witch Queen Aghagim_… no definitely no… _The White Rose Queen Lily_? Interesting, she's hot and looks like my mum, but no… hmm? _The Demon King Sauron_? Very interesting… he looks very cool in that black armor…but no… Ah! Here it is… the _Shadow King Azeroth_…"

_**King Azeroth**_

_The Last Wizard King of the Magical Kingdom was King Azeroth. He lived for 363 years while ruling the Magical Kingdom of Europe until his death. He was born and raised in Japan. He died in his fortress Azkaban of a rare magical disease that had no cure. He was known to be the strongest of his line. Azeroth was born as a Shadow Mage. Like all Mages, his Shadow Mage powers did not mature until he was 16 years old. Azeroth was known as the strongest Shadow Mage in history and led the most powerful army that walked the earth known as Shadow Life Drainers. Little is known about them, however it is said they are the descendant copies of Dementors, but there is no truth or proof of this theory. However one thing is for certain, Azeroth once said only a Shadow Mage could command his Shadow soldiers._

'So that's why the reason why when I became a Shadow Mage they no longer affected me and ran away from me in battle!' Harry thought to himself.

_After his death, his loyal servants who he created from the shadows had disappeared, never to be seen again. However, it was rumored, that their resting place was near the island of Azkaban, the last home of their King._

_The reason why Europe no longer has a King is because the Wizard King Azeroth made a pledge, in which if he should one day die, the Magical Kingdom would be disbanded into multiple communities or under Ministries. Azeroth's dying pledge was respected and completed._

_As for Azeroth's shadow army that he created, it is said, that if these creatures are probably indeed the Dementors. From Azeroth's journal, whoever becomes the next Shadow Mage will have full control over his deadly army of Dementors, as a Shadow Mage, they can control the life span of a Dementor because they are made out of shadows. Feared of being destroyed, when a Dementor see a Shadow Mage, they can feel its dark power, and flees before it before the Shadow Mage can bind it and have it serve the Shadow Mage for eternity._

Harry was left speechless…As a Shadow Mage, he could command the Dementors to _serve_ him!

"What the hell?" Harry shouted.

**Authors Note: SORRY PEOPLE. My 'oh so wonderful' computer was being stupid and had not been letting me on the internet or word. It almost killed me. I got a lot of planning done though.**


	6. Quidditch & the Train Ride

The very next morning, Harry woke up feeling extremely tired. Finding information on the former user of his wand had tired him somehow. He found out so many things yesterday it gave him a headache. If he knew earlier on he could control Dementors in his dimension and could kill them permanently, he would have done it long ago and saved countless of lives.

Forcing himself out of bed, he began his morning rituals. Exercising, go back to the dorm, get ready for class, and leave to the Great Hall early like always. Sometimes he would meet Hermione in the common room during those times. Like him, Hermione was an early riser.

This morning it was slightly different. After getting ready for class, he received a letter from his dad, which was on his bed.

_Dearest son,_

_I heard about everything that happened between your friend, you and the troll. Dumbledore wrote to us. I'm proud of you son. You have changed so much that it amazes me. The way McGonagall 'bragged' on the letter was simply amazing. Anyhow, back to yesterday night. I'm proud of you in rescuing your friend. Your mother would have written you a letter, but I doubt you want another Howler. That must be embarrassing. I understand how you feel. I was called 'Mommas boy' all threw out my 1st and 2nd year. I hope they don't call you that. I had never lived it down._

_Anyway, I'm getting off track…killing a troll! Are you out of mind son? I'm proud of you and all, but putting yourself in danger like that! Damn it son, you had your mother in hysterics. I had to stun her. She was crying about how you could have been hurt or even killed! She was trying to Floo to Hogwarts, but I had your sisters hiding the Floo powder from her. Everyone says hi, especially Yuna. She has a crush on you for so long. You should date her. She's a fine girl. You could bring the families together if you marry her! Hint Hint You would do great with her since she was raised in the ways of ancient tradition. _

_So how's class? I read a letter from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore that you exceed your normal grade level. That's brilliant. They recommend we make you take a Wizard Magical IQ test. To bad you're no longer a prankster. They told me you should be in your 3rd year. They said Lily was a good influence on you. What about me? I'm your father. You should listen to me to! You should do some pranks like your old man. _

_Sorry son, I'm ranting. _

_Oh yes, I heard about you putting Snape in his place. I'm proud of you. I want to tell you son, the reason Snape hates you is because of me. I did so many awful things to him when we were younger. I heard how he's treating you, and I apologize that he is taking it out on you. Sorry son. I was a huge prat when I was younger. When you come home, I want to tell you some of the awful things I did, and maybe, you would understand what I mean. _

_I hope you forgive me. _

_I had tried to tell him I was sorry for several years now, but he doesn't respond to my letters. Oh yes, I heard about you blasting the young Malfoy heir in school. Congratulations kid! I should be like every other father and scold you, but I want to say good job. The news was all over my department of how you showed Lucius Malfoy's son and defended Muggleborns! Lucius Malfoy hasn't been looking me in the eye since then! Everyone has been congratulating me on what a great son I have. Good job kid! Your mother still say's she's disappointed in you, even if you were defending Muggleborns. She literally says you shouldn't pick a fight, however her smile says otherwise. Remus says hey and he hopes you study well. _

_Your Uncle Sirius and Aunt Amy have also heard about you. They are quite proud. Well I got to get ready for work. Later son and take care. _

_Remember to prank someone…_

_Oh yes, I heard about your first Quidditch game is this Saturday from McGonagall. I'll be coming with the entire family. I requested a day off from work. Sirius is taking a day off as well. Aunt Amy will be there as well. You better give us a damn good show. Love ya kid._

_Your loving Father,_

Harry was surprised. His father was apologizing? He didn't think his father would have apologized to Snape, however he did. Harry's respect for his father grew. But it kind of hurt him knowing that Snape didn't accept it.

_I guess some scars just run too deep._

Harry got up and left downstairs for breakfast. He saw Hermione who was waiting for him, she gave him a winning smile and they had both set off to the Great Hall. When they passed by the Gryffindor ruby glass, they noticed Gryffindor was leading by 110 points. There was no way the other houses could catch up to them. They were leading to far and when the next Quidditch game approached, they would even get more points. When Harry and Hermione had reached downstairs, they heard rumors from other Gryffindors that Neville, Seamus, and Dean were given a seven-week detention from teasing Hermione. That was harsh he had to admit, then again, all they had to do was help Filch clean around the school. That was easy, they were lucky they didn't have to serve detention with Snape.

As November came, it slowly became colder in the weather. Quidditch season was around the corner. It was coming this Saturday, 'Gryffindor versus Slytherin.' Harry wasn't worried. He was one of the best Quidditch players of his generation.

Or so everyone told him in his dimension.

He just had to make sure Quirrell didn't interfere. Not like he would. He wasn't The Boy Who-Lived in this dimension, so Quirrell wouldn't do anything against him anyway.

Around the week, Harry noticed Snape was limping. He knew why, but remained silent. Harry watched as Snape started to taunt Neville. Harry had to admit, he found joy in seeing it. Neville wasn't known as a hot shot at Hogwarts. Harry was. Harry sighed. Harry had gained the reputation as a top student, strong, and very popular. He was very handsome for an eleven-year old, and many girls were always trying to flirt with him. He would flirt back but not as much. Some of the seventh years would even flirt with him.

At the end of the week, the 1st Quidditch game was approaching faster.

Neville and his crew approached him during breakfast one day after pushing around some Hufflepuff 1st years.

"You may be strong with a wand and top of your classed we'll see how you do in Quidditch like Wood keep's bragging about." Neville said still stock jealous at Harry.

Harry ignored him. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ron was still hanging out with Neville. Why? He did not know.

Neville left eye twitched. He was quite annoyed at being ignored.

"Look Potter, we started off roughly, I just wanted to show you and a hand of friendship. Don't regret rejecting my friendship." Neville said coldly.

Harry laughed. Hermione gave a small smile as well.

"Usually I don't judge people at first appearance, but you are an exception. The first time you appeared at Hogwarts and mocking me when I was being _Sorted_, that was the day you crossed me. I don't give a damn about the situation between you and me. You're The Boy Who Lived, I'm sure you can find yourself _other_ friends besides me." Harry said sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes, he stalked off as Harry called him from behind.

"And If I see you mess with those Hufflepuffs again, you will definitely not like what I'll do to you." Harry said in a cheerful and yet threatening voice.

Hermione waited until they were out of ear shot before she spoke to her best friend.

"You know Harry, they haven't stopped trying give you a hand in friendship. You should accept it. They are going to give you a hard time in the future." Hermione said seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about them. Let them. I'll be ready." Harry said seriously. He liked to live dangerous sometimes. It was part of his nature as the former Boy Who Lived.

"Well, watch out during Quidditch, I got a bad feeling about this." Hermione said worried while looking at Neville and his crew who was giving Harry glares.

Padma, who was sitting by them, shook her head. For some reason, Harry knew things were going to be different in this dimension. Padma was like a replacement for Ron, but she and Hermione acted very much the same. It was funny, because Padma had sat with the Gryffindors more then she sat with the Ravens.

"They won't do anything. Neville is already in deep trouble from the flying incident. Did you hear what he did to Malfoy? They got into a fight in the hallway, though Neville won. Both of them were given detention for two weeks. That's ten weeks of detention total with the incident of the Halloween accident, broom incident and their little scuffle."

"Yes well, let's concentrate more on Harry's first Quidditch game, I hope you do well Harry." Hermione said worried.

Harry smirked inwardly. He'll show everyone. He had a move he been practicing back at home.

People were wishing him luck while others were telling him to be careful around Slytherin.

Gryffindor had ¾ of the school on their side, including a few Slytherin's, the ones that were friends with Harry of course. Harry gained the reputation of a model student among the younger students. He was given early respect around Hogwarts and it was quite interesting in seeing an eleven-year-old being respected by the senior students.

Harry had made a lot of good friends in good places and he knew in the future, it would do him good.

Hermione made other friends as well. She was friends when the brainy people. Like Ravenclaw or more like Padma Patil. Parvati, Padma's twin sister and Lavender did not quite get along with Hermione or Padma at all. They didn't quite get along with brainy people.

So, Hermione's closest girl friend was Padma and they got along quite well together. Padma would act very similar to Hermione, however Padma wasn't as bossy and strict. They were both very intelligent. Padma was very quiet and shy unlike her sister Parvati. He heard rumors of the freaky people are the shy and quiet ones, looking back at his past relations with Padma, he knew it was true. Surprisingly, both were friends with Cho Chang, a 2nd year Ravenclaw, Harry's old ex-girlfriend.

Harry couldn't help but admit that he was surprised of Cho.

She was quite different at twelve years old. She was a very nice person compared to the one in his old world where people had mixed judgment on her. He had heard rumors of course, that she had really changed when she dated Cedric and lost her sweetness. She had gotten overconfident because she was dating one of the popular guys in school. She had of course let it go to her head and when Cedric had died, that was when she had changed. Her innocence had died when Cedric was murdered by Voldemort.

Speaking of dating… Cedric and Cho began dating after the Yule Ball. Harry dated Cho a bit as well. Not just 5th year, but during the summer after 5th. Of course they broke up when they realize it just wasn't right. So they stayed friends. Good friends with benefits that is…

**(((o)))**

Finally the day came of the Quidditch match. Harry was eating as normal as expected. His team however, they were looking unsure. Harry sighed. They were looking pale like they seen a ghost.

When the time came for the game, they were later standing in the field looking at the Slytherin team. Harry had seen his family a while ago. They were by the teacher stands. They waved and he waved back cheerfully. He could hear the girls in his team murmur. 'I wish I had his cheerfulness.' Harry rolled his eyes mentally. He couldn't believe why they were so worried for.

They were great at practice, even better then in his old dimension.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, from all of you."

Harry smirked. This caught everyone's attention that was on the field. Harry was going thrash Slytherin. He was going to show everyone how great he was as Seeker. He winked at Fred and George who grinned back at him. He could have been a great beater also.

Hooch was looking at Harry who was looking at Slytherin evilly. They were shivering from his green eyes.

"Mount your brooms, please." Hooch said worriedly.

Harry got on his Nimbus. He wanted to use his Firebolt, but he knew that would be against the rules to use an unknown broom.

Madame Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up including the referee.

Harry shot out the fastest. He was in his game now. He was fully concentrating while listening to Lee Jordan who was commentating.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately taken by Angelina Johnson, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too."

"Jordan!"

There were some small giggles in the crowd.

"Sorry, Professor!" Lee said apologetically, but he really didn't sound like it.

"Chaser Alicia Spinnet intercepts Marcus Flints shot, rather spectacular actually. Wow, Slytherin hasn't improved much have they?"

"Jordan!" McGonagall screeched.

"Anyway, look at Gryffindor go, Wow, our youngest Seeker in the game sure knows how to play Quidditch doesn't he? He's intercepting every Slytherin play they are dishing out! Ouch, one of the Slytherin Chasers has just been hit on the head by a Bludger by a Weasley. Don't know which one. Yes, the Weasley's are known to be legendary in Quidditch. What foul? Penalty shot to Slytherin! They shoot, yes! Wood blocks it! Quaffle is immediately taken by Alicia, no way, come on Weasley's, hit him on the head, ouch, right between the legs! That'll do. Nice shot their Weasley's." Jordan commented.

"Lee Jordan!" McGonagall shouted.

Everyone in the stands were giggling and laughing.

"Sorry Professor, oh look Alicia Spinnet scores another goal! Another 10 points to Gryffindor! Look at our youngest player in Gryffindor go again, wow he plays like a Professional, man I wish I could be him, so many of us lonely guys look up to him even though he is shorter than some of us, he's got the looks, the brains, the confidence, the power, the charm, the girls, the sexiness …."

"Lee Jordan!" You could hear Harry's family in the back ground laughing and giggling.

"Sorry Professor, I do admire him from afar... oh wait, is that our young Harry? He's abandoning his strategy, he's after the snitch! Go Harry!"

**Harry's P.O.V.**

The moment the game started, he zoomed up immediately. He was flying around intercepting all of their plays. He was annoying the shit out of Slytherin. They were giving him the finger but he just brushed it off, he saw how the Weasley's who were inspired by Jordan's commenting and continue to swing their bats like mad men.

After 10 minutes of playing. Harry smiled hearing how Lee said he admired him in so many ways. The enemy seeker was taunting Harry. Harry annoyed decided to kick the game up a notch. He saw at the corner of his eye that the Slytherin Seeker was eyeing him closely. With a fake sudden concentration, Harry immediately dived he was taking turns and spins like crazy like he was really chasing the snitch.

"Harry Potter is after the snitch!" Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the Slytherin Seeker followed. Everybody was watching Harry as he was performing amazing dives, acrobats, and turns while chasing the 'Snitch.' To say the least, it was the most impressive moves they seen him do, even Wood was impressed. Harry slowed down purposely so he could follow. When they close enough Harry led him to the Slytherin stand and pulled out at the last second. The Slytherin seeker Terrace Higgs slammed straight into the Slytherin stands directly at Draco Malfoy who screamed like a little girl.

Silence…

"Oh my god! That was a beautiful feint! A Wronski feint! Who would believe that? I don't believe it, it was all a fake all this time! Our youngest Seeker in two centuries is showing unbelievable skill. I guess Harry Potter is living up to his father's reputation! He's a Quidditch Prodigy!" Jordan shouted in the micro phone shocked. Everyone was shocked at Harry's performance. Harry just performed a professional Quidditch move and he did it professionally while faking it the whole time when he did the dives and turns. Wood was giggling like mad and cheering with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Harry smiled and wave at Commentary box. Those in the commentary box had waved back at him.

"Excellent move Harry! Wait, there's a time out for Slytherin, Slytherin Seeker Higgs is badly injured. I don't blame him. That had to hurt. Oh wait! Someone else is injured! Who is that?"

Lee asked.

"Wow, a spectacular feint from Harry Potter. He crashed straight into one of his jealous nemesis Draco Malfoy who seems to be hurt! What a wussy girl."

"Jordan!"

They heard in the background of Sirius talking.

"So that's the slimy stuck up Malfoy that my cousin had bred. I was surprise the Malfoy's could breed children. I'll be damned." Sirius murmured in the background.

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall screeched.

Everyone began to snigger and laugh out loud. Some of the Draco Malfoy's supporters were looking murderous at the commentary box.

Soon enough the game continued. Higg's was pissed beyond belief. He wanted to keep playing even with a broken shoulder. Harry was impressed he was still going with an injury. This time Slytherin was doing multiple fouls. They had tried to take out Wood, but failed when Harry kept intercepting. When they would hit Bludgers, Harry would get close enough to one and rubbed it so it could go the other way. Wood was open jawed at Harry's skill like everyone else. It was unbelievable and unexpected when they saw how he flew next to a Bludger and kicked it away towards other player, in which it failed because he wasn't strong enough to kick it, so he had to resort to push it to the direction he wanted it to go to.

His team as gob smacked, Harry had never showed that much skill during practice!

After a few minutes of getting the beat down for Slytherin, everyone saw how the Slytherin's were soon getting they're act together after a time-out. They were aiming for the Chaser's like mad. Gryffindor Chaser's barely had enough time to dodge them. Harry couldn't even help, he was to busy trying to end the game by looking for the snitch. When Harry saw one of the enemy Chaser had a clear path towards Wood, Harry flew straight towards the Chaser from the side, and intercepted the ball and went toward the Slytherin goal fast! He had a clear path as well. He was trying to find a clear spot and throw it to one of his Chaser's, but they were to busy dodging as well. The people in the field were too shocked to do anything. Everyone was shocked to see a Seeker holding the Quaffle. Only Wood wasn't surprised, he knew Harry would have been a great Chaser as well! It's not every day you see that. It wasn't against the rules either.

"What the hell? Potter's got the Quaffle! I have never seen a Seeker helping out friendly Chaser! Is this legal in school matches Professor?"

When Harry approached the Keeper, he made a spectacular feint and could have scored, but instead he stood on his broom and flipped up and forward while throwing the Quaffle hard at the Keeper's broom. The keeper lost balance and fell off. While he was falling he hit the ground hard with a sickening crunch. The keeper wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Holy shit!"

"Good graci … Jordan!"

"That was deliberate! Damn Potter… you play rough! Go Potter! Show them what Gryffindor is made out of! (Here the Gryffindors cheered.) Kick their slimy arses! Penalty to Slytherin!"

Jordan screamed into the microphone while dancing away from McGonagall who was trying to yank the Microphone from him.

Slytherin was devastated of course. There was no Keeper! Once the penalty shot was given, the rest of the Slytherin team was worried and panicking. Flint wasn't panicking, he was pissed, he tried to kick Harry and intercept him when Harry was flying by fast. It was pretty obvious of what he was doing to the crowd. They were booing at him, but Flint continued. Harry couldn't blame him for getting angry, but seeing how he was trying to ram him clearly on purpose, he decided a kick the game up another notch. When he saw Flint tried to ram Harry, Harry tipped his broom quickly upward, letting Flint fly under in horror, quickly, Harry lowered his broom hitting the back of Flint's broom making him fly off and hitting the ground. Everyone heard a sickening crunch and winced. Immediately a time-out was given.

When the Gryffindor's were on the ground his team spoke.

"Damn Harry, you're a demon!" Katie said excitedly.

"Yes! If we keep this up, it wouldn't matter if you caught the snitch at all." Wood said looking ecstatic.

True enough, looking at the score board. Harry noticed it was 270-20. They were killing them.

He didn't even notice they were that high.

"Harry, you need to end this now so we could get the points for the snitch. If they forfeit now, we won't get it. Hurry up and catch it. We'll deal with the rest!" Wood said excited.

"Calm down Wood, we're excited to, our first win against Slytherin in years." Angelina said with equal excitement like Wood. Fred and George were grinning like mad.

Harry nodded.

Yeah, he better wrap this game up. He wasn't planning on embarrassing the Slytherin team too much and he was quite sure Snape was going to get him for this.

Hooch immediately blew the whistle for everyone to get back in position. Slytherin lost a Chaser, a Keeper, and their Seeker had a broken shoulder.

Harry decided to catch the snitch now. Slytherin team was badly injured. He was surprise they didn't forfeit after that time-out.

'Must be their pride.' Harry thought.

**5 Minutes Later…**

When he saw it, he was already in a middle of a Feint, he quickly zoomed pass one of the Slytherin Chasers who freaked out thinking Harry was aiming for him. The Slytherin Seeker that was falling for the faint earlier thought Harry was Feinting again. He saw how Harry did Feints over other Feints. It was too much. This time when he looked closer, he noticed it really was the snitch! He tried to follow Harry who was chasing it, but it was too late. Harry already caught it!

The crowd exploded with cheers.

Lee shouted into the microphone.

"And Harry Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins by the margin 460-20. A major upset to Slytherin. What a slaughter by Harry Potter and the Gryffindor team."

Everyone cheered at Harry's name. Harry had to admit, he was brutal when he knocked Flint like that, but he had never did liked Slytherin. They had always played dirty and he in return, decided to play it back.

When they touch back down, the team immediately pounced on him.

"That was wicked win!" Fred announced while hugging him and ruffling his hair.

"Even if we lose the next game, we'll probably still be leading in points!" George commented.

"Yeah, we kicked their ass!" Angelina cheered.

"Man if felt good seeing that they are the ones that are injured this time! We didn't have a single person from our team sent to the Hospital this time." Alicia agreed.

"Damn straight!" Katie Bell yelled excitedly.

Harry laughed.

Wood was silent. The whole team gave him an odd look. Suddenly his demeanor change to an ecstatic smile. He cheered while hugging Harry fiercely. The whole team followed. The Gryffindor's were running across the field to meet them while they cheered and hugged.

There was a huge party that night. Harry didn't attend though. He was with his family. His entire family was cheering like mad, besides his mum and his Aunt Amy. They were pale like ghosts.

"Wow Harry, that was bloody wicked playing." Sirius commented.

"Sirius! Language!" Amy shouted at her husband.

"Wow kid, I didn't think you were that good. You definitely earned by respect." James said looking at his son proudly.

Lily was giving her son a disapproving look.

"Harry I'm ashamed of seeing you playing like that. You purposely injured them. You sent three to the hospital wing! Three! One, you knocked out purposely! Two, you knocked him off his broom on purpose, three, you broke someone's shoulder! You almost gave me a heart attack when you almost crashed into those stands!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ahhh forget mum. That was a great game bro. You should give us tips on how you play!" Sakura said excitedly.

Leon and Rosa were nodding. What they saw they were impressed. Their older brother performed a Wronkski feint. A professional Quidditch move!

Harry smiled at Leon and Rosa and said, "Just a matter of time before you guys are out there."

Their smiles if it was possible, got even wider and pounced on their brother giving him a hug.

Sylvia knew how to fly, but she didn't understand Quidditch. She just cheered and nodded along her brother and sisters. Little Lily was giggling when she saw Harry. Harry began to tickle her, which had caused her to start laughing. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"You know son, this is going to reach the ears of the Quidditch League teams, and they are probably going to attend your next Quidditch game to see your skill. I hope you'll become a Quidditch player after school! Man, you might even get to play Quidditch while you're in school!" His father said excitedly, much to Lily's protesting. "Think about it, you'll be the youngest player in Professional Quidditch if they accept you before you turn sixteen!"

After they had some small talk and before they were about to go back home, Yuna was blushing furiously and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran away with cheeks flaming. Harry was left looking gob smacked. He was snapped out his thoughts when Sirius spoke just loud enough for Yuna to hear.

"I know my daughter's kiss shocked you Harry, but there's no need to freeze in shock by being kissed by a beautiful girl." Sirius commented. He was smacked on the head by Amy instantly while their daughter was turning a darker shade of red.

Harry had to admit, that girl was a brave little girl to pull a kiss off him like that. He had to admit though, when Yuna got older, she was going to be a sexy little thing with her Veela traits, maybe by then, he wouldn't mind dating her, if things would not look good between him and Ginny.

Rolling his eyes, he watched as his family left to go back home. When he had finally reached the Gryffindor common room, he had immediately noticed that a lot of people were partying. As he entered, the Gryffindor girl Chaser's were giving him kisses on the cheek for such a good game.

"I was with my family. They wanted to congratulate me on my first Quidditch game." Harry

responded as they questioned him on where he was at the whole time.

Everyone nodded and told him it was a wicked game. The game they played showed Slytherin one thing. Don't mess with Gryffindor or Harry Potter.

But as the party ended and most of the guys had gone upstairs, all of the girls were whispering and seemed to want Angelina Johnson to say something. She said, " Wait a sec Harry. Do you want to play Truth or Dare with all of us?"

Harry said immediately, "Oh, no thanks ladies. I'm not that much into games."

Katie and Alicia immediately grabbed and hooked their arms with his and said, "Nonsense!" And made them sit between them around the couch. Almost every Gryffindor girl was there, except Hermione. It seemed like they were hiding something.

As the game went on everyone was just telling truth's. That was until Harry was called.

It was Katie Bell who spoke and said to him, "Your turn Harry, Truth or Dare?" The girls were all giggling, all hoping he would say dare. Their wishes were granted when he said, "I'm feeling dangerous, dare." He knew the moment he said 'dare' it was the wrong thing to say.

Katie smiled devilishly and said, "I dare you to kiss every girl in this room right now for a total of 15 seconds for each girl."

They all laughed at his shocked look. _Wasn't expecting that, _he thought.

He tried to get out of it, but to no avail. But then he said, "Only if the girls do not have boyfriends." Immediately some girls pouted and grumbled while others were silently cheering that they were single.

"Ok." He got up and kissed Angelina for the 15 seconds she actually tried to slip him some tongue, which he excepted. One by one he kissed the girls, many of them he did not know. At the end all of the girls looked like they were in a daze.

He made the girls promise they would not tell a soul, they did, but reluctantly because they thought people should know that he was an _awesome _kisser.

**(((o)))**

The rest of November ended quickly followed by the beginning of Christmas. Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff and it was odd. Harry wasn't surprised when Quirrell did not attack him at the Quidditch game. Things were different. Quirrell wouldn't care about some 1st year who he didn't know that well. Harry Potter wasn't The Boy Who-Lived in this dimension. Oh well, Christmas was approaching. He had more important things to do then worry about a crazy professor.

When Christmas Holidays approached, both Harry and Hermione were leaving for home. Harry didn't want to take the long way home by train, he was thinking of Shadow Walking, but he knew his family was going to be there to greet him at the train station.

On the way back from the train ride, Neville walked in the compartment with his crew.

"Potter." Neville said entering. He completely ignored Hermione, Ron, and Padma.

Harry didn't say anything but looked at Neville and his crew. "So Potter, I give you one last chance, you can hang out with us, or you can hang out with losers and a bunch of nerds." Neville declared.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Geez, how's this for an answer." Harry said lifting his wand having sparks shooting out with it and with his other hand, giving Neville the middle finger. He was in no mood to deal with Neville at the moment. He was worse then Malfoy.

Neville and his friends flinch when Harry lifted his wand. Neville just gave a glare and walked away with his friends.

Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're quite popular with the bullies." Padma said quietly.

Harry smiled and spoke in an equal quiet voice.

"That's because I hate people who think they are all talk and no bark. Neville thinks because he's famous he can do anything. Someone has to knock him a peg or two. I would hate to be The Boy Who Lived. It's too troublesome." Harry said seriously.

Harry had raised an eyebrow at this. Ron was a follower, pure and simple. He had confused Harry many times. At once time, he would hang out with Neville and his buddies, the next he would hang out with Harry and the girls.

"Harry. By the sound of it. You sound kinda jealous of his title." Ron said looking at Harry concerned.

Harry scowled at this

'You have no idea what I went through when I was The Boy Who Lived Ron.' Harry thought to himself. Ron was a follower, pure and simple. He had confused Harry many times in this dimension. At one time, he would hang out with Neville and his buddies, the next he would hang out with Harry and the girls.

Harry huffed incredulously at the comment. And said, "HA!"

Hermione and Padma had giggled seeing Harry's expression.

Padma spoke softly.

"Ron, Harry's not jealous of his title, he's just doesn't like Neville period. Don't you hate the way he acts when he keeps saying I'm The Boy Who-Lived this. I'm The Boy Who-Lived that. It's god dam annoying. Not to mention the way he tries to push people around, people hate that."

"You know, if Harry was The Boy Who Lived, it wouldn't be so bad, Harry for some reason fit perfectly for what everyone thinks of The Boy Who Lived. He's everything you would think of the guy. Smart, confident, kind, cool, handsome, popular, and I think almost everything of the above, like a dreamy prince." Padma said while reading a book she pulled out.

"Padma, are you trying to ask me for a date like Hermione?" Harry said in a superior voice and model pose. Padma grinned a little bit and pinched his cheeks causing him to wince in pain and bat playfully at her hands and say, "Hey!" indignantly. They all laughed.

Their door opened again. It was Malfoy and his goons.

Harry sighed. Why can't they just stop bothering him?

"Potter." Malfoy said evenly. Ever since Harry embarrassed him, he would always keep his cool and ignore Harry if possible. More like anyone that is connected to Harry Potter.

"Hello Malfoy, pleasant weather don't you say?" Harry asked.

Malfoy was about to sneer but he stopped himself.

"Yes, pleasant weather." Malfoy said in an absentmindedly voice.

There was a moment of silence. Padma and Hermione were looking above their books and were watching from Harry to Malfoy, and back like a tennis match.

Harry was patient; he was going to let Malfoy talk.

Ron however, wasn't patient.

"Can we help you _Malfoy_?" Ron asked. Hanging out with Harry, he had learned to keep his temper down a bit, but not too much.

Malfoy ignored him and looked at Harry and spoke.

"Why are you not in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked getting to the point.

Harry looked up at him surprise, but recovered it just as quickly. Of all things Malfoy would do, he asked Harry a simple question.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Strangely enough, the Bloody Baron would sometimes make several strange comments about how you are a true Slytherin whenever he is in the dungeons." Malfoy paused. "I want to know why he has been telling us to listen to you and follow your judgment."

That was a surprise.

The Baron telling everyone in Slytherin that he was a true Slytherin and to show him respect? Maybe it was because he was able to fool everyone including Dumbledore. To do something like fooling Dumbledore required lots of skills. It didn't hurt that he had friends in all houses that could have told him stuff of what Malfoy and what Neville was planning for him. Almost every 1st year in his class had owed him a favor.

Thinking of something quick Harry spoke.

"Hmmm. I do not know why. Maybe because I am not prejudice like many people or maybe because I treat all people with respect unless you're like Neville Longbottom, then we got problems." Harry said the last part very sarcastically.

Malfoy smirked. He liked one thing about Harry Potter, well, a few things that is. He was sarcastic like many other Slytherin's and most of all… He hated the famous Longbottom as well as him.

"Very well Potter, until we meet again." Malfoy said closing the door.

They were all silent until Ron broke it.

"Harry… why would the Bloody Baron say that about you?" Ron asked a bit concerned.

No matter how much Harry had tried to change Ron's views that not all Slytherins were bad, Ron would not change. To him, all Slytherins were bad and if Harry was called a 'perfect' Slytherin by the Bloody Baron no less, he knew his situation with Ron was going to go sour.

Hermione and Padma were looking curiously at him.

Harry shrugged.

"Truthfully… I don't know." Harry said not sure. What was the Bloody Baron up to? Was he trying to hint to his Slytherins about how he was fooling everyone of who he truly was?

Soon, they began to get more comfortable on the way back to the train station. During that time, Harry had gotten to know Padma a bit more. It turned out the Patil's were good friends with his parents back in school. Harry learned about the Patil's were also living in Godric's Hollow and were friends with the Potters, because Padma's father was an Auror Captain like Harry's father.

It turned out the reason why the Potters never met the Patils in the neighborhood was because their parents wouldn't let them leave the house most of the time. Their mum was very protective of them.

"Odd, how home our families never met together sometimes?" Harry asked.

"My mum is very protective of us. She still thinks we're little kids and that shouldn't be walking outside…" Padma said unsure.

"Hey Harry." Ron said quietly.

"Hello to you to Ron." Harry said jokingly. After the curious conversation they had about Harry being a perfect Slytherin, Ron had gone immediately silent after that conversation.

Ron turned red and spoke.

"Very funny Harry, I wanted you to know my mum invited you to our house this Christmas, think your family can visit? I heard that my father and yours were friends at the Ministry."

Harry was shocked. Maybe he could meet Ginny sooner then he thought.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my mum and dad. I'm sure they would love to visit. I heard from my dad that he knew yours, but I wasn't sure." Ron nodded.

Hermione and Padma looked a bit put out and Harry noticed.

"Hey you guys, I mean… girls, cheer up. It's not like we're forgetting about you two. I got you some great presents this year. You girls will love it." Harry said smiling happily. Indeed they would love it. Hermione would love hers, and Padma… well she would probably faint when she sees it.

Harry knew Padma _loved _Astronomy.

As they all continued to chat, Harry had slowly become drowsy and eventually, he went into a deep sleep.

While he was sleeping, Padma, Hermione, and Ron spoke whispering to each other.

"Hey, I just noticed, don't you think Harry's a bit mature for his age half the time?" Ron whispered.

Hermione and Padma rolled their eyes at Ron, how come he realized it now? Then again, Ron had rarely hung out with them unless it involved homework, studying, or talking to Harry about Quidditch.

"It's not a bad thing, but yeah. He's really smart to, brilliant actually. All of the Ravenclaws are jealous of him." Padma said to herself. Yeah, she was jealous a bit like her fellow Ravens as well, but her friendship with Harry had overruled it.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous to. I wish _I_ was as smart as Harry. He practical knows about everything in our curriculum, except for History of Magic." Hermione paused.

"Did you know when I went upstairs to wake him up one day, I found a book that he was reading, and it was about very high magic theories. Something you only read when you're in a Magical University." Hermione said giving Harry a slightly jealous look.

"I've seen him reading those sometimes. I had heard from Madame Prince and McGonagall are quite proud of him too." Padma said seriously.

Harry was the perfect model student that everyone to looked up to.

Ron who was listening this couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Harry, Padma, and Hermione were smart, and he was only an average student. It was times like this, he felt uncomfortable hanging out with them.

"Yes, well, he showed me some theories and easier ways in wand movements when it came to transfiguration and charms. It was pretty impressive. I was impressed." Hermione said thinking when she asked Harry to show her some tips in charms, which was her weakest subject. She had no problem when it came to Charm theories, but practical, she would have failed miserably if it were not for Harry's help.

"Yeah, Harry's like the perfect student that the teachers admire. Harry's handsome, smart, confident, good in sports, well mannered, polite, brave, and most of all, he's helpful to all students who need help." Hermione said wisely. Padma nodded her head along with her.

"Some Ravenclaws, Cho, and I heard Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall discuss that if Harry was a 5th year now, he would be the 1st candidate for the Prefects badge or if possible, a future Head Boy candidate." Padma added to Hermione's praise to Harry.

"Hey… should we tell Harry about that 3 headed dog we saw on the 3rd floor? I mean, you know, he might know who Nicholas Flamel is. You can't deny that Harry is a brilliant student he would be helpful." Padma said to Hermione and Ron. Unknown to Harry, both Ron and Hermione had accidentally stayed up late and was in the hallway during after hours, but they bumped into Filch so they ran, and accidentally found the Cerberus on the forbidden floor. They had told Padma, and now Padma, Hermione, and Ron were trying to investigate what the dog was trying to hide. All they needed to find out now was who Nicholas Flamel was. They would have asked Harry, but they were tired of Harry helping them in everything like homework, and asking him for help in lessons. Hermione wanted to tell him because Harry was nothing but kind and helpful to them and wouldn't mind helping them, but Ron put his foot down and said they shouldn't because he felt guilty asking Harry for so much help these days. Padma had tried looking up Nicholas Flamel as well, but for a Ravenclaw, she still couldn't find him.

They were silent until the train began to slow down.

"Harry, wake up, the train's here." Hermione said poking him. "Mmmm five more minutes 'mione." Hermione sighed and said, "Harry come on, your going to see your family."

Harry smiled and opened his eyes.

He liked this dimension. He had peace and quiet. Barely had any worries, and he had a family.

Hermione and Padma began to get dress while Harry and Ron stepped out to another

compartment to get dress. When they were done they stepped out of the train looking for their family and friends. Padma gave Harry, Hermione and Ron a hug goodbye and walked towards toward her family with twin sister waiting for her. Hermione gave her good byes as well. She gave Harry a giant hug and told him Merry Christmas, while giving Ron a handshake since he thought hugs were unmanly in public. When she left, it was just Ron and Harry.

They had both seen their families at the same time. They were next to each other talking. They both took off towards their family members. The next thing Ron knew, he was being hugged by his mother.

"Oh Ronniekins, how was school?" His mother said cooing at him.

Ron's ears turned a dark shade of red while avoiding Harry's gaze. "Mummm" Ron groaned.

Harry laughed, but it was short lived when he was hugged by different types of people.

His mother and all his sisters and brother were hugging him at the same time.

Harry gasped.

"Mum! I need… to... breathe!"

His mother squeaked apologetically.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." His mother cooed. Little Lily was yanking his sweater with both her hands raised up for him to hold her. Harry smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Lily, have you been a good girl for mommy and your brother and sisters?" Harry cooed.

She giggled and chirped.

"Yeah!"

"That's my little girl." Harry said smiling at his younger sister while everyone was still talking to the Weasley family. Harry turned his attention to Ron's mother, he saw at the corner of his eye Ginny was watching him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Ron told me so much about you. I heard from Ron that your cooking is to die for." Harry said leaving his hand out for a shake.

She accepted his handshake and blushed at his comment.

"Oh it's nothing. I just love cooking. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. Ron's told me so much about you. I'm glad that you are helping him out on his studies." She said smiling at the messy black haired boy.

Harry smiled back and turned his attention to Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I heard from Ron that your hobbies are things that deal with Muggle technology like electricity and plugs." Harry said smiling.

Arthur Weasley smiled. He liked this boy. He knew what his hobbies were and knew some things about Muggles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I heard much about you from my son, top student in your class and the youngest Seeker in two centuries." Arthur Weasley said shaking his hand.

"I would like to introduce you to my children. I'm sure you've heard of Percy. He's a Prefect for Gryffindor." Percy puffed out his chest.

"Fred and George Weasley, 3rd years in Gryffindor, and mind you, their pranksters. Be careful when they give you treats."

Fred and George grinned and spoke.

"We know ickle Harriekins dad, but it's a pleasure to meet the rest of the Potters." George said.

"Harry told us your family is full of pranksters, it's a pleasure." Fred said bowing the girls, while James and his children grinned. Molly and Lily gave them a disapproving look.

Arthur continued on like nothing happened.

"And the youngest Weasley, my daughter, Ginny. She'll be attending Hogwarts next year." Arthur said proudly.

Ginny smiled at everyone, but a blush crept to her cheeks when she looked at Harry intently and turned away when he turned to look at her. A few of them had caught this. Harry's sisters scowled at her, while Little Lily looked confused at their sister's look. Leon gave her a cold look as he stood next to his older brother, nobody was going to take away their brother, they loved him to bits. Although Leon would never admit it, but Harry was his idol. The parents just smiled.

James whispered to Lily.

"He's a heartbreaker that one, she best stay away from him, Yuna has first dibs on him." James chuckled.

Lily rolled her eyes. She hoped Harry wasn't going to be like James when it came to girls. James was such a heartbreaker until he met her.

"Hello Ginny. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said ignoring his sisters and brother scowling looks at her.

Ginny blushed and shook Harry's hand and murmured.

"Please to meet you to."

Harry had different ideas. He gave a mischievous smile and kissed her hand, causing her to turn a darker shade of red through the white snow. He couldn't believe he still had this effect on her, he thought she only liked him back then because he was famous. This dimension he was not famous, so she must have definitely had a crush on him. Or maybe, she had a crush on him and The Boy Who Lived.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds until Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, see you later Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny." Harry said waving goodbye. The rest of the Potter's said their good byes and grabbed onto a port-key that James was able to get and disappeared.

**Authors note: Okay people, lets get this straight, the reason that I did not change much in the other chapter was because there was not a lot to change. Plus I need to change some things so it will fit my story. My mother hogs the computer all day so I only have a couple of hours to do a chapter. If some people don't like the story then it's quite simple don't read it. Please do civil reviews cause I might stop the anonymous reviews if I keep getting reviews saying I'm stealing the authors story. I have nothing but the utmost respect for SilverAegis. Thank you and God bless**


	7. Christmas Holiday

"Hey dad, how do you know the Weasley's?" Harry said while they were eating dinner that night after the train station.

"Oh, Arthur Weasley is head of his Department, 'The Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.' He's a great man, loves Muggles and their inventions, a real fanatic. The Weasley's are well known to be Light Wizards and Arthur Weasley is really well known at the Ministry. He could get himself promoted if he wanted to, but he loves his job. He loves doing what he desires." James said smiling at his children who were listening.

Well… more like only Harry and Rosa was listening.

"Dad, are you friends with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. James smiled.

"Yes, we're friends at the Ministry. He's a great man." James said giving his son a smile.

"So you're friends with his son? Good for you. You can always trust a Weasley as a friend, but you better watch out, they have a fiery temper. You got to watch out when you marry them red-heads son." James said winking at Lily who rolled her eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes to. He knew the red head temper very well. Ginny was quite the furious fire dragon.

James saw his son roll his eyes at the same time Lily did. He shook his head.

Damn, he lost Harry to his wife. He now had to hope he didn't lose Leon as well to become a great prankster. He couldn't stand not having a son who wouldn't do pranks and live up to his reputation. Leon had great potential to be a prankster, but with his wife around…

"So Harry, I read from your letters, but I wanted to hear it from you. How's Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

Harry's brother and sisters immediately gave their attention.

Harry started to become uncomfortable from everyone's stare. What should he say? Should he tell them the truth? He wasn't familiar with family that well. Should he tell his mum how much he hated Snape for always trying to single him out and he had to put Snape back into his place repeatedly? Or should he…

"Harry, is something wrong?" His mother asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about some things."

"Yes well, you didn't answer my question." Lily asked looking at her son worriedly.

"Well… I really don't like Snape." Harry said as his mother threw his father a look.

"But its okay, I was able to handle him. Sometimes he tries to give me questions that are above our year level and expect me to answer it, but luckily I read ahead, so I answer them back. ¾ of the school hate him. Apparently I'm the first in my generation or at Hogwarts at the moment that stood up to him. Now he just ignores me after I show him up." Harry said not looking at them in the eye.

Lily had made a mental note of this. She would have a conversation with Dumbledore later... Harry continued.

"I'm friends with almost all the 1st years besides some of the 1st year Slytherin's and well…Neville Longbottom…"

"Wow bro, you met The Boy Who Lived?" Sakura said excited.

"Yes… yes, tell us what kind of person is he? Oh, I wish I could attend Hogwarts this year." Rosa said with a far away look in her eyes.

Harry snorted while Lily and James were quiet and giving each other looks.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived, he's really arrogant and thinks highly of himself. He's really self-centered and ignorant in class. He's not that smart and he's average in class. He dislike's me and hates our family from the sound of how he was raised by his parents and something about our parents." Here Harry gave his parents a look. "All I can say is, he's not that popular at Hogwarts at the moment. Maybe he was at the beginning of the year, but he hates me because he accuses me in the dorm that I stole his spot light." Harry said angrily. He really didn't want to steal the spot-light anyway. He was just doing what he always did when he was at his old dimension. He did his best like always and defended others in need. He never did like the fame anyway. Plus, he was never a discreet person, so he wasn't a good person in hiding from the spot light anyway."

His sisters were giving him odd looks while Leon was looking angry. Leon rarely loses his temper; he was always the cool headed one in the family.

"You telling me he hates mom and dad?" Leon said coolly. "I say he deserves to be pranked if you ask me.

Harry nodded and gave his brother a high five and said, "You and me both." He knew Leon was a bit cold and hot-tempered half the time.

Before Leon could say anything else, his twin sisters spoke.

"Are you sure Harry? I mean, is he really arrogant and self-centered? Are you sure?" Rosa said giving her brother a look. She always wanted to meet the famous Boy Who Lived. She always portrayed him as a dreamy prince like her brother, without the dreamy part for him.

Harry nodded darkly.

"Bro… I always trusted your judgment, but if what you say is true and you don't like him, I don't like him either." Sakura said icily. She loved her brother Harry. He was everything to her, especially how he started being kind to the family early this year.

Hearing how Neville Longbottom hated her family and her kind bother Harry because of something her parents did made her angry. Her parents were great people. Everyone in Godric's Hollow respected they're family, and she was proud to be Potter. She knew the Longbottoms hate their family, but the thought of the Longbottoms telling their children to detest their family annoyed her. So she voiced her question.

"Mum, dad, why do the Longbottom's hate us?" Sakura asked.

Lily and James looked at each other.

"Well sweetie." Lily said looking uncomfortable.

They looked lost and didn't know what to say.

Harry decided to break the ice.

"Look mum, I need to know some clue why Neville Longbottom hates me. He's hated me the moment we stepped into the castle. Somehow I managed to impress him in school, now he's asking me for a hand in friendship even thought I keep rejecting it. But if the famous Longbottom becomes an enemy of our family, it wouldn't look good on you at the Ministry dad, if you tell me you think we're too young to understand. I will accept your answer without an argument." Harry paused. "However, I want to warn you dad. Lily, Rosa, and Leon will be attending Hogwarts in a few more years and Malfoy will still be there. I don't want them to go through stuff with him at Hogwarts. The Malfoy's are bad enough, but I hate having to have two high Pure-blood families as enemies to ours." Harry said wisely.

James and Lily stared at their son in awe. Since when did he become so mature? Did Hogwarts change him that much?

Sakura and Rosa were thinking. It made sense. If they attend Hogwarts next year, there's a chance that they should on guard by the famous Longbottom. As much as they always admired The Boy Who Lived at a young age, they loved their family and family goes first on the list.

Leon didn't say anything. Whatever his brother said, he would listen and stand by him. By the sound of his brother, he was deeply mature now, and he respected that.

Sylvia and Lily didn't know what to say. They didn't understand what was going on.

"Give me a moment with your mother." Their father said getting up and following Lily to the living room to talk.

Rosa and Sakura got up ready to eaves drop, but Harry stopped them.

"No. Whatever they are talking about, it has to be serious. If they think we are too young to hear about it or not, we have to accept their answer. They are our parents, we should trust their judgment." Harry said calmly. Inwardly he was desperate to know as well. He knew there was more to it then jealously between the Potter's and Longbottoms. Weren't they comrades in the Order of the Phoenix in the past? What was going on?

Soon enough, their parents came back.

"Ok, your mother and I have agreed to tell you all. Sylvia, go to your room and your mother will tuck you in bed with Little Lily." James said sternly. It was rare seeing their father look stern. It didn't look right on his usual cheerful face. Sylvia nodded without a word and her mum picked up Little Lily and left. She knew she probably didn't understand anyway. She only heard a little bit about the famous Longbottom from stories from her parents. Nothing seemed too impressive about Neville Longbottom surviving the Killing curse.

After their mother left with their two youngest sisters they looked at their father apprehensively.

"I'm sure you know, about a bit about how the Longbottom's secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew?" James asked.

Sakura and Rosa nodded while Leon just looked lost.

Harry sighed and spoke.

"Leon, a Secret Keeper is a person who is given a secret of a hidden location of an area under the Fidelus Charm. That person is the only person that knows of where the location is. The information can not be forcibly taken, only unless the Secret Keeper is willing to give the location. The Longbottom's were under Fidelus. That is what dad is trying to say. Understand?" Harry asked.

James nodded surprised at Harry's knowledge, then again, the letters that McGonagall sent him told him he was brilliant, snapping out of his thoughts, he spoke again.

"Yes, that is correct. Now… don't interrupt me until I'm done. Peter Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort. None of us knew that until the Longbottom's were attacked. He was the secret keeper for the Longbottoms. You see, what really happened was that your mother and I refused to use Peter, we wanted to use your uncle Sirius. We trusted Sirius among anyone else. However… wait. Let me explain. Dumbledore had a secret organization, we were well known as part of it, as well as the Longbottoms. Your uncle Sirius and Remus were part of the Organization. So was Peter Pettigrew. There was a spy among our

organization, and we didn't know who it was. However, our families were in danger because we were well known Light Wizards under Dumbledore's side. So Dumbledore decided to keep us hidden under Fidelus." James said weary.

He took the moment and eyed his children to see if all of them were following him. They were, except maybe Leon, but that was understandable, he was still young and was not fully able to comprehend everything.

"We recommended Sirius, but the Longbottoms recommended someone like Peter since Sirius was too obvious. Lily was the smart one and told them no, because we all really didn't know Peter that to well. We should have noticed that he was the spy when sometimes he went missing and come back late during meetings. He was a weak wizard, and of course Voldemort would want to offer him an offer to join since he was afraid to defend himself against the Dark Lord. Now, this is what made a rift between the Longbottom's and us. Frank and Alice Longbottom were great friends of our family, however we got into a huge argument on who should be Secret Keeper. You are probably asking, why didn't they choose both or maybe Remus? Well, we didn't because Dumbledore was only powerful enough to do the spell once at that time, and he would be magically exhausted for a week. Time was precious back then. Remus on the other hand was already under suspicion since you all know of his condition as a Werewolf. Lily wanted to choose Remus, but Dumbledore objected. Now, in the end of our argument, Peter was chosen despite our warnings. I trusted Sirius among anyone. However, the Longbottom's chose Peter, they said he was unlikely a spy, plus Voldemort would never choose him as a Death Eater, he was too weak. We underestimated him, which was our downfall. Peter was sneaky like his Animagus form; that little rat."

"Animagus? What is that?" Sakura and Rosa asked at once.

James nodded and at the corner of his eye he looked to see at Harry to see if he knew. His son had, much to his suspicion.

"Animagi is like a wand less transfiguration of human's turning into animals by will. Dad told us before he could turn into a stag while uncle Sirius can turn into a Grim, a big black dog. Peter Pettigrew was able to turn into a rat." Harry said much to his brother and sisters awe.

James continued to speak as he eyed Harry at the corner of his eye. Harry was way too smart for someone his age.

"Now, Sirius wasn't chosen because of his family background. His entire family was known as a bunch of Dark Wizards throughout their history. So he wasn't chosen."

"Since Sirius was rejected, Peter was chosen. Honestly I should have listened to your mother. She never did trust Peter. Anyway, weeks after both families were hidden, that worm Peter revealed the location to the Longbottom's first. If it were not for Neville Longbottom stopping Voldemort, we probably would have been next. However, the reason why the Longbottom hates us is because Peter was one of our friends, they blamed it was our entire fault that they were attacked and Peter became traitor. They refused to take the blame that it was their fault that they chose Peter. Their excuse was Peter was never their friend, and that we knew him best. We told them and the Order we didn't know all about him, he was follower, not a leader. The organization knew it was the Longbottom's fault, but the Longbottom's kept pointing fingers at us. Anyhow ever since Neville became the famous survivor of the Killing curse, they soon became big-headed and every time we have a get together, they always brag about their son, and it annoys the organization members who we still kept contact with."

There was a silence. James took the time to observe his children expression. Sakura and Rosa were looking icily cold while Leon wasn't sure if he should be angry or sad that it could have been their family that was attacked by Voldemort. Harry was looking expressionless. James couldn't tell. He didn't know how Harry was able to keep an expressionless face. He knew his son pretty well, but to see his son expressionless worried him. The fact that his son could hide his emotions worried him. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his wife walk into the kitchen and spoke to all of them.

"Their Dumbledore's favorite now, but for some reason, your father and I felt it was better this way that Neville became The Boy Who Lived and that the Longbottoms became arrogant. Sometimes, you have to watch out for Dumbledore, he's very manipulative. Unlike Voldemort who uses fear for control, Dumbledore uses charm and kindness. So when you attend Hogwarts beware of Dumbledore. I should have told you at the beginning of the year Harry, and I'm sorry for you to find out now. Dumbledore is a nice guy, but that's all a mask. Just be careful with the Longbottom's and Dumbledore ok sweetie?" His mother said looking at her son's expressionless mask.

Harry's expression had immediately changed hearing his mother's voice and eyes toward him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"As for the rest of you, when you attend Hogwarts, keep your emotions in check. By the way Harry sent his letters about Neville Longbottom, he's the type that will try and get a rise out of you to get to Harry." Lily said grimly. "Not to mention, should he ever cause trouble, Dumbledore will probably be there to save the day."

Harry nodded with his brothers and sisters. He knew what his mother was talking about.

Later as they all were dismissed to go to bed, Harry remained up in the living room to think.

'So… that was the reason why Neville hated his family. They were to embarrass to admit it was all they're fault and so they used my mom and dad as an escape goat. They didn't want others to know that it was their fault that they were attacked when they were the ones who chose the Secret Keeper. Why was none of this mention in my universe? Did the Longbottom's have a secret keeper in my old universe? Were they under Fidelus?

And why were they attacked after Voldemort's downfall in my dimension? There are so many possibilities. It all goes back to that bastard Wormtail.'

Once a traitor always a traitor…

Suddenly, a stray thought hit him.

'Wait! It can't be… if Sakura and Rosa are now 10 years old, and I'm 11… that mean's… my mother was pregnant when she was killed! And… and that bastard Dumbledore never told me! Remus or Sirius! Why? Why didn't they tell me?' Harry thoughts were snapped out when a voice spoke up from his side.

"Thinking hard honey?" His mother asked.

Harry looked at her and nodded while accepting the cup of tea she gave him. Harry was silent while putting his head on her shoulder while she had an arm around him.

"Harry honey, tell me about your friends." Lily said softly breaking the silence.

Harry smiled and spoke.

"My best friends are Hermione and Padma Patil. Ron's a good friend, but he prefers to not hang out with us because he doesn't like talking about learning since it is of course, one of our big topics. Hermione is a Muggleborn witch. She's very smart and reminds me of you. Ack!" Harry gasped when his mother poke him stiffly.

"You told me in your letter that she was pretty, smart, kind, and loving like me. Do you really think I'm all of those?" His mother questioned.

Harry snorted to her amusement.

"Mother, you're a goddess. Word's cannot describe you. You're everything." Harry said knowingly. She smiled at her son's words and kissed his forehead.

"You always say the right things sweetie. Harry, I have a question, who do you love best, your father or me?" She asked.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Honestly mum, I don't think it's fair to tell you, it'll be like I love you, but I don't love dad, I love you both, but if you're asking me who do I love most of all, I say you mum, next to Little Lily." Harry said truthfully.

His mother smiled and held him with both her arms while hummed a small song.

Harry smiled and blew a few strands of her silky red hair when it fell to his eyes.

"Mum, you're really beautiful." Harry commented.

She giggled and spoke in an amused tone.

"Harry, are you commenting me because you want something? Or because you're becoming like a flirt like your father?"

"I just felt like commenting the truth." Harry said snuggling to his mother closer. He would always feel happy and safe in her arms.

When Harry slowly fell asleep Lily began whispering out loud to herself while embracing her son lovingly.

"Harry you've changed. It's a huge changed. James suspects the imperious curse, but you're too sweet and kind and your eyes aren't blanked out. It's not Poly-juice either; we've been sitting on the couch for almost 2 hours. Have you really starting to mature on me? Your father and I must be getting old. I'm kind of happy to hear that you're top of your class and the top model student in which everyone looks up to."

She was silent was staring blankly out at the window when it was snowing.

"You know… I feel happy and proud seeing how you have grown into such a fine young boy. You're no longer a child, but I can't stand thinking that you're not. To me, you will always be a child. My child, my baby…" She trailed off.

James was listening behind the stairs and hearing her speak. He didn't move or say anything.

"You know Harry, you're just not like me, but you're like your father as well, defending Muggleborns back at Hogwarts, that's one of the reason's I fell in love with your father. He was passionate and brave. Of course I'll never admit it to him, but I felt happy and giddy when he would always defend me back at Hogwarts."

Sigh.

"You look so much like James, but you act so much like me. Hearing from McGonagall that you stood up for your friends and Muggleborns made me feel like I succeeded in becoming a good mother. Sometimes I thought maybe I wasn't a good mother, but seeing you here now, it proved me wrong. It's proof that I was a great mother." Lily trailed off while slowly falling asleep still embracing her messy haired son fiercely.

James smiled by the hall way and walked behind them. He cast a deep sleep spell and levitating Harry to his room first. When Harry was safely in bed, he pulled his wand out and sighed. He immediately started casting multiple checking spells, scanning spells, and confirmation spells. He sighed in relief that Harry was truly his son and he wasn't effect by any spells. He then went back down stairs for Lily.

He was like his wife. He sometimes thought the same thing his wife thought. Did he succeed in becoming a great father? Looking at Harry, he knew he succeeded. He smiled to himself while putting his wife to bed. Words could not express how proud he was of his son.

**(((o)))**

Harry knew this Christmas was going to be a moment to remember. His father and Sirius had created a snow fight at Godric's Hollow. Harry was very surprise when he recognized some students from Hogwarts lived at Godric's Hollow. Harry recognized Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot who waved, Padma Patil who sided with him in the snow fight, and couple other students that were in higher years then him or his upper classmen. The snow fight lasted for a good seven hours. It was the best time he ever had on a holiday. In the end of the Snow fight, his mum and Amy called them to come in for dinner. Even though Holiday was fun, Harry kept in contact with Ron, Hermione, and several others of his friends.

Harry knew Hermione and Padma were going to love their Christmas present and would love to have time to examine it, so he sent them their Christmas present early. Harry had bought Hermione and Padma a hand held object that showed a mini Galaxy. It wasn't just any gift either; using his knowledge that Nicholas Flamel taught him, Harry tweaked it a bit and added some of his powerful magic into the item. It now creates a huge screen that would show the entire galaxy from the hand held orb, and you could touch a certain area of the galaxy and it would zoom forward to get closer view. It could be used to see star patterns and planets to help those in Astronomy. With this, you would never have to use a telescope again. It was a very rare gift. Harry knew they didn't sell _anything_ like that in the Wizard world. He knew it would cost a fortune if Harry himself sold it to the public. No more telescopes for them. Harry had spent an entire month making Hermione and Padma's Christmas present. He wanted it to be special.

Padma loved Astronomy, so Harry knew Padma would love it. Hermione would love it to, because it would help her in her homework easier, since at night her sight was bad and it was hard for her to use a telescope. Harry learned this from his old dimension that Hermione always had a hard time with telescopes. How she managed to get full marks, Harry had no idea.

Soon enough, Christmas was coming, Harry was excited. He got a lot of presents for his family. Some he actually created himself.

Harry woke up Christmas when his sisters ran into his room shouting Merry Christmas.

Harry smiled at them. Little Lily ran up to him and jumped onto his bed giving him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Harry! Merry Christmas!" She giggled while sitting on his stomach. Harry smiled and hugged his youngest sister while murmuring Merry Christmas.

"Come on Harry, get UP! Let's go down and open presents!" Sakura shouted while lifting Little Lily off of him who protested. Rosa was dragging him out of bed with Sylvia in toe.

When they reached downstairs, Leon was already opening presents while his parents were waiting for all of them. They all soon joined in opening presents with Leon.

Harry smiled. His mother had given him several updated books that were for a 3rd year to a 7th year. She wanted him to be the Scholar for the family, not what James wanted.

James wanted Harry to be a Professional Quidditch Player or an Auror. His sisters had chipped in getting him new Quidditch gear. Leon had bought him a book on 'Legendary Seeker's in the League.' What his father got him surprised him.

"Wow dad, is that an Invisibility cloak?" Harry asked. It wasn't his father's old one. It was a brand new one. How he got it, he didn't know, Harry knew an invisibility cloak was rare, because they don't sell them. It was different color then his father's, it was a white cloak instead of his father's blue one. Now he had two invisibility cloaks, the one upstairs from his dimension and the one in front of him.

"James Potter! Why did you give your son an Invisibility cloak? Where did you get that? You don't want our son to get in trouble do you?" She shrieked.

His father tried to calm her down while his little brother and sisters were admiring it.

"Wow, that's cool Harry."

"I can't believe dad got you something like this."

"Aww, I'm jealous."

"How come Harry gets one when we don't dad?" Rosa asked her father.

His father snapped out of his conversation with their mum and spoke.

"When you all attend Hogwarts, I have one for each of you all. It's our family heirlooms. Our great ancestor was the one that created it of course!"

"James Potter! You will not be giving them Invisibility cloaks! Harry Potter, give me that cloak this instant!" Their mother shouted much to the protest to all the kids. Harry gave his mother a realistic hurt look, which caused her to soften.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't… you'll get in trouble… I don't want you to get in trouble sweetie. Please understand." She said trying to avoid his hurt gaze. Her was known to be the top of his class and rumored to be a late prodigy. She didn't want her son to be kicked out of Hogwarts when he had such a bright future ahead of him.

Harry knew she was going to let him keep it if he played his cards right.

Harry said nothing, but gave to her with a heartbroken look and avoided her eyes with a fake watery look. His lips began to tremble but he tried to hide his face unsuccessfully.

His mother's eyes began to water and she pushed it back to him.

"Harry sweetie, you can keep it, but if I hear you get in trouble for using that cloak, I will confiscate it! Understand?" She said softly.

Harry smiled at her while grinning inwardly.

"Thanks mummy. I love you." Harry said giving her a genuine heart warming smile and hugged her, which had made her smile.

James began to murmur in the back ground.

"Geez, I wish I could convince her to do things with that puppy look."

As for the presents that Harry got for his family, Harry had given them dozens of small boxes of candy that would last them till summer in which they cheered, while their mum's lips thinned, she tired to confiscate the candy, but they had already brought it upstairs. Harry had brought Leon a pet Owl, which he thanked Harry profusely. Sylvia was given a magical baby rabbit that could change multiple different colors at will. Hagrid had found it in the forbidden forest when the parents of the rabbits were killed.

Hagrid had offered it to him, so Harry kept it, and gave it Sylvia as a Christmas present. She loved her present to bits. Even his sisters and parents had to admit it was pretty cute. Sylvia had named her pet rabbit, 'Snuggles.'

As for Little Lily, Harry knew she loved Dragons. Harry had made her a stuffed dragon and charmed it to be semi-alive. It would nibble, chew on her finger's or ear with its stuffed cotton teeth, and it could even float up to 3 feet in the air and blew a few red sparks out of its mouth. Mum and his sisters immediately fell in love with the stuff dragon. Harry had to admit, it was a pretty cool gift as well for a child. Little Lily had cried in happiness and kissed her brother multiple times, and held the small baby stuff dragon like it was her best friend. She stayed in Harry's lap for the rest of the present opening.

As for his parents, Harry bought his mum a few advanced Charm books when he asked Dumbledore for advice. For his father, Harry had bought his father a wand holster. It wasn't just any holster either. Harry had charmed it so that only he could see it, and that it was charmed to be immune to summoning charms and had a protection charm on it. It was very powerful. Anyone who touched it who held malice toward the holder would receive a powerful shock. His father was happy with the gift and told him he never heard of a holster like this and asked where he got it. Harry had just gave him a mysterious smile and said it was a secret. It aggravated his father big time because he knew the Aurors at the Ministry would really need holsters like these.

When Sirius and his family came over at the end of present opening, they all had exchange gifts. What surprised Harry, was when Yuna approached him holding him a present. Harry noticed everyone was watching them hoping Harry would like it. Opening the present, Harry found a hand knitted sweater. It had a Griffin on the front of it, and it had green eyes. Harry thanked her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush. Some of the people in the room had 'Aww' at them.

"Yuna-chan, I have a present for you, wait here." Harry said running upstairs.

Truthfully, Harry didn't have one. He really wasn't expecting Yuna to get him a gift.

Then again, she had a crush on him for the longest and in the journal she had always got him a present when he was 6 years old, so shit, he should have known better. Then he tried his best to think of a present fast. Then it hit him. With a flick or his wrist, his wand was out, Harry conjured an arm length pillow and transfigured it into a stuff white Phoenix like his younger sister Lily's stuff dragon. With a jab of his wand, it became life like. This time, he murmured an incantation, and it was enchanted to float 3 feet high whenever it wanted to act like a real Phoenix. Last, he made a long incantation and jabbed his wand putting a lot of magic into the moving phoenix's mouth. It was now able to sing a few peaceful tunes, which made it look and sound like a baby phoenix. With a wave of his wand, it was wrapped up into a present, putting his wand away; Harry ran downstairs and gave back down breathlessly. He was gone for only five minutes.

His family was smiling at him. Some thought he really didn't have one and was trying to find something, but Harry quickly proved them wrong.

"Here you go Yuna-chan. I know you'll love the gift." Harry smiled warmly.

Yuna blushed and accepted it.

"Thank you Harry-kun." She said shyly.

When she opened it, she gasped in surprise when a Phoenix that was half the size of Fawkes flew up 3 feet in front of her and sang a few peaceful tunes. Everyone was in awe at the Phoenix. Little Lily liked it to, but she preferred her pet dragon. It was funny, because the moment her pet dragon saw the phoenix, and when the phoenix saw the dragon, they began fly toward each other and started fighting.

Harry made an 'Oops' sound.

Harry's father waved his wand and the Phoenix and Dragon separated, but they were giving each other cute like glares.

"Oh Harry-kun, it's a great gift! I love it!" She said happily while giving him another hug and a quick peck on the cheek while holding onto her Phoenix who was chirping a few peaceful tunes.

Harry smiled.

"I knew you would like it, you told me you wanted to see a Phoenix, but this will have to do." Harry said hugging the younger girl back.

She let go and immediately began to coo at her Phoenix who enjoyed her warm hug.

Lily and Amy were giggling and put their hands out to their husbands. They had that look that said, 'I told you he had a gift for her.'

James and Sirius grudgingly gave it to them however they had a small secret smile for Harry and Yuna.

The rest of the morning they finished opening their presents. Harry received a few books from Padma who told him she was absolutely in love with the gift and was asking where he got it from. Hermione had sent Harry a book on Quidditch and she left the same note that Padma wrote to him. Ron had sent him a few books on Light Wizards and Dark Wizards throughout the history. As for the rest of his classmates, they had sent him other gifts to such as candy, books, or clothes.

After they were done present opening, they spent half of their time eating breakfast and chatting. Later after breakfast, Harry asked his parents if they could visit the Weasleys, his father shook his head because they were going to spend some time with his Uncle Sirius' family and Uncle Remus.

**(((o)))**

They spent the rest of the day at Diagon Alley going shopping and having fun, which included the entire Potter, Black family, and Remus Lupin. However… during the trip to Gringrotts, his father asked him if he wanted to accompany him to the family vault.

"Sure dad, let's go." Harry said excitedly, he always wanted to go to his family vault. He couldn't in his old dimension you had to speak some sacred password that only the Potters knew, and Harry never knew the password. Even the Goblins didn't know, so he had never entered the vault.

When they entered Gringrotts, his father asked a nearby Goblin if they could kindly bring them to the Potter vault. From what his father told him, his family was one of the most respected in the Wizard World because they were the 'Heirs of Gryffindor.'

"Hey dad, if we're Heirs of Gryffindor. Who are the other Heirs?" Harry asked his father while they were speeding down the rail way.

"What son? I can't hear you? We're going to fast!" His father shouted.

Harry laughed.

"I said! Hey dad, if we're the Heirs of Gryffindor, who are the other Heirs?" Harry shouted to his father.

His father remained for a moment to think, then shouted out loud much to the Goblins amusement.

"Well, Salazar Slytherin's last heir was Tom Riddle or as we know it, Voldemort! Rowena Ravenclaw Heirs are an oriental family called 'The Changs.' As for Hufflepuff, they were all killed during the last war we had against Voldemort!" James shouted to his son's stunned look.

Harry knew Voldemort was the last Heir of Slytherin, and the Hufflepuffs were exterminated in the 1st war in his old-world, but Cho was the Heiress of Ravenclaw?

What the hell? _That_ was something he didn't know, even in his old-world, he never knew who the Ravenclaw heirs were. He began to wonder if Cho had long known she was the Heiress of Ravenclaw.

When they finally stopped at the family vault, Harry's father put his hand on the vault gate and spoke out loud.

"_The Heirs of Gryffindor has returned."_

Slowly the vault door opened.

What was inside blinded him. His family vault was huge! It was like the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts! There were mounds of gold and jewels everywhere. At the end of the Vault there were magical items and weapons placed neatly on shelves, which were placed next to a huge shelf of books. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when his father spoke.

"Remember those words son, only a Potter could hear what was said and only a Potter can enter this vault. Your mother can not enter here. Only the blood of a Potter can enter this vault. Anyone else that enters this vault without the Potter blood will suffer a most painful death, or so I heard."

Harry just nodded.

"Dad, why are we here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. For some reason, something told me you might want to go see the family vault." His father said shrugging.

Harry gave a strange nod.

Truthfully, the real reason why, was that bringing Harry here in the family vault was a test to see if Harry was truly his son. James was getting suspicious of his son's new change. Even after the spells he used to scan his son, he wasn't sure. However this was the last test for his son, when you enter the Potter vault, not only does it prevent those who that do not have the Potter blood to enter, it prevents those who are under spells or enchantments. He was thankful that this was really his son Harry. He smiled and sighed in relief knowing Harry was truly his son.

"Why don't you go ahead and explore the Vault for a few minutes, then we'll go back to the Lobby, I need to go talk to the Goblin out there. Oh yeah. Don't take any gold out of this vault! You're not of age!" His father said seriously.

Harry nodded at his father meekly. A stern look from his father didn't really look right on his father's face.

After his father left, Harry explored the vault. After exploring the vault for a few minutes, something caught his eye when he glanced around the vault. He saw a small baby hand sized orb that looked exactly like the Magical Suppressor that Nicholas Flamel found for him, or what he was using at the moment. (1) Harry walked straight toward the Suppressor Orb and picked it up. The moment he touched it, unexpectedly it glowed red for a moment and then went back to its clear coating. That was unusual, it usually glowed blue, but instead it glowed red. Harry gathered his thoughts and tried to remember what he read about Magical Suppressors when Nicholas Flamel gave him the Magical Suppressor.

_Magical Suppressors_

_Magical Suppressors are magical artifacts that are made to keep powerful wizards magical power from bursting or to hide a power wizard's full power. Magical Suppressors were made by the Light Mages of Palemoon after their was declaration from the Witch Queen Freya to slaughter all powerful Wizards or Witches in the world who could be proven to be a threat against the Magical Kingdom of Atlantis. The Magical Suppressors were made to hide a powerful wizard or witch powers so that nothing can sense their awesome power from the Witch Queen Freya her mighty armies. Not even Aura readers was able discover a Wizard or Witches power if they held a Magical Suppressor._

_There are three types of Magical Suppressors:_

_-The White Suppressor Orb- Is known to be a Ordinary Magic Suppressor. It was made to hide a Wizard or Witch magical power to make others think they are nothing, but a Muggle who has no Magic power at all. There were made for several Wizards and Witches who had abandoned the Wizard World and decided to live amongst Muggles instead of the Wizard World._

_-The Blue Suppressor Orb- Is known to be a Standard Magical Suppressor. The Standard Magical Suppressor hides a Wizards or Witches magical power and makes others think they are your every day average power Wizard or Witch. _

_-The Red Suppressor Orb- Is known to be Reserve Magical Suppressor. The Reserve Suppressor not only hides the Wizard or Witch Magical power and makes others think they are your everyday wizard and witch, but it holds excessive magic from wizards and witches who are more powerful then most wizards and witches, and turns the excessive magic into a Magical Reserve whenever the Wizard or Witch is in dire need of more magical power in case they are magically exhaust. The Reserve Suppressors were mainly made for wizards and witches who has to release their magic every once in a while so they would not destroy themselves Magic Overload. The Maximum power the Reserve Suppressor can hold is Seven times the Wizard or Witches magical strength that they possess._

_Flamel Note: Magical Suppressors could only be used for those who are Light Wizards._

_Flamel Note 2: Excessive Magic is Magic that is within a Powerful Wizard or Witch whose magic grows everyday and when they reach a limit, the Wizard or Witch has to release the Excessive Magic by exhausting themselves so that they would not destroy themselves from Magic Overload._

'This is it! This is what Nicholas and I have been looking for! All this time… it was inside my Family vault!'

Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure his father wasn't watching. He had to do this quick or his father would notice that he had a huge amount of magical power and was using a Suppressor Orb.

Closing his eyes, Harry focused, and whispered.

"I Harry James Potter, release 'The Blue Suppressor Orb.'"

When the Blue Suppressor Orb appeared in his left hand, his magic suddenly made a Magical Spike Wave that traveled as far as a hundred mile radius from himself. Knowing he had little time and that his father would felt that wave of power, Harry immediately took 'The Red Suppressor' and quickly murmured the words.

"I Harry James Potter now hold 'The Red Suppressor Orb'… Re-possess!"

Immediately the Red Suppressor Orb vanished by his hand and into his Magical core leaving only the Blue Suppressor Orb in his hands.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?" His father shouted inside the vault which echoed all around the Great Hall like Vault.

Quickly Harry replaced where he found the Red Suppressor with the Blue Suppressor that was now in his hand. Turning around, he ran to the door of the vault and pretended like he didn't know what was going on.

"Dad? Did you feel that? What was that weird feeling?" Harry shouted in fake panic.

He immediately saw his dad who looked worried and panic just like him. Harry felt guilty hiding his power from his dad, but he knew he couldn't reveal who he was in this dimension, things could get ugly.

His father let out a relieved cry and hugged his son while kissing his head saying 'Thank God" over and over.

"Yes Harry, I felt it! Did you touch anything you shouldn't have?" His father said in panic.

Harry played it off by acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"No! I was just looking at few Gems and books! I promise dad!" Harry said giving his father the look that said he wasn't lying.

His father nodded and took hold of his hand and led him out of the vault and told the Goblin.

"Shiprook, did you know what where that huge power spike came from?" James asked the Goblin.

The Goblin shook his head in fear.

Shit! James knew he would be in fear to if he felt that huge Magical Wave of power.

Whatever it was, or who it was, it was something that was more powerful the Voldemort and Dumbledore themselves.

"No, I do not know, but I advise, we should leave here and return back to the Lobby."

Shiprook said in a nervous voice while looking over its shoulder and around them to make sure whatever made that monstrous power spike wasn't near them.

**(((o)))**

While they were leaving Gringrotts, they immediately departed to go look for Lily and the rest of the family. On the way though, they saw Aurors and Hit Wizards swarming through the snow of Diagon Alley questioning every person that was in the street. James walked toward one of his fellow Aurors and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry recognized the Auror immediately, as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hey King, are you all here because of that power spike?" James asked.

Kingsley turned around to meet one of his commanding officers and saluted him in which James waved off.

"At eased."

"Yes, our power gauges we set up here in Diagon Alley overloaded and blew up. The Aurors were immediately dispatched to discover where that enormous Magic impulse came from. We still don't know where it came from, however when I find out, you'll be the 1st to know Commander." Kingsley said to James.

"Understood, later Kingsley and Merry Christmas."

Kingsley nodded and spoke.

"Merry Christmas to you to Captain, if you're searching for Sirius and your family, they are at the Leaky Cauldron. Your wife was hysteric thinking that maybe it was You-Know-Who, I pray it wasn't him."

James did nothing, but nodded grimly. If it had something to do with Voldemort, things could turn out bad.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Lily immediately ran and hugged them both and whispered to James.

"James! What was that huge magical spike? Did it have something to do with Voldemort?" Lily whispered.

James gave a grim look while Remus, Sirius, and Amy approached them.

"No, the Aurors are not sure yet, their hoping it wasn't him, but we're leaving, I don't want to stay remaining here in case there's trouble."

Sirius, Remus, Amy, and Lily nodded. They gathered the rest of the family who looked confused and worried because all the adults in the Leaky Cauldron looked worried and fearful when they felt that blast of magic.

**(((o)))**

Later that night when the family was having Christmas dinner, an unexpected guest arrived at the Potter Mansion in Godric's Hollow.

_Crack_

"Dumbledore!" "Albus!" The adults shouted in surprise to their former Headmaster who had just popped into the Potter dining room.

"Good evening James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Amy." Dumbledore said in his cheerful voice.

Harry greeted his Headmaster.

"Good evening Headmaster, had a good Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Oh hello their Mr. Potter, yes I had a good Christmas so far and thank you for the socks you gave me. I would like to ask how you knew what I always wanted for Christmas Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore greeted.

Harry made a small laugh.

"Oh, I don't know Headmaster, one of the portraits hinted to me on what I should get you for Christmas." Harry lied smoothly.

"Oh, I see." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling madly at the socks that the young Potter had given him for Christmas.

"Albus, would you like to stay for dinner? We have plenty of food; you should try some of Harry's cooking. His cooking is to die for." Lily commented while James offered the Headmaster a chair.

"Why thank you, I would love to try out some of the delicious cooking that your son made." Dumbledore commented while sitting down.

The children were in awe of seeing the ancient powerful Headmaster went back to eating.

Except for Harry, who was wondering why the Headmaster came to Godric's Hollow.

Thinking on if he should voice his question or not, thankfully, Mrs. Black answered the question for him.

"So Dumbledore, what brings you here to Godric's Hollow?" Amy asked.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah Mrs. Black, you know me so well."

Taking a sip tea, Dumbledore spoke.

"Maybe we should discuss this while the children are upstairs?" Dumbledore asked.

The adults nodded.

Amy spoke kindly to the kids.

"Okay you lot, go upstairs and finish doing what you kids were doing a while ago.

You're dismissed from the table. The adults need to talk privately."

The kids shrugged and left, Harry on the other hand wasn't sure, he wanted to know what was going on, but Little Lily was yanking his pants for him to pick her up and bring her upstairs.

Harry smiled at his adorable little sister and was about to pick Little Lily up, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Ah, Harry Potter, you can stay, I wish to question you as well." Dumbledore asked.

Harry gave a puzzled look and nodded much to the protest of Little Lily who gave her oldest brother an adorable pout which made the adults laugh.

"Aww, come on Lily, we'll play a game with you upstairs okay?" Rosa said to her little sister who nodded happily gave harry a kiss and went upstairs. She only liked it when Harry carried her.

After the rest of the kids went upstairs, Harry did nothing, but sat back down on the table waiting to see what Dumbledore was about to say.

"I'm sure you felt that enormous Magic spike that was in Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked to the people that were in the room.

The adults nodded and just shrugged.

"At the moment, the only thing the Aurors were able to discover was that the monstrous magical spike came from Gringrotts. After questioning several Goblins, they pinpointed that the magical spike came from the bottom of the vaults. Shiprook told me James and Harry was down at the Gringrotts family vault when the magical spike happened. I was wondering if you or your son had noticed anything that was down by the vaults."

Dumbledore asked looking at James who spoke up

"Not really, I was talking to Shiprook when I felt the huge Magic Spike while Harry was inside the family vault." James said giving a hard thought like he was trying to remember every detail that was happening.

"Honey, did you notice anything when you were down at the Vault with your father?"

Lily asked her son.

Harry began to think, what should he say? Before he could think of anything, he felt Dumbledore try to stealthy probe his mind. Harry smirked inwardly and gave him the old man a few false stranded thoughts as if he was caught un-prepared.

"No mum, I was busy looking around the vault until I felt that strange wave as well, I was hoping when I go back to Hogwarts, I would go look it up and see what that strange Magic Spike was about." Harry lied smoothly.

Everyone bought it including Dumbledore.

Lily smiled at her son.

"You sound so much like me when I was back in Hogwarts." Lily said patting her son on the head. Harry smiled warmly in return.

"Yeah, every time there's a strange occurrence, Lily is the first to investigate, and she goes to the Library first thing." James joked.

Everyone laughed except for Lily who slapped her husband on the arm.

Harry smirked, that sounded exactly like Hermione in his old dimension.

Dumbledore chuckled at the married couple. Yes, James and Lily were great people.

"So, do you think it has anything do with the break in at Gringrotts a few months ago?" James asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"As sharp as always, no wonder you are an Auror Captain."

Here Harry's father puffed his chest.

"Oh Albus, don't say things like that, his head is already big-enough as it is." Lily commented.

James immediately sent Lily a playful hurt look in which she cooed at him and kissed him. The occupants in the kitchen chuckled.

"We do not know if it was or not, however… we are taking that into consideration."

After that they all made some small talk about things at Hogwarts and at the Ministry.

Then Remus blurted out a question out of nowhere, which caught Harry unexpectedly.

"So Albus, how's Harry doing at School?" This of course got Harry's parent's attention as well as Amy and Sirius. Dumbledore gave a bright twinkle eye smile and spoke.

"Harry is a great model student for the 1st years. He has potential to be a powerful wizard in the future. From what Minerva and Philip tells me, Harry is best suited to be a 3rd or maybe 4th year."

Lily and the adults gasped, they knew Harry was smart, but that smart? Lily was the first to recover.

"McGonagall told me Harry was top of his class and best suited to be mid 2nd year, but she never told me Harry was that smart!" Dumbledore chuckled much to the annoyance of Harry.

"Yes, even Severus admits that Harry has potential to be a Great Potions Master in the future." Sirius jaw dropped, he immediately blurted out.

"No way! My godson is not going to be anything like Snape!"

Remus and James nodded in agreement while Lily and Amy rolled their eyes. It was common knowledge the Marauders didn't like Snape at all.

Harry did nothing but chuckled, a Potions Master? That'll be the day when he would claim to everyone that he was Voldemort's son.

Dumbledore chuckled again and spoke.

"Yes, about that, Harry I was wondering if you are willing to take a Wizardry IQ test?"

Dumbledore asked.

Inwardly, Harry froze. If he did the IQ test, his family and mum would be proud that the Headmaster thought Harry was smart enough to take a Wizardry IQ test at the age of 11, but if he didn't, they would probably be disappointed in him for saying no. Then again, as much as he loved his family, he still had to hide his intelligence. Wizardry IQ test was different compared to Muggle tests. Instead of writing down answers to questions and etc, in magic, they perform a long incantation spell on you which reads your mind and soul which tells the user how brilliant and powerful the person is. The person itself can't hide how smart and powerful they are to; the spell was like a scanner. The only good thing about the IQ test for Harry was that it would only work on him if he agreed to it. If not, the user wouldn't be able to read anything.

"Thank you for the kind offer Headmaster, but I rather not." Harry said uncertainly.

Harry met an immediate uproar the moment he said replied negatively. "Nonsense my boy, you are very brilliant for your age. You were much smarter and more powerful then I was when I was 11, and that was a _long_ time ago." Dumbledore advised, but Harry shook his head no.

"Harry, what are you reading now that you have nothing to do in class?" Sirius asked interrupting Dumbledore.

Harry smiled.

"I borrowed some books from the Library or Professor McGonagall or Flitwick and read ahead. At the moment, I say, I'm in late 3rd year when it comes to theory. Practical, I say mid 3rd year." Harry said smiling.

The adults in the room jaw dropped hearing what Harry said beside Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Anyway, I rather not get passed to a higher grade because I rather stay where there are people that my age in and I don't want to graduate from Hogwarts early." Harry trailed off. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, that does make sense. I understand Mr. Potter."

**(((o)))**

The next morning when Harry woke up, he felt someone jumping on top of his stomach pleading him to wake up.

Opening his eyes, he met an adorable three-year-old red head that was jumping on his stomach while giggling telling him to wake up. Harry grabbed her into a hug and rolled her under him while mumbling.

"Lily, lemme' sleep." Harry mumbled.

"Harry! I want to have some fun! Purrrrty please!" She made an adorable pout with her bottom lip sticking out. Harry could do nothing but groan. Damn those puppy eye pouts!

Where do those girls learn it?

Harry huffed and murmured. "Fine…"

She giggled at her brother and shouted underneath him.

"Yeah!"

Harry grumbled while getting up out of bed. The moment he turned his back on her, she jumped onto his back and said, "Yah! Piggy back!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was smiling at the ever so cheerful sister of his. Making sure she wouldn't fall, he ran downstairs with her on his back.

All the way down stairs she shouted.

"Piggy back!" She giggled all the way down. They heard a shout from upstairs.

"Oi! Keep it down!" Sakura shouted.

Lily giggled and shouted.

"No!"

They could hear Sakura growling upstairs.

Harry chuckled and took Little Lily in his arms and swung her around making her laugh and giggle at him furiously.

"Stop! No! Harry!" Little Lily shouted while giggling happily.

Harry nodded and stopped.

Lily took a deep breath before jumping into his arms and tried tickling him. Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't ticklish anymore, so instead of her tickling him, he tickled her.

"No! Mum! Dad! Someone! Help! Harry's tickling me! Nooooo!" She was getting tickled so bad she started to cry.

Harry immediately stopped when he heard his mum shouted from the kitchen.

"My… my, you two are quite energetic this morning!"

Harry smiled and fell onto the ground laid on his back. Little Lily immediately jumped onto his stomach and held him by his neck.

"Can we go play snowman and make snow angels?" Little Lily pleaded while making her adorable irresistible pout.

Harry looked out the window and groaned.

By the looks of it, there was at least 15 inches of snow out there, and it looked _very_ cold.

He groaned again. "Sure."

She cheered and got up and ran upstairs.

"Harry dear." His mother called from the kitchen. Getting up, he walked into the kitchen to greet his mum.

"Morning mum! Need something?" Harry asked while his mother gave him a peck on the cheek. His mother was cooking a huge breakfast.

"Make sure you eat breakfast and make sure Lily eats to before you go outside!" His mum demanded.

Harry nodded and walked upstairs to go get his little sister. On the way upstairs he bumped into his other little sister Sylvia.

"Harry! Are you going to make snowmen outside with Lily?" Sylvia asked.

Harry nodded. Sylvia was picking up the way Sakura and Rosa talked. Slang like Sakura, and yet polite and somewhat well mannered sometimes like Rosa. But Harry didn't care, as long as they stay out of trouble, then they can do whatever they like or talk whatever they like.

"Can I… can I come? Mum won't let me go out unless someone goes with me." Sylvia trailed off.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes at the obvious lie that she made. She was horrible liar. He remembered hearing from his mum that Sylvia was grounded because she pulled a prank on the neighbor's dog, which was stuck being yellow with red polka dots. It didn't wear off for at least a month. From what he understood Leon was involved as well, he got caught too.

"Sure, but we got to eat breakfast first, then I'll ask mum if she could make it an exception from you being grounded." Harry said walking past her like nothing happened.

She immediately jumped on her brother's back and held him by the neck.

"Thanks Harry! You're the best!" She said letting go and running back to her room.

Harry smiled. For some reason, he didn't mind playing the older brother, who watched after his younger family members and sometimes help them get out of trouble. Speaking of trouble, Sylvia was turning into a prankster like Sakura and Leon. He hated to see how things would play out when they would attend Hogwarts with him and break rules left and right. He just hoped he didn't turn out like Percy…

Percy… the family traitor… He snapped out of those bad memories.

Shaking his head…

'No, this is my world now; I no longer belong to that dimension. I finally found happiness and I _won't_ let bad memories taint my new life.'

"Harry!" Little Lily shouted running at him from the hallway and jumping into his arms.

"Lily, mum says we got to go eat breakfast later. Then we'll head outside with Sylvia

later. Okay?" Harry asked.

Lily did nothing but said, "Yeah!"

Harry chuckled and kissed his sister on the forehead.

**(((o)))**

It took a while to get his mum to let Sylvia go outside and break the punishment that was issued to her. After some pleading, pouting, and heartbroken looks, his mum finally gave in. She had of course made sure they wore a lot of warm clothing to make sure they didn't get sick. Harry just told his mum to put a warming charm on them. She blinked, and pulled her wand out waved her wand at them.

Now here they were making Snowmen and Angel like shapes on the ground with some of the nearby town children.

Harry was helping Lily build a mini snowman while her stuffed pet dragon was sitting next to her puffing out small sparks everywhere. It wasn't until later he felt someone throw a snowball at him.

_Whack_

Turning around, he saw one of his friends from school run up to him for a hug.

"Harry! Oh gosh, I love the present you sent me! Where did you get it from? Is this your sister that you told me about? Aww, she's so cute."

Looking at the hyper girl that was once shy, Harry tried to calm her down.

"Hey Padma!" Harry said returning the hug. "Calm down, one question at a time."

She nodded.

"Are they your sisters?" Padma pointed to Lily who was making a funny looking Snowman, Leon and Sylvia who was throwing snow balls at some of their friendly neighbors.

"Yeah, the red haired girl right here is Little Lily. The boy wearing the yellow sweater with messy black hair is Leon. The black long hair girl over there is my other younger

sister Sylvia. As for Sakura and Rosa… well I don't know." Harry said returning back to the snowman that Little Lily was trying to make, but failing horribly by falling down.

Padma said nothing but sat next to them near the snow and spoke.

"Hey Lily, my name is Padma." Padma greeted the little red head.

Little Lily looked up with sparkle green eyes and giggled.

"My name is Lily! But Harry calls me Little Lily! Nice to meet you!" Little Lily said standing up and bowing formally to her.

Their Aunt Amy had been drilling Little Lily the formal polite Japanese laws of tradition.

Padma gave a puzzled look at the polite girl and bowed in return.

"It's a pleasure. Has Harry been a good brother to you?" Padma asked kindly.

Harry was surprised in seeing Padma so talkative and cheerful. Usually she was quiet and shy. Today Padma was a surprise though.

Lily immediately jumped onto Harry and hugged him.

"Harry's the bestest brother in the whole world! He wakes up just for me every time and sometimes sneaks me candy while mummy and daddy isn't watching!" Lily bragged to

Padma while hugging Harry.

Padma smiled.

"Harry, you must be a great brother. I'm jealous; I don't have any older brothers, only two younger brothers." Padma said jealously. That's when she noticed a stuffed Dragon that was sitting next to them while shooting out small red sparks out of its mouth.

"Harry! What is that?" Padma asked taking a few steps back.

Looking at where Padma pointed, Harry explained.

Padma was in awe of Harry's ability in transfiguration and charm work. She thought the Mini Dragon Harry made looked very cute and adorable. While Padma was cooing at it, Harry heard a familiar shout in the background.

"Harry-kun!"

Turning around, Harry saw who it was. It was Yuna and her twin Alex who was holding their younger sister Amanda's hand.

"Hey Yuna! Alex! Amanda!" Harry greeted.

Yuna blushed and made a small wave.

Alex nodded while letting go of his little sister's hand, who had ran up to Harry for a hug.

Amanda was so much like Little Lily, Harry couldn't help but spoil her sometimes when he seen her.

"Hey Amanda, how was Christmas?" Harry asked.

Amanda spoke in a cheerful tone after giving him a kiss which got a glare from Lily. "Great!"

Harry nodded in approval while turning to Yuna who spoke.

"You're wearing the sweater I knitted." Yuna said blushing while looking down at her feet.

Alex said nothing but walked past Harry and kind of nudged him toward Yuna. If Harry were watching, he would have seen Padma scowling at Yuna. Nobody seemed to notice except for Lily who gave a confused look at Padma.

After a several hours after playing outside, they decided it was time to go in. Padma was about to leave until she Harry a kiss on the cheek in front of Yuna who simply tried to ignore it like she didn't see it. Padma took off leaving a stunned Harry in place.

'What the hell was that about?'

Yuna said nothing, but gave Harry a kiss on his other cheek and ran off toward the Potter mansion for dinner.

"Err… what just happened?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

Lily just gave her brother a strange look and spoke.

"My turn!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him on his nose while walking away happily.

Sylvia just shrugged and walked off.

"Err…." Harry said unsure what was going on. "Did I miss something?" he said to his little brother.

Leon shrugged and responded, "I dunno, you're the oldest bro. Plus girls are just weird." Harry nodded while putting his arm around his younger brother's shoulders and walking with him to see where Sylvia had run off to.

Somewhere 20 feet away behind a bush...

"He's a heart breaker that one." James said to his wife who shook her head at her husband's comment.

"Man, I couldn't believe girls are chasing after him so early. Girls didn't even look at me until 3rd year!" James said excitedly.

Sirius gave a shake of his head while Lily took a huge mallet out of nowhere and hit him on the head with it.

"He should not even be _thinking_ of girls." Lily said with a scowl on her face. She did _not _want to lose her baby to those girls.

"James! We must do all that we can to unite the Black and Potter family! There are too many possible interruptions around him at Godric's Hollow! We need to smuggle an Agent at Hogwarts to watch your son! Harry and Yuna must get together to unite the family's!" Sirius demanded.

James nodded his head furiously in agreement while rubbing his soar head.

Lily and Amy just swat dropped they're heads hearing their husband's plans. Remus on the other hand just sat back and wondered if he should agree or just roll his eyes at his friend's suggestion.


	8. Holiday Ends & Return to Hogwarts

Soon Christmas Holiday ended and Harry was leaving for Hogwarts again.

"Harry! Hurry up! The port-key is activating in a few minutes!" His father shouted.

Harry answered back. "Okay dad!" Harry said.

Looking at all the stuff on his bed, he waved his hand and everything packed itself up. At that moment he heard clapping. He turned around swiftly while flicking his wrist, wand in hand.

It was his mum.

"It seems… you have been performing well in Wandless Mage." His mother said with a smile.

Harry smiled. "Yes, I have nothing else to do in class, so…"

"Harry." His mother interrupted. Harry gave his mother a questioning look.

"You seem to be doing well in classes, and you could really finish schooling by home school. I can help tutor you, and it would be nice if you stay with your family. Wouldn't you like that?" His mother asked with a hopeful expression.

Harry shot it down. As much as he wanted to spend time with his family, he was needed at Hogwarts to make sure things were safe.

"No. As much as I want to stay home and be with everyone, I want to have friends to be with and friends to talk to. I can't stay here forever." His mother nodded and walked up to him.

Harry gave her a curious look, but she said nothing but gave him a warm fierce embrace.

"My manly son, you've grown so much!" Harry blushed.

She released him and smiled. "Take care sweetie, and continue to do well in school." His mother said sadly giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Harry nodded and gave her one last fierce embrace until he heard his father yell from downstairs.

"Okay mum, I love you." Harry trailed off and shrunk his trunk.

Leaving the room, Harry gave his mum a warm loving smile and kiss. He wasn't going to see her for another five months.

Sighing he went downstairs to meet his father. At the moment, his brother and sisters weren't home; they were at Sirius place.

"Hey squirt." His father said interrupting his thoughts.

Looking up, Harry smiled at his dad. "Hey dad."

"Ready?" His father asked. Harry nodded.

"Harry!" His mum shouted while running downstairs to meet them.

"Eh? Mum?" Harry gave a questioning look.

"I'm coming along to." She said with a tone that said no arguing.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sure, hon." His father said shrugging.

**(((o)))**

When they arrived at the King's Cross, it was full of families that were seeing their children off.

Harry's parents saw a couple of adults that they recognized and started to talk. Meanwhile, Harry was on the look out for his friends and their families. Hermione however, spotted him first.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted catching his attention.

Turning to the direction of where she was shouting, Harry was ambushed by a fierce hug and a bush of brown hair, it knocked him off his feet and made them fall to the ground.

"Hello to you too Mia. Can you let me breathe?" Harry gasped, shocked at her enthusiasm.

She immediately let go and apologize.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Harry said nothing but gave her a smile that said it was okay. "So how was Christmas?" Hermione asked as they both got up.

Harry smiled.

"It was great! Thanks for the books, what about you? How was your Christmas?" Harry asked.

She smiled.

"It was okay, it was a family gathering and nothing much happened. Thanks for the present Harry. Where on earth did you get that hand held Galaxy? I never even heard of something like that. Professor Sinistra told us there was nothing like that, which exists. That gift must really cost a lot. Where on earth did you get it from?"

Harry inwardly panicked, how was he going to answer that? Luckily someone interrupted they're conversation.

"Hermione! There you are!"

Both looked over Hermione's shoulder to see two adults that was definitely Hermione's parents.

Hermione squeaked and spoke excitedly.

"Mum! Let me introduce you to my best friend, Harry Potter!" Hermione said pointing to Harry.

"Hermione! Don't point! It's rude! Anyway, young lady! How could you leave your parents standing alone in a huge crowd like that?" Her mother said annoyed.

Hermione spoke in a small voice. "Sorry mum, I was just excited in seeing my best friend." She said looking down ashamed.

Harry didn't know what to do. He just looked back and forth to Hermione and her mum.

Thankfully, Hermione's father spoke.

"You must be Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter has told us a lot about you and has been speaking about you non-stop." Hermione's dad said smiling at the young handsome lad.

"Dad!" Hermione shouted embarrassed.

Harry smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione has been a great friend, you must be proud to have such a brilliant daughter." Harry said bowing respectfully. Mrs. Black had been drilling his head to learn Japanese respect and culture this past Christmas Vacation.

Hermione blushed at the comment while her parents laughed.

"Please. There is no need to bow, and there's no need to call us Mr. and Mrs. Just call me Anna and my husband John." Hermione's mother Anna said smiling warmly at him.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Um… is that okay Mrs. Granger? I don't want to sound disrespectful by calling you by your first name." Harry said looking uncertain. Mr. Granger smiled while Mrs. Granger spoke.

"What a well mannered young man. Our daughter was right about you Harry, you really are quite the gentlemen."

Harry blushed while Hermione tried to avoid looking directly at Harry. Thankfully, Harry's parents who noticed them broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, are you the Grangers?" Harry's father James asked politely.

"Hello, yes we're the Grangers; may I ask who are you?" Mrs. Granger asked kindly.

"Oh, let me introduce you to the Grangers dad, this charming girl here is Hermione, my best friend, and here are her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I would like to introduce you to my parents, James and Lily Potter, my mum and dad." Harry said introducing the parents to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard a lot about you Hermione, my son talks very much about you." Lily winked at Harry.

"Mum!" Harry said giving Hermione an embarrass look who blushed.

The adults laughed and made some small talk while Harry talked to Hermione.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked, she did not seem too concerned.

Harry gave a shook of his head.

"No, I haven't." Harry said truthfully.

"He better hurry up. He's going to be late." Hermione said sternly.

Harry laughed and poked her.

"Aww! Come on Hermione, Ronald will be here. Do you want to see him that badly?" Harry teased.

Hermione's left eye twitched and poked him.

"So Mr. Potter, what have you been telling your parents about me?" Hermione asked. Harry gave a mischievous smile and spoke.

"I told them I met a gorgeous brown haired girl who's brilliant and has a smile that would make guys fall head over heels for." Hermione had a huge blush and slapped him on the arm.

"Did you… did you really say that?" Hermione said shyly while twirling her fingers together nervously.

Harry stopped teasing, and just gave her a smile. His mother said, "That's right. He said you were just like me, smart, beautiful, kind, fun, and likes to read in the library right?" Lily said interrupting their conversation.

Harry immediately looked away and tried to find a quick exit. Hermione on the other hand blushed deeper.

"Harry, you really said all of that about me?"

Harry smile gratefully when his father stopped the conversation…

"Anyway, I think you two should get inside the train, better go find a compartment."

Harry sent a grateful look to his father and gave his parents one last hug before they departed.

For some reason Harry had a feeling his dad interrupted the conversation for a reason. He got this feeling his dad and Sirius was trying to hook him up with Yuna, but he could never prove it.

But before he left them alone to talk with the Grangers, they heard a snotty voice from behind his parents.

"Hello James… Lily."

Harry turned around swiftly to the unknown voice. It was Neville and his parents.

James and Lily scowled but it quickly disappeared. Lily spoke in a neutral voice.

"Hello Frank, Alice." Alice didn't bother hiding her scowl at Lily. Neville who was sneering in the back ground spoke.

"Hello Harry." Neville said in a friendly voice.

"Neville." Harry said nodding evenly.

Harry noticed Hermione's parents scowled at the name Neville. It turned out that Hermione told her parents about Neville.

There was a cold odd silence until Harry heard some people in the background whispering and pointing at Neville.

"Look! It's The Boy Who Lived."

"Do you think he'll give me an autograph?"

"He killed You-Know-Who, did you know that son?"

Harry snapped out of his cold demeanor when he heard a familiar sweet voice say.

"Look mum, its Neville Longbottom." It was Ginny.

For some reason Harry's heart broke when he heard Ginny say Neville's name.

"Bye mum, bye dad. Love you and say bye to Little Lily for me." Harry said giving his parents a hug while Hermione did the same. They both took off to go find a compartment leaving their 'friend' Ron who did not follow him, but instead, hung out with Neville.

**(((o)))**

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, things were silent for Harry. Padma, and Hermione were talking and chatting around while Harry himself was brooding at the corner of the compartment. He remembered how Ginny told him she had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived when she was young. Harry was positive that Neville would try and take advantage over Ginny and show to everyone how many girls he could get. At the moment, half the school had already consider him as a pompous stuck up brat and the other half, the guys admire him and the girls swoon over him.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Padma spoke.

"Harry?"

Harry quickly smiled and made "Hmm?" sound.

"Weren't you paying attention to what Padma and I asked?" Hermione said pouting.

Harry quickly apologized. "Sorry. I was thinking, my mind was somewhere else."

Hermione and Padma nodded. "So… what was it that you two wanted to ask me?"

Hermione decided to speak.

"Well… we were wondering where did you get our Christmas presents from?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. Why did they have to keep asking that question?

"It's a secret. Sorry, I can't say." Harry said winking.

Hermione pouted with Padma. Apparently, they really wanted to know.

Harry ignored it and went back to sulking. Harry had finally realized it. There was a chance he might not get to be with the girl he loved. He wasn't The Boy Who-Lived and it was mainly of his title that drew Ginny toward him the first place.

Ron was another thing...

He wasn't as quite as good friends with Ron in this dimension. History was changing he knew and he had a feeling things were going to be difficult for him if he wanted to date Ginny in the future.

He had remembered Ginny telling him when he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, that was the day when she was falling in love with him... She had tried dating other guys to forget, but he was just so precious and kind hearted compared to anyone else she dated. She would always compare Harry to every guy she thought she might wanted to date, but no one matched him.

Thinking about it, Harry realized he was already making a name of himself already at Hogwarts. Maybe that would help him win Ginny's heart? Harry knew he would have to try very hard to win her heart, but there were going to be percussion's. Harry scowled thinking about how he would have to stop arguing with Neville because Ginny would most likely take Neville's side since he was The Boy Who Lived early on, until she find out how he truly acted. Then again, she blushed when she saw him! So she definitely had a crush on him… maybe… depending on the situation. He wasn't sure. He continued to sulk and ignored Draco Malfoy who entered and tried to talk to him, but everyone could tell Harry was sulking and wasn't caring about anything around him.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Harry?" Ron whispered to Padma and Hermione as he entered the compartment.

Hermione was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"I don't know, he was his usual self on the train station, however when Neville and his parents came, Harry's been broody and sulking."

Padma gave Harry a poke to the arm to get his attention. She failed. "He's not even paying attention to us." Padma said sadly.

They all just shrugged and decided to let Harry deal with his broodiness.

"So, how was Christmas Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well it was the usual. I was hoping Harry would come over, but his parents didn't let him. So it was boring. Hey! What did you two get from Harry?" Ron asked.

Padma eye's immediately sparked with excitement.

"Harry got me a hand held Galaxy that shows everything and can be zoomed in at close range! My mum and dad were quite impressed. It had to cost a fortune! I have never seen something like this on sell at Diagon Alley. My father tried to examine it at his work place in the Ministry, you know, the Experimental Charms section, and he told me he had never seen anything like it. He couldn't even identify half the spells that were part of the object!" Padma said excited at an artifact that even the Ministry couldn't examine and find out about. Hermione agreed.

The hand held galaxy that Harry gave them was incredible. They didn't have to use the Astronomy telescope anymore. They knew Professor Sinistra was going to be impressed with the hand held object they had.

**(((o)))**

After everyone was settled down back at Hogwarts, everything went back to its usual thing. Well almost everything, everyone noticed Harry was different when he came back from Christmas Holiday. He was sulking and broody most of the time and didn't talk much. He was still doing great in class and exercising or working out.

One day after a Quidditch practice they had, Harry had just finishing taking a long hot shower and went off searching for his friends. Lately, they had been spending a lot of time in the Library. While entering the library, Harry was behind a shelf when he recognized a couple of familiar voices talking. It was Hermione, Ron, and Padma.

"I still can't find anything about Nicholas Flamel!" Hermione said aggravated.

Harry's mind froze.

'Sorcerer's stone?' Harry thought. "I spent all Christmas searching, but I still don't know who he is." Padma said sounding dejected.

Harry felt sad knowing that his friends didn't even talk to him about this stuff until he realized he was to busy sulking and brooding these days to notice.

Speaking of sulking…

"Hey, I'm worried about Harry. He's been doing nothing but sulking and brooding these days." Ron said quietly.

Harry could hear both Padma and Hermione groaning.

"You think we didn't notice? It hasn't been these past few days. It's been since he returned from Christmas! Something is wrong with Harry. He hasn't been talkative lately. Something's wrong." Hermione said seriously.

A few moment of silence until Padma spoke. "You don't think he got in trouble over the Holidays for defending people and getting detention for it? I met Harry's parents, and they don't seem like the type the people that would scold him for defending others."

"What!" Ron shouted outraged that his parents would punish him for being a great guy.

Next thing they knew, Madame Prince was scolding them.

Ron apologized immediately. "So what should we do to cheer him up?" Ron whispered to them.

Hermione and Padma didn't know what to say. They just looked at each other hoping one of them would answer.

Padma broke it. "Look, let's go worry about Nicholas Flamel first. We'll worry about Harry later. If we can't figure him out, we'll have to worry about Flamel first, and then move on to Harry." Hermione agreed.

"Yes, we'll worry about Harry after we find out who is Nicholas Flamel."

Harry decided he should reveal himself and give them a piece of information.

When he stepped out from behind the bookshelf his three friends froze and gave him a shocked look. Harry shrugged at them and spoke.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known living Alchemist creator of the 'Sorcerer's stone,' which is a magical artifact that was created to make infinite gold or to live for eternity, in other words, to be immortal. Nicholas Flamel is currently over 700 years old and is known to be one of the greatest wizards on earth next to Albus Dumbledore." Harry said sitting down next to a shocked Padma.

"Hey guys, researching?" Harry said in a cheerful voice that didn't sound genuine.

"Umm…" Padma looked unsure.

Hermione tried to stutter an answer, but Harry gave a big smile and spoke.

"Thanks for worrying about me guys. I didn't get into any trouble or anything, I'm fine. Sorry for making you guys worry." Harry said patting them on the shoulder and giving them an affection smile. He was happy knowing his friends were worried. Unlike his old dimension where it was just Ron and Hermione, they now had Padma Patil as a friend.

The trio sighed in relief. However, it was short lived when Harry asked the question that made them freeze.

"So… why are you all looking up Nicholas Flamel for?"

Hermione looked at Padma and Ron for help but they were in freeze mode.

Hermione sighed and began to explain.

Hermione and Ron had accidentally stumbled upon a Cerberus on the forbidden floor. Hermione noticed the trap door and told Padma about what they saw. They were curious at what the Cerberus was guarding and questioned Hagrid who accidentally slipped the name Nicholas Flamel. Of course, now that they knew who Nicholas Flamel was thanks to Harry, Hermione quickly came up with the theory that the dog was guarding the Sorcerer's stone. Then Ron came in with the comment about Snape trying to steal the Sorcerer's stone because he was an evil git and that anyone would want it. Who wouldn't want to be rich and live forever?

Harry silently disagreed. He would never want to live forever. He didn't think he could live with the pain of seeing everyone he ever loved to die while he continued on living seeing everyone around him past away. As for Ron's theory of Snape stealing it, no matter how much they can try and accuse him, they still didn't have enough proof. He may be a traitor in the future and all, no, scratch that, this is a different universe, so Snape might have or might not have.

"I guess we shouldn't worry about it, I mean, I'm sure the teachers put more protection over it then just leaving a 3 headed dog to guard it. Besides no one would dare steal something under Dumbledore's watch." Hermione trailed off.

They all nodded in agreement except Harry. He wondered how things were going to play out.

Was Neville going to confront Voldemort? Harry seriously doubted it. He had not seen Neville research anything the past time he had known him, unless it was for homework.

Harry inwardly wondered should Neville not go would he have to go? If he did, would Hermione, Ron, and Padma accompany him to confront Voldemort or would they be obvious of what was going on? Harry wasn't sure.

In the end, they all agreed to keep watch on Snape and see if he was about to steal the Sorcerer's stone or not. Harry was tempted to point out to them that Snape wasn't going to steal it, but things could be different, Harry _was_ in a alternate universe, so anything could happened.

**(((o)))**

Professor Sinistra was quite impressed with the hand held Galaxy that Hermione and Padma had. She had asked them where they got it from and both had pointed it out that Harry got it for them for Christmas and when Professor Sinistra asked Harry on where he got it. He just winked at the gorgeous black haired teacher and told her it was a secret. She looked put out that her favorite student would not tell her, but Harry promised her that he would get her one for her birthday.

Harry heard learned or more like overheard that he was every teacher's favorite, besides Severus Snape whose favorite was Draco Malfoy. Professor Sinistra was a young mid-twenty-beautiful Astronomy teacher. She was gorgeous and every guys dream at Hogwarts. To bad she always held Astronomy as her top priority then anything else. Too many others, Astronomy was boring, but Harry was one of the few that actually liked it. Every time he looked up the sky and the stars, he felt peaceful and somewhat happy. Harry could still remember the conversation that Professor Sinistra had with him during class.

**Flash Back**

"Ms. Patil, I have never seen anything like this. Where on earth did you get this?" Professor Sinistra said awestruck at the hand held orb that showed the entire Galaxy on the roof of the classroom.

"Harry got it for me for my Christmas present! Isn't it wonderful?" Padma said excitedly.

Professor Sinistra nodded as she looked up at the projection screen that showed a close up view of the stars.

"Mr. Potter, where on earth did you get this?"

Padma and Hermione immediately straightened up to hear with smirks on their faces. Harry wouldn't dare say no to a Professor.

How wrong they were to think that…

Harry knew the teachers loved him, so they really wouldn't be harsh if he acted badly once in a while, so he winked at Sinistra and his friends and told her, "I'm sorry Professor, that's a secret!"

Professor Sinistra immediately frowned at her favorite student and was about to say something, but Harry interrupted.

"Of course Professor, I would provide you one as well when your birthday when it approaches." Harry said trailing off.

She immediately smiled and her eyes lit up like stars. She looked giddy and excited the moment he said he was going to give her one.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal! July 22 is my birthday!" She demanded. She no longer acted like a teacher, she sounded like a teenager now.

Harry smiled and nodded. Then he frowned. "What deal?"

Professor Sinistra gave a beautiful smirk that looked quite sinister on her pretty face.

"If I do not have it any later then that, I'll fail you for the next four years until you give me one!"

Harry eyes immediately widen.

"That's not fair! You're abusing your teacher privileges!" Harry pointed out much to the classroom's amusement.

"Nonsense, I heard you know your school rights quite well, however, my older brother is one of the Board of School Governors, and so I couldn't be fired anyway." She smirked playfully.

Harry gave her one of his irresistible pouts that she would always found adorable.

"Fine! Just make sure I have one by then, or I'll find someone to make your life hell for the next 4 years. And I know where you live Harry. I am very good friends with your mum." She said evilly which made everyone in the classroom look away in fear. Harry inwardly winced and wondered who it was out there that he pissed off.

**End of Flashback**

The next few months Hermione was pushing Ron to go study for his exams early. Harry on the other hand didn't bother, he already knew the material, but he reviewed Hermione's notes anyway to make sure.

"Ron! You have to study! It is important for our future if you don't take school seriously! I didn't want to say this, but do you want to live the rest of your life cleaning Hogwarts like Filch? Do you want to be known to the wizard world that you are dumber then women?" Hermione demanded with a sneaky look in her eyes.

That was a low blow to Ron's manhood.

Ron flinched and began to stutter.

"What about Harry? Why don't you quit nagging on me about studying and go bother Harry!" Ron pointed out.

Harry looked up from his book with his left eyebrow raised. Lately he had been reading advance books in public showing everyone that he was truly smart and was quite advance for his age, so that he didn't have to think of a hard excuse on how he knew such advance magic in case he got caught in a mix. He was reviewing 4th and 5th year material and it amazed his teachers and the Ravenclaws who saw him.

It was clear to everyone that he was Prodigy, but in reality, he really wasn't…

"Ron! Harry doesn't need to study because he's already ahead of us! I'm sure if Harry took the exams now, he could probably ace the exams with perfect marks! Except for History that is…" Hermione whispered the last part.

Harry rolled his eyes at the last comment. True, History was the only subject he had trouble with, but he already read up on all of it already. Mainly about Goblin Wars, which was bullshit annoying. All other subjects, Harry had already known thanks to his Perenelle Flamel who tutored him like he was their only child including the tough subject that Hermione had always loved and hated: Arthimancy.

"Ron, if you don't study, do you want to look stupid and ignorant for the rest of your life? What do you plan to be after Hogwarts with low grades?" Hermione demanded.

Ron rolled his eyes and snapped back.

"I'm planning to join the Chudley Cannons and play Professional Quidditch!"

Hermione was about to make a come back, but Harry decided to speak to help her out. He knew Ron wouldn't like him taking Hermione's side, but seriously, Ron needed to take school seriously. Harry knew how Ron wanted to show his brothers up since he always grew behind their shadow, and the best way to do was to have goals in life. Harry's goal at the moment was to become a more powerful Mage and to make his parents proud by being a top model student and become Head Boy.

"Look Ron, you say you want to play for the Cannons? Let me ask you something, are you going to play Quidditch all your life? After your Quidditch career ends, what are you going to do then?" Harry asked.

Ron was speechless. He didn't know how to respond to that. Hermione was giving Harry a grateful look and a triumph glance at Ron. Padma blinked at the conversation and commented on the subject.

"I know what I'm planning to be already, I want to be a Healer. I don't fancy working at the Ministry like my dad. I heard being a Healer is quite hard, and requires top grades. If I became a Healer, it would show my family how smart and great I was to reach a goal that none of my family has ever reached. They don't have many wizards and witches that work at a Wizard Hospital you know. " Padma commented.

Ron spoke. "Fine… I'll study. Why do you all have to be right?" Ron grumbled.

Harry smirked.

"Harry, can you help explain this to me? I don't understand it." Ron said starting on the last minute homework.

Harry smirked and began to explain while Padma asked Hermione.

"So what are you planning to do after Hogwarts?" Padma asked.

Hermione immediately began to ramble. "I really don't know, there are so many possibilities, and we're still young, so I don't know what yet, there are so many other things I still haven't learned about yet in the Magical World, so I haven't decided. We're still 1st years, so we have lots of time to decide."

"What about you Harry?" Padma asked.

Harry looked up from the book he was helping Ron with, and shrugged.

"I don't know, at first I wanted to be an Auror like my dad, but I'm not sure. My mum wants me to be the scholar in the family and my dad wants me to play professional Quidditch. I'm not really sure. Like Hermione said, we're still young, and there are so many other things out there that are yet to be revealed."

Ron piped up.

"Harry, I see you more like a Quidditch Player or an Auror. I can't picture you as a scholar. You're more like a person who loves to see the world and do something, instead of reading all the time."

Harry smirked. Harry was amazed that Ron knew him so well in such a short time.

"I agree. I can't picture Harry as a scholar. Maybe a teacher yes, but scholar. No." Padma commented.

Hermione blinked.

"We still have plenty of time to decide what we want to be. I mean, we're only 1st years, we shouldn't be worried about what we planning to do after Hogwarts."

Harry agreed. They should be talking about Quidditch and school at this time of age, not about what to do after school. He wasn't 18 anymore. He was now 11 years old.

**(((o)))**

The match that Gryffindor had with Hufflepuff was pitiful, feeling sorry for them… Harry ended the game just as quickly as he did the first time he played against Hufflepuff in his dimension.

He finished the game within 5 minutes. This had impressed everyone of course. Harry had met with Cedric who was in his 4th year. He wasn't that bad, but Harry easily beat them. Unlike his old dimension, Snape wasn't refereeing mainly because Neville wasn't playing Quidditch. From what Harry understood, Quirrell only attacked him in Quidditch because in his universe, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After Hufflepuff matched ended, the entire Gryffindor house began to party and drink their hearts content.

While Harry was sitting back enjoying the party drinking some butter bear while some of the 6th and 7th year girls were dancing nasty to the Witch Radio Music which brought some memories back. Harry had to admit, the way he was taught how to dance, would probably attracted everyone's attention to him. Harry remembered the time when Harry brought Fleur to a famous French club to cheer her up. Thanks to his fame, he was easily invited in. The plan to cheer Fleur worked, and it cheered Harry up slightly to. Harry had the time of his life when she taught him how to dance nasty. Of course, their were plenty of guys that were drooling for her, but at that moment, Bill had broke up with her because he realized that he never did loved her, it was just the Veela charm that had attracted her. Of course that was the curse of a Veela. Almost every guy they are attracted to would fall instantly for the Veela charm. It was rare they met a male that wasn't affected to the Veela charm, like Harry. At that time when they attended the French club, that was the time night both Harry and Fleur got drunk and found themselves each other naked the next morning. It was shocking to Harry when he realized that he was Fleur's first, and she couldn't even remember it. Harry almost fainted when Fleur requested him to do a repeat so she could get a 1st hand experience. Harry already knew how to shag quite well, but was shocked that Fleur was a virgin. Shockingly… they shagged all morning long to the afternoon at the Potter mansion where Harry lived privately away from Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix's private eyes.

Okay… back to the story…

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Alicia Spinnet one of the Gryffindor Chasers, a 3rd year grabbed him by his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Immediately everyone in the room began to whistle and cat-call at them. That's when Harry noticed that Alicia was drunk. How could they have made a 3rd Year Gryffindor drunk? Have the Gryffindors had no shame? Harry was about to drag her to some of the 7th years who was carrying several somber potions, but Alicia spoke.

"Hey Harry, you are every girls dream prince, why don't you show me how you dance?" Alicia giggled in a drunken way.

Harry didn't know what to do, did he dare dance? Or should he not dance? Harry decided to go with the flow and began to dance.

And 'ohhh' did he dance for a 1st year. Almost every person in the Gryffindor Common room stopped what they were doing and had their jaws dropped wide open when they saw Harry dance with Alicia. Harry was amazed that for a 3rd year, Alicia knew how to dance nasty, but the way Harry was dancing, seemed very inappropriate for kids that were in the common room.

To onlookers, Harry looked like he had been dancing nasty most of his life. Alicia didn't mind of course, she giggled along and started to rub onto his body. Harry for some reason was getting turned on a little bit.

'_I'm such a pervert. I haven't even hit puberty yet.'_

If Harry was looking, he could have seen the shocked look that Hermione was giving him, scratched that, everyone was looking at him in shock. Ron was looking at him like he was the second coming of God. Even the twins looked unsure what to say. Those two were speechless.

Dancing was like Martial Arts a little bit, it was mainly go with the flow of music.

Of course after the song was done, he tried to get a somber potion for Alicia, but several of the girls began to drag him back to the dance floor while commenting.

"Wow, you're good, who the hell taught you that?"

"I had never seen an eleven year old who could dance like that!"

"Have you ever been to a club before?"

"Dance with me!"

Harry blushed at the hot 7th year girls who were trying to drag him to dance. Thankfully Hermione saved him, but not in a way he thought she would.

"Harry James Potter! Cease that awful ritual at once!" Hermione demanded with her Demon Head appearing at him menacingly.

Harry inwardly cringed.

"Hermione, calm down, it's just dancing!" Harry shouted over the music that was blasting.

Hermione was trying to scream back, but one of the 7th years who were trying to drag him to the dance floor threw a silencing charm at her and whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

"Come on and dance you sexy little thing."

Harry blushed and didn't object.

Hermione's tempered flared and pointed at Ron to break the silencing spell.

Ron didn't even pay attention to what Hermione was doing. His eyes were glued to the girls that were dancing with Harry.

After several songs, Harry was dancing with a pretty hot 6th year blonde that looked so familiar.

When Harry observed closely, it hit like a tone of bricks.

It was Tonks!

Harry immediately wondered why he didn't notice her sooner in the Gryffindor common room. He remembered how Tonks would always trip on things and always change her appearance every once in a while. Of course she was still clumsy in the Gryffindor Common room, but why didn't he notice who she was sooner? He knew her Metamorphosis ability kicked in her 6th year which she became 16, but Harry wondered why she didn't show it often in the Gryffindor common room, he would of course noticed her right off the bat. Was she… that's right! He remembered hearing her say she hid it because she was afraid people would call her a freak.

Harry of course, even thought he tended to stay away from fights and confrontations nowadays wouldn't hesitate to back up Tonks, he would definitely beat the crap out of anyone who would tease her or make fun of her. He promised himself he would become friends with her later. Then girls started to have their hands go lower.

After seeing a lot of cleavage, butt racking, and rubbing each other bodies, McGonagall entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone stopped and froze. McGonagall was never strict when it came to Gryffindor celebration parties. Sometimes when she was in the mood, she would grab a butter beer and watch sometimes to make sure everyone was responsible. She didn't mind if the students got drunk as long as they were at least responsible to take care of other students.

However, she did mind unless the party got to loud or unless the party dragged to long into the night or when there were students who were under the age of 15 getting drunk. However, for the first time in history, everyone saw how McGonagall turned pale white when she saw Harry James Potter, the son of her two favorite old students, a 1st Year who was stuck in between two 7th Year girls who were rubbing themselves mighty close to a 1st year. It looked really odd seeing an 11 year old in between two 17 year olds and that one of the 17 year old girls were grabbing his butt and the other was running her hands up and down his chest.

At first she rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks, then she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't say a word. After a few moments of trying, she spoke in an odd wispy voice that was unnatural to her normal stern strict voice.

"Please turn down the music and keep it at a certain volume." She trailed off and left.

Everyone gave a shocked look and began looking at each other to confirm what they just saw and heard.

**(((o)))**

The next few days Harry noticed there was a lot of whispering about him. All the upper classmen were giving Harry admiring and awe looks. Lee Jordan was one of several people who gave him jealous looks because he was like one of them guys in the world that was jealous at how lucky a person was and looked up to you. Hermione was furious that Harry didn't help lift the silencing charm off her until the party ended. She was ignoring his pleas and apologies and even when he was kneeling in the hallway begging her to talk to him. Finally she cracked a smile when Harry was on the ground begging by holding onto her leg, not letting go. Of course Harry did this for all show and embarrassed the crap out of her. He knew Hermione wouldn't ignore him for long, but Harry wanted to just play around a little bit. It was hysterical to watch.

Flashback 

"Mia, please say something to me? I said I was sorry, I promise not to do it again." Harry said pleadingly. She just gave him a cold look and turned away.

She secretly loved the fact that he was begging for her forgiveness. But then as she turned to walk away from him she heard him shout,

"Hermione!!!! I'm sorry!!" She turned shocked at the noise to see Harry Potter, her best friend and most popular first year in Hogwarts history, on his knees screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of the busiest hallway in Hogwarts. It was filled with students of all ages. "Please forgive me! I can't live with out my Hermy!!!!" He gave a dramatic girly yell and fell on to his back, laying spread eagle on the ground. 

People were roaring with laughter and almost all the girls were saying 'awwww', while some girls were even giving her jealous looks. Her cold look immediately softened, touched at the fact that he would embarrass the shit out of himself, just so she would forgive him.

He got up so he was still on his knees with his hands together up in the air, walking on his knees and saying in a pathetic and a _very_ loud voice,

"**PLEEEEASE!!!! Talk to me. I need my best friend in the whole wide world!"** He knew he was going over the top but did not care whatsoever.

Anything for his 'mione. Harry was now clutching her leg and by the looks of it, he was not letting go unless she forgave him.

Some seventh year said to Hermione "Do you know how many girls would die to be in your position right now?" Hermione finally cracked a smile and said, "Okay, I forgive you." Harry let out a huge whoop of joy and gave her a huge hug and swung her around.

End of Flashback 

When Padma heard some of the rumors such as Harry slept with several of the upper classmen girls that were 7th years, she was about to go report it for inappropriate student actions, but Hermione confronted her and told her what happened. Of course Padma was shocked and couldn't form words in front of Harry for days and sometimes she couldn't even look at him in the eye without blushing. Ron on the other hand was begging Harry to teach him how to dance and how to move like that. Of course Harry said no, because he didn't think he was fond of dancing with a guy. That was just plain creepy. Some of the 1st years, who didn't understand the meaning of dirty dancing sometimes asked the upper classmen by what they meant, however they just choked on what they were eating, drinking, or sometimes their spit, and pretended the question wasn't asked.

After a few weeks of everything calming down, everything was the same as it was supposed to be except for the fact that Quirrell was turning paler and paler as usual and Ron was always glaring at Snape. Ron and Hermione would always try to keep an eye on Snape, while Harry warned them to not bother, but they ignored him. The Gryffindors and teachers all noticed Harry losing his funky mood into a cheerful one. They were quite happy seeing the jolly happy Harry again. Harry heard a small rumor from the small future Ice Queen cutie Blaise Zabini that Draco was trying to act tough and tried to push around some 6th and 7th years around, but instead, he got his butt beaten for trying to act tough. Even with Crabbe and Goyle, those three couldn't handle an entire 6th and 7th class who didn't appreciate getting punk around by a 1st year newbie. Speaking of Blaise Zabini, Harry still remembered how he first met her in this dimension.

Flash Back: During the beginning of December Blaise was already known as a future Ice Queen of Slytherin. She had been acting very cold and didn't talk much to her classmates. For a 1st year at her age, that seemed very odd. However Harry understood why. It was in her family reputation that made them to be raised like that.

_To be ruthless and cold hearted, show no mercy to those who oppose you… _

Of course the Zabini's weren't like your every day Pure-blood maniac. They were quite neutral in the Wizard World and didn't care much about the Muggle-born extermination. They were quite smart and knew that in the next century or two, that the Pure-bloods would soon be married to their brothers and sisters due to the low population of Pureblood clans.

Harry was walking by himself in the lonely Saturday morning one day when Harry heard a familiar voice.

"I don't know why you Zabini's prefer to be neutral. It disgusts me knowing that some of our own Pure-blood families would rather remain neutral then rally under our dark lord to exterminate those nasty little Mudbloods."

Harry decided to spy and see what was going on. Looking upon the scene, Harry saw the situation. Malfoy and Goyle were in front of her while Crabbe was behind her to make sure she didn't run away. Looking at the scent in front of him, Harry noticed that Malfoy was holding another wand, meaning that Malfoy had Blaise Zabini's wand. Harry could see even though her cold exterior, she looked like she was about to cry and at the same time panicking. She was wand less and surrounded with no help.

Gathering up her courage, Blaise spoke.

"Your families are fools, soon enough, maybe in 200 years or so, our Pure-blood families will be so low in the population, we will be extinct and no one will be able to carry on our family line. How could..."

"Silence! I am a Malfoy! Don't speak to me that way!" Draco spat.

Blaise gave Malfoy a hard look, until Malfoy threw a cutting hex that cut her left cheek.

"You know, you're quite pretty Zabini. How about we have some fun?"

Blaise gave a horror struck look and began to cry when Malfoy began to take a few steps toward her with an insane perverted look that Harry recognized that Lucius Malfoy had when he was caught raping a Muggle in one of his raids during a Pensieve show during trial.

Harry decided he should interfere.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Harry said in a cold hiss that not only took Malfoy's wand and the Blaise wand that he was holding, but both Crabbed and Goyle as well.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. From this moment forward, she is under my protection. Harm her… and I'll make sure no one will ever find your body." Harry said banishing their wands as far down the hallway as he could until it had smacked into the opposite side of the hallway.

Malfoy gave Harry a feared look and ran with his cronies in toe go grab their wands.

Harry was furious that Malfoy tried to pull something like this. He remembered Blaise telling him in his old dimension that Malfoy would always try and hurt her when she was alone, but he was horrified and scared wondering if that bastard Malfoy would ever try and sexually harass her.

He was pissed…

Harry looked down and tried to help the blond Slytherin.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

She began to sniffle and sobbed as a response. She no longer cared keeping her cold Zabini expression. She was too broken to hold it...

Harry immediately comforted her by hugging her and whispered that everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Harry nodded and held her close.

End of Flashback 

From that day forward, to Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter was one of her closest friends, even if he was a Gryffindor. Of course Draco Malfoy left her alone after that day because he was quite scared of pissing off a Harry Potter. Sometimes once in a while, people would see Blaise Zabini the cold 1st Year Ice Queen sometimes talk to Harry Potter or do homework with him in the library and every once in a while, Harry would make a few witty jokes which cause her to lose her cold Slytherin composure and laugh or sometimes blush at some of the suggestive remarks he made at her. Harry Potter was the one person in the world and only person that had ever made her laugh, and she appreciated it very much. She liked him very much too.


	9. Quidditch Final & the End of Term

When Harry decided to become friends with Tonks, he had gotten to know her quite better. As always, she was quite the fun person and always managed to cheer anyone up no matter what the situation was. Either it was a sad, anger, or a depressing atmosphere. Harry still remembered the first time when he started a conversation with her. It was quite the unexpected meeting.

**Flashback**

Harry was walking up the stairs one day to the Owlery when he heard someone above him 'yelped' from the stairs and then he heard some tumbling, looking up, the first thing he saw was a body that flew to him. Thanks to his Quidditch reflexes, he instinctively tried to catch her while grabbing onto the rail of the stairs. However… with both bodies moving that fast, things always don't end up the way you wanted to be.

Let's say… body parts don't always normally end up where they should be for proper young ladies and gentlemen.

Harry didn't who knocked him onto the ground, but he definitely knew it wasn't a boy.

_Squish Squish_

The parts of Harry that ended on the ground were stinging, but the parts that were not stinging were feeling something entirely different.

And 'ohh' was it very soft… and familiar… and bouncy…

_Uh oh…_

Harry immediately heard someone try to apologize.

"Sorry about this…"

Harry wasn't listening, he wasn't sure he should move, or let the girl that fell over to move. For some reason, he was quite comfortable at where he was.

Somewhere in his mind, he thanked god or maybe hoped no one was watching them at that moment.

However… another part of his mind was wondering who the other person was, that belonged to other half of this human pretzel.

The few minutes that seemed to last for eternity made Harry wondered if the person on top of Harry, survived the fall, but the quick beating pulse of her heart near his throat told him she was quite alive and hyped up about something, or maybe just scared like he was at what other people might think if anyone was to see the two together right now in compromising positions.

Harry heard her apologized again, but Harry couldn't respond due to the fact that he could hardly breathe thanks to the cushion of her body from breaking his nose from the fall.

Harry decided to take the initiative and tried to pry her away from him his face so he could breathe, however…

_Squish Squish_

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. What he was touching was one of a girl's most forbidden contacts.

"Umm… sorry." The girl apologized sounding quite embarrassed.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and quickly pulled away.

He froze when he saw who it was.

She was blushing furious red and looked like she wanted to hide in a hole and never come back…

Nymphadora Tonks…

Harry immediately took a deep breath, and spoke like nothing happened.

"It's okay, but can you get off?" Harry asked.

She murmured another apology and tried to get up while not rubbing him too much. However, she had only succeeded in falling on her behind causing her robes to flutter up and down.

This gave Harry the awkward view of almost everything show wore under her robes from waist to below.

The first thing that came to his mind was…

'Isn't Tonks kind of old to be wearing underwear with pink heart shapes on it?'

But he scooted back and pretended that he didn't see a thing, but his face betrayed him with a slight blush and a crooked roguish grin, that normally made the girls swoon and giggle with excitement.

Tonks gave him the most embarrassed and horrified look that he had ever seen.

"Sorry about this." Tonks murmured again.

Harry coughed and murmured.

"It's okay. It was my fault too."

"It wasn't." She interrupted.

An awkward silence…

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

They both chuckled at the jinx.

Harry getting up to his feet, he gave her his hand and tried to help her get up. Even though he was small, he was quite strong.

She gave a grateful look and took his hand to stand up.

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was.

"My name is Harry Potter. Are you okay?"

Tonks blushed.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Call me Tonks though. I'm fine. Sorry about that." She said blushing harder.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes. I'm fine."

_Very fine…_

Tonks apologized again.

"Sorry, I'm very clumsy and I took a wrong step and fell." She said quietly.

Harry waved off the apology.

"It's okay, I was glad I managed to grab you in time, or you would have suffered a serious injury."

She nodded meekly.

"Well… I need to go send a letter… err bye." Harry said awkwardly.

Tonks blushed, and followed right behind him.

Harry began to wonder why she followed him to the Owlery, until that was when Harry noticed that she never succeeded in reaching upstairs to deliver her letter because she tripped.

At first there were a few awkward moments of silence when Harry called for his pet Owl Hedwig to deliver a letter to his family until Tonks spoke.

"Thank you. I could have been injured."

Harry spoke.

"Like I said, it's okay."

Harry gave her a heart-warming smile, which broke the ice between the two. They immediately began to chat and talk for 30 minutes up the Owlery until they decided to part.

**End of Flashback**

Of course after that awkward incident they would still talk to each other and get to know each other better. Apparently, Tonks was one of those students that were sort of in awe of a 1st Year who was smart, strong, and quite hot at such a young age.

A few days after Harry had met Tonks, Harry had met up with Cedric as well. Yeah, he was loyal, and a cool jock half the time, but the other half, well Harry had never believed the others in his dimension when they told him that Cedric was a Playboy, a flirt, and an idiot when it comes to magic. Cedric had below average grades! Harry knew he should have believed the people that told him that in his old dimension: How Cedric became a champion with little brains in his head, Harry didn't know. Cedric turned out to be a pretty fun guy a lot of times. He was kind of like a brother to Harry.

When exams came, everyone in school became stressed out, and the tension in the air increased.

The 5th and 7th years were looking quite exhausted and tired from Owl and Newt exams. Of course the other students who were in different years who didn't have to take Owls or Newts had it quite easy.

Harry had aced all his exams without a sweat. He was the first one to start and the first one to finish. Hermione of course after every exam began to talk about the questions and the problems that had for the exam. Harry rolled his eyes.

Typical Hermione…

"Hermione! Enough! It's bad enough to take the exam, but to go over it after every exam?" Ron shouted.

Immediately Hermione and Ron began to start one of their infamous bickering arguments that were well known in his dimension.

Padma who was seen sitting at Gryffindor table quite often whispered to Harry about if they ever would stop fighting.

Neville Longbottom from several seats away was eave's dropping interrupted their conversation.

"Hey you old married couple, shut up, we trying to study here!"

Immediately Hermione and Ron blushed, but Hermione gave Harry a glance in which he saw and just smiled at her. He could not help it but he had feelings for her. Harry felt like he was betraying Ginny.

Ron on the other hand wasn't sure if he was going to give Neville a murderous look or do nothing at the one person he _still_ worships. Padma decided to say something to Neville before Ron decided to go through the deep end.

"Oh really? I really don't think it would help you. You would probably still have the same grades anyway. That'll teach you from studying and doing homework last minute, you stuck up prat." Padma said coldly.

Ever since Padma would hang out with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, she had been having a sharp tongue that amazed her twin sister Parvati. Parvati on the other hand would always give her sister jealous looks because she was always around Harry who Parvati thought was cute. Harry began to wonder why girls his age were already thinking about boys when they were only eleven. He had remember his Aunt Perenelle telling him that girls matured faster then boys, but he had not dare believe it.

Neville threw her a glare.

"Shut up you Ravenclaw bitch, why don't you go back to your table?" Neville snarled.

Something in Harry snapped when he heard Neville insult Padma.

"Shut up Longbottom. You're annoying. Why don't you go away? Don't you have other things to do instead of annoying people? If you want to go study, go study in the damn dorm, no one is in theer and you don't have to go study out here in the Great Hall. So _why don't you go away?_"

Harry hissed the last part very angrily which cause all of the dishes that were in the Great Hall to vibrate. For some reason, he was getting really tired of Neville Longbottom eavesdropping in their conversations these past few weeks and trying to have a conversation with them that usually ended up in insults to his friends or making fun of them. He was trying his best to ignore Neville… no Longbottom… but he was as annoying as Draco Malfoy.

"And if I don't?" Neville mocked.

Harry gave a sinister grin for a moment that scared those around him.

"We'll see…" Harry said in dangerous voice that made Neville shivered.

Of course, twenty minutes later when lunch was almost finished, Harry smirked and began to concentrated on his magic a bit on Neville Longbottom who immediately turned into a large yellow fat canary. The Great Hall immediately became silent. Everyone was just speechless until they heard the large yellow Canary squawked.

The entire Great Hall erupted with laughter. McGonagall of course looked furious.

"Who did this? Fred! George!" McGonagall shouted looking pale white and looking quite

dangerous.

They immediately raised their hands in mock surrender while laughing like crazy.

"We didn't do it! I have to admit though, nice spell and it does give him a suited look though eh Professor?"

"Fred Weasley! George Weasley! In my office this…." She faulted.

Everyone began to laugh harder. The reason why she faulted was she saw the giant fat Canary standing up very clumsily and was squawking while pointing one of his large wings at Harry.

McGonagall wasn't stupid on what the giant Canary was doing. She sought her eyes out to young Harry Potter. It was well known in school that the two didn't get along.

"Mr. Potter! Did you do this?" She said in a force calm voice.

Everyone near him immediately quiet to see what Harry would say.

Harry gave an innocent look and said in a kind voice to his Head of House.

"No Professor. Though, don't you think Longbottom looks a lot better with his new look? He looks a bit more handsome now and with those wings, he could probably play Quidditch for us next year."

Harry smirked.

That immediately set everyone around him into a fit of giggles and laughter.

McGonagall was not at all amused.

She was about to open her mouth, but Harry interrupted.

"If you don't believe me, you can check my wand." Harry said handing his wand to her.

She gave a suspicious look and accepted it. At first look of the wand, she knew it was different then the rest. This wand was very delicate and fancy looking. Quite beautiful, a master piece, she was going to ask Dumbledore about it later.

She immediately began to murmur a few words, the last few spells they saw Harry was using:

A Cleaning Charm.

2. A Cheering Charm.

Levitation Charm

Levitation Charm.

McGonagall immediately looked at Harry's friends.

Ronald Weasley wasn't capable of this…

Hermione Granger may have, but she wasn't the type that would do that…

Padma Patil was the same as Hermione Granger…

So…

In other words, she just didn't know, but she knew it was Harry Potter.

Knowing that she had no evidence, she said nothing but gave Harry his fancy looking wand back. She pulled out her wand and tried to fix Neville up.

But before she could, Harry concentrated on his magic that he put on Neville.

When McGonagall waved her wand…

Neville was now a large Pink Canary.

Everyone in the Great Hall immediately burst into laughter.

Dumbledore who had his eyes twinkled decided he would try and fix the transfiguration.

Still laughing, people's eyes were set on Dumbledore. It was well known that Dumbledore was a Transfiguration Master and he could redo anything. If Dumbledore was going to fix something, whoever did it must be powerful. Dumbledore murmured a few words and the magic that Harry put on Neville was lifted and he reverted back to normal, however he was flush from embarrassment and anger. He immediately pointed at Harry.

"It's his fault! He did it! I know he did it!"

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Neville, don't accused me of something I didn't do. I didn't even point my wand at you and when McGonagall scanned my wand, she didn't find anything. So don't accuse me of something without any proof." Harry snapped.

Neville opened his mouth to respond, but Dumbledore spoke with bright twinkle eyes.

"Enough you two… No harm done, everyone dismissed, class starts in 5 minutes. Those of you who exams later, please go back to your dorm or the library and go study."

Everyone in the Great Hall, who was still laughing or giggling, nodded. They all stood up to leave. Harry could have sworn when he was leaving, he could feel Snape's piercing eyes gazing at the back of Harry's head. Harry stopped for a moment, and gave a hard look at Snape who was walking towards the Dungeon.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Harry said

Snape looked like he wanted to say something, but thought not to and gave him a death glare and walked away.

**(((o)))**

Finally, the day when Quirrell would steal the Sorcerer's stone came. It was the day when Dumbledore was leaving and Quirrell was going to steal the stone. Harry was walking around the hallway until he overheard Hermione, Ron, and Padma confronting McGonagall who the Sorcerer's stone.

"Professor McGonagall, but…"

"No Ms. Granger, please do not make me give you three detentions! You three are dismissed!"

Harry quickly melded into the Shadows and followed them.

When they were in the hallway alone, the three immediately began talking while Harry remained in the Shadows.

"We have to find Harry! He'll know what to do!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry was shocked. Usually it was him and Ron that would always come to Hermione for answers to their problems because she was the wisest of the group.

"But what do we do? Professor McGonagall wouldn't hear us, let's talk to Professor Flitwick." Padma advised.

They nodded in agreement and left for the Head of Ravenclaw house. To Harry's surprise Flitwick said he would watch the Forbidden floor for them today since Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts at the moment, and he was amazed the kids detective work, but he didn't believe Severus would steal it. After Flitwick's declaration, they were all relief and sighing in relief.

Harry wondered how things would play out now. Could Quirrell defeat a Dueling Charms Champion before he reached the stone? Harry doubt Quirrell could do anything to Phillip Flitwick. He was a dueling champion, and he was a very strong wizard and opponent that could even put Voldemort's best Death Eaters in trouble when it came to a duel. Anyway, it wasn't like Voldemort was the dueler, it was Quirrell. Of course later at dinner, his friends explained to them what happened and they all nodded in agreement that to steal the Stone, you have to go through Flitwick first.

Later that night Harry checked to see if his friends left to go confront the thief or Neville for that matter. It turned out neither didn't. They were all in bed sleeping like a baby. Harry face went grim. He knew what he was supposed to do now.

When Harry reached the Forbidden floor, what he saw made him freeze. Flitwick was on the ground injured, bleeding from a lot of wounds that was on him.

"Professor!" Harry shouted running to the Charms Professor.

"Who's there?" He breathed heavily.

"It's me, Harry Potter sir! What happened?" Harry asked.

Professor Flitwick looked up to his favorite young prodigy student and cough out some blood.

"Never m-mind about me… you must….you must c-contact the teachers… Quirrell… he's working… f-for Voldemort… he's going to s-steal… the s-stone… p-please." Flitwick begged.

Harry was speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. Harry couldn't afford to let one of his teachers die, maybe except Snape. Flitwick was a kind teacher, and he didn't deserve to die.

"Hold on Professor, let me heal you."

Harry knew what he was about to do was bordering 6th year and 7th year magic.

"You can't heal me… no matter… how smart you are… the magic is to advance for your m-magical c-core…"

Harry silenced him by pointing his wand at Flitwick's wounds and began healing some of the small injuries and deep wounds.

"I healed you injuries, but you…"

But Flitwick had already passed out from blood loss.

Harry narrowed his eyes. How could Quirrell defeat Flitwick so easily?

Angered Harry decided to hurry and catch up to Quirrell.

He conjured a warm blanket and covered Flitwick up. Instead of doing what Flitwick told him to do, Harry decided to go confront the Dark Lord's servant.

Before Harry had passed through the door to see Fluffy, he caused a loud bang, which he was pretty damn sure someone would have heard. Flitwick was not in danger, but with immense blood lost, he couldn't be to sure.

Satisfied that the loud bang he made would attract attention, he went inside the 3rd Corridor to meet his eternal enemy.

He would have just Shadow teleported to Quirrell, but he knew Dumbledore would check the obstacles later to confirm his story on how he managed to get to Quirrell.

Fluffy was easy, the harp that was playing didn't stop playing, so it didn't wake him up, so Harry just jumped into the trapped door.

Seeing the Devil's Snare, Harry gave his wand a wave, and a bright light shined.

In a blink of an eye, the Devil's Snare was pushing back.

Harry didn't bother observing his surroundings; he just kept walking until he found the room where they had the flying keys at.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be easy, how could they have made such an easy test?

He quickly summoned the key toward him. When the other keys reacted by chasing him, Harry jabbed his wand at the up coming keys, the keys flew against the wall shattering their wings.

Taking the silver key, Harry opened the door and continued on.

The next thing he saw was the Chess board. Harry groaned. He forgot he would need Ron for this. He really didn't feel like fighting 36 large, armed stone pieces. They were huge and would require a huge amount of power to destroy, but he didn't want to use all of his magic for some chess piece and he wasn't that smart when it comes to playing chess.

Harry levitated himself to float above the Chess pieces and moved on forward to the next room.

As expected, Harry found a dead troll on the ground already. Quirrell must have taken care of it already. By the looks of the blood that was still oozing out, it was just recently.

The next room Harry entered was the Potions test. Harry totally forgot which potion he had to take. Annoyed, Harry decided to skip this test and Shadow Walked to the room where Quirrell was. He was never the smart person for riddles. He was surprised that he actually managed to figure out the riddle that was in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Forgetting his thoughts, Harry appeared right behind Quirrell who was wearing a black hood.

What Harry saw made him freeze again. Quirrell was holding the Sorcerer's stone in his hand!

How the hell did he get it so soon?

"Hello Quirrell." Harry said with his hood covering his face. He didn't want Quirrell to see who he was. It could be dangerous.

"Who are you?" Quirrell demanded icily.

Harry decided to play around him.

"I must admit that I was expecting Snape to be the culprit, but now that I think about it, you make the perfect sense. The Troll was let in by you." Harry said thoughtfully. For some reason, Harry couldn't sense Voldemort within him anymore.

"So, you're working for Voldemort, hmmm?"

Quirrell winced before glaring at Harry. "Do not say the Dark Lord's name!" he hissed.

"My master is wise and powerful, he taught me that there was no such thing as good and evil, just power and those to weak to seek it."

"Sounds like an interesting philosophy, however I'm not here to chit chat, you are not leaving with the Sorcerer's stone. You will have to defeat me first if you want to leave." Harry said coldly.

Quirrell smirked and then laughed.

"You defeat me? What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Harry laughed amused.

"Where is Voldemort?"

Harry was pleased to see Quirrell flinch at the name.

"Don't speak my master's name! Who are you?" Quirrell demanded.

"I am the wizard that is going to kill you and your master." Harry hissed coldly.

"You are foolish! No one can defeat my master! He is not here! Once I kill you, I will bring it to my master and he will live for eternity!" Quirrell laughed like a madman.

Harry was shocked to know that Quirrell wasn't possessed by the Dark Lord. Harry smirked, even if Quirrell knew he was, he wouldn't live long enough to tell the Dark Lord because he wasn't present. How strange that his Universe was different then his. He was expecting Voldemort to possess Quirrell, but Voldemort didn't. Then again, this _was_ an alternate universe.

Harry said nothing but kept his wand steady at Quirrell.

Quirrell narrowed his eyes and aimed his wand right back.

Quirrell was the first to move and shouted the killing curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry immediately ducked and shot a blasting spell at Quirrell at blinding speed.

Quirrell was shocked. However he managed to throw a shield out just in the nick of time to block it. However the spell was so powerful it shattered his shield and knocked him back several steps back.

Harry smirked. Quirrell couldn't stand a chance against him. He didn't even put his full power in that spell. However Quirrell quickly recovered and stood back up at and shot multiple spells at him.

"_Stupefy! Reducto! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Tormenta!"_

Harry dodged some of them and shot some average powered spells back. He was just playing around with Quirrell. He wanted to see how Quirrell was able to defeat Flitwick. He wasn't impressed at how Quirrell was throwing weak spells at him. After a few more minutes of dancing around with Quirrell, Harry spoke.

"How is it that you defeated Flitwick? By the way you are fighting… you are too weak to even defeat him." Harry asked while dodging another Killing curse that was headed toward him.

"He was a fool, he left his back turned against me, and I cursed him! _Salome! Stupefy! _He thought Snape was the culprit thanks to the some brats, so I easily overpowered him! _Cio'clera!_"

Quirrell said throwing a powerful Dark spell at him which would make the persons organs melt from inside out.

Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Flitwick fell for that trick and Harry couldn't believe Quirrell would flaunt his victory, when his opponent didn't even know he was hostile until he was capped from behind.

Getting annoyed at Quirrell for throwing such a dark spell, Harry deciding to get this battle over with slapped the spell away with his wand making Quirrell look at him in shock and fear.

"You are too weak to fight me Quirrell." Harry said using his shadow powers to bind Quirrell.

Quirrell froze. He tried to move, but the shadows didn't allow him to move.

"No! Let me go! I can't be beaten now! I have to give my master the stone!" Quirrell screamed while trying to break the bind, but the Shadow bind that was holding him could not be broken.

Harry summoned the Sorcerers stone to his hand and looked at Quirrell sadly. He couldn't believe how people were so loyal to such an idiot Dark Lord.

"Goodbye Quirrell."

Harry said aiming his wand at the center of Quirrell's chest.

"_Reducto!_"

There was a huge hole through his chest, and he fell down lifeless with a dying yell down his throat.

Harry summoned the Sorcerer's stone to his hand turned his back on the lifeless body and left the room, but before Harry left for the corridor, Harry removed his hood and transfigures his robes back into Gryffindor robes, cast some weak cutting curses and small burns on his body causing him to bleed and shredded some of his robes making him look like he went through a battle from hell. He practically shoved all the rest of his Magic into his Magic Suppressor making him look like he was magically exhausted before he could be questioned on how come he wasn't hurt or tired or anything. Thankfully, he thought ahead because the moment he reached the door to the outside Corridor, Harry found himself in front of Albus Dumbledore and several teachers.

Flitwick was being supported by a walking stick and was smiling at him.

Before they could speak, Harry gave the Sorcerer's stone to Dumbledore. Looking at the ground nervously, Harry spoke in a meek voice.

"Hello… umm… sorry about this."

**(((o)))**

"What's wrong with you Harry? You could have died, you didn't…" James shouted at his son.

Harry looked down ashamed. Harry had just finished relaying 'his' story out to Dumbledore, the staff, and his parents, who were contacted by Dumbledore. After he explained about how he found out about the Sorcerer's stone from Ron, Hermione, and Padma. He told them that even though his friends told him that Flitwick was guarding the forbidden floor, Harry for some reason wanted to see with his own eyes that Snape was the thief or not. He didn't think Flitwick could handle Snape because of his dark exterior. (He didn't think no one bought this, but the way he was acting and sounding scared like a first year override it and they believed him.) When he approached the forbidden floor, Harry saw Professor Flitwick who was wounded, so Harry tried to heal him as best as he could.

After making sure Flitwick was okay, Harry told the staff and his parents that he panicked and wasn't sure what he should do, he used the excuse that even if he did tried to tell one of the teachers, they would probably blow him off like McGonagall did to his friends. Here Harry noticed McGonagall looked ashamed. So without any other choice and knowing that there was a chance that Quirrell could have the Sorcerer's stone by now, Harry decided to confront him before he could take the stone. When Harry approached Quirrell, he had already taken the stone, so the two decided to duel for it. Quirrell and Harry fought over it for several minutes, and in the end Harry focused the rest of his remaining strength into a powerful Reducto at point blank range and killed Quirrell. Here, Harry had to pretend that he couldn't believe he killed someone, he produced some fake tears. For some reason, he smiled inwardly that they bought it when his mother hugged him and wiped his tears away. He was quite the actor. After he was done, he was being yelled at by his father while everyone was being silent. Well, except Snape, who looked angry at begin accused for being the one to steal the stone and sneering at him the same time for being in trouble.

"Well… I must say that is amazing adventure Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling like mad.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. He faked the ashamed look while his father was looking at him telling him he wasn't done yelling yet. He was lucky his mother didn't start on him yet. Right now she was still holding him, she was terrified 'he could have died!' she kept thinking.

"That's fine Albus! But Potter broke more then 50 school rules and killed a teacher! He should be expelled!" Snape shouted.

Immediately his parents and his Head of House began to protest but Flitwick interrupted all of them.

"I think not Severus. Young Harry Potter here saved my life and protected the Sorcerer's stone. Instead of punishing him, I think he deserves a reward." Flitwick interrupted with a cold tone, which was unusual for his cheery tone. Harry guessed the reason why was because Flitwick almost died tonight, and he felt sort of grim over it.

Severus instantly went silent when he heard the cold tone in Flitwick's voice.

"Phillip is right Severus. Young Mr. Potter saved Flitwick's life and the Sorcerer's stone. If he didn't saved it, Voldemort (Some of the teachers flinched) would have the stone now. Mr. Potter, as the Headmaster of this school, I thank you for protecting the school and saving a teachers life." Here Dumbledore nodded his head at him.

"For breaking the school rules, 50 points from Gryffindor. Saving a teacher's life, 200 points to Gryffindor, and for saving the Sorcerer's stone, another 200 points to Gryffindor. You will receive Special Awards for Services to the School, thank you Mr. Potter for protecting the stone and saving your Professor's life. Everyone dismissed, however, Harry. Please remain."

Harry's parents made some protest's, but Dumbledore gave them a look that said 'obey me or else.'

"Mr. Harry Potter. I was wondering, is their anything you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked curious. He didn't want to use Legimency because he knew Harry was good enough to know when someone would touch his mental shield, unless he was really distracted.

Harry shook his head and doubled his mental defenses in case Dumbledore might try and pull something.

Dumbledore was looking at him expectantly, patiently waiting for an answer.

"No sir." Harry said looking at Dumbledore.

"I see. Mr. Potter, the reason I call you here is that I wonder if you have any desire to skip any grades. You are quite smart… a rare prodigy… and I really want you to learn more instead of sitting back in class. I am willing to teach you myself if you desire." Dumbledore asked.

"Err... sorry Headmaster, I don't mean any disrespect, but I'll pass on the offer. I don't think I deserve any special treatment."

Dumbledore was shocked at the student in front of him rejected the offer of him to personally teach him. He was a little bit annoyed that the student said no. He was hoping the boy would say yes so he could keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't turn dark like Tom Riddle.

"I see. I understand. However, if you have any desire to accept my offer, you are welcome to come and accept it. The offer will always stand." Dumbledore said nodding his head.

Harry nodded. There was a moment of silence until Harry spoke.

"What about the Sorcerer's stone?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a grim look.

"I must talk to my friend Nicholas and see if it is possible we could destroy it. It is a dangerous artifact to have around, and I'm sure if it wasn't destroyed, then Voldemort would then go after it again." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry knew that was a lie. Nicholas would _never_ allow Dumbledore to destroy it. It was something for everyone to believe, but in secret, Nicholas gave Dumbledore a fake one all this time. Harry inwardly smirked, even Dumbledore never knew. Even if Dumbledore took the stone and destroyed, Nicholas was already had plans to make a new stone.

"Is that all you need of me Professor?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I have one more thing to ask, I'm curious. Your wand… it's quite different then most. May I ask where did you get such a lovely design?"

Harry answered respectfully yet mysteriously.

"I got it at Ollivander's. It is one of his unique wands."

Dumbledore nodded, yet he still had the curious look on his face.

Harry had no doubt Dumbledore was going to ask Ollivander about the wand.

Their was a awkward few minutes of silence until Harry finally got annoyed and said his goodbyes to the Headmaster and left while Dumbledore was stilling giving him the curious look.

Harry knew Dumbledore was on to him and was going to start watching him. He would probably try to craft him into a soldier for the Order if it was possible. Harry knew how Dumbledore played his games, as much as Harry loved the old man, the old man was just too manipulative for his tastes. Having a 1st year that was that powerful enough to kill a Death Eater, Harry was sure it was going to catch many people's attention.

Dumbledore remained in his office thinking while sucking one of his famous lemon drops.

Dumbledore was worried about a certain Potter. The times he managed to talk to Harry Potter, it felt like he was talking to someone much older than a mere eleven-year-old and was sometimes switching from being an adult to a child. He could also feel that Harry had great powers. Powers that he was sure Harry was suppressing as much as he claim to show. When Dumbledore had questioned Lily and James if they had trained their son before he went to Hogwarts and their reply was negative.

This worried him.

The boy was definitely a genius… a prodigy. He had to make sure the Potter wouldn't become a Dark Wizard and led astray to Tom Riddle. He was sure the Potter boy knew more then he showed unlike The-Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, who seemed to resent and hate Harry Potter.

Even though he hadn't showed much talent as a 1st year, he hoped Neville Longbottom would become very powerful wizard later in the future. He wasn't able to sense it yet, but he could probably guess the great potential in the boy. Indeed Neville would be showing more power than the average young wizard, but it was Harry's that astounded him. He just couldn't figure it out.

Perhaps time will work out itself. All he had to do was be patient and soon all will be revealed.

Neville Longbottom would be a great ally in the future with Harry Potter as a partner if he changed his attitude now. From what he heard from his fellow staff, Neville Longbottom was a troublemaker and had average grades compared to Harry Potter who would just sit back and read advance books in public like it was nothing. He was damn sure Harry Potter was smarter then he showed. He was sure the boy was hiding his true power and talents. Harry Potter said he was ready for mid 4th year, blah, that was a lie, because Harry Potter made the mistake of leaving some of his advance books around that only those who attend Magical Universities would read only.

Nevertheless, he couldn't afford them both to Tom's cause. He knew he was going to have them two work together, if they were both friends, they would be a impressive dual that would seemed unstoppable, however, Neville seemed to be jealous of Harry Potter because he was no longer in the spot light. How could he be jealous when he was already The-Boy-Who-Lived? Wasn't that enough fame for him? Dumbledore was already a bit disappointed that Neville was raised to be a pompous prince and seemed to think he could get anything he want because of his title.

After some thought and future plans, Dumbledore knew Neville Longbottom wouldn't be led astray, however Harry Potter on the other hand, was a wild card. He wasn't sure how things would play out with Harry Potter. He would have to talk to James and Lily soon about their son.

**(((o)))**

When Harry reached downstairs, he saw who was waiting for him.

His parents…

His mother immediately scolded him and started ranting on how he could have died and was going to be in big trouble when summer started. After she was done ranting, she hugged him tightly and began to cry. However, Harry could see that his parents were proud of him. When his mother went to go talk to McGonagall to go catch up on some things, his father pulled him off to the side.

"Just so you know son, what I did in Dumbledore's office was all show. I'm proud of you for causing trouble, but… next time, don't endanger yourself." His father winked.

Harry laughed.

_Always a prankster…_

"While your mum is here talking to McGonagall, Sprout, and her old friend Sinistra, how about we go have some fun? Quidditch?"

Harry gave a shiver. From what he heard about his father, his father was damn good. His father would probably slaughter him.

"Err… I don't know dad, you're quite good from what I heard." Harry said meekly.

His father laughed.

"Aww, come on son, these past few years I've been playing with your and brothers and sisters, I always go easy. You may not be in my league yet, or probably _never_ will, but I'll still go easy on you." His father smirked on the last part.

Harry could easily tell his father was baiting him and it pissed him off in a fun way. His father mocked on his Quidditch skills.

No one had ever mocked his Quidditch skills…

"You're on old man!" Harry declared.

His father laughed and rubbed his hand all over his son's messy hair.

"This old man is going to give you a spanking you'll never forget. Let's go then squirt."

Harry at that moment knew his father was really baiting him all this time and smirked. He wasn't sure if he could beat his father on a one on one Chaser game, but he knew he would have to at least try.

On the way to the Quidditch field, Harry realized his father was really famous and well known. Quidditch fans were looking at his father wide eyed and in awe. Some Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls had the courage and nerve to approach him and his father asking for an autograph. Harry couldn't believe that they asked his father for his autograph. He was an Auror! Not a Quidditch player! When they reached the field, his father put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small broom and enlarged it. Harry smirked and pulled out his wand and summoned his broom from the Quidditch Broom closet.

"_Accio Nimbus!"_

When they both had their brooms ready, they began to play one on one Chaser. After five minutes of playing, Harry finally realized that his father was on a whole different league then him. Though Harry didn't know it, his father wasn't holding back until his father scored the first 5 shots; he was pulling out all the stops on his son. Harry angry as hell began to pull his all into the game to. However, Harry was still intercepted, rolled over, and was beaten badly. Harry had always prided himself because he was a master and perfect at everything, but his father excelled to far in Quidditch. Even playing at his best the score was 150-50. His father was a monster at Quidditch. When they hit the 200 line mark, the score was now 200-60. Harry had his head dejected while his father was smiling.

"You know kid… you're really great. I was really surprised. Compared to your first Quidditch match, you're really good. If you were playing Professional Quidditch, you would be a beginning Chaser in the league. However you are still growing, so I say by the end of your 5th year, you'll be a great Chaser, and the Quidditch League might recruit you early on." His father announced giving his son a proud look that was full of pride.

Harry smiled. Even though he lost, he felt like he won somehow. They had some thing's in common like Quidditch.

Quidditch…

They father and son was interrupted by cheers and clapping. When they turned around, both groaned in misery. There was a huge crowd that was in the field clapping for them. The one leading the group or the one that was in front of the group was the wife of the Potter family: Lily.

She was smiling at them and waving at them.

Harry couldn't help but give a grin and a wave back. Looking at his father, his father was blowing kisses and to Harry's horror, a Lockhart like pose.

Harry snapped out of his shock when his friends ran up and began to talk to him excited.

In other words, the Gryffindor Quidditch team…

"Wow Harry, you're dad was great! And those moves you pulled, damn, I'm half tempted to put you as Chaser!" Wood shouted in glee.

"Wood's right, you and your father was awesome! I can't believe you and your father was going at it in Quidditch! I think I can die happy seeing the great James Potter playing Quidditch again." Angelina said swooning.

"Harry! Totally awesome! Your father played just like one of them Professional Quidditch players in the league! Even better then them actually!" Alicia said.

"You got to teach me some of your Quidditch tactics Mr. Potter." Katie begged at his father with the puppy-eyed look.

His father was having a tough time. He was trying to calm his son's fellow classmates down, but they were screaming and cheering like mad. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't stop laughing even when they left the crowd.

When his parents were about to Floo back home, Harry and his father was having a small chat about the Quidditch match.

"Say dad, how is it that you're so famous in the Quidditch World? You didn't play Professional Quidditch did you?" Harry asked his father.

His father gave him a confused look.

"Of course I did, I played Professional Quidditch in my 7th Year and for two years after the downfall of Voldemort. Didn't I tell you this a long time ago?" His father asked confused.

Harry inwardly froze. Out of everything he read, he never read up on his family history in this dimension and the journal Harry had from this dimension never said anything about his father playing Professional Quidditch. He just thought everything was the same. Thinking of a quick excuse, Harry blurted out.

"No… what I meant to say was, that was a long time ago, how is it that you're still famous and with the ladies to? Mum won't like that, especially when the girls in the field were rubbing all over you. I think she saw it." Harry smirked at his father's pale face.

"Harry! What are you talking about! I never even noticed!" His father said shocked.

"Just kidding dad… heh… heh." Harry laughed.

"Why you…" His father threatened playfully, however his mother interrupted them by entering the Headmaster's office.

"Okay James! I'm ready!" His mum announced.

"Sure honey. Harry, be good okay son?" His father said rubbing his black messy hair.

His mother walked up to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't want to hear Dumbledore sending another letter telling me you were in trouble understand young man? Be good and make sure you don't start any trouble with the Longbottom boy and Malfoy boy. Yes, I heard from McGonagall you don't get along with the Malfoy heir, and frankly, I don't want you to be getting into fights with either of them. Understand young man?" His mother said sternly.

Harry sweat dropped and began to nod his head furiously when he saw his mother's stern gazed.

"Good." His mother said losing her stern look and gave him another warm embraced and kissed him on both the cheeks.

"Bye sweetie. Hope you did well on the exams."

That said, his mum went to use the Floo to go home. His father patted him on the shoulder and whispered quietly so that only Harry could hear.

"It'll be nice if you would pull a prank at the end of the school year feast." His father whispered.

"James! Don't encourage him!" His mother screeched.

His father winced thinking he thought he had whispered quietly enough, however his mother always had super hearing.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud." Harry whispered back playfully. His mother immediately shouted.

"Harry!"

Harry and his father began to laugh much to the stern piercing gaze that his mother sent them.

**(((o)))**

The next few days at Hogwarts, Harry revealed to Hermione, Ron, and Padma on what happened about the Sorcerer's stone. They were quite shock and angry that he went alone, but Hermione and Padma was mad at him mostly. They were quite angry that he didn't ask them to come along, but Harry told the two that he couldn't go up the girl stairs to contact them. Which was a lie, as a Gryffindor heir, he _could._ Ron just gave him a pat on the back and said if all those things happened, then he was lucky he didn't go. He didn't want to face 10 feet size murderous Chess pieces, a Death Eater, or a troll for that matter, though he did asked Harry if his father would try and tutor him in flying in Quidditch.

Rumors were flying around at what happened between the Sorcerer's stone and the Quidditch one-on-one that Harry performed against his father. The theories about the Sorcerer's stone came out with the most ridiculous theories and stories that Harry didn't think was possible. Of course Harry gave a faked depressed mood when he told his friends that he killed someone. He had to play the guilty and sad part. If he just acted like nothing happened, he knew his friends would be scared knowing he could kill without hesitation and without a worry. Neville was of course watching Harry from afar with a jealous and look full of hatred. Malfoy was at his worst, he wasn't throwing any insults, but he was making mocking snide comments about Harry acting like he was a hot shot. Of course Harry ignored them.

Professor Flitwick who was always the cheerful teacher was extra nice every time Harry entered the Charms classroom or when he saw him passing by.

At the end of term, Harry and his Gryffindor team were having their last Quidditch match for the season.

Ravenclaw…

It was quite a hard match. Harry was curious why Cho wasn't seeker until he found out she didn't become seeker until her 3rd year, Harry's 2nd year.

"Welcome everyone to the last game of the Season! Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! The Finals! Will Gryffindor bring the Quidditch Cup home? Or will Ravenclaw win and be able to score more then 460 points to win the Quidditch Cup?" Lee announced to the crowd. Lee Jordan didn't insult or mess with Ravenclaw, they weren't like Slytherins, so he said their names like he would with Gryffindor.

"Now! Introducing the Ravenclaws! Chaser and Captain Morgue Ivan! Roger Davies Chaser! Saxton Newton Chaser! Alex William Beater! Joe Jackson Beater! Ken Alistair Keeper! And Seeker Fllay Alistair! Let's give a warm welcome to the Ravenclaw Team!"

The Ravenclaws cheered and roared in the crows with Slytherin behind them. There was a few polite clapping from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Slytherin only clapped for Ravenclaw didn't want to show support to Gryffindor.

"Introducing the Gryffindor! Katie Bell Chaser! Angelina Johnson Chaser! Alicia Spinnet Chaser! Fred Weasley Beater! George Weasley Beater! Captain Oliver Wood and Keeper! And our great and famous hero who defeated Quirrell, Harry Potter! Let's give a cheer to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered! Some Ravenclaws and a very few Slytherin's clapped, those who were friends with Harry that is.

"Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch ordered. As the two captains shake hands, Harry noticed Oliver had his jaw clinched and wasn't smiling while the Ravenclaw Captain Morgue Ivan gave Oliver a nervous smile from Oliver's hard look. Harry knew when it came to Quidditch, don't mess with Oliver Wood.

Madame Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew it hard.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upward.

Harry immediately fled upward and began his search for the snitch. Wood advised him finish the game just as quickly as he did with Hufflepuff.

**Flashback**

"Harry, concentrate your all on the snitch. Don't worry about breaking plays and helping us. We'll handle them."

Harry nodded.

**End of Flashback**

After several minutes of searching and dodging, Harry stopped flying and took a look around. He immediately noticed that Gryffindor was ahead by 60-50. Ravenclaw prepared well. They had been throwing Bludgers at Harry and the Chaser's nonstop, but Harry knew the Beaters were getting tired. Harry kept his eye on the Ravenclaw Seeker Fllay Alistair. She was the only girl in the team, like Cho. Harry hadn't made a single feint throughout the whole game yet, and he decided to do one now. With a fake sudden concentration, Harry immediately dived toward the Ravenclaw post. Immediately Fllay was on his tail. She had the 2nd the fastest broom next to the Nimbus 2000… a Comet 300.

Seeing that she was coming up, suddenly she backed down.

Had she seen through his feint? But before he knew it, he saw a Bludger coming at him. Harry immediately performed a sloth grip roll on his broom and continued, however another Bludger came at him, and Harry was forced to veer off to the another path. Harry gritted his teeth. They weren't playing around.

Harry saw at the corner of his eye that the Weasley twins gave a glare at the enemy Beaters and hit the Bludgers back.

One missed…

The other one connected with the Beater's broom. He fell off his broom and hit the ground. It wasn't far. He was only 6 feet away from the ground. Harry took a glance at the enemy Seeker, she was alert and looking for the Snitch furiously at where she thought Harry was heading.

Harry decided to play game…

He immediately flew toward the opposite side of the field as fast as his Nimbus could take him.

Suddenly, he saw Roger Davies, one of the enemy Chasers planning to ram him.

Were they trying to play like Slytherins? Getting angry, Harry curved his broom and went straight to the offending Chaser who was planning to ram him. The crowd didn't need Lee to tell them that Roger was planning to ram Harry off his broom.

Seeing Harry's determined and scary face, he tried to veer off, but Harry ram right past him and kicked his broom, causing Davies to fly off his broom and hit the ground hard.

Ravenclaw was immediately given a free shot, however Roger missed because he was still dizzy from the impact and angry at Harry. Harry knew he had to find the snitch quick! The Ravenclaw Beaters and if possible, the Chasers were aiming for him like crazy. They actually managed to hit him on the shoulder and on his leg twice! Angered, Harry decided to play dirty. He flew straight toward Fred who looked frightened at Harry who took his bat. Seeing no Bludgers but the Quaffle, nearby, Harry flew fast and slammed the bat against the Quaffle hitting a nearby Ravenclaw Chaser who flew off his broom and incidentally hit the Ravenclaw Seeker who wasn't looking, causing both of them to fall. Harry threw a deadly glare and threw the bat back to Fred who gave Harry a mixture of awe and surprise. Harry didn't bother looking at what was going on he immediately went back to looking for the snitch.

Another penalty to Ravenclaw was given.

The score was now 100-120. Ravenclaw leading…. Harry couldn't believe Ravenclaw was leading, compared to the Gryffindor team, they were way better.

Harry flew to the top of the field and observed his surroundings. For a moment, he saw a flash of gold, and then he zoomed. He stopped when he noticed it was someone's watch that tricked him. Frustrated, Harry flew back to the top of the field to look again.

The Ravenclaw Chaser's had left him alone, however the Beaters kept annoying him. Suddenly Harry saw the Ravenclaw Seeker dived. Without a single thought, Harry followed.

For some reason, his instincts told him it was feint, breaking off, Harry turned his broom around. However, he didn't see when both the enemy Beaters slammed two bludgers at him. George managed to hit one away, but the other one hit Harry on his shoulder where he was hit twice already.

Harry winced and heard a nasty small crack.

His shoulder was dislocated. Harry gritted his teeth and continued to play while Gryffindor was given a free shot from the foul.

Wood flew by him and hollered.

"Harry! You okay? Your arm isn't broken is it?"

Harry gritted his teeth and waved him off.

Wood nodded worriedly and took off, but he signaled to Fred and George who gave a growl in anger and began to slam the Bludgers with so much power that the enemy Chasers and Beaters could barely avoid them. Harry was like a little brother to them they hated seeing him hurt.

The score was now 160-190.

He knew he could not catch the snitch with his shoulder dislocated. He needed to fix it.

Harry gritted his teeth and went to a post near where he was many people were wondering what he was doing. Angelina flew up towards him and asked, "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry just shook his head and unceremoniously rammed his shoulder hard into the post. Harry screamed painfully. The crowd gasped, that _had _to hurt. Angelina came up to see if he was okay, he just nodded and said, "Let's finish this." She smiled at him and they both sped off.

Several minutes later, Harry saw a golden glint reflected from the sun. Without another thought, Harry took off as fast as his broom could take him. Harry didn't have to turn back to see the Ravenclaw Seeker Fllay Alistair was behind him. The space between the two Seekers was slowly rising as Harry continued to increase his speed. Harry shook his head angrily when he saw the snitch taking a sharp right. Harry pushed his broom hard to curve right. His broom protested, but Harry kept pushing. He wished he had his Firebolt; the Nimbus was like crap to a Firebolt.

Looking down, Harry noticed that they were at average height from the ground. Taking his chances, Harry jumped off his broom amongst the awe of the crowd and snatched the flying snitch. Fllay Alistair was looking at Harry wide eyes at jumping off his broom at around 20 feet in the air and grabbing the snitch. While falling, Harry turned his back toward the ground while his face looked up the sky.

When he slapped onto the ground, Harry felt his whole back began to ache in pain while his shoulder began to hurt more. With his other hand, Harry raised the snitch so that they could see.

"YES! Gryffindor Wins! 320-220! Yes! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup! Let me hear the Gryffindors roar!"

And the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs roared.

Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup brought tears to McGonagall and a sobbing Wood.

Later that night, Harry was to remain in the Hospital Wing while Madame Pomfrey gave him a check up while everyone in Gryffindor partied. The next few days in Gryffindor everyone was still partying. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw partied. Ravenclaw didn't care that they lost as long as Slytherin doesn't win the Quidditch Cup.

Of course Harry's family wrote a letter to him telling him they were quite proud of him for winning the Quidditch Cup.

**(((o)))**

When the end of the school feast came, Gryffindor won the House cup and Harry was tempted to pull a prank just for laughs and to make his old man proud. Even though Neville and his friends lost so many points for picking on students and sneaking out late at night, Gryffindor was still in lead of the House Cup. The Gryffindors cheered. They had won both the Quidditch and House Cup. From what Harry understood, the first time in 20 Years they had actually won both the House cup and Quidditch Cup.

Of course, Harry and his friends finally received their final exam scores. Harry had received full marks on all of his tests. Including History of Magic, which was the only subject he had to study, everything else he knew. Harry was ranked top of the class with Hermione who was behind him by a small margin. Padma was a few people behind Hermione in class rank and Ron amazingly was behind Padma by a few also. He was one of the top 10 of their class with high grades out of the 60 first years. This shocked the crap out of his twin brothers Fred and George who teased the living daylights out of him about being the next Percy Weasley. Percy however was quite proud of him.

And now, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Under-Aged Magic notes were handed out to all students, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters where the Weasley's and his entire family were waiting for him.

"Come on Harry, you got to come and stay over this summer. With you, Hermione and Padma, we'll have some great fun!" Ron demanded.

Harry nodded of course. He couldn't wait and see the Burrow again. It would be fun. Hermione said she was of course going to go if Harry and Padma were going to go. Padma said she had checked it up with her parents. Who were chatting with the Potters and Weasley's at the moment.

"Sure, but let me check with my parents. I'll send you an owl on that offer." Padma said shyly looking at Harry.

Harry of course was obvious of the shy and affectionate tone. Padma was slowly coming out of her shy shell and was turning into a talkative Hermione. She wasn't strict like Hermione, but she was like Hermione in every way so far. Harry of course, preyed Hermione wouldn't be like his Hermione in his old dimension when it came to House Elf Rights.

"Yeah, that'll be great." He said giving her a smile she returned.

The chat was interrupted when Harry felt a tug in his hand. Looking down he saw his cute adorable sister.

"Harry!" She giggled.

Harry smiled and lifted her up into his arms.

"How's my adorable cute baby sister?" Harry cooed at her.

She giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm doing fine." She said shyly.

Hermione and Padma immediately made 'Awws' and Ron just rolled his eyes at Harry who wasn't acting very manly.

"Let me introduce you to my friends Lily. This is Hermione, Ron, and I'm sure you remember Padma. Everyone, this is my little sister Lily." Harry said hugging his red haired sister.

Little Lily gave a shy wave and spoke.

"Hi Hermy! Ronny! Paddy!" She giggled shyly and bowed when Harry put her back on the ground.

Harry saw Hermione's eye twitch at the nickname and Padma who just giggled at the cute adorable little girl.

"Has Harry been a great brother to you?" Hermione asked the adorable little girl much to Harry's amusement. He knew what Little Lily was going to say. She was probably going to say the same thing she said to Padma.

Little Lily giggled and got back into her brothers arms kissed him on the cheek.

"He's the greatest brother in the whole world! I love him to bits! I want to marry my big brother when I grow up! He would always play with me when no one else would and sneak me off candy when mommy and daddy weren't looking and… and..." Little Lily giggled at the embarrassed Harry Potter who tried to look away hiding his red tinted cheeks. Who the hell told that little girl about marriage anyway?

Of course, luck wasn't on his side today, and his mum heard from the background.

"Harry Potter! You were the one who's sneaked her candy all this time!"

Harry immediately panicked. Thankfully his other baby sister saved him.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" Sylvia declared interrupting the up coming scolding with her loud rumbling stomach that sounded kind of like Ron's.

Of course everyone who heard laughed at that moment. Sylvia sounded just like Ron. He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek while murmuring, "Thanks." "Don't mention it."

While everyone was finishing up their chats and jokes, at the corner of Harry's eye, Harry caught Ginny looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. Harry glanced at her and winked.

Ginny, caught red handed, turned as red as her hair and hid behind her brother Percy who was still in his robes wearing his Prefects badge and showing it off.

Harry smiled at the cute red haired girl. Thinking about Neville and his title 'The Boy Who Lived,' Harry knew he was going to have to work hard to win her heart.

Harry and his family began to say all their goodbyes to the Weasleys, Patils, and strangely, plenty of Gryffindors and his 1st year Classmates who said goodbye. He thought in his dimension the only reason why the upper classmen Gryffindors and other people would even wave to him in the first place was because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Then again, he might have made better friends then he thought.

Little did Harry Potter know… that he was already making himself a reputation that would rival Neville Longbottom in this dimension…


	10. The 2nd Summer & the Time Guardian

Authors note: Hi readers. So I have decided to do a harem. Oh, and when I do chapter 13 it is going to take at least 2 weeks after I upload chapter twelve to do that one. Thanks! 

Harry looked around and began observing his surroundings in the forest. It was dark and the silvery moon was shining down between the branches of the trees and leaves around him. Harry loved nature. It was so peaceful.

Before he could enjoy where he was at or do anything, he heard some distant rustling and breaking twigs from behind and in a flash he had his wand armed and ready. His training under the Aurors and his famous mentors had not dulled his sharpening skills. The first thing that he saw was a cloak figure that was at least thirty yards away and was walking apparently away from him. Usually he wouldn't be the foolish Gryffindor who would just walk in and chase the suspicious person who was walking away from him in a forest, however something told him to go after the cloak figure. Curious at whom the cloak figure was, Harry began to follow the figure stealthily. As he followed the cloak figure, he had not lost the figure from his vision.

As he got closer, the figure apparently began to notice him and did nothing but slowed down its pace.

When Harry was sure he was close enough for any confrontation or anything, he called out to the figure boldly.

"Who are you?" Harry said now summoning the sword of Godric Gryffindor into his hand.

Though Harry could not see it due to the surrounding darkness of the night, which was odd because he was a Shadow Mage that could see through the night easily, the figure turned around

and pulled down its hood.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again, something told him it wasn't an enemy and that he should lower his wand, but Harry knew he should never be too sure.

Slowly, the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. What shocked Harry was who it was.

"Harry... my love…"

It was Ginny…

Harry froze in shock. Was this Ginny standing in front of him? What the hell was going on?

Wasn't she dead?

Wait… she's dead? When did this happen? How did it happen?

As quickly as he was thinking about it waves of memories appeared into his head. Memories of him accidentally appearing in this universe, him turning younger, his parents, his new family, and the last thing he did before he went to sleep was tucking in a tired Little Lily to sleep.

"I'm dreaming…" Harry said falling to his knees and looking at his beloved Ginny in shock.

"Yes, you are."

Harry couldn't believe he was dreaming of Ginny. He had not dreamed of her in so long. The last time he had dreamed of her was before he went to this dimension and met his new family.

"And you must wake now."

Harry snapped out of his daze and gave Ginny a wide eye look.

"Ginny… I don't want to wake… I want to stay here… with you."

Ginny gave her beloved a sad look with a mixture of love and desire.

"I… I... want... to be with you... as well Harry… but... you must wake up now."

Harry shook his head furiously.

"No. Ginny, I don't want to! I… I…"

Ginny closed the distance between them and gave him a small kiss.

It was so warm and peaceful. The love that she was giving him from just a simple kiss made him not wanting to wake up. He rather stayed in a dream forever. Just to be with his love… his heart… his peace… his everything.

"You must wake up Harry… wake up." Ginny said in sad sorrow.

Harry shook his head and spoke shakily.

"No, I can't leave you Ginny! Please don't go! Ginny!"

She shook her head in sorrow and stepped back.

Harry tried to step forward, but she was slowly fading away.

"Ginny! Please! Don't go! Ginny! GINNY! NOOO!" Harry shouted trying to touch her but she was gone.

**(((o)))**

"Harry! Wake up! It's only a dream!" His mother said trying to shake her son awake.

"GINNY! NOOO!" Harry shouted waking up, his hand now in front of him as if trying to catch something.

Harry began cry. She was right there, in front of him, and he couldn't do anything about it. The dream was long gone.

Harry, now fully awake began to quickly observe his surroundings and the closest person next to him.

His mother…

Without another thought, Harry gave her the biggest hug that he had ever given her and began to cry onto her. Just the thought of seeing his mother who had red hair like Ginny made him cry even harder.

His mother embraced him and spoke to him quietly.

"Harry dear, its okay, it was only a dream. Shh… honey. It's okay."

After several minutes when his sobs had finally faded, he sniffed and looked up to meet his mother's green eyes.

"You okay now sweetie?"

Harry nodded with a sniff.

"You sure? You want to talk to me about what the dream was?" His mother asked.

Harry shook his head slowly.

She looked to be slightly disappointed, but nodded in understanding nevertheless.

"I understand, but do you want me to stay by you until you fall asleep?" His mother whispered.

Harry half shook his head and half nodded.

She smiled and took his response as a yes. Putting her arm around him in a caring way, she held him close and began to sing him to sleep.

His mother had such a beautiful voice. It was like a melody to his ears. He loved every moment with his mum. Even though it has only been a year with his family, he was still feeling unfamiliar emotions and feelings that he had never felt before.

Closing his eyes, Harry slowly began falling back to sleep. His last thoughts before he fell to sleep, was the love for his family, his father, his mother, and lastly, Ginny.

"Love you… mum."

**(((o)))**

"So honey, is Harry okay? If there wasn't a silencing charm on his walls he would have woke up practically everyone in the house." James said looking at his wife Lily who walked in tiredly.

"Like one of the house elves said, Harry had a nightmare, everything's okay. Go back to sleep James, you have a big day at work tomorrow." Lily said popping herself next to him.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Lily flower, I doubt I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon after one of the house elves had told me my son just had a nightmare."

"James! Go to sleep. You'll wake up Little Lily." She said glancing at the sleeping form of Little Lily sleeping between them and then closing her eyes sleepily. She was tired and wasn't in the mood for chatting.

"Aww, Lily flower, I can't fall back to sleep. What am I'm going to do now that I'm wide awak-"

"Mummy? Daddy? Is big brother okay?" Little Lily said interrupting her father sleepily.

James gazed at his youngest daughter.

"Yes pumpkin, he's fine. Go back to sleep. He just had a nightmare."

Little Lily nodded sleepily, "Ok… daddy… mommy…" she then went back to sleep. James turned to his wife and was about to comment on Harry's nightmare, but she was already under the covers.

James sighed. Wide-awake, with nothing to do, he stood up and decided to have a cup of coffee downstairs.

As he sat down on one of the kitchen tables and drinking coffee, he began thinking about his eldest child, his Harry.

Something was very different about his son. It wasn't just recently that he noticed, he noticed it for a long while now. It all started last year when they found him returning back from the forest or cemetery when he went missing.

He hated to say it, but before a year ago, his son was clumsy, never showed any advance intelligence, and tried the best he could be to live up to his old man's reputation by learning how to become a better Quidditch player and prankster. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was very flattered to hear how his son wanted to live up to his reputation. However, his son had changed. It was a huge change to. His son was able to use wand-less magic, which deemed to be very impressive, he was brilliant, very powerful, sometimes seemed older, and more mature then people his age!

Just recently, two months ago he came to Hogwarts from an emergency call from Dumbledore telling him that his son had just saved the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort touches and killed a Death Eater.

Killed a Death Eater…

That sentence rang inside his head. He didn't know whatever to be proud or just worried. His son killed a damn Death Eater and he was only a 1st year! He stood head to head against an adult wizard and he was only eleven years old! Eleven! Even though they did not want it to go public, somehow, (namely Hagrid) had spilled the beans and somehow, it winded up in the Daily Prophet about his son saving the school and fought off a Death Eater who tried to steal the Sorcerer's stone. It was madness! His co-workers at work were harassing him for information and even his Head Commander Amelia Bones was hounding him with questions that he couldn't answer.

He himself didn't want to question his son. It would just make them both feel uncomfortable.

Why didn't they just go bug Dumbledore for the information? He was just an everyday father and an Auror that worked at the Ministry.

Speaking of Dumbledore, it was quite odd. The things that Dumbledore told him and his wife…

His son knew Occulmency. Who taught him that? He didn't even know what Occulmency was, until his wife explained to him. Just how did his son managed to learn and know so much about magic even though they had never seen him even lift a book before he went to Hogwarts? Surely his son would have at least let out a small slip when he was a child?

Then, there was another thing that Dumbledore that had worried him and his wife...

The original Prophecy that had said that mentioned about Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived would eventually kill Voldemort had somehow changed! When he and his wife had tried to question Dumbledore about it, he had just said it was recently and he had not revealed all of the facts to them about what the Prophecy had said...

The Prophecy...

That cursed thing had almost caused him to lose everything in the first war. Siding with Dumbledore publicly was dangerous to him and his family.

James couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. When his parents had formally made it publicly known that they were allies of Dumbledore, his family was hunted and several of his family members had died in the 1st war, including his two elder brothers who were Aurors like him. Thankfully, his parents were still alive as well as his younger sister. It was awful feeling considering all of his wife's relatives were either dead, or just disliked her because she was a witch.

James sighed.

Harry and Neville were the choices of the Prophecy child. Dumbledore, he seemed to think that his son, the child prodigy might still be the one, and not Neville all this time. He had showed power and skill that even Neville Longbottom did not have.

"No! Harry is not involved with that damn prophecy!" James said out loud. He did not want to be involved in another war and especially involve his eldest son! Should there be another war... screw the pride of Gryffindor, screw his family descendant honor, his family came first and he was not going to join up with Dumbledore or anyone. His family was going to remain neutral...

He preyed to God that the Prophecy had nothing to do with his family again. If it did... he was pretty sure that Voldemort would be after his family again. Both Lily and him did not want to fight another war. They most definitely did not want to lose their son to it.

**(((o)))**

Harry sighed to himself again and pulled himself out of bed. He stood up and yawned. Slowly getting out of bed he got ready for the day. It was the middle of summer. His 1st year had ended and his parents were quite proud of his grades. Well, not quite proud, they knew he was very smart and could have taken the exam with his eyes closed. There were whispers of him being a child prodigy. Heck, people were suspicious that he was truly holding back what he had truly known.

He had two weeks of summer vacation left to spend time with his family. Harry had spent most of his entire vacation on playing Quidditch with his father and the neighborhood kids of Godric's Hollow, going swimming with the neighbor hood teens, mailing letters back and forth to his friends, doing his summer homework, and above else, spending time with his family.

Though lately... he hadn't been feeling well and just a few hours ago, he had a dream of his beloved Ginny.

Was it right for him to manipulate people into the world that they were supposed to live in? Was it right for him to move on?

After he was done with his private needs from the bathroom and had his day exercising clothes on, he went outside and went to the Potter Lake in the backyard. It was still dark outside and light was barely about.

Stretching, he observed his family property. The Potters had owned a huge property in the backyard. There was a beautiful lake that would have been a perfect place for a romantic date, a private swimming pool, a tree house, and of course, all of them were magically enhanced.

Closing his eyes, he then jumped into a fighting stance and started to perform his Martial Art's Katas.

He didn't know how long he had been training, but he stopped when he heard some clapping.

Harry didn't bother turning around to the clapper. He had just finished his last Kata and bowed to the things around him. Nature's song of peacefulness still lingered in the air. It made him feel light-headed and free whenever he performed his Martial Arts exercises. It had reminded him of flying on his broomstick.

"I had heard a lot about Martial Arts back in the Muggle world. That was impressive Harry, was that really Martial Arts?" His mother asked.

Harry gave his mother a warm smile.

"Yes." Harry said quietly while sitting next to his mum.

She smiled and put her arm around him pulling him close.

"Eww... you're sweaty and sticky!" She said in disgust and then giggled at her son's affronted look. "You know… that was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You looked to be dancing in the wind. It looked so beautiful." His mother commented.

Harry smiled and nodded. He was sweating all over the place. He had just completed the most difficult Kata he knew, which had involved fighting several imaginary fighters who had weapons. It had been a while that he was able to do a difficult Katas. At Hogwarts, it didn't have the right feel for him to practice his Martial Arts. He didn't want people to know that he knew Martial Arts, especially Voldemort. He was surprised and grateful that his mother didn't comment on how he knew it.

Spreading out a bit of his Legimency, he found out that she thought he might have learned it from one of his classmates.

The two sat there as the sun rose. Both had admired the beautiful lake and were currently in a state of peace… until his mum jumped up suddenly.

"What's wrong mum?" Harry asked.

Lily panicked.

"Oh sweetie! I'm supposed to cook breakfast!"

Harry smiled and calmed her down.

"Mum! I'll help you. So don't worry."

His mother gave him a hug.

"Oh sweetie, come on, we have to hurry, before your father wakes up. You know how grumpy he gets when he doesn't have his food!" His mother said running to the house with her son following her from behind. When they got there, Harry noticed that no one was awake yet.

Soon enough they began their cooking. Well, actually, his mother had demanded him to go take a bath first before he helped her cook.

While they were working, his mother began to sing a beautiful melody that made Harry feel lightheaded. Sometimes Harry wondered if his mother was a Veela, she was gorgeous, she had a beautiful voice and like most Veelas, they had a fiery temper when they were mad. With her temper out of control, her hair crackled like it was going through electricity and it scared the crap out of him when his mother got mad. Usually Harry wasn't afraid of anything, even when Hermione would get angry, however his mother could scare him in a heartbeat. Just thinking about how mad she was at him when he saved the Sorcerer's stone made him whimper.

"Harry." His mother interrupted his thoughts.

Harry gave his mum a cheery smile and spoke.

"Yes mum?"

"The Weasleys fire called our Floo yesterday. They were asking if you could stay at their place for a few days, and we agreed. So you'll be leaving tonight okay? You'll be staying there for a few days, no more, and then you will return. I want no trouble. Understand?" His mother said in her stern voice.

Harry didn't even flinch from her tone. He just nodded in reply with a big smile on his face. He of course wanted to stay at the Weasleys a bit longer, but he knew his dad wouldn't let him. His mum wouldn't mind, but his father would. Why? Well, his dad had said to him to stay home whenever he was from work and teach him the basics of Wand-less magic, but secretly, Harry knew it was because of something else.

Lily couldn't help but giggle at her son's reaction and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's hurry up and finish cooking breakfast sweetie, before everyone else wakes up."

Harry nodded wordlessly.

Sure enough, breakfast came and everybody was downstairs eating like they were starved for weeks except for Harry, his mum, and Rosa. Sometime Harry said 'Hey' or 'Watch it' whenever his little brother would try and steal some of the delicious food from him.

"Harry! Can we go play?" His baby sister asked while yanking his arm.

Harry smiled at his adorable cute sister. Ever since he returned from Hogwarts, his little sister had demanded him to give her bedtime stories every night and play small games all day.

"Sure Lily, what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

Little Lily looked around making sure no one was watching them and yanked Harry to move him closer to hear. Harry nodded and pulled her onto his lap, which she smiled happily.

"I want to go flying... I want to learn how to fly just like you." She whispered while looking around them nervously, but doing a bad job about it.

Harry immediately frowned, if he went flying, his mother was going to kill him if he went flying with the youngest in the family, but his baby sister was now 4 years old, then again, even Sylvia is barely aloud to go flying. Plus, he had to act his age. He didn't want to pull a Percy on his little brother and sisters. Leon seemed to be slightly on the way to be like Percy, he was as strict and cold when adults were around, but around his siblings and friends, he was a prankster. Harry vowed to have a close relationship with his brother.

"Okay. I'll tell mum we are going to go play later okay. Don't say anything about flying." Harry whispered.

Little Lily immediately giggled, and planted her favorite family member a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Promise?" She said pulling out her pinky.

"Huh?" Harry said clueless.

Little Lily gave him a big smile and whispered.

"Promise?"

Harry smiled and whispered back.

"I promise and I'll even let you use my broom if you show me that you can handle a basic broom." Harry said connecting his pinky with hers and kissed it.

Little Lily squealed and gave her brother another sloppy kiss on his other cheek.

The rest of the morning at breakfast, Harry and Little Lily could be seen sitting next to each other whispering, giggling, and chuckling every now and then. They were in their own little world, which made their father murmured, "Brotherly and sisterly love, I'm a bit envious. I was never that close with my siblings."

Lily nodded in agreement. Ever since the summer before 1st year began, Harry's been Little Lily's favorite. Most of the time when Harry was around, she ignored everyone and to mainly play with her brother. This tended to make Sylvia, Sakura, Rosa, and Leon jealous of who gets to play with Harry.

She mentally thanked the lord that her eldest son Harry wasn't causing any trouble. Leon was troublesome enough and she didn't fancy seeing her fellow neighbors coming over her house everyday about not just Leon, but Harry as well.

"Hehehe… big brother, you're so funny." Little Lily giggled out loud as Harry continued to whisper in her ear.

James smiled at how caring his son was to his siblings.

"Hey honey, what do you think they are whispering about?" James asked his wife.

Lily, who was entrapped at looking at her oldest son and her youngest daughter whispering and smiling spoke in a soft loving voice, "I don't know, I doubt its pranks," Here she murmured quietly, 'It better not be.' "They are just talking like they usually are. You can't say Harry and Lily have been getting quite close lately. I'm happy that Harry and Lily are getting along well. It gives me more time to lecture Sakura and Rosa on their studies this year at Hogwarts. Though I would love to spend more time with Harry, he's been gone for a whole year. I barely have time to talk to him much."

After Harry returned back to Hogwarts during Christmas Vacation, James and Lily had begun tutoring their children and getting their children ahead of their studies so that they would be in top form when school began. Sirius and his wife Amy were the same, they were tutoring Alex and Yuna as well, though Lily was far stricter in teaching and tutoring.

The Potters and Blacks had a long known history of having smart Wizards and Witches. And just recently, the Potters were given lots of praise from the School Board when they found out how Harry was a possible Prodigy. Even though he had not taken his Wizard IQ test, they knew he was smart enough to have a high score. They had all said he was even more brilliant than his mother and father when they had attended Hogwarts.

Both of the parents happy thoughts were interrupted by their youngest and eldest children speaking, "Mum! Lily and I are going to go play in the backyard." Harry announced out loud.

Little Lily just raised her cute hands in the air and shouted, "Yes!" before the parents could object or do anything.

When they were outside, the first thing Harry did was give her a training broom that they gave Sylvia to practice on. It would only float up to 4 feet at most and doesn't fly to fast either.

"Okay… here's how we do it."

After several explanations and a surprised that she understood, they began to practice.

To Harry's surprise, she was a natural. After the first 10 minutes, Harry decided to upgrade on what broom she would ride on. She was riding on Leon's old Clean Sweep 5 and later, his Nimbus 2000.

"This is so fun big brother!" She cheered while flying.

Harry smiled at his 4-year-old cute sister. She was so cheerful. You couldn't help but be cheerful as well. It was so strange.

"Okay Lily! It's time we get back home. Mom's going to get suspicious!" Harry shouted to his little sister who was above him. He had stayed flying under her in case she would fall and he was there to catch her. She maybe a natural in flying, but some times people could still make mistakes and fall.

"Aww… I don't want to!" She pouted touching down to the ground and then getting off her broom.

"Lily, if we stay out here any longer, mum's going to come and investigate on us."

Lily gave a confused look.

"Harry, what does en-jest-did-gate means?" Lily asked with several question marks above her adorable red head.

Harry mentally slapped himself. Sometimes he couldn't help but think she was so smart for her age, she would understand anything that was said to her.

"Oh, sorry sis, let me explain… its 'I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-T-E' and investigate means….

**(((o)))**

"Harry! Did you make sure you packed everything yet?" Harry's father shouted from upstairs.

At the moment, Harry was packing his stuff and getting ready to go. He wasn't alone, his sister's and little brother were in the room as well.

"Why can't we go?" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, I want to meet the Weasleys!" Rosa said excitedly.

"Why do you have to go?" Sylvia pouted.

"I don't want you to go!" Little Lily said teary eyed.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his siblings chatter. Though Leon was being cold about it, he could tell he didn't want his older brother to leave.

"Well, I'm done now. I'll see you guys later!" Harry said excited running down to the living room getting ready to use the Floo. He couldn't wait and see Ginny and her family.

His sisters who followed him downstairs immediately began to pout and gave his parents a small tantrum.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a few days!" Harry said giving each of his sisters a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Leon, like Ron decided to be manly and just gave his brother a pat on the back with a hug. But when Harry ruffled his hair he could not hold back a grin.

When Harry gave out the last hug, which was Little Lily, she refused to let him go.

"Lily. You have to let me go."

Little Lily shook her head against his shoulder.

"No!"

"Lily!" Harry said in a fake stern voice.

She shook her head furious again and clung onto him tightly.

"No!"

Harry gave his parents a look.

His mother just looked amused while his dad didn't know what to do. He didn't want Harry to go to the Weasleys. Yes, his father trusted the Weasleys, but he just didn't trust that red-haired girl near him. Oh yes, Harry had recently learned about his father and Sirius goals and plans with him. They wanted him to get married with Yuna to unite the families. Strangely why? From what Harry believed, his father and Sirius always wanted to be really known as brothers or somehow related because of their close friendship. If this were a full Pureblood thing, his father would have made it an arranged marriage by ancient Pureblood law. However, his mother had put her foot down... thankfully for him.

His little sister let go, but she gave him a water eye look. Harry's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I really do need to go, I'll back in a few days. In the mean time, why don't you go play with your stuff dragon Ruby? You haven't been playing with him lately ever since I came home."

She shook her head cutely.

"I want to spend time with you." She said looking down.

Harry couldn't help but hugged the little girl in his arms. He loved her so much, she was as more important in his life then anyone.

"I'm sorry sis, I got to go, I promise when I come back, we'll have extra fun and I'll make tons of my special M&M cookies for you."

Little Lily continued to look down, but took a few steps back.

Harry gave his youngest sister one last hug and a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you in a few days my little flower, if you need me, I'm always a Floo call away, just make sure someone is by you when you use the Floo, I don't want you getting lost."

Little Lily nodded, but still didn't look up.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys in a few days, bye!" Harry said giving his family members one last hug.

"The Burrow!" Harry shouted throwing Floo powder into the fire.

With a burst of green flames he was gone…

**(((o)))**

Harry felt the familiar green spin and found his self, passing dozens of fire gates. After a several moments of spinning, he saw the fire gate that he was looking for. Without another thought, he willed himself to enter the Weasley fire gate.

When he did enter, he did his infamous fall and fell flat on his face. He heard a few 'Harry!' 'You okay Harry?'

Harry looked up while brushing away a few soot from his robes and saw a few of the Weasley family their in the kitchen eating lunch. The only people who were missing were Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley.

"Hi. Sorry, I _really_ don't like using Floo powder." Harry said embarrassed.

"Its fine mate, you're not perfect at everything." Ron said not trying to look pleased at his best friend that wasn't perfect at everything.

"Harry dear, welcome to the Burrow, I hope you will enjoy your time here." The mother hen said ignoring hand shaking and giving him a hug.

"It's great meeting you again Mrs. Weasley." Harry said returning her hug, but in an embarrassed way.

"Are you well dear? Hungry? I'll make something right away if you want."

Harry held his hands out in polite protest.

"That's fine Mrs. Weasley. I already ate. Thank you for the kind offer."

She nodded and gave him a pat the cheek and walked off while saying to them. "Well, I'm sure you kids want to go have fun, have a nice day."

Harry nodded and turned to meet the eyes of his friend and his brothers who had mischievous looks.

Harry knew what that look very well. They had a couple of ideas of a good prank in mind and Harry for some reason hoped it didn't involve him in it.

"Well my young Seeker…" Fred said putting his arm around him.

"My brother and I…." George winked at Harry who felt slightly uncomfortable from the smiles they produced who also put his arm around Harry.

"Best be going…"

"Lots of trouble to make…."

"Lots of mischief to cause…"

"You know the usual…" The twins said at once while giving them a jolly wave goodbye.

Harry raised an eyebrow and felt relieve that he wasn't going to be targeted. The Weasley twins would usually give a person a notice that they were going to be prank, to provide them a challenge, unless it was someone like Malfoy, who they disliked. From what Harry believed and understood, a random person is chosen every month to be prank, and when they had unluckily chose Harry, they had tried to prank him, but with Harry's special Auror training, he had been extra careful of what he ate and he sense magic whenever it would target him. Every prank the Weasleys did, none have ever targeted him, some even back fired on them. This made him the main target for the rest of the year, while ignoring their daily monthly choice of pranks. He was a challenge to them like Dumbledore.

Maybe he could strike a deal with them and they could leave him alone.

"So where do I put my stuff?" Harry said turning to Ron.

"Upstairs in my room, follow me." Harry nodded.

While they walked upstairs, Harry saw a glimpse of a small red head that was looking between the openings of a familiar door and was staring at his every move. When Harry caught the person's eye, she squeaked and closed the door fast with a snap.

Ron seeing this also explained.

"My sister Ginny, she's been talking about you all summer long. Even more than Longbottom." Ron said.

Harry didn't bother listening to what Ron was saying. The moment he saw Ginny's chocolate brown eyes looking at him, he felt his heart race and a comfort feeling of warmness that he hadn't felt in so long.

"You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally and…"

"Ron, be nice to your sister." Harry said sternly.

Ron stopped walking and walked right into the door. "W-why are you defending her?"

Realizing that he was defending Ginny in the universe that he barely knew her, Harry spoke hastily.

"Ron, younger family members are sometimes annoying, and it's all part of being the older brother."

Ron thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron said opening the door to his room.

"Welcome… to my room." Ron said waving his to the orange posters, which was all over the walls.

**(((o)))**

**Later the next day at the Burrow…**

"Mum, why should I be the one to go to go de-gnome the garden? Harry's here, I need to entertain my guests." Ron said looking pointedly at Harry to his mum.

Mrs. Weasley raised a stern eyebrow at her son.

"And why did you not do it yesterday when I ask you Ronald before Harry came?"

Ron colored. "I was busy." Ron defended.

"What were you busy doing the entire day? You were doing absolutely nothing, just flying on your broom and just doing nothing." Mrs. Weasley said standing tall and proud against her son who cowered.

While Ron and his mother were arguing, Harry took the moment to observe the other Weasleys.

Yesterday evening Harry had met up with Mr. Weasley who still treated him like a son, Percy who was as stern as ever, and lastly, Ginny.

Ginny... from what Harry understood from Fred and George, Ginny had a crush on Neville since the beginning of time and they hinted to him that she maybe have a crush on him as well. Harry was inwardly pleased when he heard the comment about Ginny possibly liking him in this dimension. However he felt a growing jealous at Neville because Ginny had a crush on him.

Harry had tried to talk to her that evening, but all she did in reply was blush and stammer a hello and remained quiet. Harry sighed. It was hard to try and open up her emotions to him.

"Hey mate, what are you thinking about?" Fred asked.

"Yes, if it's a prank, then by Weasleys rules, you are under orders to reveal us what you're planning under the House of Weasley." George said laughing.

Harry said nothing for a moment.

That was when a quick idea came to him. Waving his hands so they could come closer so that they wouldn't be overheard, the twins closed in to hear his voice.

"How about you two would love to learn how to use magic over the summer?" Harry mischievously.

The Weasley twin's eyes immediately widened, with a quick whisper.

"What's it in for us?" Fred asked in a low whisper making sure no one else heard them.

Harry smirked.

"Rule one, stop trying to prank me, I'm getting tired of trying to dodge you guys every prank just because I backfired some of yours, rule two, at Hogwarts or at the Burrow, scratch that, don't ever prank Hermione or Padma, oh add my sisters to the list should they start Hogwarts. I would add Ron to the list, but I know he'll find it odd that you stop pranking him all of a sudden. Rule three," Here Harry thought about Ginny. "I know you guys are protective of Ginny, but ease up, or she won't ever open up to you guys. I have three little sisters, and if you keep being protective of your younger family members, they will never come to you and ask for help on problems. Treat her like you would if she was your little brother, not a little girl and for rule number four, I should warn you guys, if you ever prank me I'll have my whole family including my father who was a big time prankster in his day to prank you so bad, you won't ever show yourself in public again." Harry said in a dead whisper in which the Weasley twins gulped.

Harry wasn't sure if they found the Marauders Map yet, but he knew if they did find out who Harry's father, Sirius, and Remus was, they would definitely yield to them.

"Understood sir, Weasley honor." Fred said saluting.

"Prankster's honor." George said saluting as well.

Harry nodded. He couldn't find them making a better oath.

"Meet me later in Ron's room when he de-gnomes the garden."

The twins nodded.

"Hey Seeker, just how are we going to be able to use magic?" George whispered.

"Not to be curious, but it'll be interesting to know ahead of time." Fred whispered.

Harry shook his head for them to be silent, because Ginny who was nearby was trying to eaves drop on them, however when she noticed that her twin brothers and her crush was staring at her, she flushed a darker red and began eating again, but not forgetting to put her elbow on the butter dish.

For some reason, Harry couldn't help but chuckled at her putting her elbow on the butter dish. It was the same as his last dimension.

Ginny blushed harder and tried to hide her face away from his gaze.

Fred and George who were chuckling was about to tease her, but instead they remembered what Harry said and nodded their oath. Harry got up and got her a napkin and helped her clean it off much to her embarrassment.

When Ron went outside to de-gnome the garden grudgingly, Harry met up with the twins in Ron's room.

The moment he entered, he felt a slight presence hiding in Ron's closet. He knew instantly who it was, but he ignored it knowing that person wasn't a threat.

"So our beloved Gryffindor Seeker…." George began.

"Just how are we going to be able to use magic…?" Fred finished.

Harry immediately looked stern and hard which made the twins flinch, his face now looked harsh and cold.

"What I'm going to show you, make sure you do not reveal this to anyone. Don't tell anyone I did this for you, or all three of us will be sent to Azkaban for breaking Under-Age Sorcery. I learned over the summer last year in my parent's library on how to break the under-age tracking charm on our wands. I know you two are smart enough to not perform magic in front of your parents?" Harry lied. He really didn't learn how to break it from his parent's library, though the information on how to break it was there, Harry learned it from Nicholas Flamel in his original world.

Seeing the twins nodded, Harry spoke.

"Give me your wands." Harry said putting his hands out. When they gave it to him, Harry closed his eyes, and began murmuring an incantation that the two couldn't hear. Both wands began to glow a bright white, and then faded away. Without a word, Harry gave both wands back to its owner.

Fred frowned.

"Hey, you're not going to tell us or show us how you did it?"

Harry smirked.

"The trade was to allow you to use magic. It was not to _tell or show_ you how to disarm the tracking charm on the wands."

George smirked in return.

"Quite the Slytherin of you, my young Seeker."

Harry smirked.

"Thank you for the comment George, but do be careful when you use your wands. If your parents find out, especially your mother…" Here the twins shivered. "Then they are going to question you and try to find out.

The twins nodded.

"So how do we know that the tracking charm has been removed? We've been trying to sneak into Knockturn Alley since our 1st year to try and get rid of the tracking charm, but our mum had always caught us."

Harry didn't reply to their question but raised his wand.

"Like mines…"

"_Engorgio! Wingardium Leviosa!" _

The pillow that Harry aimed for his wand tripled in size and began floating. While it was floating, Harry and the twins watched the window for any Ministry Owls.

In a flash, the twins had Harry in a hug.

"Brilliant mate! Just brilliant! You have our prankster honor that we won't break any of these rules." The twin's said at once.

Harry nodded in return.

With a whoop, the twins left Ron's room.

Harry, however, didn't leave, with a flick of his wand behind his back, Ron's closet burst opened and Ginny came tumbling out with a horrified look.

Her eyes were widened in shock and fear.

Using his Legimency, Harry wondered what she was thinking about.

Shock that she had been caught… Fear of Harry hating her because she was spying on them and that he might hate her.

Harry lowered his wand and extended his hand.

"Hello Ginny, interesting place to stay isn't it?" Harry said with a smile.

Ginny turned scarlet red and had quickly recovered from her shock and took his hand hesitantly.

Pulling her up, Harry spoke.

"Is something wrong Ginny?" Harry asked kindly.

"You're not mad?" Harry raised his eyebrow interestingly.

"Mad about what?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave him a disbelieving look and began whispering out.

"Because I was spying on what you and my brothers were talking about?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad, as long as you don't reveal what you just heard. I have four little sisters and one brother so I'm used to it. You and I know we don't want your brothers to get in trouble to. You love your brothers very much, and I know you won't get them into deep trouble… unless they did something awful to you in return." Harry said the last part very quietly.

Ginny blushed and began staring at her feet in a cute way.

Harry smiled in return until noticed that his hand that helped her stand up was still holding hers.

He quickly let go of her hand leaving both of them blushing.

"Ginny, would you like to sit down and chat? Out of everyone I met in your family, you are the only one who won't talk to me. Did I do something wrong that caused you to not like me?"

Harry knew he was playing dirty, but he had no choice. He wanted to make her talk.

Ginny shook her head furiously and blurted out.

"I like you!"

Her eyes immediately widen and covered her mouth, she tried to run away in shock and embarrassment, but Harry grabbed hold of her hand.

"I like you to Ginny. I'm glad that you don't detest me and I was hoping we could be friends."

Harry said smiling at the little red head, though inwardly he didn't feel right saying the word 'friends' to her.

Ginny if possible, turned redder and looked like she was about to faint.

"F-friends?" She whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Friends." Harry said sticking his hand out to shake.

Hesitantly, she accepted it, and gave him a wide smile.

"Friends." She said confidently, and losing some of her blush and nervousness.

"So... how… how did you meet Ron?" Ginny asked hesitantly while trying to start a conversation.

Harry smiled and opened his mouth to respond.

**(((o)))**

At that very day, Ginny began to open up to him. They began making jokes and sometimes take walks around the Burrow and every time when they would return from their walks, they had huge smiles on their face.

This did not go unnoticed by the Weasley family.

Ron was sulking half the time because Harry was spending more time with Ginny then he was, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did not mind that Harry was spending time with Ginny, on the contrary, they were happy about it. Being the only girl, she was bored out of her mind half the time and Ginny didn't really have many friends in Ottery St. Catchpole. One, her home was very far away from the next homes. Two, her family were mainly boys, and they always treated her like a little kid, and three, well, her family were wizards and witches, and at St. Catchpole, their were living in a Muggle area that had only a few wizard families nearby.

Fred and George had noticed the two getting closer, but had not really cared actually, they were mainly up in excitement at using their wands and a list of ideas for pranks that Harry gave them from his old dimension. As a bonus, they didn't mind Harry keeping their sister companied, she wouldn't be bored half the time and bothering them.

The faster they learned how to create pranks from Harry's old dimension, the faster they will be able to learn new and funnier ones.

Harry loved pranks. He just didn't like to be the one pranking people or the one to be targeted for that matter.

Percy, like the twins, had noticed, but really didn't care. He was mainly in his room half the time writing letters to Penelope Clearwater from what Ginny had told him.

"Hey mate, Fred and George wants to go flying. Come on." Ron said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry gave Ron a quick smile and gave Ginny a quick glance she looks dejected that her brothers were leaving her out.

"Why don't you have Ginny play with us? With another person, it'll be more fun." Harry said looking pointed at Ron who frowned at this.

Ginny perked up at Harry's sticking up for her.

"Harry, she's a girl. Girls can't play Quidditch." Ron said still frowning.

Taking another glance, Ginny began to sulk. This made Harry push Ron harder.

"And? Our Chasers for Gryffindor are girls and they are good at Quidditch. Are you trying to say Angelina, Alicia, and Katie can't play? " Harry asked.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of having the three Gryffindor Chasers threatening him.

"Harry, this is Ginny, she won't want to play Quidditch, she's…"

"Ron." Harry interrupted.

The whole time Harry was arguing with Ron, Ginny had a hopeful expression on her face while giving Harry a glowing smile.

"Ron, how do you know that? Why don't you ask her? I bet you guys never ask her."

"B-But… the teams will be uneven." Ron blurted out in defense. He hated that Harry would try and involve his little sister in everything they do.

Harry inwardly frowned.

_He has a point…_

"Yeah, you're right." Harry said quietly.

Ginny began to sulk again and was about to leave the room, but Harry interrupted with a smirk.

"Then she could play for me, I'll just referee."

Ron was about to protest, but Harry said nothing but walked out the Burrow with a smile.

An hour later, you would have seen four red heads flying in mid air playing Quidditch with a messy black hair boy being the referee at the home of the Weasleys. The twins were impressed that their little sister knew how to use a broom and Ron was quite angry at seeing her sister was a better Quidditch player then him.

They were all eating dinner when Harry realized that this was his last night here at the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had created a huge feast as a farewell meal and Harry loved everything that she cooked. For some reason, when Harry helped along, Mrs. Weasley for some reason began treating Harry as if he was her seventh son. She had tried to stop him from helping, but Harry would insist. From then on, she would only argue half-heartedly.

"Oh Harry dear, your parents must have taught you how to cook didn't they? I wish this lot here would take the time to learn how to cook, all they do is play jokes, Quidditch, and…"

Harry smiled. He loved it when someone commented on his cooking.

Ron who was sitting at the table watching Harry help his mum cook gave Harry a jealous look Because his mum was treating Harry as if he was her favorite child.

"Harry, cooking isn't cool. You should stop cooking. It's not manly think to do and you shouldn't…"

"What did you say Ron? Are you saying that girls are born to just cook for men and guys shouldn't cook at all?" Ginny said scowling at her older brother who had obviously not realized what the full meaning of what he just said. After getting to know Harry quite a bit, she was more lax around him and was no longer shy.

Seeing that upcoming fight was about to break out, Harry quickly interrupted the family quarrel between the two.

"It's to bad Padma and Hermione couldn't make it over here for vacation. I sure miss them."

Ron frowned.

"Yeah, Hermione said something about going somewhere with her parents, and Padma said something about her parents wouldn't let her leave Godric's Hollow and that she had already spent time over at your house already over the summer and that she couldn't leave for anywhere else."

Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I got her to play Quidditch a bit with my twin sisters who…"

"They look just like me." Ginny said interrupting both of them.

Harry didn't even think before he responded.

"Not really. You're prettier then Sakura and Rosa, but then again, I'm just their brother so my opinion doesn't really count." Harry said absentmindedly not noticing that Ginny had smiled at the word 'prettier' and had a slight blush on her cheeks. Her mother who was sitting nearby smirked at her husband who rolled his eyes. The twins weren't even listening they were to busy whispering on their beginning joke shop that Harry hinted to them. They had been a bit too excited about Harry's idea.

"Nah, your sisters are better looking then Ginny." Ron said thinking in memory.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She didn't know how she should respond to that. If she said she was prettier then Harry's twin sisters, would he feel insulted? But he just said she was prettier, but…

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the week and a half of break?" Harry asked Ron who smirked and motioned Harry to move closer.

When he did, Ron frowned when he noticed that Ginny tried to eavesdrop.

"Ginny, go mind your own business, Harry and I are talking." Ron snapped.

Ginny went red and was about yell but didn't say anything when her mother interrupted their conversation by telling Ginny to help her clean the dishes and put away some of the extra food.

As Ginny stood up to leave, Ron began whispering to Harry.

"My dad had recently enchanted a Muggle car that can turn invisible and can fly, Fred and George want me to help them plan to try and sneak it out and fly it when mum and dad is asleep."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Cool, to bad I can't stay here a few more days. I would love to come and go flying with your brothers."

Ron nodded with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, it would have been better if you went with us mate, I get this feeling whenever I'm around you, I feel safer you know?"

Harry laughed which made Ron blushed.

"Ron… I don't swing that way." Harry said in a dead serious voice.

Ron gave him a mock glare, and punched him the shoulder. "Prat, I didn't mean it like that."

Harry began to chuckle.

"Just messin with ya,"

After a moment of silence when almost every dish on the dining room table was gone, Ron and Harry took off upstairs and sat in their respective room and began relaxing.

"You know… even though you came over the summer to hang out with me, I think you spent more time with my little sister Ginny then me." Ron blurted out all of a sudden.

The air was suddenly tense and Harry didn't really know how to respond.

"Hey Harry, do you like my sister?" Ron asked as if it really wasn't important, but Harry could a tense strain in his voice.

Not wanting to screw up his friendship with Ron, Harry spoke hastily.

" She looks like my sisters and I can't help but see my sisters in her. Red hair, brown eyes, she reminds me of Rosa. I guess you can say, I kind of miss my family even though I only been here for a few days having fun." Harry said pretending to be very obvious.

Ron sent Harry an expressionless look.

"Sorry mate for the interrogation. I didn't know you were feeling homesick. Just thought you know" Ron said looking slightly uncomfortable, "if you like my sister, you should tell me, and I'll try and get you two together in a few years. I know I should be the protective brother, but I know there will be a time when she gets older you know."

Harry raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected. Ron seemed to be growing up quite quickly.

Maybe acting mature and staying around Ron helped him grow up.

Seeing Harry raising his eyebrow, Ron couldn't help but tell him.

"You see… Ginny has been having his crush on Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived for the longest of time, she has been dreaming about all that mushy stuff since she heard about The Boy Who Lived. She considers him as her Knight in shiny armor and all that girly stuff. The thing is, she doesn't know how awful he really is when he's at Hogwarts or the fact that he's nothing but an arrogant prat like Draco Malfoy. I mean, we experienced it first hand and since I'm an enemy of Longbottom, he's probably going to try and use Ginny's obsession with him to turn her against me or probably hate me."

Harry got what Ron was saying, even though he sounded a bit confusing. Ron didn't trust Neville around Ginny because Ginny had always had the crush on The Boy Who Lived and Neville would probably take advantage with that.

"Have you tried talking to her about this?" Harry asked.

Ron half nod and shook his head.

"I tried pushing her towards you mate, hoping she would begin liking you, I mean I trust you with her, but with someone like Longbottom and Malfoy? No way. When I told her at the beginning of summer of how Hogwarts was and how Neville was a prat, she didn't believe me. She told me that The Boy Who Lived would never act that way and push people around and pick on people, and I tried to make her believe me, but she keeps thinking it's a lie or sometime. I told her if she don't believe me, she should go ask Fred or George, but they never give her a straight reply. You know we can't trust Percy to tell her anything, the only reason why Neville is nice around Percy half the time is because he's a Prefect and with someone in top position, he could probably get away with anything and…"

Harry not wanting to have more worries on his plate by listening to Ron, he interrupted him.

"Calm down mate, let's not worry ourselves about it. When the time comes when danger hits, we'll confront her about it. Who knows? Maybe you can get Padma and Hermione to help."

Harry suggested.

That's when Ron bolted up his bed.

"That's right! I can ask Hermione and Padma! Their girls and they can probably talk her into…"

"Ron…" Harry said interrupting his friend who seemed very worried about her little sister.

"When she reaches Hogwarts, she'll see how Neville is. If she doesn't see him as a prat, then I don't know what to do mate." Harry said unsurely and worried.

Harry was definitely worried. He was like Ron. He was in the same position. His little sister Rosa had a slight crush on The Boy Who-Lived, but after hearing from her parents and her favorite brother, she was slowly loosing her crush on him.

"Okay you lot! Get to sleep! Harry dear, you have to return first thing tomorrow morning and I want you to have plenty of rest!" Mrs. Weasley said barging inside the room and giving them a stern look that left no argument.

Ron began to protest saying he and Harry deserved to stay up late because today was Harry's last night, but he was speechless when he noticed his best friend jumping into bed with the covers over him without a response or anything.

Ron sighed. There were times when Harry would just stand up to anyone, but for some reason, he just wouldn't stand up to his mum no matter what.

Ask if reading his mind, Harry responded.

"Not really, I just prefer not to argue with red heads, they have a fiery temper, like you Ron."

Ron immediately turned red while ignoring his mother who just chuckled at him.

**(((o)))**

**Dream…**

"_Arise Shadow Mage…" _A soft warm female voice echoed through the entire black void.

"Who's there?" Harry said turning around left and right. Harry noticed that he didn't sound like a kid anymore. He sounded as if he was seventeen again who had just defeated Voldemort. Not only his voice went back to normal, but his appearance went back to normal as well. He tried to find his wand in his wand holster, but could not find it. He knew he was sleeping a moment ago, where was he?

"_You are in the dream world Shadow Warrior…" _

"Dream world?" Harry repeated back just to make sure he heard it right.

"_The lives of this world are different then your original universe as well as the paths of destiny. Your actions are most intriguing in this world." _The soft warm female voice said amused.

Harry eyes widened.

'Paths of destiny?'

"I don't understand! Show yourself and explain it to me!" Harry said feeling uncomfortable.

"_Very well…"_

_SWOOOH___

A huge burst of bright light appeared in front of him taking the shape of a young light blue haired female who had bright silver blue eyes, and had a small petite size that made her look sort of Asian and… she had the most beautiful wings ever. She looked to be an angel. However Harry could sense that she was powerful. He sensed that she could be even more powerful then him! That was what put him on the edge.

Harry's shadow senses were screaming at him, 'Warning! Warning'

"Be at ease young hero, I come to only give you an explanation." The girl said now standing in front of him.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he wasn't sure if she was a real threat or not. Being trained in the ways of Aurors, he was given the main choice of attack first, questions later.

"Explanation, what do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I am not here to fight you, unless you desire to fight me of course, I haven't dueled in a long time." She said raising an eyebrow at him that dared him to draw out his magic for a fight.

Harry shook his head while slowly getting into a defensive stance. If they were going to fight, he would have to rely on his Shadow Magic for this.

"You were here to explain something? Well explain." Harry said coldly in return while activating his 'Soul of Ice' to keep his emotions in check.

The girl sighed.

"I am not here to fight shadow warrior, I come here peacefully." She pleaded at the same time while putting her hand out in an open way, leaving him a full chance for an attack.

Still wary of this weird encounter, Harry backed down, but was still cautious. One, she knew he was a Shadow Mage, two, she had a lot of power, and three, he was in some kind of area or dream world in which he didn't know where he was. She had the advantage.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Harry said only one word.

"Explain."

She nodded.

"I am the Guardian of Time. Others have called me the Mage of Time.'" She said looking at him kindly.

"Mage…" Harry said in shock. "That can't be. I'm the last Mage that has risen in the past two thousand years! Unless you're more then two thousand years…"

"Your assumptions are correct. I am a Mage, like you, but one that is cursed to live forever." She said interrupting him. "However, we are not here to discuss me. We are here to discuss on why you have entered this dimension."

Harry said nothing but waited for her to explain.

"I shall make this quick." She said now warmly while staring deep into his green eyes with her bright blue ones. "First off, as a Time Mage, I watch _all _dimensions and all present time lapses. I am what you say, a Time Guardian for all dimensions."

Seeing Harry look of understanding, she continued. "As a Time Guardian, it is my job to make sure no one interferes with other dimension destinies, unless I see fit to change it myself," Seeing the young Shadow Mage raising his eyebrow, "it is my job as a Time Guardian."

Harry gave a look of uncertainly.

She gave him a patient smile.

"Well, that's good to know that I am not the only Mage left in existence, but why am I'm here? You were going to explain on how I came to his dimension?" Harry wondered in interest.

Smiling at the young hero, she spoke in a soft voice. "When you were in your old dimension, you made a wish, a wish to never be alone anymore. At that time, I was watching you. I have seen your entire life and I decided to grant you, your wish by sending you into this dimension.

Where the person that you replaced had currently died in the cemetery. Though nobody knew the younger Harry Potter died, you had automatically replaced him."

Harry gave her a blank look.

"Because you heard my quiet wish that I wanted to never be alone again, you sent me to a dimension to live my wish?" Harry asked to clarify it.

"Yes. However, when you came here, I wasn't expecting your reactions in this world to change the paths of destiny to so many people."

"You had mention about the paths of destiny a while ago? What do you mean?" Harry said blankly.

The Time Mage gave him an impatient look that didn't suit her kind face.

"Please stop interrupting and allow me to finish." She said slowly loosing some of her warmth.

Harry felt bad for his rudeness and apologized, "Sorry."

"When you came here, you didn't interfere a lot at first, but when you went to Hogwarts, you interfered with dozens of destinies that weren't necessarily supposed to happen. Normally, I would try to fix the problems, however, I decided to let things go as you see fit since you just wanted to adjust to this world." Here she gave a smile and continued to speak softly, "Now, as you know, if case you are wondering, there is a change in the prophecy with Neville Longbottom."

Harry gave her a wide eye look.

"What do you mean? A change in the Prophecy?" Harry asked.

She smiled gently.

"When you came to his universe, you had changed so many destinies. It was hard for even me to set things straight. I know their will be some big changes that will happen on this world. First off, I knew that even if you were looking for peace, you would always find trouble because you are the type that will forever jump into a fight whenever you see those who are important to you in danger. For an example, a plan you designed in somehow defeating Voldemort by the end of your 4th year by not killing him, but capturing him or maybe hoping theirs a possible way in training Neville Longbottom to be able to defeat him which is impossible."

Harry gave her a sharp glance.

"What's impossible about it?"

The Time Guardian gave him a sharp look in return.

"Unlike you, he will not become a Mage on his 16th birthday."

"What?" Harry said looking shocked and surprised.

"You heard me. He will not become a Mage on his 16th birthday. The reason why, is mainly because of you being here. However, let's say you'll be sort of happy in the end." The Time Guardian commented with a smile while flexing her wings.

Harry gave a confused look.

"If there is a change in the Prophecy, who will defeat Voldemort then?" Harry asked still not knowing what she was trying to say.

The Time Guardian scoffed at him and gave him a disbelieving look at him.

"You."

Harry gave exasperated shake of his head.

"I've been thinking about this all last year. If I defeat Voldemort, won't the Wizard World start looking at me as a hero? I did come here to forget it all you know. Should I be the one having to defeat him? I don't even know if I can trust Neville! His attitude will take him forever to be adjusted and by the time that he does, people will begin to die in my 6th year from the random attacks and the people he targets," here Harry shivered remembering there were random attacks everyday and deaths that were reported frequently "if I could possibility train Neville early, maybe I can do things differently." Harry said trying to do think of a few things in mind.

"No." The Time Mage said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry spun around and gave her a glare.

"So what the hell am I'm doing here then, to defeat Voldemort again? Is that the true reason you sent me here, because you know Neville can't do it?" Harry said coldly.

She gave him an equal cold look. "Don't be so spoiled. If I hadn't sent you to this universe, Neville would have failed and the world would have been conquered under Voldemort's hand without your help. _You_ were sent here mainly because of your wish to be with family and since you came, it was apparent for me that you came at a good time to allow this world to have a future!"

She paused and glared at him.

"You should have already known the real reason I sent you here after the beginning of our conversation. Yes. You are mainly here to defeat Voldemort, but to enjoy your life here with your family and parents."

Harry felt slightly apologetic at this, but gave a growl. "And please tell, if you can send me here from another dimension, why can't you somehow make Neville stronger or replace him with…"

"There was none in the first place!" She interrupted. "You were the only candidate!" She shouted at him, making him flinch a bit at seeing her power glow at her.

Not backing down. "You think because you are a Time Mage, I should fear you?"

Harry said coldly releasing a huge amount of power and began opening the gates of his suppressor Orb. Waves of magic and power poured off of him like a Volcano exploding with hot lava. It had been the first time he had ever release his suppressor orb since he had came to this dimension.

It was so huge and powerful she reflexively flew a few steps back.

"Look!" She shouted very annoyed. "I tried being nice about this. If you want to be an ass hole, I'll send you right back to your original dimension and you can kiss seeing your parents and you family you've grown fond with goodbye." She said hating to use this as a threat. But it was the only way. "And should you kill me, you will automatically be sent back anyway. I have used my magic personally to bring you here. Should you kill me, my magic will release and you will go bye-bye."

Harry's power immediately stopped flowing and he began pulling it back. He had wanted to release that power flow for ages from his Suppressor Orb before it exploded and hurt his magical core and he was still planning on where he should have done it. He didn't know where he could have released it. If he had tried letting it out, he world have made every wizard being on the earth notifying of his powerful presence or that their was a powerful wizard out their that could be a huge threat which would have sent this magical world into a panic at his sheer power.

"A dirty threat, after you sent me here." Harry said coldly while biting his lip back from shouting dozens of painful curses that came to mind.

She shook her head violently.

"Look! I tried being nice about this. I just want to conserve this world. The only way I can save this world… is by using you. At first, I was planning to abandon it since I had not seen anyone capable of defeat Voldemort, but it was just a coincidence that you came along. When I noticed that Neville in his this world will not be able to do it, it was convenient that you made a wish, and so I sent you here to mainly to fulfill your wish however in return for me sending you here, you have to destroy Voldemort. If you do not want to destroy Voldemort, I'll send you back to your world where people can stare you down and whisper about you everywhere you go. No matter where you hide in that world, wizards and witches around the world will always find you."

Harry closed his eyes at her words.

_In return of sending you here, all you have to do is defeat Voldemort._

"Fine, I'll deal with him, but I have several questions that you have to ask." Harry said in a strained voice to keep calm. He hated being used as a tool and being manipulated.

"First off, why can't Neville do it?" Harry asked.

She automatically responded by, "Oh come on. Look at his attitude and how he was raised. You think he can defeat Voldemort with that attitude? It will take a miracle or something to straighten him up now, plus only one mage present can be born at a time in every world, which includes ten dimensions and every one thousand years."

Nodding, Harry asked her another question.

"How am I'm suppose to do this? I don't have any good plans. If you have seen my history, you would have noticed that I may be good in school, however I'm next to crap in strategies like Chess and stuff."

She smirked. What she said to him had almost made him explode in annoyance.

"I'll leave that up to you."

Next, Harry said with uncertainly.

"Is it possible, that I can still be with Ginny maybe?"

For a moment, Harry thought she would have said, 'No.'

"I think, you should listen to what I say Harry." Seeing Harry's anxious look and waiting for her response, she spoke quietly. "Ginny in this dimension is nothing like the Ginny you know. The Ginny you love is gone, she can't be replaced. You can't just start tricking her into liking you. It's wrong. I can't explain you what love is but I want you to know, remember that the Ginny you loved can never be replaced. Does this current Ginny remember the memories you once shared with her? Does she remember the night that you took her heart away with your love? Or the fact that you, Harry Potter proposed to her on the day she died and you watched her die in your arms? Well Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't respond to her accusation or whatever you call it. He was in a state of shock.

Would it be fair for her? Even if he managed to make Ginny for in love with him again, was she still the same Ginny that held him in her arms and comforted him when no one else was there?

She wouldn't remember anything, and he might have accidentally mention about one thing from his last dimension and confuse her. Not wanting to deal with these thoughts that were plaguing his mind, Harry spoke in a defeated voice.

"You're right. It wouldn't be fair." Harry said quietly.

The Time Mage nodded sadly and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I may be able to show you the parents that you never knew, but I can never bring back the dead souls that you have once known. I am only a Time Mage, a human, like you, but able to live forever because of this curse."

Hating his weakness of emotions, Harry spoke emotionlessly while trying to hide the pain away.

"In the Tri-Wizard Tournament, how will I be able to get my name inside of the cup?"

She gave him a sad smile at hiding his pain away.

"Don't worry. You shall see and I hope you will be able to figure it out." She said changing her sad smile into a devious smile.

Harry made no response towards her answer.

"So will it be okay if I can just do whatever I want in this dimension?" Harry asked.

The Time Guardian nodded.

"As long as you defeat Voldemort and I'll leave you into deciding on how you can kill him. It however, must be done. But it is not going to be done during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Should I reveal myself to anyone to who I truly am?" Harry asked.

She tilted her head down which made the hair in front of her face cover her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone. Absolute secrecy is needed. As for anyone finding out on their own, which I doubt will happen, however if there is anyone who figures it out, rape their mind in any possible way of how they knew and what other things they may remind themselves of how, and Obliviate them."

Harry gave a nod. Like what the Order of the Phoenix did in his old dimension to Death Eaters.

Capture them, take whatever information that they could take, and Obliviate them. As for telling his mother, he wasn't sure that was wise. She might resent him and several complicated things might appear between them. He loved his mum dearly and he didn't want to risk anything separating away from her.

"I have another question." She nodded her head, and what he said almost made her cry.

"Why can't I be happy? Why do I have to go through this pain again? Why can't I be normal?"

She spoke with tears in her eyes softly, "Because you're the Boy Who-Lived Harry." Harry nodded, angry with himself for letting his emotions get to him.

"Is their anything else I should know about?" Harry said quietly after regaining his composure.

"Yes." She said with a dreaded pale look.

"And that is?" Harry said with a blank look.

"Be careful young hero, you will need it." She murmured quietly.

Harry gave her a confused look.

"Care to repeat that again?"

"You'll see my young Shadow warrior. You'll see."

Without another word, the dream world dispersed on him.

**(((o)))**

When the dream ended, Harry immediately snapped jumped out of his bed and questioned his Shadow spirit.

'Was that a dream?'

_No, it was real…_

Harry sighed.

Looking around himself, Harry noticed that Ron was still sleeping.

Suddenly, his mind was forcefully invaded with memories of his supposedly childhood of this dimension.

When the invasion of memories had ended, a familiar voice spoke in his head.

_**The least I can do is give you a full detail of your beginning life in this dimension. It is the least I can do for you for doing this.**_

Harry sighed again.

_At least she did something useful out of all the trouble she had caused…_

Harry couldn't help but agree.

Not feeling like going back to sleep or staying here any longer. Harry silently got ready to leave without saying goodbye personally to the Weasleys. As he made sure everything he needed was packed away safely, Harry was about to Shadow teleport out of the Burrow when he forgot that leaving with a note would seem rude. Making a quick note to the Weasleys of him leaving unexpectedly and that he was thankful for their hospitality, Harry was about to leave however a quick stray thought ran into his mind.

'Ginny…'

Before he decided to Shadow teleport right back home, Harry Shadow teleported to Ginny's room in which Harry felt warm being inside. Without wasting anytime, Harry walked up to her silently and stared at her for a moment.

For a moment Harry froze when he saw her moving around in her bed and speaking something in her sleep. Stepping a few steps closer, Harry wondered what she was trying to say.

"Harry… mm… you taste like honey… hmm… strawberries to." She mumbled, while smiling in her sleep.

Harry had to pinch himself from laughing out loud right there. Brushing a few strands of her lovely red hair away from her eyes, Harry said as quietly as he could.

"I want you to know, I don't think it's possible for me to love you anymore. I'm sorry Ginny. I'll have to let you go now. You have your own choice of choosing who you want to be with, and it's not fair to you if I keep doing this. I love you." Harry said, as silently as he could Harry gave her a quick kiss on her lips and Shadow teleported out.

If he had stayed a second longer, he would have seen Ginny opening her eyes sleepily. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand cutely, she could have sworn someone was in the room and she had oddly felt a brush of warmness on her lips a moment ago, which woke her from her dream. Thinking that is was possibly just her head playing tricks on her, she went back to dreaming happily about a certain messy haired green eyed boy and comparing him to The Boy Who Lived that she had always dreamed about. She liked the green-eyed boy better.

**(((o)))**

As the memories of the current life he had taken over, he was finishing pushing himself to his limits in his training. Seeing that the sun as about to rise, he decided to turn in before he got in trouble. After he had gone home from the Burrow and appeared in his living room, Harry noticed that the kitchen light was on. Wondering who was up at this time of the night, Harry snuck in to see who it was. Harry felt a small twitch of warmness when he saw that is was his mother, and she was drinking coffee while reading a book.

Knowing that she might scream Harry sent out a small temporary silencing charm around the kitchen. Sneaking behind her, Harry whispered in her ear.

"Hey mum, what cha reading?"

She screamed in shock and unexpectedly, threw her cup of coffee she was holding at him in which he sidestepped easily.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing home at this time? You shouldn't be here until several more hours!" She shouted at him with a crazy glint in her eye that promised trouble for scaring her like that.

Harry was thankful that he had put up the silencing ward. He could have sworn he went deaf when she screamed.

"Hey mum, you shouldn't talk, what are you doing up this late at night?" Harry said ignoring her questions.

"Don't change the subject on me Harry Potter, and thanks to you, we probably just woke everyone up in the house." His mother said furiously.

Harry shook his head and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you to mum, and as for everyone waking up, I knew you would probably screamed, so I put a silencing charm around us." Harry lied. If he had said he put up a temporary silencing ward in the kitchen which was at least Auror level skill it'll be his butt.

Her eyes soften when she was hugged by her son and kissed on the cheek. She returned his warm embrace and gave him a long kiss on the cheek cuddled him closer to her.

"I miss you sweetie, it's been so lonely here without you. Lily has been crying non stop since you left and I have no one to talk to while your siblings and father is always pranking each other with your Uncle Sirius and his children." His mother said leading him into the huge living room and sitting on the couch holding him close.

Harry smiled at the comfort his mum radiated off her self. Snuggling closer to her, Harry spoke.

"Hey mum, when are we going to go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies and Sakura and Rosa?" Harry asked.

His mother who was putting her hand through his messy black hair in which she adored doing to their father and her sons spoke softly.

"While you were gone, your sisters received their Hogwarts letters, including Yuna and Alex.

We were waiting for you to return back from the Weasleys before we head to Diagon Alley.

Now that you're here, we'll probably go tomorrow. You still have to settle your things down first now that you're home."

Harry nodded sleepily from her warm touch and mumbled, "Okay."

His mother gave him a nudged. "Harry, don't fall asleep on me now. You still haven't answered my questions. Why are you home so early and in the middle of the night?"

Harry mumbled out the words sleepily, "Felt… like it… tired mum… lemme sleep."

She pouted at her son who fell asleep on her.

**I have my reasons for everything. PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. A Summer Like No Other

SEVENTH YEAR

A few hours later, Harry woke up to some loud cheering and someone jumping on his stomach as he slept on the comfortable sofa.

"Harry! You're home! Yay!" She cheered happily. Harry smiled while opening one eye to his adorable little sister.

"Hey my little flower, I missed you." Harry said giving her a hug.

Little Lily giggled happily and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too big brother!"

"Ahem!" Their father said loudly behind them. Not turning around, Harry spoke.

"Hello to you too dad." Harry said putting his blanket back over his head to go back to sleep.

"Your mother told me that you came home early this morning. Care to tell us the reason why you just left the Weasleys without a word?" His father asked while chuckling at his youngest daughter, who was trying to sneak under the blankets with her brother.

"Harry, let me in." She pouted.

Harry began to murmur an answer while letting his sister cuddle up to him under the blankets and she giggled happily at being close to him. She giggled even more when he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed in content, the air from her nose tickling Harry's neck.

"I didn't like saying goodbye, so I left early while they were sleeping."

"I see, well just so you know, that's very rude of you to leave like that son and…"

"Harry!" A voice shouted while interrupting his father in mid conversation.

Before Harry could take a peak out from under the blankets, he could sense it was his twin sisters Rosa and Sakura who were about to jump onto him.

"Sakura! Rosy! Harry's home!" Little Lily said from under Harry's protective arm as both twins crashed into the couch and onto of the eldest child of the Potters.

James looked annoyed at the interruption. "Harry, as I said before, it was rude for you to…"

"Yes! We can go to Diagon Alley to get our wands and go shopping now!" Sakura cheered while giving her brother a smile.

"That's right Harry, we been waiting for you to get home so we could go shopping. You took an awfully long time brother. Your Hogwarts letter came in yesterday night." Rosa said giving her brother a hug and playful kiss on the lips from sitting on top of his stomach.

James left eye twitched at how his children were interrupting him from lecturing the eldest. Harry just sent his father a weak smile.

"Will you lot quit talking over me?" James shouted. "Harry, that was very rude of you to…"

Whatever James was about to finish saying, Leon walked inside the living room with his broom on his shoulder and gave his brother and three sisters a raised eyebrow.

"It's nice to see you back Harry, however, would you mind if I not jump into the batch and get kicked somewhere it hurts…."

It was now Leon's turn to be interrupted when a cheerful looking Sylvia came running into the living room. Seeing the pile of people on top of her brother, she too jumped into the stack.

"Harry! You're home! It's so boring just being with Leon all the time." She said giving her brother a sloppy kiss on the cheek like Little Lily did. Leon just rolled his eyes but it was true, it was so boring without Harry around.

Harry was now being cuddled and hugged by all four of his little sisters.

James had long given up as he had already left the living room seeing how everyone seemed to interrupt him.

Before Harry could respond to all of them, their mother called from the kitchen.

"Hey everyone! Breakfast is ready!"

Immediately Sakura and Sylvia squealed in delight at the sound of food and took off with their father following suit.

Rosa rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm for food.

As they all got up and sat down at the breakfast table, Rosa commented to her twin sharply.

"You know Sakura, you need to stop eating so fast and messy. You're a bad influence to Sylvia and Little Lily."

Sakura who had food in her mouth shrugged and spoke with food still in her mouth.

"It's not my fault. They can eat whichever way they like." Sakura said accidentally spitting food out at her youngest sister who was eating across the table.

"Eww…" Little Lily said rubbing the food off her face. "Yucky."

"Sakura Anne Potter! Don't you talk with your mouth full! You are a lady. You better not do this when we're at the celebration party."

This caught Harry's attention. He was in the middle of cutting up his French toast.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Celebration Party? Huh? What party?" Everyone gave him a look of realization.

"Oh, sorry Pronglet I forgot to tell you, the Minister of Magic has given an invitation to all the Wizard Pureblood families in Britain in celebration of his daughter's birthday. As an Auror and a Ministry employee, I have to be there and so does the family." James said the Minister part with distaste. He had not mention the fact that people had also wanted to meet the person who defeated Quirrell and was the savior of the Sorcerer's stone.

Harry knew what why his father spoke about the Minister with an ill tongue. It was common news, his father, Sirius, and Remus had never liked the Minister because of his prejudice against Werewolves.

"Is Uncle Sirius coming?" Harry asked while taking a gulp of orange juice and giving his sister Sakura his food, because she was eyeing it greedily after she had finished hers, which was faster then what Ron usually ate.

"Yes, Sirius and the Blacks are coming, so…"

"What about Remus? Isn't he invited?" Harry asked with fake puzzlement. He already knew the answer.

"No, he's busy. So he won't be attending." James said. The reason he wasn't invited was because he was a werewolf. The secretary of the Minister had really disliked Werewolves or in her terms, half-breeds.

Harry shrugged and was about to grab a new plate of food that his mother gave him when she noticed his original plate was 'stolen' by his younger sister.

"Do you have my letter mum?" Harry asked wanting to see what books he would need for the year. It had been so long since his second year, he forgot what books he would need.

"Here you go luv." Lily said leaning over the table to hand him his letter with his supplies on it. Harry grabbed the letter and ripped open the seal and read.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2

by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

4 ",3

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Oh yeah, guess what Harry?" Sakura said excitedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister. Without giving him the moment to talk, she spoke.

"Our book list contains the full Lockhart book series. Isn't that exciting? We'll be learning about all his adventures this year!"

Harry snorted. So Lockhart was going to teach this year? Harry was going to have some fun with him. Looking back on some of his memories, his mother was never a Lockhart fan and she herself, thought that he was a fake. Both his father and mother had gone to school the same time with him and they knew him best. How? Harry didn't know.

As everyone was eating breakfast and questioning him about his sleep over at the Weasleys, they heard flames of the Floo powder being used.

"Prongs! We're here! Got any breakfast? I'm still hungry!" Sirius whined from the living room.

Harry cheered up slightly at hearing his godfather shouting about food.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry shouted grabbing the attention of everyone who was currently in the living room to run into the kitchen.

Yuna was the first to enter and gave him a big bear hug. She was slightly different then the last time he saw her, she had an odd familiar looking aura around herself.

As if reading his mind, "My Veela heritage is maturing! Isn't that great Harry-kun?" Yuna said smiling at the boy she had a crush on. No matter what Harry told her to say, she was would always end his name with a 'kun' suffix, which in Japanese meant dear to them or someone close.

Before Harry could respond to that, another half Veela had jumped onto him for a hug.

"Harry!" Amanda said happily.

Harry smiled and returned their hugs.

"Amanda! Yuna! I missed you two." Harry said ignoring the blush that Yuna was giving when he said he missed her… well… her little sister too.

"I missed you too Harry!" Amanda said excitedly while scooting him a bit and sat on his thigh in which Little Lily glared at her best friend for stealing her favorite brother.

"How's my munchkin." He kissed her neck and made playful gobbling noises, which made Amanda shriek with laughter and kick her feet.

At this point Little Lily had stopped eating completely and walked around the table and sat on Harry's other leg, much to his amusement. He tickled her stomach which made her giggle and made Amanda give her best friend a glare for stealing her favorite boy.

Soon everyone began to make small talk over breakfast while Harry chatted with his family and the Black children about his sleep over at his friend's house. When Harry had mention about Ginny, Harry caught the narrowed eyes that his sisters, brother and the Black kids had at her name.

Harry gave them a questioning look. "You all know Ginny?" Harry asked.

Sakura glanced at her friend Yuna and spoke slyly.

"She's a threat to Yuna's dream." Harry gave them a puzzled look.

"A threat to Yuna's dream? What are you talking about? Yuna?"

Sakura was about to open her mouth to answer, but Yuna hastily covered Sakura's mouth with her hand.

"Don't know what she's talking about. So she's going to Hogwarts this year Harry-kun?" Yuna said changing the subject while giving her childhood friend an apologetic look when she had silenced her.

Harry knew something odd was going on and that he was missing something important, but he decided to ignore it and not bother using his Legimency to find out.

"Yeah, Ginny's going to Hogwarts this year. She's going to be in your year. Treat her kindly okay? I hope you guys become good friends. She's a great person." Harry said smiling at the memories of Ginny from this dimension and his old dimension.

Yuna flinched at his words and but didn't show that she was hurt, sad, and jealous.

"That's nice, maybe Rosa, Sakura, and me can get to know her." Yuna said. Harry eyes sparkled with a smile.

**(((o)))**

Harry sat in the living room waiting for everyone to be ready before they would all go to Diagon Alley. During that time, he took the moment to continue skimming the memories of the 'Harry' he replaced, one of the memories had showed him how he had died.

It was actually quite sad how he died. The story all started when he was trying to learn how to fly before going to Hogwarts. As a wizard from a Pureblood family, not to mention the son of famous Quidditch Star Player James Potter, he did not want others to laugh at him because he was pathetic at flying.

At first, he had finally gotten the hang of it, however the broom he was using, an incredibly old one, had began to malfunction while he was in the air and had led him to his death when he had pummeled head first against a grave tombstone, and he died.

He had several questions he wanted to ask that Time Guardian, but she was nowhere to be found. He cursed himself several times for not asking the Time Mage for her name or possibly, how to contact her again.

"Harry!" An excited voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry shook his head and turned his attention toward the speaker, his other little sister. Damn, he had so many little sisters, he knew it was going to be hard for him in the future when they would be looking for boyfriends. If anyone hurt his family he would not hesitate to kill them or make sure they never had children.

He and Leon would scare them. Merlin knows Leon was protective of everyone, even though he had rarely showed it. Harry was already making a point for people not to mess with him.

"You ready to go to Diagon Alley Sylvia?"

Sylvia nodded, her long messy black hair going into a mess. Out of all the girls in his family, she was the only Potter girl whose name was not named after a flower or had red hair in the family.

"Yep!" Sylvia said excitedly as she sat on her brother's lap and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Five more years until you can go to Hogwarts, that's too bad." Harry said quietly as he patted his little sister on the head. "By the time you go to Hogwarts, I'll be graduating and leaving."

Sylvia had only pouted sadly at this.

"Heh heh... don't pout Sylvia, you're not missing a lot at Hogwarts." Harry said playing with his little sister's hair. Like Leon and his, Sylvia's hair would never stay down, and it drove her insane that her sisters had all straight red hair. At least she had the rare green eyes from her mother.

"Of course," Sylvia said sarcastically.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. Sylvia was growing a sharp tongue at the age six, wasn't she?

"Aww, don't be mad, you know I was only trying to cheer you up. I didn't mean to make you angry." Harry said giving his little sister a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry Harry." Sylvia said quietly.

Harry gave his her a thoughtful look. Lately, he had been spending most of his time with his mother and youngest sister. He rarely had time to spend with his other family members. He made a note to himself to spend time with the rest of his family.

"Hey big bro," Another voice said coming into the room.

Harry had already known who it was. Lately, his suppressor orb was close to it's limit and he was able to pick out random thoughts from people once in a while and his senses had increased significantly without his him doing it himself.

He knew he was going to have to let out some power later. When he was in that dream world with that Time Guardian, it felt slightly relieving for him when he had released a bit of that magic. He could remember the feeling of intensity when he had released it, and this was the first he had ever left it at such a high capacity.

"Hey Leon." Harry said in greeting as pulled himself from the thoughts of releasing his suppressor orb at the back of his mind. He'll find a secluded location later, where no one would be able to find him when he released it. "What you planning to get at the Diagon Alley?" He said already knowing what Leon was going to say.

Leon had only shrugged. "Just want to check the Quidditch store, I heard the new Nimbus 2001 one had just came out. I want to compare it to yours and my Nimbus 2000."

"Just wait until next year. I heard they are making a new proto-type broom that is supposed to be so fast, it makes the Nimbus 2000 look slow." This caught Leon's attention.

"Oh? I never heard of anything like that. What broom is it?" Leon said curiously.

"The Firebolt." Harry smirked.

"The Firebolt?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, the Firebolt. You'll see next year."

Leon had only looked at him in confusion.

"The Firebolt..." He trailed off testing the name from his lips. "How did you know they were making this type of broom?"

"I have my resources." Harry winked.

Leon looked affronted at this.

"Sorry little brother, can't tell you." Harry said smiling.

Leon had only sent Harry a glare when his brother had rubbing his hand all over his messy hair, making it look like he had just woken up.

"But I promise we'll get one for the both of us." Leon smiled at this.

"Hey! Is everyone ready to go?" Their father had shouted as he entered the living room.

There were some 'Yes' and 'No' echoing throughout the house from his question.

**(((o)))**

As they walked around Diagon Alley for their school supplies, Harry wasn't surprised to see the Blacks coming with them. All the Potter children had grown up going everywhere with the Blacks. It was not unusual to see them together. The kids themselves were chatting amongst each other excitedly about going to Hogwarts this year. As they were a year younger then him, his twin sisters Rosa, and Sakura as well as Sirius children Alex and Yuna were heading to Hogwarts this year as first year's. In one arm, he was holding his younger sister Sylvia's hand and with the other, he was carrying Little Lily as usual who happily giggled once in a while when he stuck his tongue at her, his sister Rosa was chatting happily with Yuna talking about several books and the upcoming semester.

Sakura was comforting their little brother Leon, who was sad that his twin sisters were leaving for Hogwarts as well. It was bad enough when Harry left. This would leave him home alone with only Sylvia and Little Lily. Alex, well Alex was like him, holding onto his baby brother Eric and holding his baby sister Amanda's hand at the same time, though Amanda had preferred Harry holding her hand instead.

"Hey big bro, are we going to be able to see your best friends Hermione, Ron, or Padma here at Diagon Alley?" Sylvia asked poking her brother in the stomach while he kissed Little Lily on the nose in return after she had kissed him.

Harry gave a quick glance at his parents when his sister mentioned about his friends. From the looks of his parent's gaze, Harry felt slightly worried. Every time he mentioned one of his girl-friends names, whether it was Padma or Hermione, he could hear his mother talking about grandchildren or his father, talking about how he should be friendlier with Yuna or something about uniting the families.

Harry wasn't sure if he should react to this. His parents were officially mental whenever he mentioned about any of his female friends… that, he knew for sure. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his mum was waving her hand in front of him.

"Harry? Is something wrong dear?"

Harry looked up and gave his mother an unreadable expression, which made her worry.

"Nothing." He whispered out as he gave his mother Little Lily, much to his youngest sister's protest. Both his mother and father had given him a funny look, but Harry did not look at them in the eye, he just continued on walking.

"Say Harry." Sakura whispered as she walked alongside with him. Looking at her, she whispered. "What's wrong big bro?" Sakura whispered while looking at their mum who was humming while holding onto Little Lily who tried to imitate their mum by humming as well, but she would sometimes stop and give him a worried look.

"Nothing Sakura..." Harry trailed off. "Just nothing..." He said as he thought if the Time Guardian would ever send him back home to his old dimension?

Sakura gave her older brother a curious expression.

"Are you sure Harry?" Sakura asked and then hesitated as she leaned in closer to whisper to him.

"You're different. You're not your in your normal mood. I don't know how to describe it." Sakura commented as she looked at him in confusion.

Harry shrugged and patted his sister's head in which she quite liked. She had always liked it when her older brother would pat her on the head. Though she would show annoyance, inside it felt oddly nice and Harry knew it.

As they continued shopping, Harry noticed his mum and dad were really happy today. His parents had given them money in case they wanted to buy anything in which the kids happily accepted. Usually, the parents wouldn't give them any extra money because they were already getting a twenty-galleon month allowance, which was considering a lot. Twenty Galleons was how much Mr. Weasley would make in two months at the Ministry. Harry inwardly wondered what his parents were so happy about, but he just shrugged and put it into the back of his mind.

While they were in the parchment store picking out parchment and quills, Harry felt a familiar person sneaking up from behind him.

"Don't even try it Yuna." Harry commented smiling, not looking behind him.

She pouted. "Aww, you're no fun."

Harry smiled at Yuna, the girl who was slowly loosing her shyness around him. It felt oddly satisfying to know that you have a half-Veela that's got a crush on you. Speaking of Veelas, looking over her shoulder, Harry could see Mrs. Black flirting and using her Veela charm to get the parchment, ink, and quills they were buying for a whooping 75 percent off. Sirius just rolled his eyes at his wife and grumbled as his wife used her Veela charm.

From what Harry understood correctly and what he read from several books. Most Veelas are married to men who are immune to Veela charms because it is quite hard for them to fall in love, when their Veela charm attracts every guy in the vicinity. It is quite hard for them to fall in love and find the right guy because they would only like them because of the charm and their looks. To them should they find that person, it was usually their soul mate they found.

"Hey Harry." Yuna said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry gave an affectionate smile, which had made her blush slightly. "Yes?" She gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong?" She said hooking her arm through his arm. Harry knew she liked him and if things went okay he would ask her to be his girl-friend. With a fast thought on what to say, Harry responded back with a fake calm voice.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask Yuna?" Yuna only shrugged. She had a feeling he was lying.

"Just asking, you looked serious a while ago when we were walking down Diagon Alley."

Harry had only shrugged as he continued walking with her, not bothering to disentangle his arms with hers, which had caused her to smile widely.

"So how was it at the Weasleys?" Yuna asked looking at him questioningly.

"It was fun." Harry said remembering the nice times he took walks with Ginny. He had a feeling if he had told Yuna about those walks. She would immediately get mad at him. He trusted his instincts and did not mention about those walks. "What about you Yuna? What did you do while I was gone? Were you were still sewing those beautiful sweaters of yours?"

Yuna blushed and spoke in a quiet voice, "Yeah, I'm almost done." Harry smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I did, but did I ever thank you for that sweater you made me for Christmas? It was very warm and comfortable. I could have sworn you must have enchanted it to be always warm or something."

Yuna blushed again. "Your welcome, I want to thank you for the pet Phoenix you gave me. I always have it with me before I go to bed."

Harry smiled brightly at this. "Really?"

Yuna flushed and nodded.

"Hey you two," Sirius said from the front of the store. "We're about to leave, you guys and girls got everything?" He grinned as he noticed that his daughter and Harry were getting along quite well. It took all of his control to not shout out loud, 'The families will be united!'

"Yes." Yuna said back a bit confused on why her father was grinning at her.

"My mom had already gotten my parchment and ink already." Harry said as he helped Yuna carry her stuff to the counter, which caused her to turn pink.

"Yuna, are you okay? You're not ill are you?" Harry, obvious of what was going on, asked as he settled the stuff onto the counter and had his hand on her forehead.

Yuna blushed at the contact of his hands. Strangely, for a boy, his hands were quite soft.

"I'm fine." She whispered softly and shyly.

Harry nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

When Yuna had finished buying her stuff, both she and Harry had left the store and had followed the family by the meeting spot.

"Come on mum, let's go to the book store." An excited looking Rosa commented as she gave her mum the puppy eye look. "Of course sweetie, if you want to." This comment had a few others groaning.

"Hey, I've got an idea." James interjected into the conversation. "Since both Amy and Lily like books, why doesn't everyone who wants to go to the book store go there and Sirius and I will lead the ones who want to go elsewhere, like perhaps visiting the Quidditch store?"

He was met with a cheer from the children at this.

"That doesn't sound so bad, let's do it." Amy said as she looked at who was going to go with her.

In seconds, the male adults, which was Sirius and James, had Leon, Alex, Sakura, Eric, and surprisingly Little Lily in their group.

In the female adult group, which was led by Amy and Lily, had Rosa, Yuna, Amanda, and Sylvia.

Everyone stared at Harry who went alongside his mother and his Aunt Amy. It was quite surprising to see Harry preferring to go to the bookstore. One would think such a young and gifted Quidditch star like Harry would have immediately gone to the Quidditch Shop instead.

"I want to check up on some books." Harry said seeing that most of the people's eyes were on him. "For school stuff…" Harry trailed off. There were some nods of understanding. It was well known Harry was the brain child of the family and he had to live up to his reputation.

When the two groups had departed, Harry began to notice that there were many people shopping today, if he came across the Weasley's he would make sure that he got Riddle's diary before Ginny could get it.

"We're here!" A smiling Amy said as they all stood in front of the only other bookstore in Diagon Alley besides Flourish and Blotts. They had yet to go there and Harry was looking forward to seeing the Weasley's. When Harry had opened the door like a true gentleman for his mother and the girls, he had blushed at the comments that Mrs. Black had given him.

"Such a darling boy," Amy said as she patted him on the head softly. "You would do my Yuna well."

'Oh no, please don't tell me she jumped onto the band wagon with dad and Sirius?' Harry miserably groaned. There was a flier on the window of the shop that said:

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
will be signing copies of his autobiography  
MAGICAL ME  
today at 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"Ohhh Lockhart's here!" Rosa said excitedly looking at the flier.

"Don't believe in all of that rubbish that he had _said_ that he had done Rosa." Lily said while looking at the books.

"Have you two ever heard of the memory charm?" Harry suddenly spoke as he was skimming through the shelves for a book that he might not recognize. He had tended to know and read every book that he had laid eyes on. With his Shadow Mage abilities, his understand and reading abilities were beyond normal, including his memories. He wasn't close finish reading the Potter library, but he was half way there. "Memory charms are considered easy to use if you understand the concept." Harry said in his teacher voice as he found an unidentified book that he had never seen before. "Memory charms are considered illegal, and only the ministry is classified by using it. Any others caught in using memory charms without proper authorization, could be fined for a good two-hundred galleons and maybe given a few days in Azkaban." He had said all of this, much to the amazement of people around him. If he didn't look like a twelve–year-old, anybody would have thought he was a teacher by the way he lectured him or her.

"You know, it could be possible he really is a fraud." Harry said faking as if he was in deep thought. "He could have easily asked the person, who had performed those heroics deeds for information, and then memory charms them. Lastly, he could have implanted false memories. It's not that hard." Harry said as he decided he was going to keep the book he found. 'Magical Knight Rayearth.' It looked to be quite a good interesting story if it was three inches thick.

"You know, I had never had thought of it that way." His mother said amazed at the theory Harry made. "Harry, you could be right."

"You're wrong!" Yuna blurted out as she stared at the green-eyed boy.

Harry frowned and turned his attention away from the book to the young Veela.

"I didn't say I was right. I just said…"

"I know what you said!" Yuna interrupted angrily.

Harry was amazed suddenly. Yuna, the young girl who always had a crush on him was going ballistic on him?

_Her Veela powers are out of control…_

He noticed that he wasn't the only one flabbergasted at her reaction.

"Yuna, dear, please calm down. You're causing a scene." Amy said embarrassed as she noticed that the few people in the store were staring at them. Then again, people were already staring at her and her daughter because they had Veela traits and had left a flocking of speechless men behind them as they went.

Harry noticed that Yuna, angry as she was, was slowly transforming into her Veela bird form.

"Yuna!" Amy said as she tried to calm her daughter down. She had known that her daughter was a big fan of Lockhart, but to see her exploding on the person that had been nothing but nice to her as of late, was ridiculous.

Yuna had paid no heed, she was already half transformed and in her hand, she had a ball of fire. She looked to be a berserk harpy that was radiating static electricity.

Harry had his full attention on her.

"Yuna, calm down." Harry said calmly. "I didn't mean anything saying..."

Yuna glared at Harry angrily. "Shut up! Shut up you… you…"

Harry knew Yuna was temporary out of control. As a young Veela who was still unaccustomed to her Veela heritage, there were random moments of her losing control and Harry knew she was out of control. At the moment, Yuna was not the sweet little girl that he had known this past year. Both Amy and Yuna had warned him of this since she was at the age that her Heritage was manifesting. The only way for her to snap herself out of her shock was to be magically stunned or she had calmed herself down.

"Yuna-chan!" Amanda, her little sister shouted, she was terrified she would hurt Harry, but Yuna had paid no attention again.

"Forgive me daughter, _Stupefy!_" Amy shouted as she whipped her wand on her daughter.

Amazingly, the spell had bounced right off.

"Oh no, I forgot she is temporary immune to basic spells in that form."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this as Yuna had prepared to launch a fireball.

"**Die**!" Yuna shouted as she threw it.

"Harry run!" Lily shouted, but it was too late as her son was stuck between two shelves.

Harry didn't bother listening to his mother's warning. Instead he had put his hand forward and grabbed her fireball that she had thrown at him. He got rid of it a moment later. This had momentary stunned the people present. Using the moment of shock, Harry ran forward in a blur and appeared in front of a surprised Yuna.

"Sorry Yuna." Harry said apologetically as he punched her right in the stomach, which had blown the wind out of her.

"Oh." Yuna gasped as she went limp and losing her transformation in the process. Harry had caught her right in time before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry Mrs. Black." Harry said giving the Veela an apologetic look.

She waved it off softly and stared at her daughter worriedly. "It's okay Harry."

"Yuna? Are you okay?" Harry asked worried as he checked the blond-haired girl who suddenly began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry..." Yuna sniffed. "I'm so s-so sorry... I didn't... I didn't mean to... oh god... I'm so... so... sorry." Yuna sobbed as she had finally regained her breath and crying onto his shoulder all at once.

"It's okay." Harry said trying to pacify the young half-Veela.

"No it's not." She sobbed hysterically. "You hate me now." The thought of the one person she wanted to be closer with the most hating her was too much to handle. It didn't help that she was at the point growth of her Veela abilities, which was heightening her emotions to feel even more misery.

Harry sighed. He was great at comforting people, especially girls that cried or Veelas for that matter, but that was another story.

"Look at me Yuna." Harry said gently raising her chin to meet his eyes. "No, I am not angry at you, neither do I hate you."

"B-But..." She said looking worried, but Harry silenced her by putting one of his fingers on her mouth. He looked at her very warmly.

"That's enough." Harry said lovingly as possible, not paying attention that his mom and her mom were all watching the scene before them. His face softened even more. "Now give me a hug, and it'll all be fine Yuna," He said seeing her embarrassed look. "Hug. Now." He said,

remembering how his Uncle Nicholas had said it would eliminate the awkwardness for two people should it ever arise.

Yuna sniffled at this and chuckled at how funny Harry seemed to act. She leaned forward and gave him a fierce hug.

"It's all just so romantic." Rosa said wiping some of her tears away as she looked at the scene between her older brother and good friend.

"How sweet," Lily said, as she looked starry eyed at the children in front of her.

This had both Harry and Yuna breaking off from their hug. Both were looking awkward and embarrassed. Harry couldn't help but silently curse his Uncle Nicholas for telling him that was how to stop a person from talking. If he hadn't known any better, he had just made the situation more awkward.

Little did Harry know… his Uncle Nicholas had only initiated the hug because they were a bit like family already. Hugging Yuna who had a crush on him was completely different for an entirely different reason, which could lead up to other _conclusions_.

If Harry had known the reasons when to initiate that kind of hug, he would have been slamming his head repeated against a wall for his ignorance.

"Oh dear, there is no need to be so embarrassed. It isn't unusual to see young children in love."

Amy said looking starry eyed at her daughter and hopefully future son-in-law.

Both went scarlet red at this.

Lily felt sorry seeing how the two seemed so flustered and decided to break the ice.

"Now come on, we have lots of shopping to do." Lily said to the two children who couldn't look at each other in the eye. Lily noticed that the two were indeed in the middle of attention, and she didn't need to explain why. They had all just saw a growing emotional tempered half-Veela go crazy and was about to murder someone right in front of them, but the boy being threatened just grabbed her fireball and dispersed it. In a blink of an eye, the boy blurred faster then the eye can see had slammed his fist against the enraged half-Veela's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. And then, before you could recover, the two were suddenly in the romantic mood and acting all sweet and innocent.

"Come on big brother." Sylvia said wanting to get rid of the awkwardness in the air.

Harry nodded and followed Sylvia onto the other side of the bookstore, away from Yuna who was embarrassingly red.

Immediately there were bursts of whispers as Harry was dragged away by his little sisters.

"Did you see that?"

"He grabbed the ball of fire! In his hand!"

"Yeah, did you see him disperse it?"

"That couldn't be wand-less magic was it?"

"That's enough!" Lily yelled to the whispering crowd. "Should I hear anything else about my son while I'm in this store, I'm going to hex you all into oblivion." Lily said in her most menacing voice, her green eyes glowing slightly.

Everyone gave her a look of fear and ran out the store before anything else could be said. Some could be heard mumbling about the devil itself or nightmares.

"Anyone else what's to whisper about my son?" Lily Potter whispered menacing to no one else in particular. The only person left in the store except the Potters and Blacks were the shopkeeper who looked deathly afraid.

"I thought so." She said smiling deviously that would even scare off even Voldemort's most highly trained Death Eater.

**(((o)))**

"Harry, I'm sorry." Yuna said again as they left the store. She had been apologizing ever since the store was emptied.

Harry had only held her hand in his and gave her a smile.

"S'okay. You had told me earlier that your Veela Heritage was maturing and that your emotion's levels were increasing. I should have known better." Harry said comfortingly. "Cheer up Yuna. Hey, how about I treat you to some ice cream after we go to Madame Malkins?."

Yuna still looked doubtful, so Harry decided to pull out his trump card. For some reason, every time he would mention to go on a date with a girl, they would be extremely happy. "It can be a date!" He said cheerfully. "Just you and me," He said much to amusement to the mothers. "Oh and of course I'll pay."

Yuna went incredibly red at this and her face went into a big goofy smile, much to Harry's relief. "R-really, a d-date Harry?" She said stuttered out shyly.

Harry nodded brightly when he noticed that Yuna was no longer sad. "Of course!"

Yuna immediately cheered up.

"Meanwhile, we are going to find your fathers before we go robe shopping." Mrs. Black said as she smiled down at the two children. "We are going to need to look nice if we are going to that party."

"Date! Date! Date!" Amanda singed melodiously. "Big sister and Harry-kun are going on a date!"

Yuna blushed and had tried to hush her baby sister who just refused to shut up.

When the bookstore group had met up with the Quidditch store group, Amy had quickly told Sirius about how Yuna had lost control. Lily however, had discreetly told her husband about Harry's ability to catch Yuna's fireball.

Sirius had sighed at this. As a father, he would have to be responsible. He hated playing the adult.

"That is the 5th time that has happened this summer." Sirius paused. "I think it maybe to dangerous for you to go to Hogwarts for a while until you grow out of it."

"No!" Yuna blurted out. "No daddy! You can't!" Yuna said looking heart broken. "I've been waiting so long to go to Hogwarts! You can't! Please!" Yuna pleaded. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Alex, who was Yuna's twin pleaded as well.

"Dad! You can't do this to her! Yuna's wanted to go to Hogwarts since forever!"

"Uncle Sirius! Please don't! Hogwarts has always been Yuna's dream." Sakura said giving her uncle the deadly eye attack.

Seeing that all the other kids seemed to be jumping into the pleading game, Harry decided to help out a bit.

"Besides," Harry said talking over the group. "You have already bought half her supplies and it'll take at least two months for you to gather the papers to register her for home school." Harry inwardly smiled as he realized all the attention was on him. As oldest child, he had a lot of saying. He had quickly learned that from being the oldest and temporary babysitter during the times when his parents and the Blacks were having their private time. "Also, it will be harder for Yuna to make friends should she join Hogwarts after missing her first year. Oh, did I forget to mention that while she would be home, Sakura and Rosa wouldn't be home to keep her company whenever she would feel bored? So basically, you'll have to deal with a bored eleven year old girl for an entire year until she can start Hogwarts."

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius said throwing his hands in the air as if surrendering. Harry was always able to drag him down to do anything, like his wife. "Too much information! My head is hurting." Sirius said as the children cheered.

"T-Thank you Harry." Yuna said reverting back to her shy self.

Harry had only smiled at the girl.

"Okay, remind me why I have to look like this again?" A harassed looking Sirius said as his wife Amy had made him wear at least a dozen different illusion robes, before it would be made to his liking.

"As an Auror of the Ministry, not to mention one of the _elite_ Aurors," Harry said playing his godfather. "You must attend as proud elite Aurors of the British Ministry of Magic."

Sirius had begun to grumble, "Well as an _elite_ Auror, this better be worth it."

Lily and Amy had to giggle at this. Harry, the eldest of the Potters had always known just the right words to pacify Sirius so he could quit whining like a child. It was simply amazing.

"Harry-kun..." A hesitant voice had said behind him. "What do you think?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a pretty looking Yuna wearing a beautiful black Japanese Kimono with silver edge lining.

"You look very cute." Harry commented as he checked her out up and down. "Beautiful, actually."

Yuna couldn't help but blush at his praise.

"Have you picked your dress robes yet?" Yuna asked shyly as she noticed almost everyone had picked a pair of dress robes, except for her father, Mr. Potter, and him.

"After I find James robes that will look right with mine, I'll start on Harry." Lily said annoyed at her husband who was beginning to whine like Sirius as well. Honestly, after ten to eleven years of their marriage, he was still acting like a child.

"Honey, why are we robe shopping? We have some at home don't we?" James pleaded as his wife was still searching for the 'proper' dress robes for him. "I mean, remember those dress robes we bought a year ago? We have only worn it once!"

"James!" Lily shouted heatedly. "Do not argue with me! I am clothes shopping for you right now and you nagging in my ear are not helping me very much."

"Sorry Lily flower." James said apologetically as he noticed his wife was indeed looking really angry.

Harry decided he should help his father out before he could get into trouble more.

"Mom, isn't Dad suppose to just wear his official Auror robes?" Harry asked as he noticed he had his mother's, and Mrs. Black's attention. "I mean, as an Auror, shouldn't Uncle Sirius and dad be wearing their Auror robes to the ball party? I remember reading about how Aurors were suppose to wear their uniform and promotion badges in representation of the Ministry they work for or something like that in one of your books whenever their is a official ball."

Lily had blinked at the realization of this.

Harry had thought for a moment his mother was going to blow her top at him, but she did not. Instead, she was glaring daggers at a sheepish looking James Potter.

"You know son, I think Amelia said something about that. I had totally forgotten and just remembered just now." James said in thought.

"Hey, I had just remembered. Amelia really did tell that to us mate. I can't believe we had forgotten."

"What?" Amy screeched. "You mean we been spending the past twenty minutes trying to find you two dress robes and you just realize you can't even wear them?"

"Sorry." Both James and Sirius had said at once.

Lily had sighed at this. Sometimes her husband and his best friend were so irresponsible.

"Mom? Are you going to find me some dress robes now?" Harry asked as he redirected wear the conversation was going.

"Just a moment dear, I'm going to have to find some robes that will match with your father's official Auror uniform." She said sighing.

Harry shook his head. "Mum, you look very beautiful in that dress, there is no need for you to get anything else. I doubt anything else can make you look as pretty as you look now." Harry said as he admired his mother who had thought of buying a beautiful white dress.

"Hey, that's my line!" James shouted at his son who seemed 'prone' to say whatever that was on his mind.

Lily ignored him and went up to her son. "Oh sweetie, that was so sweet of you." She said kissing him on the forehead, much to his confusion.

Harry had to smile at this. He loved having his mother showering him with affection. It felt incredibly nice. He didn't know why she had said that was sweet of him. He had just said what had truthfully come to mind.

"Come on. Let's go find you some robes." She said her in a cheerful voice.

As Lily led Harry away to the catalogs for custom made robes; James spoke to no one in particular.

"Is it me or is Harry, my own son is trying to steal Lily away from me?"

"Oh James, what on earth are you talking about? Can you see your wife and son are bonding?"

"Bonding?" James asked incredulous to a starry eye Amy Black who was looking at a smiling Lily Potter teasing her eldest son.

"How come Harry doesn't bond with me? He prefers to talk to Lily most of the time instead of me!" He said a bit jealous. For the past ten years, his son would have always looked up to him, but this past year, it had been different, he had been looking up to his mother instead of him He didn't want to admit it, but he missed having the attention his eldest son would always give him. It was just another thing he added to the list of suspicious things about his son.

"Wow Prongs, is that jealously I hear? You're jealous of your own son?" James went incredibly red. "Hell no, he's my son! Why should I be jealous?" Amy shook her head in exasperation.

"James, just because Harry is closer to Lily, doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Amy said comforting.

James just shrugged. He knew he was being selfish, but he had thought that being a Marauder, he should at least be the favorite parent of the family.

"No way mum, I am not wearing that!" Harry's voice echoed throughout the store.

"But it would look so nice on you Harry, don't you like it?"

"No!" He said right away.

"Aww, please?" His mother said giving him an irresistible cute pout. Harry had cringed at this.

"No fair mum! You know I can't resist that!" Lily couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Oh sweetie," She said giving him an affectionate hug. "You are so easy to tease."

Harry began to grumble at this.

"I am not wearing that." He said pointing at the old fashion robes his mother wanted him to wear. It was something what Mrs. Weasley had wanted Ron to wear at the Yule Ball.

"I'm picking something else, whether you like it or not." Harry said moving away from her, but his mother put a strong hand restraint on his shoulder.

"Okay, how about you wear this." She said as she skipped several pages and pointed to a picture of q nice looking black robes with silvery edges at the end of the robes, collar, and cuffs. It looked to be quite fancy looking and it matched with his bright green eyes.

"I'll take that one." Harry said right away before his mother would change her mind. Little did he know that his mother's earlier suggestion was just a joke to tease him. It looked to be something you would have worn in the mid or late-eighties.

**(((o)))**

"Come back in a hour, we'll have the robes ready for you Lily." Madame Malkin said bidding one of her old classmates' good-bye.

"Bye Helen, see you in a bit." She said as she and the whole crew stepped outside the shop.

Thinking upon his promise he made a while ago, Harry decided to get it over with.

"Hey mom, Yuna and I are going to go get some ice cream." Seeing everyone's interest look as if they wanted to tag along since it was a great idea for some ice cream, he added in a clear obvious voice. "I had promised to take her to get some ice cream with me… a date… meaning us two… together…alone."

James had immediately given a whoop when he had understood the meaning of what Harry was trying to say and Sirius looked simply ecstatic. The mother's were looking at the two interestingly and the children were all looking excited for the two.

Yuna was looking bright red at this. She couldn't believe Harry was so blunt about it.

"Of course… of course Harry, you have my blessing."

Harry gave Sirius a puzzled look, his blessing? For Christ sake, they were only eleven and twelve! Sirius was talking as if he was going to marry his daughter off or something!

"Dad!" Yuna yelled embarrassingly wanting to get away from the staring the parents.

"Let's go Yuna." Harry said taking her hand gently and taking off before anything else could be said.

**A Little bit Later…**

Harry had to bite his lip from screaming out loud in aggravation as people all over the Ice Cream Parlor who were oh so nicely commenting on Yuna and him.

They looked to be an honest to God couple in the making.

Harry had to fight the urge to run toward a nearby wall and hit his head repeatedly against it.

Yuna had blushed at the stares and comments that were sent their way.

"Oh look dear, look at the cute little couple."

"That's so sweet!"

"They are starting kind of young aren't they?"

"Wow, I wasn't even dating at _that_ age! Damn."

"I agree mate, I didn't even get any attention from girls until I was possibly fourteen."

Harry couldn't help but gritted his teeth as people were rudely pointing and making open comments.

"Hey Yuna, how's the Ice Cream? I had never tasted Peanut-Butter mixed with Cookies and Cream." He said talking over the comments about him.

Yuna had given him a small smile at breaking the ice.

"It's quite nice. I like the Cookies and Cream, and the Peanut-Butter doesn't taste to bad." Yuna said as she looking at Harry fondly. "What about you? Mint Cookies and Cream and raspberry Ice Cream? I ate that one before with my dad, it was really good."

"I like it too." Harry said as he licked a spoonful of it. "Cookies and Cream are my favorite and my mum had recommended me before in trying the Raspberry one."

"Want some?" Harry asked, getting a small spoonful for her and holding it to her mouth. Yuna blushed and put her mouth over it and swallowed the wonderful tasting ice cream. She smiled at Harry and they blushed together.

**Not so far away…**

"Excuse me sirs… ma'm… But may I ask what are you all doing?" A clueless shop owner asked as he noticed a bunch of adults and children were spying through his window across the street at the Ice cream shop. He wasn't the only one curious of what they were doing. There were shoppers staring at the 'stalkers' and wondering whom were they spying on.

"Shh." Sirius said to the shopkeeper. "We're spying on my daughter who is on a date."

The owner had a look of understanding. If his daughter were dating some guy, he would want to observe the date as well.

"Aren't they so sweet?" Lily commented when she noticed that Yuna had absentmindedly whipped some extra ice cream off Harry's cheek and had blushed in realization.

"Of course," Amy muttered. "We'll be having grandchildren in no time Lily." She murmured just loud enough for only Lily to hear.

"Move Padfoot, I can't see!" James said trying to look over his shoulder.

"The families will be united!" Sirius was whispering excitedly, ignoring his best friends desire to see.

"Hey uncle Sirius, can you move? I can't see as well!" Leon said trying to help his dad shove his uncle away.

"Mummy," Little Lily said loudly. "What is so special about dating? Just eating Ice Cream? If it is, can I go on a date with big brother next?" She said hopefully as she was hanging off her dad's shoulder.

"Aww, they're already done." Alex said pointing to his twin and the eldest Potter getting up from the small table.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to meet them up with somewhere ahead of time?" Rosa said in deep thought.

"We better hurry, before they realize we went missing, especially Harry. Harry is smart enough to realize where we of went should he discover we went missing." Lily said proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of Lily. I mean, wouldn't Harry and Yuna be mad at us should we be discovered?" Sirius said in puzzlement.

"Quiet! Let's just hurry up and go." James said as all of them tried to leave the shop at once. They ended up getting stuck.

**Harry and Yuna…**

"Why did I get the feeling people were watching us a while ago?" Harry mumbled as his senses were going haywire.

Yuna had giggled slightly at this. Then her face went into a frown.

"Of course people were staring at us. Didn't you noticed the people around our table were giving us looks?" She said sounding a bit disapproving at how rudely adults were these days.

Harry shook his head.

"No… no… I knew there were people staring at us, I meant… like people who didn't want to reveal themselves were watching us." Harry paused. "It was as if someone was spying on us."

Yuna gave Harry a look of puzzlement.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Harry nodded. With his magical senses increased, he knew _exactly _who was watching him and her.

"If you say so," Yuna said surely. She had never doubted Harry's instincts.

"Well, how did you like our date?" Harry said changing the subject.

"It was nice." Yuna said cheerfully. "Though…" She hesitated.

"Though what?" Harry said anxiously.

"Ummmm" Yuna didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask Harry that after every date a guy was supposed to kiss a girl, but she was to shy and embarrassed to hint it to him. Well, it wasn't exactly necessary, but in her book she wanted him to steal her first kiss and she wanted more than anything to steal his.

"Come on Yuna. You can tell me." Harry said.

"Did you know after every date, a guy is supposed to kiss a girl to end the date?" Yuna blurted out.

She immediately went red as a tomato as she realized she had blurted that out loud. She fought hard to keep her blush down, but she couldn't help but feel her cheeks heating up. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and glanced at the person she had her crush on.

Yuna was surprised to see that Harry wasn't blushing or even in shock. She had expected him to be embarrassed or even looking at her incredulously, on the contrary he was just smiling as if he understood.

"Oh, is that all?" Harry said smiling as he remembered that girls her age would be having romantic dreams about having their first kiss. He wasn't surprised that she was hoping for a kiss after their 'date.'

Yuna nodded with a furious blush on her cheeks. If this was the old Harry she knew a few years ago, she was sure he would have laughed at her or said out loud he didn't want the cooties from her.

"Well, ok…" Harry trailed off as he leaned in toward her face.

Yuna eyes widened in shock as Harry had leaned his head towards hers and kissed her right on the lips.

Shock…

Yuna wasn't sure if she was in heaven or if this was all a dream. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Harry on the other hand… he knew he was wrong for kissing an eleven year old girl, but then again, he was twelve years old at the moment! He was about to pull away from the kiss when he had felt a slight surprise. There was the spark he felt in his old dimension with Ginny.

Was that her tongue trying to seek entrance in his mouth? He excepted it, letting his hormones get to him. Yuna thought she was going to faint.

Both were in for a shock when they had heard two voices speak from far away.

"Oh Merlin!" The girls said. "Is that _my_ brother and _your_ sister!" Leon said. "The families will be united!" "Hooray!" "Oh! Big brother has the cooties!" "I want a kiss!" Other familiar voices shrieked from several feet away.

In a blur, both were separated and looking down to the ground with matching blushes.

"Sorry." Both said at once.

"No, it was my fault." They said at once again.

"Aww… isn't that sweet!"

This had caused both of them to be awkward with each other.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Harry said recovering and trying to play it off, but his blush had betrayed him.

"Hi." Yuna said hiding behind Harry and trying to look innocent as she realized pretending it was just nothing might help.

But the parents were not listening to them.

James, Sirius, Leon and Alex were dancing in the middle of the street and singing about marriage. Amy had hearts in her eyes as she stared at the two lovingly. Lily… well Harry's mother was hollering and looking hysteric while making loud comments that she had never considered telling her son about the birds and the bees at this age or in a few years or she might be having grandchildren sooner then she might think.

All the kids had sweat dropped at this. Little Lily on the other hand, just asked out loud, "So does that mean that big brother and Yunie will be marrying each other and having a baby?"

Yuna looked like she was about to faint at the word baby, and Harry didn't know if he should pretend he didn't know the people who were dancing and hollering in the middle of the street, or just faint on the spot.

They headed to Flourish and Blotts after that. It was a nightmare beacuse Leon and Alex kept on makingkissy faces towards Harry when ever they caught his eye. Harry just rolled his eyes, he had other things to worry about. Harry was getting ready for the big show down between Lucius Malfoy, and Harry had to be careful about getting Riddle's diary before Ginny could have a chance at getting it. Harry looked in the window of the book-store and groaned, there were at least one hundred people stuffed in the book shop. They entered the shop and it smelled like old books and ink. Harry found what he was looking for and saw several red heads and a bushy brown-haired girl next to each other. They were looking around the store, hoping to find their friend.

Hermione finally caught sight of him and bellowed, "Harry! Harry! Over here!" She almost strangled him in her bear hug.

For the next several minutes, the Weasleys took time talking to Harry and asking him about why he had left so suddenly and unexpectedly over the summer. Well, more like Ginny was asking. Harry had apologetically explained to his friends that the reason he had left was that he couldn't sleep. Not wanting to wake bother anyone by waking them all up, he decided to leave early.

"Harry, it was fine if you just woke me up. I won't mind keeping you company next time you were unable to sleep." Ginny said looking at him with a hurt expression.

"I'll keep that in mind next time summer," Harry said smiling as Ginny had immediately cheered up hearing that Harry was going to come and stay at their home next summer.

Harry's good mood dimmed slightly at the sight of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was on the stairs just above where Gilderoy Lockhart and Neville Longbottom were standing at a table surrounded by large pictures of Lockhart's own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair. While Neville was standing next to Lockhart getting his picture taken, he had a smug grin on his pudgy face.

Harry felt a push at his side and looked down to see a short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with a blinding flash. "Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot.

"This is for the Daily Prophet." He said acting like it was the most important thing in the world.

Lockhart then saw Harry and said with a delighted smile, "Why look who it is, it's Harry Potter, the savior of the Sorcerer's Stone!" The photographer gasped and before Harry, the Weasley's or his family could do anything, he was shoved to where Lockhart and Neville were standing. Neville was giving a smile that said he _really _did not want Harry taking his glory. The pictures were taken but Harry had refused to smile and instead he gave a frown.

Harry looked to his mother and sent her a pleading glance for help but she could not do anything for the photographers were in her way. The entire family, were trying to get through the crowd. James, Sirius, Leon and Alex were starting to threaten people to get to him. Unlike in Harry's old dimension, Ron was not envious of Harry's position right now because Harry did not look like he wanted to be there at all.

Gilderoy began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry and Neville here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present both now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "They had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry and Neville a little shake, "that they would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. Their schoolmates will in fact be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry and Neville found themselves being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart much to Neville's delight and Harry's disgust. Lockhart was Neville's idol and he was so excited that he was going to be his teacher. If it was possible, Neville got even more stuck up and snobbish over the summer. Harry grabbed the books while rolling his eyes and walked over to his sibling's and the younger Weasley's, tipping the books into Ginny's new cauldron.

"You have these, I'll buy my own." This made Ginny turn red.

Neville was right next to them also and then like déjà vu, Draco Malfoy said with the normal sneer on his paleface, "Bet you loved that, didn't you Longbottom, Potter?"

Malfoy continued, "Famous Longbottom and Potter, can't even go to a book-store without making the front page."

Ginny said while glaring at Malfoy, "Leave them alone they didn't want all that."

What Neville Longbottom did next changed Ginny Weasley's view of the Boy-Who-Lived forever. Neville said in an arrogant voice, "Yes I did, don't talk about thing's you don't know little girl. I got fame, money, and girls." Ginny looked shocked and sad, her hero was an arrogant jerk. Harry placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder and said in a harsh tone, "Shut up Longbottom."

Malfoy smirked, "Ohhhh look, Potter's got a girl-friend." Ginny went scarlet at this. Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Harry said coldly to the albino boy, "A bloke would be the luckiest man in the world if they had Ginny as a girl-friend. She's smart, beautiful and funny. Everything a guy could want." Ginny turned around and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. She decided right then and there that this boy was nothing like all the rest. She saw him in a new light. All of a sudden Mr. Weasley finally got to the children through the crowd, the elder Potters and Blacks were getting the rest of the books with their children.

"It's too crowded in here kids. Lets go outside." Trying to ease the tension.

"Well, well, well, -Arthur Weasley." It was Mr. Malfoy with his eyes as cold as the day Harry killed hi,. It took everything Harry had not to kill that man right there in the store. He had murdered an entire muggle family and raped their daughter while making the mother and father watch. Harry could never forget the look of pure terror on that girls face and the pleading voices of the parents.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. This was where it all happened. Harry was ready.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep Weasley, really, Mudbloods and muggles?" There was an intake of breath many of the people in the shop were now listening in on the conversation. Malfoy looked over to where the Potter children were seething in anger. Harry was aout to punch the bastard in the face if he wasn't careful. "Ah and the spawn of a blood traitor and mudblood." That's it, Harry lost it.

CRUNCH!

The crowd gasped as one of the most noble purebloods in the wizarding world got punched by a twelve-year-old and was sent flying through the glass window of the bookstore. The Potters and Blacks gasped as they saw the boy who was alway gentle to his family and friends, deliver a powerful uppercut and send the former Death Eater through the window. James did not think he had ever been so proud of his son in his entire life.

"HARRY!" Lily and Amy shreiked. Harry ignored them and climbed through the window to the street, Ron, Fred and George, and suprisingly Percy were cheering as the young boy proceeded to beat the crap out of the man.

"Get him Harry!" "Yeah Harry! Go Harry!" Leon, Alex and the two mature James and Sirius yelled. Harry yelled at the shocked man, "Get up you inbred. Fight like a man. Never fought muggle style huh?"

Harry jumped and roundhouse kicked the man hard in the chest, sending him flying in hard into a cart of dragon manure. Malfoy stood up wobbly and spat out a bunch of manurefrom his mouth. He started to walk towards Harry before he slipped in the manure and fell flat on his back. Many more people in the street laughed. Draco Malfoy ran to his father and helped him up while trying not to throw up at the revolting smell his father had radiating off of him. Before they left, Malfoy senior turned to Harry and said, "Mark my words Potter, you will pay for this. The Dark Lord will make you pay." Harry smirked and whispered,

"Bring it on."

They left and the crowd still sat shocked. Harry walked over to where Ginny was standing and saw that her cauldron had dropped on the ground in shock at seeing her crush defend the muggleborns. This was his perfect chance. Harry walked up and kneeled on the ground and picked up her books, secretly searching for the cursed diary. But what terrified him was that it was not there. Harry quickly calmed down and thought '_It must not be ginny in this dimension, but who? ' _Harry pondered to himself. He handed her the cauldron adn turned around to see the furious face of his mother. Harry groaned, this was not over yet.

**(((o)))**

**(((o)))**

After several hours of yelling, Harry was in his room avoiding everyone, just one kiss and fight and everyone had gone ballistic.

"You know Hedwig, sometimes I wonder if all this stress in this dimension might not even be worth it." Harry commented to his Owl who had hooted back in response, 'Oh well, tough luck being you.'

"I had never thought my parents would act like that." Harry said to himself. "Just when you had thought they were the perfect parents that any child would have, you find out that they had a strong desire for their children to hurry up and marry, have children." Harry said disbelievingly.

"Scratch that, make that only Yuna and me that they are hoping to get married first."

_Knock Knock_

"Harry! Harry! Where are you? Can I come in?" Little Lily asked out cutely from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Harry said as he pulled himself out of bed and went towards his door.

"Hey my beautiful flower." Harry said as he opened the door. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She immediately pounced on him.

"Yes, but I want you to tuck me in bed. Mommy says you can tuck me in." She said giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Mommy says so huh? Do you really want me to tuck you in?" Little Lily had nodded at this.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to tuck you in!" Harry said as he adjusted her so he would be carrying her in his arms.

Little Lily had giggled at this. "Shall we go princess?" Harry said in a pompous way.

"Yes." She said happily.

Carrying her, Harry headed towards the little red head's room. On the way to her room, Harry had paused for a moment. "Are you planning to sleep with mom and dad tonight? Or do you want to sleep in your room?" Little Lily thought hard.

"Oh! Oh! I got an idea! Can I sleep with you big brother?" Little Lily said hopefully.

"Pretty please?" She said pouting her lip out cutely. Harry groaned as she had done this.

"If you want." Harry said grudgingly.

"Yay! I can sleep with you tonight!" The little red head had giggled out.

**(((o)))**

"Well, how was the kiss Yuna?" An anxious looking Sakura said as she talked to her good friend Yuna over the Floo network.

"It was… it was just… just wonderful." A dreamy eyed Yuna said to her friend as she absentmindedly touched her lip. "Harry-kun was just... amazing."

"What did he taste like?" Rosa said settling herself next to her sister.

"Mmmmm…Mint and Raspberry." Yuna replied dreamy.

Rosa and Sakura glanced at each other.

"Of course he would be taste like that. He had eaten that ice cream with you. Remember?"

Yuna paid no attention to this. She was looking out into space. She had her head resting on the palm of her hand.

"Sis…" Sakura said looking at her twin. "I think Yuna here is still love struck." She whispered.

"I think so too." Rosa whispered out.

**(((o)))**

"Harry dear," His mother said in the early morning as Harry was helping her cook breakfast. "I know you may be surprised of our… behavior yesterday."

'What behavior? You saying how you are hoping I would be the first in the family to have children?' Harry thought.

"What are you talking about mum?" Harry said in fake ignorance as he was helping her cook. He had just finished taking his shower after his usual morning work out. His mother blushed.

"I was talking about me telling you how I wanted grandchildren as quickly as possible."

Harry had said nothing at this as he continued to cook.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was only joking with you sweetie." She said honestly. "Just seeing Yuna and you kissing each other had made me realize how old I truly am. It feels as if it was just yesterday I was changing your diapers and teaching you how to walk. Before you know it, you see your son going to Hogwarts, becoming the top student of his class, saving the Sorcerer's stone, going on dates, and lastly kissing a girl. It makes me feel so old."

"Old?" Harry said turning his attention away from the pan of cooking sausages. "Mom, you do not look old. You look like you are still in your early twenties." Harry said thoughtfully. If he had remembered correctly, he was out of his mother's womb when she was nineteen, right after her graduation. She was married to her father and was pregnant with him. He was now twelve, so that meant she was thirty-one years old. She looked to be still in her early twenties, which was impressive for someone her age.

That was why he was so impressed that his mother had still looked so beautiful. Not to mention his dad had also looked younger then most his age.

True, wizards and witches lived longer then non-magical people because they were magical, but there weren't many that had kept their younger youth longer then others. There was only a handful that was able to look younger then they were supposed to be.

"Oh Harry, you are so sweet." She said giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Harry couldn't help but smile seeing his mother looked happy. She did have a point though.

"So does this mean that I'm forgiven?" His mother asked hopefully.

Harry still wasn't sure if his mother was joking with him yesterday or not.

"I forgive you." He had only received a hug for his response.

"Just so you know, Yuna's mom was only joking with you yesterday as well son."

"Joking? I almost had a heart attack." Harry said sounding a bit angry. He had never been so freaked out in his entire life. Seeing his parents talking about how he would have them

grandchildren in no time, had scared the life out of him.

Lily had only given her son a sorry apologetic look. "I'm sorry." Harry waved it off.

"S'okay." Harry mumbled.

The two continued to cook in silence as time flew by. By the time they were done, most of the family was downstairs and breakfast was served.

"Hey dad," Harry said in a quiet voice. "Will grandpa and grandma be their today at the ball?" He was surprised to hear that his grandparents and his father's little sister were still alive when he was back-pedaling the memories of the youth in this dimension.

"Yes." James said shortly, not wanting to talk about it much. As the last surviving son in the Potter family, his parents were stricter on him instead of his little sister on how he should raise his children.

There was a reason why he became a prankster. Instead of being an old boring stiff pounce like his two older brothers, his inner self desired to be a prankster. He wanted to break the shell that he was given at birth. Sure he loved his parents, but they were always hard on him and his children about manners and politeness, which had aggravated him to no end. As one of the last Pureblood families he was taught about everything, from how to eat to talking in a respectful tone in civilized conversations.

Speaking of proper antique, he was expected to work on his kid's manners until the next time his parents see them again… or so his mum ordered him. Thankfully, he had his wife Lily to handle things like that. He was never good when it came to proper antique.

He was still a bit ticked on how his parents disapproved of his marriage with Lily. Oh no, they were not part with that Muggle-born eradication with Voldemort. They had just thought she wasn't right for him. They had _thought_ she was one of those gold diggers only going for him because he was a Potter, _rumor_ descendant of the Gryffindors. If his parents had known him better, they would have understood that he was the one chasing after Lily, not Lily chasing after him in school.

"James dear, I know your parents may not like me, but there's no need for you to separate yourself from your parents."

James had only smiled at this.

"That's why I love you Lily. Always worrying about other people instead of yourself."

Lily had blushed coyly at this.

Harry had let out an extremely loud cough.

.

"I'm finished." Harry said coolly as he stood up.

"Big brother, can we go play?" Little Lily squeaked out as she hurried finished her food. What she really meant was, can they go practice flying, but she didn't want her parents to find out.

"Sure, later okay?" Harry said quietly as he left the table.

Silence had befallen on the table as Harry left and James had known why. It was because of his parents… or Harry's grandparents. He knew they weren't particular fond of Harry.

**(((o)))**

"So they detest me." Harry said out loud.

At first, he was happy knowing his grandparents had survived, as well as his father's sister, his Aunt, but later when he was skimming through the memories, he had grown to dislike them.

His grandparents were slightly on par with the Dursleys, but a lower level. Since his original self was a bit clumsy, rarely showed talent, and didn't look like he had the guts in standing up to people, his grandparents had badmouthed him about how he would never make a proper Heir of the Potter fortune. True, his original self was considered loud, rash, and he had to admit, annoying, but that was all because of his grandparents verbal degrading. His grandparents considered him weak and called him a 'ignorant' boy when he was nothing but a child at the time! Were not all children at a small age a bit ignorant, loud, a bit annoying, and sometimes spoiled at such a young age?

Just what kind of grandparents was that? Telling they're own grandchild that he was worthless and that he would be no one special in the Wizard World? Though it was not his memories, he was still able to feel the pain on how they had said that to him.

That was also one of the reasons why his mother did not get along with his grandparents. It was mainly because when they were badmouthing him, his mother was in hearing range and she blew up on them. Like every mother, they were quite protective of their children.

Just when he thought everything in this dimension was perfect, it turned out that it wasn't. His grandparents disliked him, it was possible for him to fall in love with Ginny but she needed to make the choice for herself. Lastly, he was mainly sent to this dimension to kill Voldemort so that everyone he loved could have a future. Looking up at the bright sky in which the sun was rising, Harry inwardly wondered how his grandparents would react seeing the _new_ him.

**Authors Note: I could not believe it. I was almost done with the new chapter 13 and I had not saved it all yet and the dam power went off. I LOST THE CHAPTER!! I have never been more pissed in my entire life. It is hard for me to write because I need to get better grades or I will go to summer school (yay!) I mostly write in my Math class or study hall. Bear with me people, this is going to take a while to finish. I am mostly getting ideas into my head about the fourth year, and not so much the second or third. We'll see how it goes. Please REVIEW!**


	12. The Ball & the reunion

SEVENTH YEAR

**Flashback…**

"How does it feel?" Harry hissed, he was in a state of rage. He could feel the hatred and pain in his blood as he stared down at the Dark Lord who had been at his throat since the day he was born.

"How does it feel knowing that you are at someone's mercy and going to die?"

He said icily as he looked at the defenseless Dark Lord. Today Voldemort was going to die, to hell with Dumbledore's teachings about now attacking someone who is defenseless. Voldemort had it coming to him the moment he had set his Death Eaters to attack Hogsmeade and killing the one person he had ever loved: Ginny.

"Kill me Potter. I have no time for your sentiments." Voldemort, the most cruel Dark Lord of all time had said evenly. He had no idea Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was a Shadow Mage, if had known sooner, he would have long left The Boy Who Lived alone knowing how powerful the messy hair boy was. Maybe even recruit him! Here he was now, defenseless, ¾ of his army decimated and the other ¼ watching him as he fall to his knees. The most humiliating thing of all was that both sides were watching him as a seventeen-year-old boy that he had greatly underestimated beat him in a duel.

The Boy Who Lived himself…

"As you wish…" Harry said icily. "But first… you deserve pain for what you have done to all of those innocent people… _Crucio_!" Harry hissed the Cruciatus curse.

"Did you like that?" Harry hissed coldly as if he lifted the spell.

Voldemort had only gasped in pain. He couldn't believe The Boy Who-Lived was not only a Shadow Mage, but was willing to use the Dark Arts to cause him pain.

"Won't you answer me? I said did you like that? _Crucio_!"

Voldemort began to grit his teeth at the sheer amount of pain.

"This is for my parents! _Crucio_!"

Not even knowing he was doing it, the Dark Lord began to scream out loud in pain as everyone watched The Boy Who-Lived was torturing the Dark Lord.

How the mighty had fallen…

"This is for Sirius! _Crucio_!"

Voldemort began to scream even louder as he felt the pain was increased by three times more power. For the first time in ages, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He had bitten his own tongue.

"This is for the Longbottoms and Cedric! _Crucio!_"

Voldemort began to writhe in pain even harder as pieces of his skin began to break from the blood inside of him wanting to escape.

"And this is for GINNY! _Crucio Maximus_!" Harry roared as he put his full power into torturing the dark bastard to hell. Just thinking about how Ginny had died in his arms had driven him into the brink of unholy thirst of pain and hatred. Tears were flowing down his face. Harry did not notice.

For the first time in his life, Voldemort wanted to die right there. He just wanted the pain to end and die in peace. Damn that Bellatrix for telling how to use the curse.

"_Finite_!" Harry said coldly as he stopped connecting the Cruciatus curse. Harry could see Dumbledore in the background shaking his head at what he had done, but he did not care. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of his life when he had proposed to the girl he had loved, but because of this filth in front of him, he had lost the one person he was willing to sacrifice the entire world for.

"Now you know the pain your victims had gone through as you tortured them Voldemort." Harry hissed darkly as the Dark Lord began to curve himself into a ball. His wand was in the hands of The Boy Who Lived and the spell that he was hit with at the end of his duel a while ago had somehow completely destroy all of his magic. He couldn't do anymore magic and all of his weapons were already spent or destroyed by the Heir of Gryffindor.

"Kill me." Voldemort gasped out as he was hit with another Cruciatus.

Lifting the spell, Harry decided to show a bit of mercy.

"Very well, goodbye Riddle." Harry said as he locked the Dark Lord in place with his Shadow Mage powers, leaving him immobile.

Closing his eyes, Harry began to chant as the air around him began to get heavy from the amount of magic in the air. He chanted for an entire minute until he was done. "Any last words Riddle?" Harry said as his face was kept as an emotionless mask.

"Yes…" Voldemort had gasped out darkly as he knew he was going to face death. The powers of a Shadow Mage were impressive and he damn wished that he was the person to wield such power.

"I hope you liked your goodbye present Potter. It was a shame I couldn't have fun with your fiancée before she was killed." The Dark Lord had chuckled darkly.

Glaring at the Dark Lord with hatred, Harry had raised his hands once more and completed the spell. By slamming his hands to the ground, the sky which was blue was turned solid black and the sun that was once standing was gone and replaced with a red moon.

A minute went by and the Dark Lord was wondering what the Potter boy was waiting for until _it_ appeared, a big red portal dripping with blood had appeared and it was the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Before anyone could react, an unholy howl had roared from beyond the dark portal and invisible winds began to blast through the battlefield. Suddenly, red like images that looked to be ghosts left the dark portal at blinding speed. One went straight to the Dark Lord in front of Harry and engulfed him in a swirl of red fire. As quickly as it came, it went back to its dark portal with the Dark Lord in its possession.

The servants of the Dark Mark, the Dementors, and all that came with the Dark Lord to attack Hogsmeade and Hogwarts was also engulfed by the red ghosts and brought back to the dark portal in which the Dark Lord was the first to enter. Everyone else who was on the battlefield that was against Voldemort was left alone, not a single red ghost made contact with them.

Those who were being sucked inside were going to be tortured for all eternity.

With the last of Voldemort's army being sucked inside the dark red portal, the blood red portal standing before everyone had slowly faded away, leaving nothing behind.

"_Cancelera Finite_." Harry said in a relieved voice as he had closed his eyes and broke the concentration he had which had kept the dark sky alive.

As if by _magic_, the dark sky began to slowly fade and the light sky was quickly shining again.

Nothing was left of the Dark Army.

Only blood…

He had completed the prophecy. But at what price?

**End of Flashback…**

"Has it really been a year and a half since I had defeated Voldemort?" Harry had said to himself as he looked around his room. He had just finished his daily work out and was remembering his battle that had ended it all. "Damn"

He couldn't help but wonder again if living in this dimension was pointless. He really didn't want to manipulate anyone into being his friends or his family that he had come to love. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud voice from the other side of his door.

"Harry!"

"What is it Sylvia?" He said as he noticed her hurried voice.

"Can Lily and I go flying? Mummy and daddy aren't going to be home for another three hours!"

Harry couldn't help but groan. He was temporary baby sitter for the morning and afternoon until his parents came back. Tonight, was the night they were going to go to the celebration party the Minister of Magic was holding for his daughters birthday.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs in a moment. Do _not_ go flying until I'm there!" He called out as he had pulled himself together and began putting on his everyday outside clothes. He walked out to the pitch and nodded to Lily and Sylvia who were waiting for the ok to ride the broom. Harry nodded to them, but not before saying,

"Only ten feet off the ground!" He warned. Sylvia and Lily groaned but did so. Harry chuckled and walked to the already open broom shed and remembered Hermione telling him years ago that Ginny used to sneak in the shed and ride her brother's brooms secretly. He sighed. Harry got a broom and set off into the air. He was flying for about an hour and a half, keeping an eye out for his sisters. Harry was in a daze, _'My god I love this. So free...' _Harry leaned back his head so it rested on the back of the broom and looked up at the sky. The cloud colors were a beautiful mix of orange and red with a thin wisp of blue travelling through it. Small beams of white light were falling on the fields. The skys beautiful light was being reflected on the pond that stood far off into the land. Harry was knocked out of his daze when he heard Sylvia yell to him, "Harry watch this!" She did a quidditch move and Harry yelled back, "That's skill right there Sylvia! Skill!" She smiled and flew off to play with her sister who was trying to imitate that move.

**Later…**

"So," Harry said as he was putting his robes on, getting ready for that official ball that his parents had wanted him to attend. It had been five days since the trip to Diagon Alley and going back to Hogwarts was just around the corner. "Are we going to Port-key or Floo there?" Harry asked to his father who looked disgruntled at having to attend. "And what is the name of the place?"

"Port-key, White Castle." He grunted.

'I wonder who else will be coming to this celebration,' Wondered Harry. If he had remembered correctly, this event had never happened in his old universe because Fudge had no daughter. He couldn't help but wonder why Fudge would hold a birthday celebration for his daughter to all the Purebloods in the Wizard World. He knew there had to be a secret reason on why Fudge had done this.

He inwardly wondered what the girl look like. Maybe she was some pudgy looking girl like her father. Her father was such an ass.

"Hey, are you three ready?" Lily had called out.

Harry took the moment to look over his shoulder. Leon was almost done he just could not get his tie to work.

"Almost!" James had shouted out loud in response. Harry saw Leon's trouble and tapped his shoulder. Leon turned around and had a frustrated look on his face that did not suit his face well. "Here let me help." Leon looked relieved and stood straight in front of his brother. Harry did the tie and when he was done, he turned his brother around to let him have a look in the mirror and Harry said playfully, "Why little brother your a stud!" He conjured a comb like the ones in Grease and smoothed his hair back with his hand and combed it back. "We gonna be the best lookin dudes at the party little brother." Harry said in a bad imitation of Danny in the movie. "Faget about it."

Leon laughed out loud and said, "Shut up Harry."

"Okay, we're almost done to!" She called out as she walked past their door and taking a look at them.

"Oh my, don't you three look handsome?" Lily had said as she looked at her husband and two sons up and down.

James had only puffed his chest up in response, Leon had 'maturely' waved it off, and Harry just gave a small smile in return while dusting of some fake lint from his shoulders causing Lily to laugh.

"Oh stop it Lily, you're embarrassing me." James giggled in a girly way.

Lily had only rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go make sure all the girls are properly dressed and the last check-ups."

"Sure honey." James said as he made double sure both his wands were connected with his holsters. Constant Vigilance, like his former mentor had always told him.

Silence had fallen upon the three as they went into the living room and waited for the girls to be ready.

"Why do girls have to take so long?" Leon said clearly annoyed. The girls had gotten dressed an hour before the boys and they were still not ready.

"Don't ask me son, I can never understand women. One moment they hate your guts, the next, they love you."

"Oh." Leon said not understanding what his father meant.

Harry had only rolled his eyes. How true his father was. He could never understand women to. Not even meaning to, he added his little comment to the mix, "I know what you mean dad, when they do something wrong, they expect you to either apologize for it or fix their mistake. If you say no, they get angry at you for something you had not even done."

James nodded sagely at this. His son was already growing into a man and was already facing the dangers known as women.

The three Potters were all immediately distracted when the fireplace lit up, and out came the Black family.

"Hey Prongs!" Sirius shouted as his family had all stepped out of the Floo network.

"Hey Padfoot, I see you and your family is all ready." James said as he looked at all of them up and down.

"Where is Lily?" Amy asked as she looked approvingly at Harry and Leon.

"She's upstairs making sure all he girls are dressed appropriately."

"Thank you James, I'm going to go up there to see if she needs any help."

James had nodded at this. "And can you tell her to hurry up? As Aurors, we got to be there early."

"Not patient, are we?" Amy said raising her eyebrow as she walked up the stairs after she had given baby Eric to her husband.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Yuna-chan," Harry said greeting the young half-Veela who blushed. He took notice that she was not wearing her silver Kimono, instead, she was wearing a very pretty looking silver spaghetti strap dress. "How are you?"

"Harry-kun," She said nodding her head in greeting. "I'm doing fine, you look very handsome."

"And you look very beautiful." Harry said as he grabbed her hand gently like a true gentlemen and kissed it, much to her embarrassment. He lifted his arm and twirled her around causing her to laugh, Harry found the sound beautiful.

That was when he noticed it, why were his robes black and silver like Yuna's dress?

'Oh no… don't tell me… I'm her escort!' Harry thought in disbelief as he realized why the parents were grinning when he had bought these robes. 'Curse them!' Harry thought angrily as he realized he had just been tricked… by his own parents no less. 'Oh well, I like Yuna'

Harry greeted the rest of the Blacks.

"Hey Alex," Harry said as he high-fived the twin's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok, how's it going with you Harry?" Alex said in greeting as he hit the eldest Potter's hand. He was currently wearing blood red robes with golden edge trimmings.

"Nothing much, how are you Amanda?" Harry said as he gently hugged the little girl who ran up to him for a hug. Amanda was wearing a silver Kimono like her mother.

"Hi Harry! I'm doing fine." Amanda said in greeting as she sat on his lap.

"That's good." Harry said as he smiled at baby Eric who waved his hand at him. He made a face at him like a monkey that made Eric gurgle and giggle.

"So did your family buy anything for the birthday girl?" Alex asked in a bored voice. "It took us forever to find one. Dad had forgotten to get one at the last minute. If it wasn't for Yuna there, we would have forgotten."

Harry blinked at this. Did his family have a present for the birthday girl?

"Dad, do you have a present for the birthday girl?" Harry asked in fear. His father, who was talking to his uncle for a minute had stiffened at this.

"Oh shit." He said as he realize what his son had just asked. "Oh Merlin," James said as he put his head in his hands. "Lily is going to kill me! She told me to get the minister's daughter a present and I had forgotten!" James said groaning.

"Quick! Padfoot, cover me. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley, quick."

"Sorry mate, but you're a bit out of luck." Sirius said as he nodded his head to the direction where they heard thumping from the stairs.

Lily was done and the rest of the Potter girls were on their way down the stairs.

"Oh man, Lily's going to kill me. I'm so screwed." James said hitting his head repeatedly against the wall.

"James?" Lily said confused when she come the downstairs to see her husband thumping his head against the wall.

"Sorry Lils, but I forgot to get the birthday girl a present."

Silence…

There was a soft wind breeze echoing in the background and several leaves could be seen floating by, as Lily was slowly turning red.

"JAMES!" Lily screeched which had caused all the children to shiver in fear. All of them except Harry, had begun running away from the adults and were heading out of the Potter house. They were going to use the Port-key outside of the house to prevent anything else that might be ported with them.

Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for his father. At this time of the hour, most of the stores in Diagon Alley were closing and it was probably too late to buy the birthday girl a present.

"Lily, calm down," Amy said trying to calm down the fiery red head. "We'll think of something."

"How could you James? I had warned you a dozen times for the past three days! How could you have forgotten? I knew I should have go get it myself, but you kept saying you will take care of it!"

"Sorry honey, you see, I was busy and it had totally slipped my mind." James said sweating like mad seeing how angry his wife was.

Lily had only glared daggers at her husband. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why was it that her husband had forgotten to buy a present? She was pretty sure it would be rude for her family to go the celebration without a present and she knew her mother-in-law would have some say about this and would probably say it was her fault.

"Mom, we're going to be late!" Harry said trying to pacify his mother.

He gave his mother a tug. He had a present in his room right now and it was for Ginny since her birthday was coming up pretty soon, but at the moment, if he wanted to calm his mother down, they were going to need a present for the birthday girl.

"What?" Lily snapped as she looked at the person who had tugged on her dress.

Harry had immediately looked hurt when his mother had yelled at him, but it had quickly hid it in a blank mask.

Lily eyes widened when she realized she had just yelled at her son. She immediately regretted when she noticed he looked hurt, but he had quickly hid it under an emotionless mask. Where he learned how to hide his emotions, she would figure that out later.

"Sorry sweetie," Lily had said apologetically quickly. She did not want her son be cross with her, especially when he had been nothing but sweet to her the past year and a half. Lord knows the last time he was angry with her, he didn't speak to her for months. That hurt her a lot. However, with her son's latest attitude this past year, she was unsure how he would react to this.

Harry... for some reason, the way his mother had snapped at him, he did not know why, but he was slightly angry with her for snapping at him when he was trying to help.

Keeping his voice steady, he spoke in a calm cool voice. "I have a present I made for my friend upstairs, since we do not have the time to pick a present, we can give her the one I was planning to give to my friend. I can make her another one later."

Lily looked sad when she noticed her son was looking at her not in his usual kind warm way, but in a cool way in which people would usually make snide remarks. Before she could say anything, her husband had spoken in an excited voice.

"Wow son, you're a life saver, why don't you go get it then? I owe you big for this kid."

Harry had only nodded at this. Again, he did not know why, but he wanted to get away from his mother suddenly. The way she snapped at him had somewhat angered him.

"Harry…" Lily said trying to stop her son, but he had already gone upstairs without looking back.

James and Sirius, who was obvious was going on had only cheered at Harry saving the day. As the two were talking in relieved voices, Amy, beside Lily had noticed Harry's suddenly changed demeanor.

"Oh Lily, you really need to control you temper." Amy said comforting the red head. Lily looked angry with herself for snapping at her children.

"I know! I was just so frustrated at James forgetting to buy the present. I didn't mean to snap at him." Lily said her shoulders sagging when she noticed her eldest son had returned, he had not even glanced at her.

"Here you go dad," Harry said giving his father the present.

"Thanks son, what's in it?"

Harry had only given a smile. "You'll see, trust me, I know she will like it. She's what, eleven right?" He had changed his mind the last minute a while ago and decided to just make the birthday girl a present instead of giving a complete stranger, Ginny's present. Sirius nodded at his words.

"Well, since we got the present, let's go shall we?" Sirius said excited as he put his hand inside his robe and pulled out a long string, which was the port-key. "Come on people! Let's go outside where the children are waiting."

Not waiting around for his mother, Harry walked ahead of the group to get away from her.

As they got outside to take the Port-key, Harry couldn't explain why he was acting so immature. These emotions… they couldn't possible be his. He didn't know why, but something was invading his emotions. For example, he felt some strange odd emotions that he was sure was his, but in other concept, not really his at all.

Was he going crazy?

"Harry..." His mother said trying to talk to him, but Harry reflexively jumped away from her. He didn't mean to jump away from her and when he saw her hurt look, he felt really bad. And was that a tear in her eye?

"Umm... let's go everyone." James said nervously as he had _finally_ noticed the tension between his eldest son and wife. Usually, they were buddy-buddy with each other.

"R-right," Sirius said as he noticed his Godson had jumped away from his mother. He, like all his children had seen the hurt that Lily had showed at her son's reaction.

"Everyone touch the long string, that's it... ready everyone? 5... 4... 3... 2...1... Transport."

The last thing Harry saw at the corner of his eye when the Port-key had taken effect was his mother looking at him apologetically.

**White Castle...**

"Why hello James, hello Lily," A smiling Amos Diggory said as he shook hands with James Potter and then kissed the hand of Lily Potter as all of them had landed on the Port-key pad.

"Hello Amos," Both James and Lily had greeted. Sirius was to busy trying to help the children up as almost all of them had fell, except for Harry, Yuna, and Little Lily who were clinging onto Harry during the Port-key trip.

"I don't suppose you have ever met my son Cedric?" Amos had said as he moved to the side so that his wife and son could be visible.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Hi Harry." Cedric greeted as he waved at Harry.

"Hey Cedric." Harry said inclining his head in greeting.

"Sirius, I haven't seen you in so long mate!" Amos greeted.

"Hey Amos, how goes the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" Sirius said as he shook hands with his old senior classmate.

"We're doing fine at the moment, nothing hostile is going... on... at... the moment..." Amos had trailed off as he looked at Amy, Sirius wife.

"Hello," Cedric said ogling at the pale blonde beauty.

"Hello," Amy said in greeting as she bowed, she raised an elegant eyebrow at the drooling looks the males around her were giving her, except for her husband and James.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Diggory coughed, but it was ignored. "Amos... Amos!" She called out, but he was still looking at Amy dreamy eyed much to James and Sirius amusement.

Amy was not amused. She was quite use to the looks, but seeing her husband laughing about it slightly, she pinched him.

"Oww… Sorry honey." Sirius said deciding he should shut up now.

_Slap_

"Owww… Sorry honey." Amos said repeated the same works like Sirius to his wife. He couldn't believe he was caught off guard by the Veela charm! As a member from the Department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, he should have been prepared for something like this. Nursing his cheek where his wife had slapped him, he gave an embarrass look to the Potters and Blacks who were looking at him amused. As he had said his good byes, he had pulled his son away as he gave his wife several apologies.

"That was funny." Sakura giggled.

Yuna, who was also giggling with her friend, couldn't help but smile widely at the looks that were sent at her mother. She knew in a few years people were going to start ogling at her like they did with her mother, but she had only one person in mind that she wanted to be ogled at. She gave a glance at the person that seemed to be immune to almost everything around him.

He was looking lost. He didn't seem to care about the world around him. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only person who didn't seem amused or stern about how Mr. Diggory had made a fool of himself. Harry just had a faraway look as if he was in deep thought.

"Well, come on." Sirius said in relief as his wife had forgiven him.

As the two groups left the Port-key pad, they had then headed toward the reservation guard who was standing by the elegant doorway. While they walked to the guardsman, they had stopped a few times as people came and stopped them in greeting.

Harry found it annoying as people were greeting his parents. By the look of his parents, he knew some of the people that came to greet them really didn't know each other quite well. Harry knew his family was a well-respected family and deserved a lot of respect. Before the two groups had entered, James and Sirius had turned around grinning.

"Listen up everyone. Once we go in, all of you please remember your manners children." Sirius said ignoring the raised eyebrow his wife sent him as if to say shouldn't you listen to that rule?

"Yes daddy." "Yes Uncle Sirius." The voices of the children say at once. Harry and Leon were the only ones who didn't say anything.

Sirius paused as if he was dying to say something as he stared at Harry to Yuna back and forth.

"What is it daddy?" Yuna said looking at her father oddly as he looked as if he was fighting a battle inside.

Sirius gave up and glared at his friend to speak for him.

James Potter had only sighed and looked at his wife apologetically, then looked at his eldest son and the eldest daughter of the Blacks.

"Harry, Yuna," James said taking a deep breath. "As you may know, sorry... let me rephrase that. Harry, you will be escorting Yuna in as if she is your date. I know you two are surprised at this, well... more you Harry then Yuna, but..."

"Alright dad," Harry interrupted his father. "Can we enter already?" Harry said as he automatically hooked his arm with Yuna's, much to her embarrassment and anger that her father had dared embarrass her crush and herself.

Harry on the other hand, had long known what his father and Godfather were trying to pull. Instead of embarrassing his father by arguing with him in front of a lot of respected wizards, he just went along with it. His dad had never asked much of him and the best he could do for his father was do this for him. Besides, the looks on the father's faces, they were simply ecstatic. Yuna didn't look bothered at all either, well, except for the fact that she was glaring at the two fathers, she looked happy at the arrangement though. If everyone else was happy, who was he to argue about it?

"Good," James said in relief. He was expecting his son to protest, but was surprised to see his son waved it off like he understood. "Now listen," James said as he closed his eyes not knowing how Harry would react to his grandparents with his new attitude. If he didn't it any better, he'd say Harry would probably ignore them coldly and pretend they were not there. "I know you may not get along with grandpa and grandma, but show them the respect that deserve."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He could feel the outsider emotion that was inside of him growl at his father's words.

"Why should I show respect to the people who badmouth their own grandchildren and doesn't even claim them as their grandchildren?" Harry said coldly to his father. The air around had went somewhat cold, much to his father's fear.

Yuna could be seen nodding in agreement with an icy look on her face. She was too angry to notice the air around her turning cold.

James didn't know what to say of this, his wife Lily just looked like she agreed as well as Amy. Sirius just pretended as if he didn't hear a word when he was standing next to them. "They can go to hell for all I care." Harry said in a tone that said it was final.

Sighing, James just threw his hands in the air as if he gave up.

"Good evening. Auror James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter correct?" The Guardsman by the door asked as he looked over the invitation to the Celebration party that James had gave him.

"Yes." James said a bit nervously. He had forgotten to tell his eldest son Harry to expect lots of attention today, because a lot of people at the Ministry had heard about his heroics in saving the Sorcerer's stone. "These are my children, my eldest son Harry Potter and his escort Yuna Black."

The Guardsman had blinked at the twelve and eleven year old who were hooking arms.

"I see." The Guardsman said grinning, much to Harry's confusion.

'Why did dad need to tell the Guard my name and Yuna's name for?'

When he was about to voice his thoughts to Yuna, he saw his father leaned in to whisper to the guardsman. A moment later, the Guard turned to the inside of the hall and yelled out in a charmed loud voice.

"May I have the honor in introducing: Auror James Potter and his wife Lily Potter?"

Harry's eyes had widened when he saw what was going on, before he could protest, his parents had already pulled the rest of the young Potters into the beautiful ballroom. Harry had tried to follow, but the Guardsman had pulled him back.

"Not yet young man. I have yet to announce your name."

Harry had only groaned. He prayed that Ginny or the Weasleys were not inside. He didn't know why he was thinking about Ginny when he had already considered giving up on her.

"May I have the honor in introducing: Auror Sirius Black and his wife Amy Black?"

Yuna's parents went off taking the kids with them, leaving Harry and Yuna alone, much to his dismay. When the Guardsman had cleared his throat again, Harry had only trembled."May I have the honor in introducing: Harry Potter and his fiancée, I mean," Those _fucking bastards..._

The Guardsman said looking apologetic to the couple that he had embarrassed. "His escort: Yuna Black!" Yuna was blushing madly at the mistaken identity.

Harry on the other hand wanted to throttle the Guardsman or his father. He _knew_ his father had something to do with this…

He would find a way for punishment later if he had time…

In the meantime, he saw inside the Great Hall two of his rivals... or enemies were watching him with a surprised look. Deciding it was now or never, he decided he was going to use his perfected noble heir manners that were taught to him and drilled into his head by his Aunt Perenelle when he had attended a small elegant ball that was held in his old dimension.

With professional ease that had shocked and impressed his parents, the Blacks, and Yuna, Harry held Yuna in a polite caring manner with his back straight, his chin up high as if he was the Heir of the Potter fortune, and he glanced at the people around him as if he was a true noble Pureblood.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he dropped a Galleon into the Guardsman hand, much to his shock. No one that whole night had ever thanked him or tipped him a galleon as a thank you.

"Mi'lady," Harry said in a commanding respectful noble voice as he escorted Yuna toward the parents that were staring at him amazingly. Harry looked very different. He looked like a true prince and noble that had manners ingrained to him since birth.

Looking at his mother and father as loving as possible, Harry spoke in a loving manner. "Hello Mother... Father..." Harry said as he kissed his mother's hand and bowed to his father in greeting. Seeing Sirius and Amy was next to them, he bowed to his escort's father and kissed her mother's hand gently as he spoke. "Greetings Mr. Black... Mrs. Black."

"W-wow," James whispered out in shock. Had his wife really taught his son that?

Harry had said nothing else after that. He knew his Grandparents were here, so he might as well show them how much he changed. At the corner of his eyes, he caught many surprise and looks of respect from the Wizards and Witches. He had seen the looks of disbelief and anger from his two rivals when he had entered the ballroom: Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. No doubt, they did not have their name announced out loud like he did. Maybe except Neville, since he was The Boy Who Lived.

"Odd..." Harry mumbled. When was he suddenly acting so immature? "What's wrong with me?" He mumbled in shock. Why would he try to infuriate his enemies and rivals by showing getting in fights with Death Eaters and showing off Yuna?

"Harry? When did you learn all of that? That was perfect technique." Yuna said in a surprised voice once all attention was turned away from them.

"I... I don't know." Harry lied shakily. He was still shocked at his sudden odd immature thoughts.

Taking the time to sit down with his parents and the Blacks, Harry took the time to enjoy the rest of the evening, which wasn't looking too good for him for the next hour and a half.

He had seen many familiar looking faces and families at the celebration party, which included Aurors who worked for the Order, the Malfoys, the Longbottoms, the Patils, Dumbledore and his staff, and surprisingly, the Weasleys.

At first, he had wanted to leave his family table to go about and talk to the Weasleys, but it was considered rude in Wizard custom for someone his age to leave his family to talk to his friend and his family. He had caught a few looks from the Weasleys as they were trying to catch his eye: Fred and George who were eyeing Yuna and winking at him, giving him thumbs up. Ron was staring at Yuna's mother as if he couldn't believe his eyes he smiled at Harry when he caught his eye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who waved, in which he waved back, and lastly, Ginny who was looking at him with a saddened expression.

It was really strange...

Then again, that damn Guardsman who had 'mistakenly' said out loud that Yuna was his fiancée had no doubt caused several reactions from his classmates who attended school with him. He had seen the young and beautiful pale blond girl Blaise Zabini looking at him in shock and betrayal. He had never ever seen the girl look shocked and betrayed before. Padma, who was somewhere in the crowd, could only look at him wide eyed. Inside, all the girls were boiling with jealousy.

Later after the Minister had made his introduction of the celebration ball, the Minister had then began walking around to every table with his wife and daughter, the birthday girl to chat with his guests, it was considered yet again rude by custom if the host did not greet all of his guests. Harry was surprised to hear that the birthday girl was now eleven-years-old and would be going to Hogwarts this year with his sisters Sakura and Rosa. Interesting.

At that time, many people had come up to his family's table to talk to not his father or mother, but to talk and meet _the_ Harry Potter who had killed the rogue Death Eater and saved the Sorcerer's stone. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would say he was getting as famous as Neville Longbottom and he had not wanted _that_ of all things.

Finally, when the Minister had reached the table made for the Potters and Blacks, Harry had only groaned. He had an awful feeling that something was going to happen and he wasn't wrong. First, the Minister had introduced himself, his wife, and then, surprising his daughter who he had expected to be pudgy like her father, but she had cleared inherit her mother's pretty face and petite form. Harry was slightly surprised to see the ten or eleven-year old girl had not inherited anything from her father, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello," Aeris, the Minister's daughter had said out shyly as she bowed politely to all the adults, but when she caught Harry's eye, she couldn't help but blush furiously and look away embarrassingly. She had tried to cover her blushing face by moving her face slightly to the side so that her long beautiful amber hair would cover it.

This had caused numerous reactions much to Harry's annoyance. First, his father and Godfather began eyeing each other horrified, his mother was looking at him proudly, Amy, Sirius wife had gave the young birthday girl a small smile, Cornelius Fudge was looking confused at his daughter, Elly Fudge, his wife was looking at her daughter with a blessed smile, and lastly, and not least, the Potter and Black children were glaring at the birthday girl as if she had stole Christmas.

Harry had only scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly as he noticed the girl was terribly smitten by him.

'Why is it that in this dimension, so many girls have crushes on me at this age?' Harry thought to no one in particular. 'And why do I get the feeling that they all are going to look beautiful when they get older?' That would be fun….

When he had introduced himself to the young girl, she had only blushed furiously pretty in return. Harry couldn't help but want to run his head against the wall repeated as he had probably somehow possessed Veela traits that had attracted females like a mosquito to blood.

Trying to hide his daughter who was currently embarrassed, Fudge had quickly said he had to go greet the other guests. Thankfully, he had not tried to talk to bother Harry like every other person that came before him about how he had saved the Sorcerer's stone.

"God... I don't think I should have come to this celebration." Harry said miserably. He had noticed how his parents were somehow a bit offended at how most of the adults in the room had rudely wanted to meet and talk to Harry Potter, instead of them.

"Oh Harry, you know you don't mean that," Yuna said patting his forearm softly as if comforting him. "I know you may not like the attention, but people are excited at meeting the person who had defeated a Death Eater. Its not everyday people hear an eleven year old had stopped a Death Eater from stealing the Sorcerer's stone."

Harry had only shrugged in response.

"I guess..." He said not wanting to meet his mother's gaze. Sure his father was happy that no one was bothering him but he was quite angry people were bothering his son of all people. His mother on the other hand, he had not looked her in the eye throughout the whole time so he had not known what her reaction was to the people coming to talk to him.

"Hey Harry," Yuna said excitedly. "Are you done eating?" She asked as she noticed her date for the night was done eating and just watching how people coming to their parents' table and talk to them.

"Yeah I'm done eating, why?" Harry asked as if he felt a sudden chill down his spine, but he ignored it.

"Umm..." Yuna said losing some of her cheerfulness. "Well... I... umm..." She said looking a bit nervous. "Do you... I mean... do you want to dance?" Yuna said hopefully as she looked at the few couples that had just got up to dance to the music.

Harry couldn't help but wince at Yuna's hopeful look. Yes, he had learned how to dance thanks to his Aunt Perenelle, but the way she had showed him how to dance was to the extreme. She had taught him two ways of dancing. One was the one like Fleur taught him, dirty dancing surprisingly for a seven hundred year old pretty lady. The other was waltz and ballroom dancing, which required precise movement and moving with elegance. There were others that she had taught him, but she did not really want to teach him, so he decided learn it on his own.

Harry didn't fancy dancing in front of everyone, but when he noticed two familiar looking people approaching his parents table, an old man and an old woman, both looked sort of like his parents, except both were older. His choice to dance or not, was now clear to him.

"I would love to dance with you Yuna."

Yuna had squealed in delight at his and jumped on him for a hug.

This had caused the fathers to grin madly and the mother's to look anxious. From what they had understood, Harry had never known how to dance because no one had ever taught him. They wanted to see how he would react to Yuna who had taken dancing as a hobby.

Seeing that his grandparents were closer to the table and that no one had yet noticed beside him, he decided to hurry.

"Mi'lady Yuna," Harry said in warm voice. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

Yuna had eagerly accepted it.

"Why thank you Mi'lord." Yuna said in a sweet kind voice.

Accepting his hand, both began to head to the dance floor as the fathers began to cheer out loud. Harry could have sworn he heard Mrs. Black squealing about having grandchildren sooner then she had thought!

"Okay... Mrs. Black is just weird." Harry mumbled. He had remembered hearing his mother tell him that Mrs. Black was only joking with him. Truthfully, Harry didn't think she was joking.

Apparently, he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

"Tell me about it," Yuna mumbled, as she blushed red. She had still remembered how her mother was trying to give her hints about how to ensnare Harry since her Veela powers seemed useless against him.

Harry had only given the silvery blond girl an uncomfortable smile. Stepping onto the dance floor, which had only a few couples dancing, Harry began to gather his courage together. The majority people in the room, who were still eating and talking to their neighbors, were now staring at them.

(Ok people, this is where Cold Cases theme song comes in. If you want to hear it go on youtube and type Shakespear In Love: Will and Viola)

"I love this song." Yuna had whispered softly in his ear as the two got into steady positions. Yuna was surprised to see Harry was in a perfect stance formation to hers and he didn't leave any areas of mistake. From where he had positioned his hands close to hers, she couldn't help but melted herself into him. They had not even danced yet and she was already feeling satisfied.

'Oh my god, I'm about to dance with Harry!' She thought to herself excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he noticed Yuna had closed her eyes. He ignored the looks he was getting from the majority people in the room. It was not everyday you see a young couple getting ready to dance. Usually you would see adults dancing and rarely teenagers because of their shyness to the amounts of people, but children?

"I'm ready." Yuna said as she opened her eyes, which had showed nothing but pure determination.

"You lead first." Harry said as he let her guide and he followed her.

Immediately, as if moving by one, both began to dance in harmony much to the surprised of everyone. Yuna however, knew better. She was leading and Harry was following her with perfect accuracy and great precision. Yuna couldn't help but be surprised at this. Dancing was her favorite hobby next to reading and the way Harry was dancing… she couldn't help but feel warmth inside of her. She had tried her best to ignore the excited chatter around them.

Harry on the other hand, was feeling something else entirely different. Sure he was following Yuna with every move she did, but he felt slightly uncomfortable at how close Yuna was holding him. Yeah, when you Tango, you hold each other close,reeeal close. He could feel the looks of amazement, awe, and the excited chatter that was aimed at him and the girl in his arms. For some reason, he didn't want to look at Ginny, he had a feeling if he did his concentration would break.

'Why is it that I am always in the center of attention?' Harry thought to himself miserably.

While the two were lost in each other thoughts, they had not even noticed that they were the only ones on the dance floor as the other couples stopped and had left the dance floor to watch how brilliant the young couple was dancing. It was amazing as Yuna had clearly stopped leading when the second song began and Harry took the lead by performing some spectacular dance moves that was a mixture of Tango and Muggle Salsa dancing. He had twirled her a few times at the right moment and had sometimes made it look like he was dragging her slightly and smoothly across the floor, but he was just dancing the part of the pattern that Perenelle had drilled into him. She had once told him that girls and woman had preferred a man that could dance and perform mixed dancing techniques that would throw anyone off.

Yuna was speechless as Harry, the boy who she had grown up with, was even better then she had ever thought possible in dancing. Hell, the way he moved and the gentleness as he held her, she knew that he was even better then her! The song they were dancing to was a extremely fast one and it amazed her that Harry was able to perform a unique pattern that she had recognized from professional dancers she had read in her mother's dancing books. Whether it was magical or Muggle, it did not matter, because for some reason, she had a feeling Harry would be able to dance in any way she wanted him to. During the times when she was had made a mistake or had almost slipped and fell, she was very surprised at how Harry had quickly recovered her by making it look like it was part of the dance pattern!

He had yet to even make a mistake himself!

When the song had finally ended, they had stopped dancing and posed beautifully together by holding each other in such a manner, people had thought the two children were married already!

"Harry," Yuna said breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath. The dance that they had just finished dancing had a fast tempo and she was close to exhaustion. If it weren't for the fact that she took dancing lessons as a hobby from her mother, she would have been long expired and passed out from exhaustion. "That was wonderful." Yuna whispered out in disbelief.

Harry had only grinned in reply.

"Care to Waltz?" Harry asked hopefully as he realized his grandparents were still at his parent's table. They weren't talking, they were to busy clapping.

But the question in his mind was what were they clapping about and why were they staring at Yuna and him?

That was when he noticed the _reason_ why they were clapping... no... It was just not his family and the Blacks, but almost everyone in the entire ballroom was clapping and staring at two appraisingly.

He and Yuna were the only ones dancing on the dance floor and they were so embarrassed at the attention, they couldn't help but blush as everyone had continued to clap at them.

"Let's wait," Yuna said uncomfortably. "After everything is cooled down, we'll dance again."

Harry was a bit amazed at Yuna's maturity. Usually, at this age, you would expect a young girl like her would either continue to dance regardless of the attention that was aimed at them or continued to dance because she liked the attention.

"I agree." Harry had whispered out as she noticed his parents were waving at him.

"Yuna," Harry said trailing off. "Can we step outside?" He said uncomfortably. "Maybe the garden outside, I don't want to meet my grandparents." He said looking at her in the eye hopefully.

It had hurt him to say that. Usually, any person would be extremely happy to see their grandparents, but Harry, was not happy.

Yuna had only nodded in understanding. She knew of the situation between Harry and his grandparents, and it had angered her. How could Harry's own grandparents hurt him like that? How could they call their own grandson names and say he would be nothing special in the future?

"Sure, I need some fresh air anyway." Yuna said as she closed her hands with his. For a moment, she had felt him stiffened, but he had soon relaxed a moment later.

As the two had left the ball room to catch some air, the clapping had died down and not many people had fancied dancing after seeing how two younglings could do moves that could easily outshine the older generation.

Neither of the two noticed a young woman who was following them out.

**(((o)))**

McGonagall who was sitting with the rest of her co-workers at a separate table couldn't help but be impressed and proud at her student who had showed his dancing skills. Throughout the whole evening so far, she was under orders to watch Harry James Potter for any suspicious doings, but she had yet to notice anything wrong with the boy.

Honestly, why did the Headmaster have to order her to watch a 2nd year student for possible dangers or anything not ordinary, she did not know?

"The two of them were beautiful weren't they?" Sprout had said from across the table.

McGonagall had only nodded.

"A splendid dance if I say so myself," Flitwick had said cheerfully. "James and Lily had taught their son well."

The teachers had nodded at this. A few of the teachers were unable to make it like Snape, Trawney, Binns, and Hagrid.

"It was so dreamy," a pretty looking Professor Sinistra said as she was looking starry eye throughout the whole dance. Her favorite student had never looked so perfect!

"Indeed, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black are outstanding dancers. I have to say they danced in almost perfect harmony." Dumbledore had said as he watched the eldest Potter leave the Ballroom.

**(((o)))**

"Oh their dance was so beautiful!" Amy squealed in delight. "Lily, why didn't you tell me you taught Harry how to dance?"

"I... I didn't know he could," Lily had said in an uncertain voice. "I didn't teach him and even if I did..." She paused as she noticed her in-laws were paying closely attention to what she was saying, "The way he danced showed skill that not even I can do."

Everyone gave her an odd look.

"Maybe he learned it from someone at Hogwarts?" Sakura said hopefully.

"Impossible," Rosa inserted. "No one can learn how to dance that fast. Mummy's been dancing almost all her life and even she couldn't dance as perfect as Harry."

"It doesn't matter," Alex interrupted. "As long as the two are getting along, then it's none of our business."

"Anyway, how have you been mother, father?" James said stiffly as he gave his attention to his parents. He was in good terms with his dad and his dad had loved Lily and Harry, but his mother on the other hand, he was still sore that his mother had badmouthed his wife and son the last time they all got together.

"We've been doing fine son," Mr. Potter said as he looked to his son apologetically as if to say he really didn't want to bring Mrs. Potter, his wife because of a possible confrontation.

"We're doing absolutely wonderful son," Mrs. Potter said airily. "I am surprised of your eldest. The last time I had seen your child, he was completed useless. I see you had taken my advice Lily."

Lily responded in a cold voice.

"Oh? What advice was that?" She said only remembering how her mother-in-law had only badmouthed her and her eldest son. There were no words of advice or praise that time. "And that useless child has a name, my son Harry." Lily responded coldly.

"You do not remember?" Mrs. Potter said clearly disappointed. "How can you forget my words of advice?" She said clearly wanting to tell Lily how she was not worth her son's time, but she did not want to cause a scene in a room full of respectful wizards and witches. She would wait till she was at her son's home or her home.

Sirius, seeing how things were going to turn hostile, he decided to depart. He was in very good terms with the elder Potters and he did not want to screw things up with them, so he whispered to his wife for a dance and told his children to go outside and look for their elder sister and her escort.

"Hi grandma," Little Lily said greeting her happily.

"Hello child," Mrs. Potter said with a smile as her conversation with Lily Potter was forgotten. "Have you been well?"

Little Lily had nodded her head at this.

"Yes," She said as she sat on her grandmother's lap, "What about you grandma?" She asked innocently.

"I've been doing just fine," she said as she petted the little girl's head.

As the two red head woman were having a temporary cease fire, elsewhere...

**Outside in the Garden...**

"The garden here looks nice," said Harry as he saw faeries and sprites flying around the huge beautiful garden. For some odd reason, the faeries and sprites were strangely attracted to Harry.

"Yes, very beautiful isn't it?" Yuna said sleepily as she snuggled herself closer to his shoulder.

Harry and Yuna were currently sitting together on a stone bench as they watched the stars and the small magical creatures flying around them. Yuna was making her self comfortable as she was resting her head on his shoulder and Harry had his arm around her protectively.

Harry found it bit relaxing. He was currently twelve and here he was, sitting next to an eleven-year girl as if he was on a date. Being her escort for the night and sitting under a starry night sky like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It felt nice being able to sit under the stars and not worry about possible futures, possible confrontations, or Voldemort for that matter.

Harry took a moment to look at his wrist, where the watch he was given for his birthday was placed. The time had read it was 9:43 P.M. It had been at most two and a half hours since they had come to the birthday celebration.

Ignoring the fact that his siblings and Yuna's twin and sibling was watching the two of them from afar, Harry couldn't help but sigh as he looked up toward the stars. Just because he was supposedly clumsy, not that bright, and considered a weak heir, why did his grandmother have to hate him?

Knowing he would have to face them sooner or later, Harry decided he should go see them now.

"Hey Yuna," Harry said as he gently shook the young Veela.

"Mmm?" Yuna moaned slightly.

Apparently, she had gotten _to_ comfortable when they sat down.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure everyone is worried about… who's there!" Harry shouted as he got up and his wand had blurred into his free hand. Someone beside the Potter and Black children were apparently hiding himself or herself from him. If it weren't for the fact that he was feeling so comfortable sitting with Yuna, he would have long sensed the perpetrator earlier.

Yuna looked almost afraid as she got up in full alert. She stood behind Harry as he got in front of her protectively, wand in hand.

"Show yourself!" Harry hissed. He wasn't sure who it was that was hiding from him, it was a unfamiliar aura and they must have knew a lot of magic if they could hide themselves almost discreetly from his Mage powers.

"I mean no harm." A silhouette shadow from several feet had said kindly.

Harry eyes had widened in recognition at the voice. It couldn't be…

Stepping out of the shadow of the tree that hid the person, a beautiful mid twenty female appeared and was looking at him in a surprise manner. She had long black raven hair, silvery green eyes and her beauty was so incredulous, she would have made a Veela pale in envy.

"I'm impressed, not many are able to sense me," The raven-haired beauty had whispered appraisingly. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Perenelle Flamel."

Before Harry could say anything, Yuna had recognized the name and blurted out in an excited voice.

"You're P-Perenelle Flamel, the six-hundred year old legendary Charm and Transfiguration Mistress?"

Perenelle Flamel had smiled at this. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Black. Your dancing form was almost perfect inside the ballroom."

Yuna had only nodded andblushed in awe.

"Can we help you with anything Mrs. Flamel?" Harry said struggling to run over to hug his Auntie that had treated him as if he was her own son. He missed her terribly and he had not seen her since his he was in his old dimension.

Perenelle Flamel had given the eldest Potter child a look of confusion. She could tell he was fighting with something inside of himself. She caught a few flickers of emotions in his eyes which were mixed with affection, warmness, and love? As quickly as it had appeared, it had quickly disappeared which confused had her.

"Well yes," Mrs. Flamel said as she looked at him intently. "May I speak to you alone Mr. Potter?" She said as she glanced at the young Veela whom she could tell was at the point of having her abilities.

Yuna looked ready to protest, but Harry had already given her a pleaded look in which she relented.

"Okay," Yuna had said, she didn't know whether to eye the legendary Witch in awe or glare at her for shooing her away. "Harry, I'll be inside with mom and dad. I'll tell them you are talking with Perenelle Flamel okay?"

Harry didn't even look at her. He just nodded absentmindedly to the young Veela as he had spoken in calm voice. "That includes you all as well." Harry said as he looked toward pointedly to the hiding spot where his siblings and the Black kids were hiding.

As Yuna and the Potter and Black siblings had left with much protest, Harry immediately began to question the young and yet old woman in front of him. He wasn't sure how to approach her.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He said as he noticed that she had cast multiple wards and notice-me-not-charms.

Making double sure all the spells were in place, Perenelle got straight to business.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my husband's Sorcerer's stone. When I had heard how a 1st Year had saved the Sorcerer's stone, my husband and I were quite surprised and impressed," commented the beautiful witch. "However, I am curious to how you had managed to stop a Death Eater from delivering the Sorcerer's stone to the Dark Lord."

"Skill and luck," Harry answered vaguely. He knew he could never lie to her because she was his mother figure in his old dimension, not to mention, she was a minor telepath who could easily tell if he was lying or not. It was best he answered her questions nice and simple. Not to mention, vague and mysterious. If he was to open with her, she would be too suspicious of him.

Perenelle looked surprised that the child in front of her was overly cautious. She had met James and Lily Potter before and she did not think they would be the type to teach their children to be paranoid or being cautious like Alastor Moody.

"I know you are a minor telepath," Harry said surprising the beautiful witch with a gamble. He was not sure if she had still possessed her abilities as a telepathic in this dimension, but he could only guess. Even with his magic suppressor orb was at its maximum limit, he could not scan her or pick up any of her emotions. "So don't try to use any of your telepathy against me."

This had gotten the Legendary Witch interested. However she showed no emotion at this accusation. The only people who supposedly know about her telepathy abilities were her husband and Albus Dumbledore. There were others, but they had all died over the years.

"Child, what makes you think I have telepathic abilities?"

"From your lack of reaction to my accusation, supposedly, people like Dumbledore would have chuckled or look at me insanely or curiously as if I'm crazy about making some wild speculation."

Perenelle Flamel couldn't help but chuckle at how she had just been manipulated and the question she had just asked had been avoided by a twelve-year-old.

"Yes, but it takes a source of information to just accuse me and guess that I have telepathic abilities. How do you know that I have telepathic abilities? Not to mention, minor control over it?"

Knowing that there was no point in lying, he answered her question for her truthfully.

"First off, I know you cannot control your ability when it comes to telling if a person is lying to you or not. Your ability to read someone even if they had Occulmency skills is legendary. As to answer your question, I am from an alternate reality."

If he was not worth her attention then, he was sure he got her attention now.

"Alternate reality?" Perenelle Flamel said her eyes widening. "You are from another dimension?" She didn't know why she was asking that question, she already knew he was. Her telepathic abilities would never lie to her or give her false information. It could be block by using a potion yes, but there was nothing in the world that would send telepathic false information.

Harry only nodded.

"But that still doesn't answer my question on how you know about my telepathic abilities." Perenelle Flamel said calmly as she had tried to control her excitement. She had always wanted to meet a person from an alternate reality and question them.

"I know you and your husband from my alternate dimension." Harry said knowing there was no point in lying. Plus, he didn't think he would have lied to her anyway. She was as much as a mother to him and a person whom he had always looked up to no matter what. He dared not lie to her, whether she was from another dimension or she was a stranger at the moment.

"Is that so?" Perenelle Flamel had said interestingly. Usually, her husband her had preferred to stay away from the Wizard World and mind there own business. The own reason she was here today at this celebration party was because she wanted to meet this Harry Potter who had saved the Sorcerer's stone. "How is it that you know me and my husband? My husband and I usually keep ourselves away from the Wizard World to avoid threats or being use by politicians."

Deciding to be blunt, he dropped the bomb on her.

"In my dimension, you and your husband were the parents that I had always wanted, but could never have. Like you, I was the son that you had always wanted, but could never have since you couldn't have children when you drank the potion for eternal life and youth. The Sorcerer stone gave you the ability to live forever. However, in return, you use the future life and blood of your children and their descendants, preventing them from ever being born."

Perenelle looked deeply and physically surprised of this information. Though she knew he was telling the truth because of her telepathic ability, she couldn't help be speechless. Her greatest desire in the world was indeed to have children and when she had taken the potion to extend her life, she lost the ability to have children.

"How do I know that you aren't lying about being the son that I had always wanted Mr. Potter?" Perenelle Flamel said keeping her wits. She had never adopted a child before and she had always wanted to, but was afraid that the child she would adopt was part of a scheme that was aimed for her husband's Sorcerer's stone. They had already been tricked several times and all those times the perpetrator had been very close to stealing it. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a telepathic reader and the Fidelius Charm was placed on their home, the perpetrators who were after their Sorcerer's stone would have succeeded in stealing it. "Also, what happened to your parents? Why would you consider us the parents that you had always wanted? I can already see that you and your parents are happy people in this dimension."

"You know I am not lying to you Auntie and you know I am not lying with your telepathic abilities," Harry said deciding to treat her warmly as to ease the tension in her voice. "If you want proof, I can tell you that I know how you truly made the Sorcerer's stone. The key ingredient was using human blood. I also know the hidden location of where you two are hiding from the world, which is an enchanted floating castle, and lastly, I know that the Sorcerer's stone you gave Albus Dumbledore to protect and destroy is a fake." Harry said quietly. "As to answer your question from a while ago, my parents were dead. In my world, I am considered The Boy Who Lived and my parents were the one who had sacrificed themselves against Voldemort."

Perenelle mind had frozen at this information. As quick as the information had been said, her mind had immediately knew the rest. However, there was one thing that was bothering her.

"My husband and I adopted you?"

"No," Harry said giving her a sad look. "You could not adopt me the night I was attacked by Voldemort. I was sixteen when I met you and your husband and you two had trained me in the ways so I could control my full powers."

Perenelle Flamel hopes that the child in front of her was her adoptive son had dropped. However, hearing the part about how her and her husband had trained the boy in front of her had caught her attention.

"What do you mean control your powers?" Perenelle Flamel had said in a curious and yet disappointed voice as she was still sad about the adopting part.

"I am a Shadow Mage." Harry said quietly.

"A Shadow Mage," Perenelle Flamel had said in excitement. She knew Mages were strong and if this boy in front of her was truly a Mage, not to mention a Shadow Mage, she knew that he could probably take over half the world if he wanted.

Suddenly, she was hit with what the boy in front of her had said a while ago.

"W-were you really that close to me and my husband?" She said in a small whisper. She and her husband had never revealed or told anyone of their dark secrets. To think they told this young-boy in front of her knew of their precious and darkest secrets were a surprise. To know the key ingredient to make the Sorcerer's stone and the home that was hidden from the world had put her in a state of shock. She was ashamed that the child in front of her knew the key ingredient to the Sorcerer's stone was to kill hundreds of people for their blood, blood that had to be forcibly taken from living humans.

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "Because of you Auntie and Uncle Nicholas, I was able to kill Voldemort and end his reign of terror once and for all."

Again, this information had shocked the legendary witch.

"How old are you really?" She whispered as she was now in front of him, caressing her hand across his cheek as if she was touching her son for the first time. She knew he really wasn't her son, but to have a person call her mother or Auntie, she couldn't help but feel happy.

"When I had appeared in this dimension a year ago, I was seventeen." He whispered to her warmly as she had suddenly hugged him. He knew his Aunt Perenelle greatest desire was to have children.

"I don't know why…" Perenelle said through tears as she embraced him. "But for some reason, just hugging you, I know that you are the child that I had always wanted."

Harry didn't reply. He knew talking about children was a touchy subject for her.

"Oh I can't believe it," She said as she began to cry onto him. "Look at me, I have barely even known you and I'm crying a storm."

Harry found it hard to believe it to. From what his Uncle Nicholas Flamel has once told him, his wife prided herself as the Ice Queen because she was always able to hide her emotions in check.

"Will you tell me about your old life?" She asked hopefully.

Harry fought the urge to tell it to her about everything, but at the moment, he knew he had to get back to his family before everyone got suspicious.

"Auntie Perenelle? Can I call you that?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes… yes you can." She said eyeing him lovingly. She didn't know why, she had barely known the child, but she couldn't help but feel affectionate to the young man. Maybe it was because he had told her it was because he was the son that she had always desired.

"I really want to tell you everything, but I think it's time I get back to my family," Seeing her look dejected and understanding, he spoke to her comfortingly. "I'll contact you soon. It's a Wizard's promise." Harry said as he felt his magic bind at his words.

Perenelle had only wiped her tears in understanding. She could see the love in his beautiful green eyes telling her how much he really cared for her. Though she may not be the same person, she was happy that he was still willing to love and call her family.

"Please contact me soon."

"I will Auntie," said Harry as he had let the woman in his arms go. He couldn't help but be happy that he had been united with his Auntie. Though she may not be the same person, she was still the same to him.

**(((o)))**

"Harry! There you are!" A worried red head had said as she had look at him, at the table behind his mother, were his father, Mrs. Black, and Sirius. Yuna and the kids were sitting at the separate side of the dinner table and watching him curiously and excitedly. "Yuna had told me that you were talking with someone, but would not tell us who."

"Perenelle Flamel," Harry said as he noticed two familiar people from his memories were sitting by his father.

His grandparents…

"Perenelle Flamel? You mean _the_ Flamels?" Harry's father asked disbelievingly.

"What did Perenelle Flamel want to do with you Harry?" Sirius Black had asked with a mixture of confusion and awe.

Harry did not respond to his father or his godfather as he was busy staring at his grandparents with a mixture of feelings.

"Hello grandfather, grandmother," Harry said in a neutral voice. "I am happy to see that you doing well." Harry said sarcastic.

"Well, well, it looks like your manners have improved boy," said Mrs. Potter as she was looking at him up and down. "For a moment there, I thought you were a lost cause. It turns out that you have some Potter blood in you after all."

Narrowing his eyes at the hidden insult and the way she called him _boy_, Harry had only said in a cool voice.

"Why thank you for your words of _praise_, but I do not need the praise of those who do not know the meaning of manners and respect in ones company."

"What did you say boy?" Mrs. Potter had said in an icy voice. There was a definite edge in her voice.

As Mrs. Potter had raised her voice, she had attracted a heavy amount of attraction from the people around them. "Did I stutter?" Harry asked and Sirius let out a snort. James looked like he was in the middle, either reprimand Harry for his rudeness or laugh out loud at his mother's expression.

Harry spoke to his father and godfather in a soft voice.

"Mrs. Flamel had wanted to thank me for saving her husband's Sorcerer's stone from a stray Death Eater who was working for Voldemort," Ignoring the gasp that came from his grandmother and a few others around him, Harry continued to speak. "We just had a small chat in general about things." Harry said coolly.

"The Perenelle Flamel wanted to talk to you?" Mrs. Potter said as she had recovered from hearing the least expecting person to say You-Know-Who's name. "I find that hard to believe boy."

"On the contrary Lisa," A beautiful melody voice from behind Harry had said. There were some gasps as the woman had moved slightly revealing herself as the famous legendary witch, Perenelle Flamel. Harry seemed none surprised that she was behind him, as he had long sensed her. Off to the side, Harry noticed that Dumbledore was walking toward them. "I was indeed talking to your grandson. I'm surprised that you did not hear about the heroic deed Harry had performed. He had saved my husband's Sorcerer's stone and had defeated a Death Eater who was working for Voldemort."

Harry's grandfather gasped.

"Saved the Sorcerer's stone? Defeating a Death Eater? You-Know-Who?"

"Why yes, it was all over the Daily Prophet. I'm surprised of you not knowing this Harold. You owned the majority of the shares of the Daily Prophet and should have been notified." Perenelle Flamel had said amused as she had stood by Harry's side and had put her hand on his shoulder comfortably. She stroked Harry's cheek lightly with her long and polished finger.

Lily, Harry's mother took notice when her eldest son was looking at the legendary witch fondly. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but give a jealous look to the powerful witch. She couldn't explain why her son was looking to the elder witch like that.

"Ah, Perenelle, how good it is to see you," An old familiar voice near Harry's father had said. "It is rare to see you coming to any of the Wizard world celebrations."

"Hello Albus," Perenelle Flamel had greeted in an icy voice. "It's oh so nice to _see_ you."

Though many may not know why his Aunt Perenelle was giving Dumbledore the cold shoulder, Harry could guess why. It was because Dumbledore had taken the Sorcerer's stone and had destroyed it without telling them. What Dumbledore did not know, was that the Sorcerer stone he stole was actually a fake.

Should Dumbledore ever find out that the Sorcerer stone he had destroyed was a fake, Harry was sure he could not rest until it was destroyed. It was just how the way the old man would think as to prevent Voldemort from ever repossessing it.

"Ah, why greetings everyone," Dumbledore had greeted.

There were some murmurs of greetings to the old Headmaster while the elder Potters were still shocked to hear that their grandson had saved the Sorcerer's stone from a Death Eater who was planning on delivering it to You-Know-Who.

When Harold Potter had quickly recovered from his shock, he had quickly spoken to the ancient powerful witch. "By the way Perenelle, how is Nicholas? Is he here? It has been nearly a decade since I last saw you and Nicholas. I find it odd that you would come to the Minister of Magic's daughter birthday party."

"I'm afraid by dear husband could not make it Harold. For you see, I had only come to this celebration in hoping to meet and thank your grandson, Harry Potter. I have heard rumors of him being a possible Wizard prodigy and I was not disappointed to see that his magical power level was beyond normal standard."

The Prodigy and power level comment had attracted numerous of reactions, especially from Dumbledore who was listening very intently.

"You said my grandson here is a prodigy?" Mrs. Potter had said raising an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe Perenelle. You must be growing senile for your age. He is nothing more then a useless b…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you grandmother," Harry interrupted coldly. "I suggest you apologize to Mrs. Flamel. Insulting a Witch in front of her face is a direct insult to a person's family line, by Wizard law, she has the ability to pronounce an official duel to earn her honor and respect back by dueling the offender. No doubt she will tear you apart."

Though the kids that were watching the confrontation did not understand what Harry was talking about, the adults did. Especially Harry's grandmother as she had turned to the legendary witch and made an official apology.

Perenelle Flamel had accepted the apology absentmindedly as she was to busy looking at the eldest Potter child. Though no one saw it, except Dumbledore and Harry's mother, she had given him a fond look at his words for sticking up for her, much less his own grandmother.

"Anyhow, I must be going," Perenelle Flamel had said as she had turned her attention to the present company. "Harry," she said getting his attention. When he had turned his attention to her, she had given him a small piece of paper. "Here is a way to me. Should you ever need a word of wisdom or two, please, send me a letter. I would love to come and talk to you once in a while." She whispered in his ear.

Harry's response to her offer was only a big hug. Though he knew he shouldn't have been acting so familiar and affection to the legendary witch whom everyone knew, he couldn't help it. He really did miss his Auntie Perenelle.

"Goodbye," Harry said looking suddenly sad and dejected, which did not go unnoticed again by Dumbledore and Lily Potter.

Perenelle Flamel had also caught his look of sadness.

"Goodbye child, I hope to see you soon." She said looking at him with a mixture of sadness and fondness which did not go unnoticed by everyone this time, she gave him a gentle and warm kiss on the cheek.

As Perenelle Flamel had left, Harry had turned his attention to all of the adults, including his Headmaster who was looking at him with an analyzing expression.

"If you all would excuse me, I must attend to my escort." Harry said politely as he had dismissed himself before anyone could say anything.

Harry didn't have to look back to see that his grandparents were staring at his retreating back, he did not care.

"Hi Harry, how was your talk with Mrs. Flamel?" Yuna said excitedly as her escort was now sitting next to her.

"It went well, hey, why did everyone seem surprised and shocked to hear that I was talking to Mrs. Flamel? I thought you were going to tell everyone that I was talking to her."

Yuna couldn't help but give him a look of embarrassment.

"Well, I thought that maybe you might want to keep it a secret, so I had told Sakura and everyone to be quiet and not say anything to the adults about you meeting Mrs. Flamel, sorry Harry." Yuna said apologetically.

Harry had only smiled. Yuna had a definite loyal aura around her. By the look of things a while ago, Yuna looked up to the legendary witch and it must have took a lot of strength of character in her to not tell everyone that her parents that she had just met Perenelle Flamel and that she was talking to him.

'Yuna is definitely more mature then I give her credit for…' thought Harry.

"No problem Yuna, how about we dance one more time? I think the birthday girl is about to open her presents in a few more minutes."

"Okay!" Yuna said smiling happily that Harry wasn't mad at her. "Come on!" she said excitedly as she began to pull him onto the dance floor.

Harry saw at the corner of his eye that everyone in the crowd seemed to recognize them and was looking at the two of them expectedly.

Getting into position, the song that was being played was a song that required them to Waltz…

Meaning he was going to pull Yuna close to him. Fun

"Ready?" Harry said giving a charming smile. Waltz wasn't that hard to perform, so it was basically his specialty in dancing.

Yuna, blushing at his dazzling smile, had only nodded. They joined their hands and entwined them. Harry softly rubbed her thumb with his. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Harry felt like there were butter flies in his stomach. They slowly started to dance to the song.

**(((o)))**

As the song and dance had ended, Harry was interrupted from speaking to Yuna by a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around, he couldn't help but said in a happy voice.

"Ron! Hey mate!"

"Hey Harry, nice dancing skills," Ron said.

Harry began to introduce his best friend to his escort.

"Ron, this is Yuna, she's a good childhood friend of mines, Yuna, meet Ron, one of my friends from Hogwarts."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ron," Yuna greeted politely as she had bowed to the red head..

"Excuse me," A familiar voice from behind Harry had said softly.

When Harry had turned around, he couldn't help but smile as he realized the person behind him was none other then Ginny!

"Hi Ginny," Harry said giving her a dazzling smile in which she could only blush at. "Beautiful dress, you look simply dazzling." He said giving her a hug in welcome. He did not know that his comment and his hug had caused her blush to deepen further.

Yuna on the other hand, had only one thing in her mind as she saw the familiar signs that she showed whenever she looked at Harry.

'**A RIVAL!'**

For the next several minutes, the two Weasleys took time talking to Harry and asking him about why he had left so suddenly and unexpectedly over the summer. Well, more like Ginny was asking. Harry had apologetically explained to his friends that the reason he had left was that he couldn't sleep. Not wanting to wake bother anyone by waking them up, he decided to leave early.

When Harry was talking to the two Weasleys, Yuna could only twitch repeatedly, as she saw how happy Harry seemed to be whenever he talked to the little female Weasley.

"Harry, it was fine if you just woke me up. I won't mind keeping you company next time you were unable to sleep." Ginny said looking at him with a hurt expression.

"I'll keep that in mind next time summer," Harry said smiling as Ginny had immediately cheered up hearing that Harry was going to come and stay at their home next summer. "Oh, I think the birthday girl is about to start opening her presents."

"We better get back to our table then," Yuna had said quickly as to pull Harry away from her rival. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the red head in front of her had a crush on Harry and thanks to her Veela powers, she knew that one day, the little red head was going to look as beautiful as her. "It's been nice meeting you Ron, Ginny." She said politely and kindly.

Ron could only nod dreamily as his mind was still in a daze.

Ginny on the other hand, she had only responded back to her in an equal polite and kind voice. She too, had marked Yuna as a rival.

Poor Harry was unaware of the rivalry between the two girls, not to mention, the soon competition group in the future.

"Hey Ginny," called out Harry as he was about to follow Yuna back to their table, he couldn't help but ask, "will it be okay if I can have a dance with you later?" he said remembering Ginny took up dancing and singing as a hobby.

Ginny immediately looked excited at the thought of dancing with him.

"Sure! Right after the presents is issued to the birthday girl, okay?"

"Okay, it's a promise." Harry said smiling to the little red head. Just because she was not the same red head he was in love with in his old dimension, it didn't mean that he couldn't get to know her again and possibly start his relationship all over with her.

"See you a bit later Harry." Ginny said smiling brightly.

Getting back to their table, Harry noticed that Yuna was in deep concentration.

"What's wrong Yuna? You thinking kind of hard there, aren't you?"

Blushing, Yuna could only nod as Harry had pulled out her chair so she could sit first.

Sitting down next to her, Yuna immediately turned to her best friends Sakura and Rosa and began whispering.

Thinking that it was some important girl talk about dresses or some sort and not about Ginny, he turned his attention to where the Minister of Magic whom was talking about it was time for the birthday girl to cut the cake.

Time flew by quickly as everyone sang happy birthday to the birthday girl and the cake was cut up into pieces and given to everyone in the Ballroom.

The way the presents were given to the birthday girl was by one person from each family would take turns coming up to the birthday girl and giving her, her present.

People, unsure of what the girl wanted, had given her mainly money and sometimes books which she seemed not really fond of, but nevertheless smiled thankfully and thanked them.

Aeris, the Minister's daughter was a lot different compared to her father, the Minister of Magic.

When it came to Potter's turn to give the birthday girl a present, Harry was _asked _by his parents to accompany them when it came to giving the birthday girl her present, since they did not know what the present was and it was mainly Harry's to give.

"Happy birthday Aeris," Harry said cheerfully as he had given the birthday girl her present.

Aeris could only blush furiously again as she had accepted the present. It was noted that many people were watching them and many were chuckling at how the girl had an obvious crush on the very handsome messy haired child.

She was smitten terribly by him...

"Thank you," she whispered out in an incredibly shy and cute voice.

"The present is personally from my son, he had wanted to give it to you." James said not wanting to accept any of the credit. It was really his son who had given the gift.

Opening the present, she and almost everyone around them couldn't help but gasp as the wrapped present that she had opened turned out to be a silvery white stuff Dragon that looked to be glowing. It was the size of Yuna's stuffed Phoenix and Little Lily's stuffed gold red Dragon.

She let out a loud exciting squeal and had hugged the flying Dragon who had released a rainbow of sparks.

"Wow Harry," Harry's mother had said wide eyed. Compared to the Little Lily's golden red Dragon, the stuffed silver white Dragon looked simply beautiful. It made you feel like you want to cuddle it to death.

Harry, who was no longer giving his mother the cold shoulder, but was still being quiet near her, could only nod.

"Thank you Harry!" Aeris had squealed out as she had immediately let her of her dragon which had floated itself up on its own and had given him a furious hug. It was the best birthday gift that she had ever received. Her bright amber eyes were shining with excitement and joy.

"Your welcome," Harry said returning her hug.

'"Have a happy birthday Ms. Aeris," James had said loudly as he began to pull Harry away. He didn't like the way things were seemingly going between the Minister's daughter and his son. If he hadn't known any better, he would say out loud that the Minister's daughter had a crush on his son.

"Bye Aeris. I hope to see you at Hogwarts," Harry called out as his father had let him go and he began to follow them back to the table.

Aeris had only given him a big genuine smile in return.

"Well Harry, you seemed to be a girl magnet if I'm not mistaken." Harry's godfather had said in a very amused voice as the Potters had sat back down, "My daughter, a Patil, then a Weasley, and now the Minister's daughter! Maybe you'll form a harem!!" roared out laughing. '_Harem? Hey that sounds cool. Maybe I should look more into that.'_

"Sirius!" hissed a scandalized Amy Black. "Control yourself!"

"Sorry dear," Sirius said wiping the tears coming from his eyes. "I bet he hasn't even hit puberty yet and already, he has girls lining up for him. Who knows, maybe theirs more girls at Hogwarts that may have their eyes set on him."

Harry could only blush as his godfather was teasing him again about girls.

"Sirius, leave Harry alone. He can't help it if he's so attractive," an angry Mrs. Black said as she was annoyed at her husband's immaturity in teasing his godson.

Later, as all the presents exchange to the birthday girl had came to an end, the music began to play again and Harry immediately stood up getting ready to ask Ginny for a dance.

"Harry, where are you going?" Lily had asked.

"I promised a friend I would dance with her after the present opening." Harry sighed. He was still not buddy-buddy with his mother yet. He would make up with his mother again once his grandparents were not around. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable when they were around, not to mention, how his grandmother would always make snide comments about him regardless of the fact that he had became a hero the past summer.

"I see, well, make sure you hurry up okay? We're about to go home pretty soon." His mother said looking at him sadly.

Harry had only nodded without even glancing at her. He had to force himself to be in deep control at the snide comment his grandmother had made about children his age being disrespectful to their parents these days.

Walking up to the Weasley table, which was at most, halfway across the Ballroom, he had greeted all of the Weasleys, except for Bill and Charlie who was not present. He took notice that Ron was missing and must be somewhere getting more food probably.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said to the two adult Weasleys cheerfully.

"Harry my boy," Arthur Weasley had said warmly. "Wonderful to see you again."

Molly Weasley had noticed her daughter was smiling in anticipation. "You're looking very fine and handsome tonight Harry. Who is that young girl by the way?"

"Is she really your fiancée Harry?" Fred Weasley had said in a dead serious voice.

"Was it a arrange marriage? I didn't know the Potters were into arranged marriages." George said confused.

"Her name is Yuna Black. She's a childhood friend that I grew up with. No Fred, she's not my fiancée and about the arrange marriage part, my family hasn't done that since my grandpa Harold Potter was to marry my grandmother Lisa Moon."

"I see, that sounds about right," said Arthur Weasley. "From a family like yours Harry, I was surprised that they didn't arrange a marriage for your father."

Harry's left eyebrow had twitched at this. Arthur Weasley had no idea how dead accurate he was.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, from what I heard from my godfather, my grandmother had _tried_ to arrange a marriage between my father and someone named Narcissa Black, but my father had refused and had wanted to marry the person he loved, my mother." Harry said remembering what his godfather had told him about how his grandmother had tried to pull something like that off. He had almost choked on his food when it his godfather had revealed that information to him. From what Harry understood, Narcissa Black had a crush on his father as long as his father had on his mother at Hogwarts! Not to mention, she used to be friends with his mother!

Harry could see the twitch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had developed at the name of Narcissa Black, now known as Narcissa Malfoy.

"Well, it's good that your father did not go through with it. She was a friendly person at Hogwarts, but after Hogwarts, she was quite the unpleasant person. Your father deserves your mother." Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

Harry had nodded at this.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley? Will it be okay if I can have a dance with your daughter Ginny? I promised I would dance with her and I was hoping you would give me permission?"

Harry's question of asking Ginny for a dance had caused numerous of reactions.

Both of the Weasley twins had spat out the juices they were drinking, Percy had dropped his fork onto his plate in shock, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a mixture look of shock and respect, and lastly, Ginny could only blush red at how blunt Harry was to her parents.

"You have my permission dear, providing if Ginny agrees." Molly Weasley had said right away as she had recovered.

The Weasleys were staring at Harry with a hidden gleam in their eyes.

"I would love to dance with Harry!" Ginny said excitedly as she had accepted Harry's hand for her to stand up.

"Mi'lady," Harry said approaching the youngest Weasley. "May I have this dance?"

"Why of course," Ginny said as she looked to be in a daze.

Though she was not wearing a pretty dress and it looked to be quite odd, Harry was none bothered by the state of her robes as he was more drawn to her eyes.

As they began to slow dance, Harry couldn't help but continue to stare into the little red head's eyes. His body was quite relaxed as he couldn't help but missed her touch and seeing her beautiful chocolate eyes. God, he missed his Ginny badly and for some reason, he really didn't care that this Ginny was not the same Ginny from his old universe. She was still Ginny, the pretty little red head he had grown to love.

He had everything he had ever wanted right here in this room…

He had been reunited with his parents…

He had siblings…

He was able to meet his Auntie again…

And most of all, Ginny, the girl that he had loved was in his arms again…

He didn't even notice that while he was dancing with the little red head, his magic began to react to his soft emotions and he had absentmindedly release a wave of love and comfort.

Though no one could have seen the wave of magic, everyone had indeed felt it. Many couldn't help but feel happy and content by just watching the little red head and messy hair boy was dancing.

What surprised everyone in the ballroom, was that not only did they had all felt a wave of strange emotions, but beautiful glowing sparks that resembled firefly's had began to appear at the young dancers.

The sight before them was so beautiful, some people couldn't help but stare at the young dancing couple as the lights had slowly begin to dim.

Ginny, had not even notice any of it. She was busy staring into Harry's eyes, not being able to pull away as Harry was unable to pull away as well. She felt a strong urge to kiss him.

It was sad that Harry and Ginny's dance had to come to an end as Harry had suddenly pulled away from the little red head and was holding his head in pain. The warmth and comfort magic in the air around him had dispersed, the glowing firefly's had vanished, and the dimmed lights had been relit on its own.

"Harry? Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny said worriedly as Harry was gritting his teeth and holding his head in pain.

Harry could barely hear her as he knew instantly why his head was in pain. His magic suppressor orb was at its limit! He cursed himself for being caught off by dancing with Ginny. He was definitely going to have to release his magic soon or he might just destroy himself!

"Harry!" His mother had yelled out loud as Harry began to stagger.

"I'm fine!" Harry said as he had force himself to move and ignore the pain. But it became too much and he fell to the ground. Girls screamed and the family's was all rushing to his side. "Sorry, I'm just feeling kind of woozy." He said lamely as his parents were looking at him worriedly. Dumbledore, who had just approached, had only watched the young child in front of him not sure if he should use Legimency while the child's shields were unguarded. He decided not to as the child was obviously in pain and should he try something, he might be repelled back in an extremely painful way.

"Harry, are you okay sweetie?" his mother had asked as she had put her arms around him comfortably, in which he had reflexively leaned onto her. All coldness and stiffness he had around her was gone.

"Yes, I think I might just need a little rest."

"Okay, we're going home right now, just give me a second, okay sweet pea?" his mother said worriedly.

Harry couldn't help but groan in embarrassment as his mother had called him, 'sweet pea' in front of Dumbledore and Ginny. "Ohhhh muuum." Harry groaned.

Ginny, who was looking worried as the people around him, could only giggle at the cute nickname her crushes mother had for him. It showed he and his mother had a wonderful relationsh

Not being able to say goodbye to Ginny or anyone, Harry's father had helped him out the room full of confused and worried people. They had just seen something very beautiful and spectacular for a whole minute and then the next, the child they were all watching was clutching his head in pain. They apparated to Potter Manor where they all immediately guided Harry to his room.


	13. Second Year Part One

**Author's note: Oh and I've made a decision to have each chapter at least four thousand words each. Review Please. Nicely, I might add. I added another 3,000 words. 18,000 WORDS!**

After his collapse at the party, Harry Potter opened his bedroom window. It creaked loudly and he held his breath. No one seemed to hear it and so he climbed out the window. When his feet touched the ground with a 'thump' he ran to the broom shed and grabbed his Nimbus 2000. Harry had to stop because his head was still killing him. It felt like he was hit over the head with a broom. He swung his right leg over the broom and took off into the moonlight sky. He tried to dodge some clouds but still ended up getting soaking wet. Traveling over forests, farm fields and even towns and villages.

Forty minutes later Harry touched ground in a deserted field. No one was present within a ten mile span. He could feel his magic flowing through his veins, '_I need to let my power loose before it destroys me.'_ He pulled his hands together, gathering power from the magical suppressor orb, the tree's were slowly starting to lean towards the young man and rocks were moving towards him as well.

With a loud scream and release of power that sent waves throughout the field and forest, awakening all sorts of creatures from their sleep, he released himself. The bang and scream shook the ground, creating a small earthquake. Wave after wave of power was released from the Shadow Mages chest and hands. After it was over in about two minutes Harry gasped and panted, he felt so much better.

He looked around to survey the damage and saw that where he was standing, looked like a meteor just struck and created a crater. _'Wow.'_ He thought with his eyebrows raised, surprise evident on his face. He went back home and started to write the letter to Perenelle and Nicholas about his relationship with them in his dimension. Harry made a promise to himself that he would never let the magical suppressor orb be full and extended to that limit ever again.

Of course the next morning Lily started asking many questions about his collapse but Harry just said it was stress and he had a head ache before they left anyway. Lily still looked skeptical but said nothing, not wanting to anger Harry. The summer was uneventful as Harry just spent a majority of his free time reading seventh year textbooks and spending time with his family. He marked September 1st on his calendar every morning, and would check off another box in his countdown to the date that he would be back at Hogwarts.

It was August 31st and tomorrow Harry and his sisters were leaving for Hogwarts. Harry was currently sleeping in his comfortable bed when he was awoken by two soft knocks on his door. The door creaked open exposing red hair of sister.

"Harry? Big bro?" Little Lily asked quietly, not wanting to wake up their parents.

"Hmmm...Yeah?" Harry asked looking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Can we come in?" She asked tentatively with an adorable pout she knew he could not resist.

"We?" He asked confused.

"Yep." She answered and opened the door to reveal all the Potter children. Rosa, Sakura, and Sylvia were crying silently, their tears making wet trails on their red cheeks.

Harry was immediately alarmed and said, "What's wrong?" The four sisters ran up and jumped into his bed, diving their feet under the covers. He was stunned and the girls were getting his shirt wet with their tears.

They climbed under the covers and into his arms. Harry saw that still standing in the door was Leon who looked like he was trying to be mature by not crying but failing.

"Come on Leon." Harry said softly, that seemed to break his younder brother as he ran forward and jumped into the bed along with his sisters.

"What caused all of this?" Harry asked perplexed.

Sakura sniffled, "We're scared of going to school. Will you ignore us?" Her eyes were tearing up again and Harry looked at them in shock. This had been one of all the younger Potter children's fear, that they're big brother would ignore them all once at school and with his friends. All of the kids knew he was popular and had a large amount of friends.

"What? Are you kidding, I would never leave or ignore any of you. I'll always be there for you." Harry said honestly, inside he was sort of hurt that they thought he would ignore them.

"Promise?" Rosa asked nervously. "On my magic." Harry vowed. He felt the magic seal in his mind.

That seemed to satisfy them. He placed a kiss on each of their small heads before sending them off to bed. As the door closed with a click, Harry sighed and put his face in his hands and breathed slowly. He was very tired and his brain hurt from thinking too much. With his face still in his hands he laid back down on his bed, his head resting on the soft pillow. He took his hands off his face and put his arm across his head. It would now take him forever to fall back asleep. One question was still repeating itself in the back of his mind. What's going to happen? Ginny did not have the diary and Lucius Malfoy could have planted it anywhere for a first year to find it in Diagon Alley.

"Ahhhh, Merlin..." Harry groaned. This was so complicated, way too much work. Slowly Harry felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier. Finally sleep overtook him and he closed his eyes and fell into a quiet sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM... "HARRY! WAKE UP! WE OVER SLEPT!" Little Lily jumped a shocking long distance from the door and landed on a startled Harry's stomach that made him groan at the impact. (My sister does this to me all the time. It's so painful.)

'_Merlin, we're just like the Weasley's'_ he thought and chuckled at the memory of the Weasley family running around the house looking like chickens with their head cut off_. _He felt for his glasses and put them on, glancing at the clock he saw it was 10:28 and the train departed at eleven o'clock. Harry swung his legs out of bed and got up, and was carrying his sister whose legs were wrapped around his waist tightly and had her short arms were locked securely around his neck. He walked out of his room giving a little bounce with it. He looked out further into the hall and saw his sister's Rosa and Sakura wrestling for a brush.

Harry untangled Lily's arms from around his neck and set her on the ground and said, "Lily go get dressed okay?"

Lily pouted and groaned. Harry smiled and knelt down, "If you get dressed quickly I'll put your hair up for you." Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek with an, "Okay big brother!" She skipped off to her and Sylvia's bright purple room and shut the door with a snap. Harry smiled and proceeded to walk over to the blur of red headed girls wrestling.

"It's mine!" "I need it!" "Get your own!" The girl's cries echoed throughout the hall.

Harry walked up to them casually. With his Shadow Mage strength he grabbed them both by the collar of the shirts of their pajamas and separated them.

"Come on, break it up...Break it up... No hitting below the belt. OW!" One of the girl's elbows got Harry in the family jewels. The girls stopped but started again. Harry heard their indignant cries of protest. The girls stopped struggling and Harry set them down and put his hand behind his back and conjured a brush.

"Here." Harry said, handing the pink brush to Rosa. "Thanks Harry." She said with a smile. With a glare to her sister who rolled her eyes in response, scampered off to get ready.

Since Harry took a shower the night before he did not have to take one now. While walking back towards his room he caught a glimpse of Leon in his own room. The young Potter had a confused look on his face and was rummaging through his stuff. Harry stepped in the doorway with his arms casually crossed over his chest.

Leon heard him and said without looking up, "Hey Harry have you seen my other green shoe?" Harry shook his head negatively and replied.

"No little man. But here, let me summon it for ya." With a wave of his wand, and an, "Accio Leon's shoe". From a pile of clothes in a corner of the room, a medium sized green shoe came flying out of the pile and into Harry's outstretched hand. Harry smiled and tossed it to Leon who caught it and smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Harry answered while leaving the room.

Leon left to help his dad line up the trolleys by the door. The whole house was a disaster. Sakura could not find her wand, Rosa was missing her Charms book and to top it all off, no one ate any breakfast yet. Being the guy he was Harry had already packed his trunk. Harry walked into his room to get dressed when he heard his mother calling up to him from the kitchen,

"Harry! When you're done getting dressed could you help me with breakfast?" As Harry was pulling on his shirt he yelled back down, "Sure mum!"

After putting on his black shirt with the Angels and Airwaves band symbol on the front, he got some slightly baggy jeans and shoes. He put his hand on his snitch handle and opened the door; he walked downstairs to hear a sound of pans banging together and kitchen cupboard doors opening. He peeked his head inside the kitchen to see his mother looking through all of the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Hey mum." He greeted and walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily turned and gave relieved smile and said,

"Morning luv, could you help me make breakfast? We have to make something quick. We don't have a lot of time." They had only 20 minutes left and that's the amount of time it took for everyone to eat.

"No problem mum." Lily smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

Harry turned to her and suggested, "How about a breakfast sandwich."

Lily looked up confused at his suggestion. But she remembered her mother making them when she was younger. Lily felt sad at the thought of her mother; she missed her so much since her death from cancer.

She was shaken from her memories by her son. She smiled and said to him, "Brilliant idea darling." She kissed his cheek and proceeded to make the eggs for the sandwiches while Harry cooked the sausage and bacon. James Potter entered the kitchen to the normal heavenly smell as did his children. When they saw their breakfast they gave a questioning glance to Harry and Lily who just nodded encouraging them. The family ate the sandwiches fast and happily. Harry helped clean up little Lily who thought it would be fun to separate to bagel that held together the sandwich and put both sides on her cheeks. Making her cheeks covered with cheese.

Harry smiled and said playfully to her in a fake monster-like hungry voice, "I'm gonna eat you!" Lily giggled and screamed. She bolted into the living room with Harry following her taking large dramatic Frankenstein steps to get to her. Lily shouted out to them from the kitchen, "Don't get cheese on the couch!"

**Kings Cross Station**

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. James dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station. The family was running through the station swerving the carts to avoid the muggles who seemed to be determined to make them miss the train. As they approached the wall between platforms nine and ten they saw the familiar red hair of Weasley family sending their kids through as well.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear through the barrier. Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed immediately after.

"I'll take Ginny and you come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of blink of an eye they were gone. Ron was left standing there and was about to go, Harry smiled and walked up with his cart to his friend, tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned around with a curious expression that quickly turned into a grin at the sight of his friend. "Hiya Harry!"

"Hey Ron, you going through?" He gestured to the wall. Ron nodded but said, "Let's go together, we've only got a minute.". Harry turned to his family who were just catching up, "I'm gonna go with him ok?"

"Okay". James replied while pushing Rosa's trolley.

Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and traveled through the wall and Harry opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw an archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. Harry looked back again and saw the rest of his family enter. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Now came the part Harry dreaded, saying good-bye.

Poor Little Lily latched on to Harry crying her eyes out, her chubby arms were tight around his neck. "Big brother, I-I no want you to g-g-go. D-d-d-don't leave me again." She said the last word ending in a long sob. Harry held her close and started whispering sweet comforting things to her. It was odd that Harry could be so gentle to her, when in battle he was a man who believed in no mercy to dark and killed without even batting an eye lash.

"Shhh shh it's okay Lily. It won't be for very long. You're still my number one girl." Lily's sobs lessened somewhat, but she still had her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Lily, I promise I'll come back for Christmas. Okay?" Lily was rubbing the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Otay." She whimpered.

Harry smiled and kissed her on the nose making her sniff and hiccup. He carried her to his mother who was now a sobbing mess along with Mrs. Weasley. It was bad enough when her baby boy left for school. Now her little girls were leaving her as well. Lily sniffed before grabbing him and pulling him to her chest. She was stroking his messy hair, Harry was just hugging her back before he heard the whistle that told that the train was about to leave.

She let go and kissed his forehead but not before whispering, "You be careful this year sweetie. And you make sure you take care of your sisters." She said to him seriously.

Harry nodded his head before kissing her cheek, "I will mum, I promise. I love you." Harry said good-bye to the rest of his family and jumped on the train with his sisters and they stuck their heads out of a window and waved to them. Harry smiled as Lily and Sylvia ran behind the train, silent tears rolling down their faces.

As the train turned the corner and they lost sight of their family, Harry sighed and grabbed Rosa and Sakura's hands.

"Come on lets go find Yuna and Alex. Maybe they found a compartment."

Halfway through searching for a them, the siblings came across one with Ron, Hermione and Padma already in it. Harry smiled and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. Hermione and Padma who were talking to each other snapped their heads up at his voice. "Harry!" They both squealed before knocking him into the wall with their combined hug.

"Ooof." Harry gasped as he was knocked into the wall. Harry tried to stop feeling like a pervert when the girl's chests were pressed up against him. They were starting to develop.

"Well that's a wonderful greeting. Hey Mione, Padma how are you? How was your summer?" Harry asked curiously. Both Hermione and Padma smiled.

Padma answered with an excited tone, "Oh it was wonderful Harry, my family and I went to see some relatives who lived in Australia! One of my cousins is getting married. You should see the stars there. They were absolutely beautiful." She said dreamily. Truth was Padma would have done anything to have had Harry holding her while gazing up at the stars.

"That sounds great.." Harry always wanted to go to Australia.

He and Ginny were going to go there for they're honeymoon, Ginny already had it all planned out. He sighed sadly in his mind, _'I can't think about that now. Nothing will bring my Ginny back. Nothing. But I could have this dimension's Ginny._' He looked to Hermione who started a detailed description of her skiing trip to Aspen with her parents.

"My dad ended up breaking his leg on a steep hill even though mum _told him_ not to go on it." She said that last part sounding highly annoyed. Harry always wondered which side of the family she got her bossiness from. Now he knew, her mother. It's always the mother.

"You lady's have met my sisters haven't you?" Padma replied, "Oh yeah, we met them on the train coming back from school. Hi!" Rosa and Sakura smiled in return. "Hi!" They said together. Minutes later Harry realized he had yet to find Yuna or Alex.

"Oh hell I forgot, I'm going to find Yuna and Alex. You guys talk. I'll be right back." He looked back and smiled as Hermione, Padma and Rosa started talking excitedly about school and Hogwarts: A History, while Ron and Sakura were busy talking about quidditch.

"Canons are the best." "Are you mad? Holy Head Harpies are so much better." Sakura argued with him.

Harry took off his leather jacket and proceeded to walk down the train, occasionally peeking his head into some compartments and saying hello to some people he knew. "Hey Harry!" "What's up Harry?" Finally he came to one that had just the people he was looking for and he told them just that.

"Just the people I was looking for." He grinned lopsidedly and was leaning with his back against the doorway. Yuna smiled brightly her grin spread throughout her entire face.

"HARRY!" She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek and he waved to Alex who had a knowing grin on his face, "Hey Harry." He greeted.

"Hey guys, I missed you getting on the train. We woke up late."

"Yeah, mum made us get up super early so we wouldn't be late. Woke us up at bloody 7 AM." Alex answered with a groan.

Yuna swatted her brother on the arm, "Alex, language." She scolded while glaring at her brother. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at her bossiness.

Alex saw his look and explained, "Mum told her to make sure I am a perfect gentleman at school. Didn't think she'd take it seriously."

Harry casually said , "So do you want to come to my compartment? My sisters are there and so are my friends." Both nodded and started to lift their trunks. Harry saw Yuna was having trouble with hers and said, "Please, allow me." He picked up the trunk with no trouble. Yuna blushed and murmured, "Thank you." Harry smirked, _'Think I'll fool around a sec.'_

"It's no problem when it comes down to my Yuna." He charmingly smiled at her which made her turn the pink.

The three walked to the compartment but halfway there Harry caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye, _'Ginny'._ Harry always wondered who she sat with on the train in second year when they were driving a car. She sat alone in the compartment and was looking out the window, '_Well, I'll have to do something about that.' _

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall, "You guys go ahead. I just need to talk to someone first." He told them.

Yuna went to get her trunk again and Harry shook his head, "No, I'll get it. Go on." They shrugged and continued, while Harry opened the door and Ginny turned her head from the window. At the sight of him she smiled, "Hi Harry." She said quietly.

Harry smiled at the cute red head, "What is a pretty lady like you, sitting in here all alone in here for?" Ginny blushed and said, "Ron told me to go sit some place else. He said he didn't want me to embarrass him in front of his friends." Harry frowned inwardly, _'Damn it Ron.'_

"He did huh?" Harry asked her as he sat down on the seat across from her.

Ginny nodded sadly. Harry 'hmmmed' to himself. Suddenly he slapped his hands against his thighs and got up, "Well who cares what Ron said? Come on, come sit with us. You can meet the rest of the gang." He grabbed her trunk along with Yuna's and pulled it over his shoulder.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she stuttered, "O-oh no it's okay. You don't have to, really I'm fine."

Harry ignored it, "Nonsense. You're my friend. Please, and don't worry about Ron he's just being a git." He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

She giggled, "Okay." He smiled his famous smile and Ginny felt as if she would melt on the spot. When they strolled to the compartment, they were greeted by five glares sent towards Ginny.

Harry could understand Ron's glare because he did not want his little sister hanging out with his friends. But his Hermione, Padma and Yuna? He had no clue. Ginny looked down at seeing the looks and Harry saw this, he sent a cold look to them which wiped the glare right of their faces.

"Everyone, you know Ginny." Harry introduced. Everyone murmured a quiet, "Hi."

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Neville Longbottom and his friends were standing in the door. "Well well well," He drawled, "Look what we have here."

"What do you want Longbottom?" Padma asked nastily.

Neville glared at her and snapped, "Shut up you Ravenclaw bitch. I just came to see the veela and the little Potters. Why don't you come sit with some real men?"

He looked creepily over at Yuna, Rosa and Sakura. Something snapped inside Harry _'If he touches a hair on their little heads I will destroy him.'_

Harry rises and in a blink of an eye, charged full force with Neville and slammed him into the wall holding him up by his neck. The people in the compartment gasped as they had never seen him that angry before.

Harry's face remained calm and emotionless. He leaned in next to Neville's ear and whispered in a quiet, yet cold and threatening voice,

"If you _ever_, touch any of my friends or my little sisters. I will make it so you will never have children. _Do you understand?"_ His voice sent chills through everyone's spine.

Neville was completely blue and nodded as much as he could, Harry let go and Neville fell to the ground gasping for air. Dean and Seamus helped him up and hurried down the hall, as far away from Harry as they could get. After they left, Harry calmly readjusted his shirt. He walked back in the door and sat down.

Hermione could not hold it anymore, "Oh Harry why did you do that? You're probably going to get in so much trouble." She said worriedly. Harry just smiled over at her, "Hermione, I've noticed that I follow the rules too much. I plan on getting some detentions this year." Hermione and Padma gasped at his statement.

Slowly the conversation started to rise. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman with the tea trolley slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Immediately Ron and Ginny's ears went pink and they both muttered about having brought sandwiches. Harry announced to everyone, "My treat guys." Ron and Ginny's faces relaxed a bit. He walked out of the compartment and closed the door, and walked to the slightly hunched lady greeted her with a hug while she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry greeted her warmly, "Hello Shirley. How are you? Oh, and did Trixie have her kittens yet?" The old lady smiled, this was one of the very few children she ever met on the train that made conversation with her besides getting their food.

"Oh she's wonderful Harry. She had a litter of seven kittens. Four tiger and three calicos." She said proudly, with a smug grin. Harry smiled back at her. "That's wonderful. I hope you can find nice home's for all of them."

She gestured to the cart, "Would you like anything luv?"

Harry nodded and pulled at least twenty galleons out of his pocket. He looked at the supply and saw all of his and his friend's favorites. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum that Rosa loved, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Ice Mice that Yuna found hysterical, and Jelly Slugs. Harry also saw much to his pleasure, bottles of iced pumpkin juice. When Harry came back to the compartment, he had so much candy stacked up in his arms you could barely see his head.

"Wow." Was all that was uttered out of their mouths. Harry dropped the food on a seat; he saw that they were still staring at the large food portion. Harry grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice and pried the cap off with his fingernails.

"Wish I brought a bottle cap opener." He murmured quietly to himself. He took a swig of pumpkin juice and looked over to the rest of his friends; they still had not touched it.

"Well dig in." He encouraged and that seemed to snap the out of their trance. They started grabbing all sorts of candy to eat. Hermione, seeing as her parents being dentists, was reluctant at first to have anything with sugar in it.

Her parents generally didn't like her eating sweets or chocolate but she eventually caved due to hunger. Hermione smiled at Harry, "You're corrupting me Harry Potter. My mum and dad would go mad if they saw what I'm eating."

Harry grinned back at her, "Oh you know you love it. " Hermione rolled her eyes and opened a chocolate frog before biting the head off it.

One hour later they were all still eating and listening to Wizards Wireless, Ron had finally found the Agrippa card he was missing from the chocolate frogs.

Sakura was sitting across from Harry and was holding a Bertie Botts bean, concentrating with a bit of her tongue between her teeth. His mouth was open awaiting the bean.

"Sit still." She chastised him.

Sakura threw it up and Harry maneuvered his head forward and caught it with his mouth with a satisfied grin that quickly morphed into a sick look.

He started to cough. "Euuughh, vomit flavor. Grosse." Yuna laughed and Harry threw a frog at her. She gasped but with a smile and slapped at his arm playfully. Harry grinned at her and Padma scowled from her spot next to Rosa.

Harry turned to the wireless resting near the window, and turned the knob making a static sound and catching small snippets of other stations till he found a music station he loved that played all different types of music. The rest of the ride was some what uneventful. There was surprisingly no unwanted visit from Malfoy. _'Hmm, wonder if Neville will try out for the quidditch team this year? He'll most likely try the 'I'm the Boy-Who-Lived trick.' _Harry thought to himself. They kept on listening to music and laughing, talking about what was to come in the year and giving advice to the newbie's.

"Don't get on the ghost's or Snape's bad side." Padma said seriously. "Yeah." Ron and Hermione agreed simultaneously. Harry was confused; they never gave him or his friends that much trouble.

Padma saw this look and said to him, "Harry just because the teachers love you doesn't mean they like us. Really just tell the ghost's that your friends with Harry or in your case family and Peeves will never bother you." She said the last part to Rosa, Sakura, Ginny, Yuna and Alex.

Harry shrugged and looked down at his watch, it was 5:30. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

"We best put on our robes. Were arriving soon." He announced to them and he sat up and tugged on Ron and Alex's arms.

They looked up confused, "What?" Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Come on let's give the girls some privacy."

The females in the room looked pleased. The boys looked confused more and Harry just pulled them up and pushed them out while closing the door behind them. They went to the bathroom to change. They pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; his trainers could be seen underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

They re-entered the compartment and they all crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd in the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled to the gigantic man at the end of the platform.

"C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" He waved them on to follow him. Harry said to his sisters, "Go on, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rosa asked him as she looked up, "Are you sure? Aren't we supposed to go with you?" Harry smiled and said, "Go with Hagrid. Don't worry, he's my friend. I'll see you soon."

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Padma climbed into one of them, the door shut with a snap. Harry looked out the window in the front and saw the familiar sight of the beautiful skeletal horses. A few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts. The large amount of kids walked in through the great oak doors. They entered the great hall and Harry felt a rush of happiness go through his body at the sight of it.

Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. The students took their seats and Padma said, "I'll see you guys later." And took off to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry was right in between Hermione and Ron. The doors opened and dozens of tiny first years walked in and gasped looking up and pointing at the ceiling. His family being one of them. Harry could easily spot Ginny, Yuna and his sisters. Alex walked by him and gave him a high five as he passed, and they gathered around the stool.

The sorting hat sang and Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. She called out,

"Alati, Michael!" And so on the sorting continued Harry sat up straighter in his chair as he heard a familiar name called out, "Lovegood, Luna!"

The familiar dreamy looking blonde sat on the stool and Harry was _very_ surprised when the sorting hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

Luna smiled dreamily and scuttled off to sit next to Percy who looked kind of uncomfortable sitting next to the wide-eyed girl. The sorting soon ended with Yuna, Alex, Rosa, Sakura, and Ginny all got sorted into Gryffindor, no surprise there. Then he saw Aeris Fudge be sorted into Ravenclaw. '_Must get her brains and beauty from her mother. Certainly not her father.'_ Harry thought.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now I know that you all must be very hungry so I will keep it short. All I have to say for now is Tuck in!" He said lastly and sat back down.

Then came the feast that Harry always adored when coming to Hogwarts. On the table in front of him was a large variety of foods: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, veal, sausages, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, corn, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. Sakura, Rosa, Yuna, Alex and Ginny's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Come on guys eat up." He encouraged while taking a bite out of his chicken.

They looked up at him with wide eyes and Sakura said in a dreamy voice as she looked at the food that reminded him of Lunha, "I love this place already." It took a whole three seconds for Sakura to eat a roll and she seemed to be eating like Ron. After diner was over, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem" He cleared his voice. "Just a few more words now tat we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." Many of the students groaned, Dumbledore continued like he didn't hear. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." He gestured to the ugly looking man in the back of the hall with the demon cat. Yuna tapped Harry's foot under the table, and nodded her head to Mr. Filch and raised her eyebrows. Harry just mouthed, 'Harmless.' to her.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Oliver Wood and other quidditch fans gave a 'woot'.

Dumbledore smiled before saying, "And I would also like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." The applause was very loud as Lockhart got up and put his arms up and winking at all the girls who gave sighs and swooned. Harry turned to Ron and Alex before sticking his finger in his mouth and faking a gagging sound. Ron and Alex snorted out loud drawing glares from Parvati and Lavender.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, and raised high above the tables and twisted itself, like a snake into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" The Potter and Black children raised their eyebrows towards Harry and he said, "Just read the words and sing as horrible as you can." They still were suspicious but did as they were told.

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

Dumbledore sighed and wiped his eye and finished with, "Now off to bed with you." The sound of benches skidding across the floor filled the hall and people shuffled their way out the doors. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind the oil painting of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked. "Wattlebird," The Seventh year prefect girl said. The portrait opened and all of the students walked inside and as Harry walked in, the prefect who Harry realized was Tonks again gave him a wink which he returned.

As Percy was telling all of the first years the rules, Harry jumped over the back of the couch and onto the over stuffed cushions. Stretching his arms Harry could feel the bones pop in his back. He heard several girls sigh as his stomach was showing somewhat and Harry quickly put his arms down and blushed. Hermione saw this and glared at the girls who didn't even notice.

Sakura and Rosa walked over from Percy and sat next to their brother, resting their heads on his shoulder. They were exhausted. He saw the rest were tired as well and he went to bed an hour later but as they stepped into the dorms, Harry had to groan at the sight of Neville talking. Seeing Harry, Neville smirked but surprisingly did not say anything.

He just kept talking on about how great he was and how he was going to try out for quidditch this year, "I'm thinking of trying out for seeker." Neville continued on and on. "Seeing as this seeker _has no talent_." He and looked over for Harry's response.

Harry just lifted his head from his bed and said, "Ouch, you've wounded me." With a bored gasp and placing his hand on his heart.

"Really Longbottom, read a book and come up with better insults for God sake. Your trash talking is almost as bad as your dueling."

Longbottom got up into a superior stance and strutted to Harry's bed and said pompously, "You'd be surprised; my father has taught me some thing's this summer." 'This should piss him off.' Harry thought.

"OH NO! Your _father_ taught you some tricks. How terrifying. I'm shaking in my slippers. My God, you will never learn how to shut up will you?" Harry said sarcastically.

Neville looked furious and slowly started to turn red. Harry continued in his sarcastic tone, "You're about as scary as Voldemort." Everyone in the room winced at the name.

Harry sat up from his bed, "I have a feeling our professor Goldy Locks is going to start a dueling club. How about we see who the real king of the wand is then." Neville stepped back nervously not so confident but not before saying, "Done."

Neville held out his hand in agreement and Harry smirked before almost crushing Neville's hand with his shake. Harry looked over to Ron who just shook his head and lay back down on his bed.

Harry got up the next morning and waited for his siblings to come down and they walked down to breakfast. And soon Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufepuff's and Slytherin's first.

Harry leaned over Yuna and Ginny who both blushed at the feeling of his hand on their shoulders. He looked over, not noticing their blushes and grimaced, "Oooh, that sucks. Potions first, you'll be fine if you read the book beforehand." Alex groaned at this before dropping his head on the table, getting some purple jam on his cheek.

"Nice." Harry laughed. Alex grabbed a napkin grumpily, "Shut up." He snapped.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made way for the greenhouses. They entered the hot room and put on their oatmeal colored uniforms before turning to Professor Sprout who gave out the introductions.

She said to the class, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air like a bullet.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. Harry heard a mutter of, "Filthy mudblood." from Malfoy. Harry frowned before moving his hand on the table getting ready for an attack,

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" This time Harry raised his hand, Professor Sprout smiled before nodding to him,

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled before reciting from the textbook in his head, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," he said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are only seedling's and their cries won't kill you _yet_, but they will knock you out for sever hours. That's why I have given you a pair of ear muffs for protection."

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout instructed.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. But Harry got the fluffiest pair out of them all. Neville and his friends started to point and laugh but Harry turned to the ladies next to him who were Hermione, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Lavender and Parvati.

Harry put the pink and fluffy earmuffs on, "Does this make me look fat?" He asked jokingly. The girls all giggled loudly making Neville, Dean and Seamus scowl at Harry. He removed them so that he could hear the rest of Professor Sprout's directions.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on." They all quickly snapped the earmuffs over their ears. They shut out sound completely.

When Professor Sprout pulled up the mandrake and it was crying, everyone's attention was on the ugly baby. Harry waved his hand and Malfoy's earmuffs were knocked off. Malfoy let out a girlish scream before fainting. Pansy Parkinson was crying and Professor Sprout told Crabbe and Goyle to take Draco to the Hospital Wing. Hermione gave a dangerous look to Harry that said, 'What did you do?' Harry just put his hands up innocently and she rolled her eyes, when Harry turned around he saw that Ron was trying very hard to contain his laughter. Soon they were all at tables potting Mandrakes and Harry had a nice conversation with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Padma were walking to the class when he heard faintly, "You little freak, why in Merlins name did the sorting hat ever put you in Gryffindor, your loony. Yeah, that's your name Loony Lovegood." It was Neville and his friends.

Harry frowned, the others did not hear the commotion and Harry said, "You guys go ahead I need to do something first." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, "Harry you'll be late for Professor Lockhart's class."

Harry gasped dramatically. "_Oh no_, Lockhart's class! How will I ever survive without seeing the beautiful and fake face of Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Ron and Padma both laughed. Hermione just huffed, glared at Harry and left. Harry turned into the hallway to see that Neville and his cronies had backed Luna Lovegood up into a wall; her books and bag were tossed around on the ground. Harry had never seen the girl cry but this time she was damn well close to bawling.

Harry walked up to him, "Really, I thought you were better than bullying little girls." Neville and his friends turned around and gasped, Neville was so annoyed.

"Piss off Potter, firsties need to show some respect." Neville snapped. Harry walked up, looking right into the of the Boy-Who-Lived and just stared. He kept eye contact and while Neville tried to be strong, those emerald eyes were scary. It felt like he could see right through you.

Harry just said in a cold voice, "Leave the first years alone and I won't kick your ass." Neville glared and left with his friends. Luna dropped to the floor and was trying to organize her things back into order as quickly as possible.

Harry kneeled down and said, "Here let me help you with that." Luna stopped and gazed up into his eyes and melted. They were the brightest green she had ever seen and they were filled with kindness. Harry looked into her own silvery grey eyes.

"Names Harry. Harry Potter." Luna's eyes looked dreamy and she said quietly, "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." This Luna was way different from the Luna in his dimension, less loony.

Harry smiled at her, "That's a pretty name. Let me guess you were born on a lunar eclipse?" Luna's eyes widened if even possible and she asked shocked, "How did you know?" Harry replied, "Because Luna is Latin for moon. It's pretty too." (Aren't I the charmer?)

Luna blushed and giggled. Harry asked, "What do you have now?" Luna took her schedule out of her robes and scanned it before saying "Charms."

Harry smiled, "Oh well that's right near where I'm headed. Come, I'll walk with you." Luna smiled brightly and blushed beet red when Harry said sincerely, "Oh here, let me carry those for you." He held her books for her. "So how do you like school so far? Getting along with some people?" He asked.

Luna looked a bit sad. "Oh … well …" she shrugged. "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me Loony Lovegood actually. I've not made any friends yet." Harry frowned and looked at her. They were right near the charms door and Harry stopped suddenly and turned to face her.

"Not anymore." He said determined. "Luna Lovegood, you have just got yourself a new friend." She smiled and it nearly split her face. Harry handed her, her charm's textbook and bowed.

"Have a wonderful day Lady Lovegood." He said and walked to his next class leaving Luna Lovegood so happy and giggling she skipped inside the classroom.

"What do you know? There is life on this planet." She said to herself with a smile.

Harry saw the students waiting outside the classroom door to come in. The door clicked open and they entered the room where the walls were covered in pictures of Lockhart. Ron murmured to Harry, "A bit full of himself is he?" Harry snorted and murmured back, "You have no idea."

When everyone was seated Lockhart walked down the steps slowly, to attract more attention. He introduced himself, "Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. Me."

Harry whispered to Ron, "AKA: Professor Goldy Locks." There were laughs from almost every male in the room, even Malfoy sniggered. Most of the female population glared.

Lockhart continued, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force, Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for people to laugh, they didn't comply.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!" Harry looked down at his paper and smirked, '_This should be fun.'_

1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? - Shit brown?

2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? -_ To become a Transvestite._

3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? - _Tying his shoes_.

54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? - _A pair of bras and panties._

Lockhart was grading the quizzes and was shaking his head in disappointment.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is Lilac. A few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdens Old Fire whisky!" He winked.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business - WHOA WHOA WHOA! What is THIS?" Lockhart had an outraged expression on his face. He held up the quiz to the class.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He asked, his face turning tomato red.

Harry stood up proudly and walked to the front of the room with a grin on his face. He stood in front of the fake and smiled innocently, "It's my quiz professor."

Lockhart nodded before saying, "And these answers. My greatest ambition to be a transvestite?" Every male in the room burst out laughing, including Neville and Draco.

"You get a zero for the day and will receive a detention with Mr. Filch." Harry mockingly bowed before walking his way to his seat but not before high-fiving Justin and Ernie. He sat down and felt a glare burning into his head from Hermione who was sitting in front of him. Harry gave a little wave and blew her a kiss that made her blush crimson before she was turning around again.

Before glaring at Harry, Lockhart bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Harry rolled his eyes as many people held their breath.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." Lockhart whipped off the cover revealing the pixies.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Many started to snort with laughter. "Yes?" Lockhart smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" He got a cocky grin on his face before saying, "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. Harry whipped out his wand before they could go to wild, "IMMOBULUS!" He bellowed. The pixies froze in mid-action. The bell rang and many rushed to the door.

The next day Harry got up for quidditch practice and they entered the pitch and mounted their brooms and kicked off. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the  
Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George. But then all of a sudden several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood shot toward the ground. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You clear off now!"

Flint replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field for Gryffindor today!" said Wood, spitting with rage.

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a note here from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood. "Who?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Fred and George said in disbelief.

Malfoy smirked, "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One's.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint. Harry was still silent and the three chasers and beaters were watching him with questioning looks to see what he was going to do. He saw their looks and held up his index finer and mouthed, "One minute." The team now had evil grins on their faces. Then Harry saw his family come over and he had to suppress a grin. When Ron saw the brooms his mouth was open so far you could catch flies in it.

Malfoy looked over to Ron, "You see Weasley unlike some," He looked pointedly to Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. "My father can afford the best." He finished puffing out his chest.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered before he got an evil grin. He obviously forgot that Harry was standing right there.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat. _'And here we go.'_ Harry thought.

In one solid movement Harry got in front of Wood pulled his hand back forming a fist and knocked Malfoy out with a single powerful uppercut to the jaw sending the pale boy flying five feet before landing on the ground. Harry waved his hand rennervating him. He picked Malfoy up by his robes and thrust his knee into his stomach, making the boy groan. Hermione was yelling for him to stop, before he could do him serious harm and get into trouble. Fred and George grabbed his robes and pulled him off.

"Cool off Harry." Fred murmured in his ear, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Daddy can't give your team any talent ferret. Sooner or later you'll find that your little in-bred Daddy won't always be there to make things better." Harry snarled. (I am a very violent person. You're going to see a lot of fighting.)

Flint and the rest of the Slytherin team carried Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. The Potter and Black children were shocked at the display of violence from someone who never harmed a hair on their heads. The daughter's of the Black and Weasley's were shocked and happy, he could protect his women.

At lunch Harry was confronted by Professor McGonagall, her lips were thin, not a good sign. "There you are Potter, not so long ago it was to my displeasure that I was confronted by Professor Lockhart." She said sternly.

"He told me that you were disrupting the class and questioning his authority and are to serve a detention with Mr. Filch." Harry nodded, never losing the smile on his face. Never flinching at her tone.

McGonagall looked confused, "Why were you disrupting class Mr. Potter? You have always been a fine student. Why did you call Professor Lockhart a transvestite?"

Harry told her, "Professor, I was merely expressing my honest to God, opinion on the subject we were discussing." McGonagall lost her stern look and was replaced with one that expressed that she was trying hard not to smile. She cleared her throat loudly before returning to her stern demeanor. "You will do your detention this evening."

"What will I be doing, Professor?" asked Harry.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. Harry had to suppress a groan.

Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school, and he in return loathed every student back. Harry nodded and McGonagall returned to the staff table and Harry sat down at his.

Sakura looked to Harry, "I heard you got a detention for giving Professor Lockhart cheek." Yuna scowled at Harry, _'Oh come on.'_ Harry thought in disbelief_. 'She's still a fan of Lockhart." _Harry smiled and shrugged, "I just thought he was a bit full of himself."

Rosa snorted, "A bit? Harry, I heard you completely humiliated him and called him a transvestite." The others could not hold in their laughter at that.

At about 6:30 at night Harry was polishing a Quidditch cup, hearing the grunts in the background. Then he heard the familiar ice-cold voice slither through the pipes in the wall. "Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you ..." Harry smirked before dipping a tooth brush in metal polish and scrubbing the S on the cup.

It was Halloween night and Harry was waiting. Waiting for Filch to find his beloved Mrs. Norris. He looked around the Gryffindor table to see that everyone was there. Luna was sitting next to Harry after he invited her over. Harry didn't understand, everyone was there. Suddenly a cry rang throughout Hogwarts as Mr. Filch burst through the great hall doors.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

Filch ran and so did the whole school all the way up to the wet second floor to see the writing on the wall: The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware written in blood. And underneath it, Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring blankly out.

Yuna whimpered and hid her face into Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe. Dumbledore arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past the students and unhooked Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

Dumbledore stood still and said, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Everyone silently walked to their common rooms whispers surrounded Harry.

As soon as they were in the common room Hermione whispered sounding scared, "Harry, Mrs. Norris was petrified, I read all about it. She had all the symptoms."

Harry nodded to her, "I know." Ginny sat in a chair, "How do you think it happened?" Everyone looked to Harry and he was still thinking, "I don't know." He walked up to the dormitories and collapsed on his bed.

'I don't understand.' Harry thought to himself. 'Everyone was there. No one was missing... from the Gryffindors.' Harry cursed himself at his stupidity. 'I have to go into the chamber.' At two in the morning Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and traveled down to the girl's bathroom. Myrtle was not present, '_thank GOD'._

Harry walked up to the sink and hissed, "Open up."

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and started to spin. Next second, the sink sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. It smelled horrible down the dark pipes and they were covered in slime. Harry resisted the urge to gag and muttered, "Scourgify." Suddenly the slime covered pipe was clean and was a dark green shade of marble.

"Woohoo!" Harry jumped into the hole and it was like rushing down an endless slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as his, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew he was falling deeper below the school than the dungeons. His body was thudding slightly at the curves. And then he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor.

"I must be miles under the school," Harry said to himself quietly. "I'm probably under the lake."

Harry was squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. He looked down and saw the skeletons of rats covering the ground. Once again Harry yelled a cleaning charm. He transfigured a few rocks into candle holders and lit them so he could see and soon it lined the whole area. Harry walked by the large snake skin and traveled down the never ending tunnels.

He turned around another bend; he saw a solid wall where two entwined snakes were carved, their eyes set with glinting emeralds. Harry hissed lowly, "Open." The snakes parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid out of sight, and he walked in.

He was standing at the end of a very long, damp, and dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Harry stood in silence. He waved his wand and the columns were clean and had candles all over, lighting up the entire chamber.

Every step echoed loudly off the walls. He did not keep his eyes squinted because Basilisk's did not have the same effect with their eyes on Parseltongues then on normal wizards. Then a statue, high as the Chamber itself came into view. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It looked ancient, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. '_Salazar had nice taste in architecture.'_

Harry took a deep breath looked up into the stone face of Slytherin, and hissed like Riddle in his second year, "Speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Harry saw the statue's mouth opening wide to make a huge black hole. Harry saw the giant serpent slither out of its mouth but Harry was confused, '_It's smaller than I remember.' _It was only forty feet long with a brilliant shade of green and Harry looked right into the yellow eyes.

The snake looked around and when it saw Harry it hissed, "Why have I been called? Where is Saliber?" Oh yeah it was definitely female, she had a purple spot on the top of her head.

Harry hissed back, "Hello serpent. My name is Harry Potter. May I ask who Saliber is?"

The basilisk asked, "You are a serpent speaker? You are not the heir of Slytherin. You best leave before my brother returns." To say that Harry was shocked would have been a giant understatement, "BROTHER!" He shouted. The snake nodded and Harry asked, "Is that the one who did the attack?"

"Yes. Though I do not agree with his actions." That surprised him, "Is Saliber here?" Harry asked.

The great snake shook its head and said, "No, he went to gather food. Though he will be back soon." Harry nodded and said, "Have you seen anyone in this chamber?" The snake shook her head and said, "The last human I saw here was fifty years ago." Harry nodded and thought, 'That line's up with Riddle.'

"Who gave your brother the commands?" He asked. "I am not sure, but I think it was a little girl by her voice. We did not see her face."

Harry frowned but said, "I will see you again. But may I ask great serpent, what is your name?" She seemed intrigued and said, "Selena." Harry bowed to her before leaving the chamber. That was not expected. Now he had to worry about two basilisks.

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Harry had to suppress a grin at Hermione and Padma who both spent even more time in the library looking up information on how the attack occurred.

"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry and Padma sitting on the other side. Padma decided to get brave and leaned her head on Harry's arm. Yuna who was sitting across from them glared at Padma who smirked back at her. _'She better get her head off MY Harry.'_ Yuna thought angrily to herself. Everyone was at the table. Sakura was working on potions and Ginny was working on transfiguration. Harry raised his eye brows at her and looked over his seventh year charms book and smiled at her frustration.

"And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all of Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Padma from her spot on his arm, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry rolled his eyes and said to them both, "You want to know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Padma and Hermione looked at each other like, "Duh?" Harry only made the non intelligent noise he knew Hermione hated, "Hmm." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You know don't you? You know about the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked him in disbelief her eyes wide.

The whole table was silent as they stared at Harry dumbfounded. Harry just looked at the bushy-haired girl half interestedly before snapping his book closed and getting up from their table. Put the strap that held his messenger bag over his head and grinned at her.

"You're smart Hermione. You'll figure it out sooner or later." He said slyly and winked. The next class was History of Magic and Hermione was looking suspiciously at Harry and he would just wink at her making her turn away from him but smile slightly. Professor Binns started out with his normal boring information on the Goblin War of 1834 when Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss - err?" Professor Binns asked confused.

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Professor Binns blinked.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets." He had a thoughtful look on his transparent face.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." He paused.

"Three guesses who." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magical families. In other words, pure-bloods. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, because he believed them to be untrustworthy. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school."

"Now according according to the legend, he sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." Professor Binns adjusted his glasses.

"The school had been searched dozens of times. No such chamber has been found." He turned to the chalkboard. Hermione's hand shot back in the air. "Professor? What exactly does legend tell, lies in the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." Binns shook his head and said, "I tell you, the chamber does not exist."

"There is no Chamber and no there is no monster. And we are done with this discussion." There was no room for arguing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione yelled at Harry after the class. Harry just shrugged at her. "I thought you would figure it out." He said honestly.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Harry. "Yes." Harry said clearly.

Hermione started, "All of the teachers are worried. The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?"

Ron snorted and said, "Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum? It's obviously Mal-"

Harry interrupted him, "If you're talking about Malfoy your wrong. Malfoy isn't the heir." Hermione, Ron and Padma stopped walking abruptly. Ron asked, "Well then who is?"

Harry sighed before lying, "I don't know. I'll get back to you on it."

_'I can't change everything. It's like the sorting hat said,_ '_Do not interfere with this time to early, wait until the time is right, and then step in.'_ And that was what Harry was going to do.

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room writing his potions essay. Yuna was sitting next to him, and Ginny was sitting on a chair. Currently the two girls were giving sideward glances at Harry who was oblivious to his surroundings. Every once and a while they would catch themselves staring at him.

_'Hmm, Harry got even more handsome over the summer. But there are a lot of girls here who like him. Even the seventh years love him_.' Yuna thought to herself sadly. _'Then there's the Weasley girl. My rival.'_

The girls had already developed a problem with each other. If Harry was not in the picture, they could have been friends. But neither of them would ever back down if Harry was on the line. They both liked him a lot and were prepared to fight for him. What they did not know was that there were Harry's other three best girl friends to worry about.

Padma, Hermione and Blaise were slowly starting to compete for Harry's attention as well. Hermione and Padma would fight for who would get to sit with Harry in class. Sometimes when they would be arguing, Blaise would come sit next to Harry while Hermione and Padma were still fighting.

Yuna's back was hurting from all the stress of the classes. Suddenly an idea sprung in her head. She started to fidget and move uncomfortably. Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes and asked, "Yuna what's wrong?"

Yuna put a painful look on her face and said, "My neck and back is killing me. Could you give me a massage?" She asked pleadingly, her puppy eyes on full blast. She really should have been an actress. Harry was some what shocked at the request but quickly made up his mind.

"Um...sure. Here sit down." He said awkwardly and gestured to sit on the ground.

Yuna sat; she looked up at Ginny who was hiding her look of fury behind the book she was reading. Yuna smirked, for a young girl she was very devious. She was a veela and she new who her mate was going to be three months ago. She did a spell only known to veela's that she found in her family library. She was ecstatic to find that her mate was Harry. She had immediately written a letter to her mother who replied to happy and promised not to tell her father.

Slowly Harry moved Yuna's blonde hair out of the way and revealed her pale neck. Yuna had shivers run up her spine as Harry's soft fingers kneaded her knots and pains away. Yuna was making moans that made Harry blush. The only times he had ever heard those types of moans were when he was in bed with someone, but those were usually a lot louder. The most vocal person he was with was Ginny, who sat across and was almost shaking in anger. Ten minutes later Harry stopped and Yuna thanked him with a quick kiss leaving Harry a bit shocked. She sat back on the couch with a satisfied grin and looked over to Ginny as if to say, _'Beat that_.'

Ginny saw the look and whispered to herself, _'Oh it's on bitch_.' Harry smiled and looked over at Ginny. He got concerned immediately. "Ginny, are you ok? You look a little red."

Oh yes she was red, but with anger. Harry assumed she had a fever. Harry strode to where Ginny was sitting and placed a hand on her forehead. Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. He moved his hand below her jaw, on her neck. Ginny almost fainted at the contact. Harry could feel her pulse racing. Harry looked down at her concerned, "You should see Madame Pomfrey." He concluded. Ginny grinned to herself, _'Two can play at that game Blondie_.'

Ginny smiled at him, "Oh, I'm fine Harry. I was just getting frustrated with this spell we learned in charms. I can't get the wand movement right. Can you help me?" Ginny pleaded. Harry smiled, happy to help. "Sure, Gin."

Ginny stood up and Harry moved behind her so her back was pressed against Harry's chest. He put his hand on her wrist and guided her movements.

Harry whispered in her ear, "Then you say the spell."

Ginny got Goosebumps. If either of them looked back they would have seen a VERY pissed off Veela who was slowly transforming into a bird. At that moment the common room portrait opened and Rosa, Sakura, and Alex came in.

"Oh shit." Alex said horrified as his sister made a fireball in her hand and drew her arm back ready to throw it.

Quickly the three jumped into action, some how dragging the furious veela out of the room with her brothers hand over her mouth. It took an hour for Yuna to calm down enough to tell them what happened. Harry wondered where she went but thought she probably went to talk to her friends.

Harry and his friends were messing around on the quidditch pitch. Hermione and Padma were on the ground with books open on their laps and papers around their feet. Harry was in the air when he grinned at an idea in his head. He swooped down almost touching the grass and plucked some flowers on his way. Harry twisted so he was hanging upside down with his legs interlocked on the broom. He was smiling and floated right in front of Padma who was oblivious to her surroundings. He floated so his face was directly in front of Padma's. Hermione looked over and jumped a bit but smiled.

Harry looked over to her and placed a finger over his lips. She nodded and he smiled and gently blew air from his mouth and it moved a wisp of hair that was across Padma's face. Her nose twitched and when she looked up from her book she screamed, "AHHHHHHH!"

Harry started laughing, "Did I scare ya?" He asked innocently.

Padma was gasping and glaring at the same time, "Harry don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry pouted, "Aww here, beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He put his hand full of flowers in front of her. Padma smiled, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She took them gently from his hand and put them up to her nose and smelled them.

She smiled again before saying, "You're forgiven."

Harry suddenly got a curious look on his face, "Why aren't you flying?" He asked. Padma stopped and looked scared, "I'm scared of heights." Harry smiled understanding. But then said, "Let's conquer that fear, come on." He flipped back over and picked her up and placed her on the broom with him.

Padma shook her head in panic. "I can't, Harry." Harry stopped, but then got on the broom with her and said into her ear, sending shivers down her neck, "Do you trust me?"

Padma did not hesitate, "Yes." Harry smiled and said softly as he put his hands on her waist, "I won't let you fall."

"Grab onto the broom and hold on tight. I'll steer." Harry instructed and she did as she was told, they took off into the air after a push from the ground.

They were flying for about a minute before Harry realized how stiff she was, "Relax." He breathed into her ear. Harry directed the broom over to the lake to a beautiful spot.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

Padma slowly opened them and gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. The sky was red with some orange clouds that looked like mountains. After ten minutes of just gazing at the sky Padma leaned back into Harry's chest and sighed in content, he smiled and rested his cheek on her head.

The next morning Harry was walking the grounds, he was going to see Hagrids thestrals. He had a basket of raw meat in his hand. The dew from the grass was making his shoes wet and cold. When he arrived at Hagrids hut he saw a familiar blonde petting the thestrals. She looked serene as she stroked the huge skeletal spine.

Harry walked up behind her and said quietly, "They're beautiful aren't they?" Luna jumped and turned to look at his voice but smiled when she saw him.

"Yes they are." She replied.

Harry set the basket down and crouched down to the level of a baby thestral and held his hand out. Luna just gazed at Harry as he softly stroked the small black winged horse making it croon.

"This is Tenebrus. He was born about a month ago, he's my favorite. He's got the most spunk out of them." Luna smiled again and watched as Harry grabbed a large piece of raw steak from the basket. He held out his hand and the baby thestral was delighted as it devoured the meat. Harry stood up and looked up to see more thestrals fly down from the sky. He turned to Luna.

"Could you help me feed them?" Luna nodded happily and said, "Oh yes!" Harry pulled the basket and took off the lid. Luna exclaimed, "Wow!" It seemed like the basket never ended. There were large slabs of meat, ribs and steaks.

Harry saw her look, "We didn't need steak on Tuesday." Luna laughed and took out more meat.

The pack of about twenty thestrals came down and was looking at the meat hungrily. They stacked the meat high so it was about five feet tall all stacked together. Just as the thestrals were about to pounce on the food, Harry held up a hand for them to stop. The thestral stopped reluctantly, this was the only human besides Hagrid that they all loved dearly.

Suddenly Harry grabbed two giant jugs from the basket filled with red liquid, and set up a large separate bowl for one, then took the other jug and dumped the blood on the stack of meat. The thestrals were going around in circles with excitement, waiting for the word that they could eat. Harry stepped back and nodded and the thestrals pounced. Devouring the food, and then washing the meat down with blood. Luna stayed back and watched them with awe.

She turned to Harry and asked curiously, "Why can't the others see them?"

Harry smiled sadly at her, "They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna nodded understanding, "Oh, ok."

Harry started again, "But some people avoid them, because their...different." Luna nodded sadly. "Did someone you know die?" She asked.

Harry sighed, "Yeah, at the end of last year." He didn't want to press the subject further.

Luna nodded, "I lost my mum." She said simply. "She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine. I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got my Dad."

Harry nodded back to her, "Plus, it's not like you'll never see her again right?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

After feeding the thestrals they came down for breakfast and saw that his sister's and friends were sitting at the table talking and eating. In the middle of breakfast the mail came and Hedwig dropped the Quibbler. Harry undid the tie on the paper and opened it up to read the latest news. Luna looked over and almost kissed him. No one ever read the Quibbler because they thought it was all fake and full of lies.

Luna's face lit up with glee. "You read the Quibbler!"

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "Hell yeah, you never know what your going to find in here. It's really interesting."

"My daddy's the editor. I do all the research for him." Harry smiled at her. Suddenly Luna gasped and said seriously, "Oh Harry you really must fix your hair. Messy hair is always the favorite place for mudnering munchkins to nest in."

Harry smiled at the unique girl and ran his hand through his hair making girls sigh. "I'll keep that in mind Luna."

"You can laugh!" Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said. "But people used to believe there were no such things as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Harry nodded along with her drawing shocked looks. "They're usually found in Sweden." Luna nodded happily before asking Hermione, "Could you pass the bacon, Hermione?"

Later at lunch Harry, Ron and Alex were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their hot dogs, they were racing to see who would be done first. They kept on eyeing each other, and looking to see how many more the others had left. Harry dipped his hot dog rolls in his goblet of pumpkin juice and squished them up and put it in his mouth.

Ron looked up and shook his head, his mouth full to the max with meat and a roll. "UM hu!"

"You cheated." Alex pointed to Harry his mouth still full. (Like in Grey's anatomy.)

Harry shook his head, "I kicked your asses. HA HA! You wanna be me but you can't be me! You wanna be me but you can't be me! HAHAHA!" Hermione, Padma, Blaise, Ginny, Yuna, Rosa and Sakura walk into the hall and saw Harry doing a little victory dance in the middle of the Great Hall...

Harry saw Blaise and said, "Dance with me!" He grabbed her and twirled her around. Blaise laughed, something no one in any house, even her own had ever heard. It was well known that only Harry Potter could get her to laugh or even smile. They continued to dance but they got tired and stopped. Harry was full for the game. Just then they heard a lions roar that echoed throughout the great hall, Harry looked up and smiled to see that Luna Lovegood had on her Lion head hat.

The Gryffindors were shocked. Harry walked up to Luna, "I love the hat Luna."

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent, to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway … good luck, Harry!"

Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes. Harry frowned at them but said to Luna, "I like the earrings, you're stylin." Luna blushed and swatted his arm playfully.

Suddenly Harry said, "Did you check for Nargles? They could be anywhere you know."

Luna's eyes widened and she smacked her forehead before saying, "Oh of course, I forgot. Thank you for reminding me." The whole table exchanged looks at the crazy boy and girl.

The first quidditch match of the season came, Gryffindor against Slytherin. Harry's family came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. Sylvia and little Lily came running to Harry who spread his arms and picked them both up.

"Ahhh how are my little sisters huh? MWAH! MWAH!" Giving them both sloppy kisses on their cheeks, Lily and Sylvia giggled giving him one of their own kisses saying, "Good."

"How are you son?" James Potter asked his eldest son and ruffled his hair. Harry smiled as he hugged his father then Leon. "I'm doing well dad."

James leaned down and whispered to Harry, "Harry there's a quidditch scout here to see you play. Apparently word got out about how good you play so try your best okay? He's going to be sitting in the commentary box." Harry was shocked at why he was here but said, "Okay dad."

James smiled and started, "Have you pulled any pranks yet son? You have to continue with the Marauder legacy you know." James pleaded.

"James Potter! Do not try to turn our son into a trouble maker!" A voice screamed. James winced at his wife's tone and smiled weakly at her. Lily gave her oldest a hug and kiss on the cheek before Harry had to go get ready for the match.

The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's pre-match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began in the locker room pacing back and forth. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have. We're going to make them curse the day they let that bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Wood turned to Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulder looking him in the eye.

"It'll be down to you, Harry. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry we've got to win today, we've got to." He had a desperate gleam in his eye.

"So no pressure." Harry joked causing a few chuckles from around the room and actually making Wood crack a smile. Fred and George both came around and draped an arm each around Harry's shoulder.

"Don't say that Oliver." Fred began.

"Knowing Harry-" George continued.

"No doubt he would-" Fred said.

"Take you seriously." They finished together. The rest of the team nodded and laughed.

The team lined up and got on their brooms and did laps around the field. The captains shook hands trying to crush each others.

"Now, I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madame Hooch's voice echoed and she looked pointedly at Harry who just winked at the teacher.

Harry looked up and saw the commentary box with the Blacks and Potters. Harry also saw the scout looking through a pair of omnioculars directed at Harry. _'I'll make dad proud.' _Harry thought. After ten minutes in the air, Harry saw Flint push Angelina off her broom to get the quaffle she was carrying.

Harry scowled and flew towards Flint who was flying towards the goals. Harry was above Flint then flew fast and around the goals heading straight for Flint who didn't know what was coming. Just before Harry passed Flint he stuck his arm out straight in front of the Slytherins face. Flint smashed into the second-years arm and flew backwards and off his broom. The crowd gasped and cheered, the sports scout had a grin on his face, _'This is the boy we've been looking for.' _

"Oh wow! The Slytherin captain has been knocked off his broom by the Gryffindor's favorite player Harry Potter who we all know and love. Oh and here the seeker is right above us." Lee yelled to the crowd.

Everyone turned to see Harry above them all and he said with a frown, "You _never _ever hit a lady." The crowd cheered as Harry flew away to the highest of anyone on the field and kept a look out for the snitch. Suddenly Harry heard a whistle as a bludger flew by him, nearly hitting his face.

"Whoa..." He shouted. 'This shouldn't be happening, I haven't seen Dobby. It must be the person doing the attacks.' Just then the same bludger flying towards his head and Harry ducked.

"Close one, Harry!" George yelled as he passed. Harry looked again and the bludger was coming and he bolted toward the other end of the pitch.

Lee Jordan was commentating and said in a groan, "Slytherin lead, twenty points to zero. And it looks as if a bludger likes Potter." Many faces turned to Harry and watched him. Harry cursed under his breath. He couldn't destroy the bludger, it was against the rules and they would lose if he did.

Then got an idea. He flew behind the Slytherin keeper and just as the bludger came to connect with Harry, the boy ducked and the bludger slammed into the keeper who was knocked out and fell off his broom, landing with a crack.

Lee Jordan cheered, "Oh and it looks as if the Slytherin keeper has been severely injured by a bludger aimed at Gryffindor's favorite seeker Harry Potter. What a shame he's injured. The dirty rotten snake."

"Jordan!" McGonagall shouted.

The crowd cheered and Harry heard the distant roaring of Luna's Lion hat. The Slytherins called in their reserve keeper and the game resumed playing. Three minutes after the timeout, the bludger started to act up again and Harry needed to catch the snitch now.

Suddenly Harry saw a golden wing and flew fast to the location, what he did not see was the rogue bludger come flying from behind him with an unnatural speed and it slammed into Harry's face, nearly knocking Harry out. Screams erupted from the stands.

"Oh MY GOD! Harry Potter has just been hit in the face with a bludger!" Lee Jordan screamed.

"HARRY!" The Potter and Blacks screamed as they saw their beloved eldest son and nephew being hit with a bludger. The Potter's and Blacks came running from the commenting box to the field faster than people would think possible on foot. Up in the air Harry Potter was barely keeping consciousness. Immediately Fred and George flew to Harry but saw that Harry was still chasing the snitch. Harry was low to the ground now and stretched his hand out and grabbed the snitch and fell off his broom.

Harry raised his head from the ground, "Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won." And his head lolled to the side as he fainted.

"Rennervate." Lily Potter screamed, her wand pointing to Harry and as he opened his emerald eyes she let out a yell of joy and started to kiss Harry all over his head, all of his siblings were crying. "Oh, my baby boy!"

Harry groaned, "Mum, I'm fine. At least we won. Mum really, I'm alright." Little Lily launched herself at Harry and hugged him. "Don't do that Harry. I no like seeing you hurt." She sobbed hysterically.

Lily Potter was beside herself, "Alright! Alright! Harry you just got slammed with a bludger to the face and cracked a bone in your cheek, I wouldn't call that alright." She yelled in disbelief to her son.

The quidditch team around him laughed and Wood looked at his seeker proudly, "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular." Lily and Amy glared at the quidditch captain and he grimaced at the looks.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling through pushing students out of the way, "Let me through! Let me through!" Pomfrey reached him and dropped to the ground and mended his cheek bone. Fred and George helped him up and the crowd cheered as the seeker was unharmed.

While leaving the match, Harry was pulled aside by his father. "I want you to meet someone Harry." They walked up to a tall fat man with short brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow with excitement.

"Mr. Potter," The man addressed Harry. "My name is Daniel Croston and I work for the ministry in the department of magical sports. I had the pleasure of watching you play in this match and in all my years of being a scout, let me just say that I have never seen a young man with your kind of talent and determination. I was just discussing with your father if you would want to play professionally."

Harry was awestruck and said, "But sir, I also have school to worry about and am very serious about my grades."

Croston waved it off, "That would be no problem my boy. All of the matches are at night and on the week-ends." Harry nodded and said he would think about it after he discussed it with his family.

* * *

Three days later the they saw a small group of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Rosa and Hermione waved them over.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Hermione. "First meeting's tonight!"

"Could be useful," Ron said to Harry and Alex as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?" Yuna asked them all.

Harry smiled he held out his arm for her to take and said, "We shall." Harry held out is other arm for Hermione who looked confused.

She latched on and Harry started, "Weeeeeee'rrrrrreeeee..." Hermione and Yuna laughed, they both knew the song from the Wizard of Oz.

Yuna and Hermione smiled before saying, "We're _off_ to meet the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz..." They started skipping together all the way down to dinner and earned quite a few funny looks from other students.

Harry and his friends arrived at he club at eight o'clock that evening to the Great Hall.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him." Harry saw Lockhart walk onto the stage and said, "I wish."

Lockhart waved an arm for silence, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Harry rolled his eyes and pretended to faint like a fangirl, falling back to be caught by Sakura. She looked down at him as he grinned up at her. She tried to not laugh and smacked his forehead before pushing him upright again.

"Ow. That hurt." Harry pouted to his sister who just leaned up and kissed his forehead. They turned their attention back to the platform.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart. Snape walked up smoothly to the stage with his usual scowl on his face. He looked like he would rather be kissing a goblin, than standing on the stage.

"Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I've finished with him. Never fear." Lockhart proclaimed loudly. Both snapped their wands up, then down and bowed before taking ten steps back and turning around.

"One - two - three -" Lockhart said with a smug smile.

Both of them pointed their wands at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a flash of red light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet and landed on the end of the platform.

The Slytherins and many other houses cheered, mostly boys. "Do you think he's all right?" Hermione squealed worriedly.

"Who cares?" said Harry, Ron and Alex together as Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet.

Lockhart walked back to his previous position an embarrassed smile on his face, "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-"

Professor Snape interrupted in a silky voice, "Perhaps it would be prudent if you first teach the students to block unfriendly spells."

Lockhart narrowed his eyes, stopped and turned around, "An excellent suggestion professor Snape. Let's have a round of people come up. Ah Potter, how about you give it a try." Lockhart smirked at Harry, obviously thinking him to be a bad dueler. Many people started talking and whispering excitedly. Harry smiled and walked around to the end, people patting him on the back as he did.

"I'll allow you to pick the other opponent Professor Snape." Lockhart said. Snape got a cruel, twisted smile on his face.

"How about we make this a bit interesting Professor. I hear that two other boys were wanting to prove themselves in the dueling art. Let's have them face each other shall we? Longbottom, Malfoy." Snape said with a hungry gleam in his eye as he looked scathingly at Harry.

Harry stood behind Lockhart pissed off but never losing eye contact with Snape. _'That greasy bastard, he's trying to make me seem weak by overpowering me. Well I'll show him, Hogwarts is about to get a big surprise.'_ Harry thought to himself smiling, causing Snape to pause for a second.

Neville and Malfoy jumped up on the platform strutting up thinking, _'He's not going to top the both of us._' They all got into dueling positions and pulled back their wands into a combat stance. Both Malfoy and Longbottom were facing Harry; everyone knew that they were only going to attack him. Hermione, Yuna, Ginny and Padma looked at each other, giving worried glances.

"Scared Potter?" muttered Malfoy and Longbottom together.

"You wish," Harry sneered.

The people who heard his reply in the front row all smiled in anticipation. At once the crowd backed away to give enough room for the duel. Ron saw the girls worried looks and said, "Don't worry; Harry's going to kick their arses." The girls nodded but still looked worried.

"Three - two - one!" Lockhart shouted. _'Let the games begin._'

Neville shouted first shouted "Rictusempra!" Harry sidestepped the spell at the very last second and smiled, "Oooh good one. Almost had me." He taunted. The crowd laughed.

Malfoy shouted next, "Stupefy!" A bolt of red light came and Harry decided to have fun and jumped straight up in the air, just missing the stunner. The crowd cheered from all the houses.

Malfoy and Longbottom raised their wands together quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!" _Little shits. _Harry thought, t_hey must have met before the duel and no doubt Snape taught them this._

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, as two long black snakes shot out of it, fell onto the floor between them, and raised themselves up ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed away.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily. "I'll get rid of it for you-" He was interrupted by Harry.

"Don't worry Professor, I'm fine." Snape stepped back looking shocked at the boy. Suddenly the snake's turned to Justin Finch-Fletchley who happened to be standing next to his friends and sisters.

Harry hissed to the snakes through Legilimency, "_Leave them."_

Both the snakes and crowd stopped and looked shocked. Neville and Draco looked ready to faint. But the snakes started again and raised itself again and in a flash Harry got in front of the snake about to strike Justin. "_Do not STRIKE!"_ Harry hissed angrily in his mind and the snakes stopped at the last second. To the crowd it looked Like Harry was just staring them down.

_"Why?" _The snakes hissed questioningly.

_"They are not going to harm you. Come with me and I will give you a home in the forest. There are plenty of small animals for you to live on." _The snakes seemed to be contemplating the offer before deciding.

_"Thank you, Speaker."_ The snake's slithered up to Harry.

Harry pointed to the two boys in front of him and said to them, "_Attack those boys, but do not bite them."_

"_Yes master."_ The snake's said with a bow of their heads. They turned around with angry hisses the snakes attacked the boys, making them drop their wands in fear.

The snakes wrapped themselves around the boys necks turning them blue before Lockhart screamed, "Call them off Potter!"

Harry smirked and waved his hand signaling 'enough.' The snake's immediately let go and slithered up to Harry who kneeled and let them slither up so each snake's head was placed on one of his shoulders. The crowd was silent as he jumped off the stage but was met with a scary sight. A bunch of VERY angry women who's posture just screamed, "YOU GOT ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

**_Now the Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter much to my displeasure. _**

**_I'm sorry guys. After having Harry reveal he is a parstletongue and explain it was a lot harder than i thought. I was working on the new chapter and I could not find way to explain it. So I thought, "Legilimency!" Once again i'm sorry_**


	14. Christmas

I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter!!

Authors note: I'm sorry readers, I was planning on this being a lot longer but I've had blocks and school. I'm working on it, be patient.

Harry entered the common room and sat down on the fluffy couch. The snake's eyes were wide open and staring at the people entering the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!" Rosa screamed at Harry once everyone was inside with the door shut. Harry looked up startled at his little sister. In all the time he had been with Rosa, he had never seen her that mad.

"What was what?" Harry asked innocently, wincing as Sakura smacked his arm.

Both Hermione and Yuna rolled their eyes while the rest in the room looked shocked. "What happened with the snakes Harry?" Hermione said calmly but it looked like it was forced.

"I used Legilimency." Harry said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. One snake came down to rap itself around his arm. Harry reached over and ran a long slender finger across the snakes head making the animal hiss in pleasure. The people in the room, "ooooohhhh"ed.

Harry nodded, "I just went into both of the snake's minds and told them not to attack Justin." The people in the room let out relieved sighs.

Ron said, "Good Harry. Can't believe you stood in front of those snakes." He said in awe. Harry shrugged, "It was no big deal. Now if you will excuse me." He held up the snakes and sat up from the couch.

"I got to go set these boys free in the forest." He walked out of the common room and onto the grounds near the forest. Now the big question was how the school would react tomorrow.

The next day everyone was staring at Harry and whispering into each others ears as he passed with his group of friends. '_WHAT! I didn't speak snake language, they can't hate me!'_ Harry thought confused_._ But then Harry heard a few loud whispers,

"I heard he stepped in front of two poisonous snakes for a muggleborn."

"That was so brave of him."

"Did you see his eyes when he took control? So dreamy. So hot."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Harry blushed at all the comments and Ron grinned at his friend's modesty, no doubt if Ron was still friends with Neville, the prick would be bathing in the attention. Then later while walking to Herbology Harry was confronted by Justin Finch-Fletchley who was with Ernie Macmilian, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot.

Justin started, "Harry, I wanted to say thanks for standing in front of me when the snakes were attacking me. That was really brave and I can't thank you enough. By the way, the whole school has been wondering how you got those snakes to stop attacking."

The whole hallway stopped to listen. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, he tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"The mind my friend. The mind, Legilimency. I simply told the snakes in their minds to leave you alone. It was no big deal." Justin grinned and patted Harry on the shoulder as he said, "You're a real great guy Harry. Thanks."

Everyone reacted way better than Harry thought they would. They loved the fact that Harry actually stood in front of two poisonous snakes to defend his friends. Students respect for Harry was raised very high. Although the next morning Harry heard everyone down stairs talking loudly. Collin Creevey was attacked and petrified. The air was suddenly thick with rumors and suspicion.

The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured out in the halls alone. Everyone was shaken up in Gryffindor. Ginny was sitting on the couch by the fire alone, her arms were wrapped around her legs and she simply stared into the fire. Harry knew Ginny was a friend of Collin and sat next to him in charms class. He usually did not like crying girls but walked over to her anyway.

Harry walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny looked up and gave a watery smile to him, her eyes red and puffy. Harry walked around to sit next to her and gathered her into his arms. Ginny let a few tears go, and had her face buried in Harry's robes. A few minutes later her sobs stopped and she pulled her face off his robes and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She looked away, "I'm sorry. I got your robes all wet." Harry shook his head and conjured up a tissue in his hand.

"Thanks." Ginny sniffed and took the tissue to blow her nose. Harry wiped a tear with his thumb and said softly, "Don't worry." He smiled and she returned the smile.

Later that day Harry was entering the common room when he heard people talking, "It has to be a Slytherin. I think we need to sneak inside the Slytherin common room." It was unmistakably Ron.

"What we need," said Hermione briskly to Ron and Padma, who got special permission to enter the common room by the head of house. "Is to ask Harry on the issue."

Harry smiled at Hermione and said as he walked in the door, "You won't find anything if you go in the Slytherins common room. I think we need to do our homework and figure out what petrifies people."

All three of their heads snapped up and Harry was surprised when he did not hear a crack. "Harry..." Ron started nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry Ron; I know you think it was a good idea but it's a pain in the ass to get the ingredients for the potion that would be needed to do that assignment."

Hermione was curious, "What potion would have been needed?" Harry turned to her and said simply, "Polyjuice."

Hermione's eyes widened and she said, "Oh yes, that is a very complicated potion to brew. I read all about it in _Most Potente Potions_. You would need leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, shredded boomslang skin and lastly-"

"A bit of whom one the person wants to turn into. And it only lasts for one hour." Harry finished for her.

Ron looked disgusted and shrieked, "Like toe nails?" The loud yell drew odd looks from other people. Harry shook his head with a chuckle, "No mate, and a few hairs."

Ron shuddered, "Disgusting."

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Harry found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he would be coming home for Christmas to spend time with his family who he missed so much. When the group was walking through the hallways, the armored knights were enchanted to sing Christmas carols and dance. It scared Ron so bad one time that he jumped a foot high in the air and jumped into Harry's arms drawing wolf-whistles from the Twins.

As the large group walked into the great hall they saw it looked wonderful, there were a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling. After a wonderful feast, Harry and Luna were walking outside on the grounds to feed the Thestrals, they had all the gear on like hats and gloves, in Luna's case they gloves looked like alien fingers. When they got to the doors leading outside, Luna looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Mistletoe." Said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed over Harry's head. Harry looked up at the plant and also smiled. "You know they're often infested with nargles." Harry said to her and Luna smiled up at him.

Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll take the chance."

Luna was about a second away from fainting. Harry leaned down and their lips softly grazed each others and after another moment they softly kissed. It was sweet and the feeling of Harry's soft lips moving against hers was about enough to make Luna almost collapse at the intensity of it. Slowly she started to kiss back.

After what seemed like hours they pulled away from each other and Harry smiled to her, "You're a very special witch Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled and they continued outside.

Later that night Harry was sitting alone in the common room staring at the fireplace, he could not sleep. He was thinking to himself, not about the future, not about war or Voldemort. No, it was about something far scarier...girls.

Harry felt the spark yet again that he felt with Yuna and Ginny in his old dimension. This was starting to get difficult.

Finally the day to go home for break had arrived. Although Harry had a rather good wake up call, his sisters actually ran through the boy's dormitory to wake him up to get ready to go home by jumping on his bed and yelling. They were really homesick.

Neville started to get mad; he thought he needed his beauty sleep. Wouldn't do him much, "Potter, control your brat sisters." Harry looked over his shoulder and said, "Shut up Fatbottom."

Once everyone got on the train Harry had to expand the room since Luna was sitting with them. After a few hours of talking Harry got tired and turned to Yuna who had her head turned and was talking to Sakura, "Do you mind terribly if I used your lap as a pillow?" Harry asked half awake. Yuna seemed confused at the question.

"What?" She asked dumbly, unable to process the question in her mind. In her mind she thought she heard him say he wanted to set his head on her lap. 'I'm not that lucky.' She thought.

Harry repeated, "Would you mind terribly if I used your lap as a pillow Yuna-Chan?"

For Yuna today just got a million times better. Yuna nodded happily with a dark pink blush on her cheeks, Harry was too tired to notice it. He spread out his legs, since Rosa, Hermione and Padma were on the floor doing homework given by Professor Snape over the break.

Harry placed his head delicately in Yuna's lap and sighed happily, "You're comfortable." Harry murmured sleepily to Yuna who smiled down at Harry, not even noticing the glares she was getting from the other girls in the compartment. Yuna looked up at the ceiling and mouthed, 'Thank you God.'

Harry soon fell asleep in her lap and Yuna just looked down at Harry's face as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Without realizing she was doing it, Yuna started to run her hands through Harry's messy black hair. She was mesmerized by his face; his lips were a nice pink and looked so soft.

Yuna soon found herself running her thumb across Harry's lips feeling the softness of them and closed her eyes, remembering the absolutely wonderful kiss he gave her last year, she would never forget that.

"Ahem," Padma coughed loudly at Yuna who looked up to see almost everyone in the compartment looking. She felt a nudge and looked over to see Sakura waggling her eye brows.

Yuna blushed and lay her head back and slowly fell to sleep. Once the train stopped, everyone was getting ready; Ginny looked over and saw that Harry and Yuna were still sleeping. Ginny frowned before walking over and shook Yuna's shoulder. Yuna opened her eyes slightly and frowned at Ginny.

"We're here." Ginny stated. Yuna pouted inwardly, she loved having Harry on her lap. She sighed and looked down to see Harry lightly snoring.

She smiled and gently shook Harry, "Harry. Harry. Come on Harry wake up, we're here." Harry groaned and turned his face to her and pressed his face against her stomach like it was a pillow.

"Muh, five more minutes." Harry groaned. The girls in the room had to stifle a giggle, Alex and Ron chuckled.

Alex said, "Come on you lazy arse. Get up; we're going to see the family." Harry whined and turned over but fell off of the seat and Yuna's lap, landing with a 'thud.'

"Owwwww." Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his head. The girls giggled and Sakura helped her brother up off from the floor and kissed his cheek saying, "Oh you big baby."

The students got off the train and looked as the amount of people, "Bloody hell," groaned Ron in annoyance. "How are we supposed to find them in this mess?" He said to Harry and he shrugged. But they quickly caught sight of many redheads. Harry said to Ron, "Thank Merlin for red hair huh?"

Ron chuckled, 'Yeah."

After hugging Rosa and Sakura to a point where they were blue and James had to physically remove them from their mothers vice like grasp, Lily Potter moved to her eldest child and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek, "Hello darling, how was school?"

Harry could hear the laughing mutters of, "Mommas boy." From the older years and Harry just hugged her. They still were calling him that after his mother's sweet howler. But Harry didn't mind anymore.

Harry smiled back, "Hey mum, school was really good. Missed you though."

Suddenly he felt a little body charge into him and he looked down to see his adorable sister Lily smiling up at him. Harry smiled and Lily lifted her arms for him to pick her up. Harry grabbed her and gave her a big hug, Lily was laughing.

"Ah hello my sweet baby sister how are you. Did you miss me?" Lily buried her face against his neck and whimpered, "Yeah. And Rosie and Sakura too."

Then Harry felt some taps on his shoulders and turned around to see that his friends were standing there waiting to say good-bye.

Harry smiled and hugged Padma, "I'll see you after break." He whispered in her ear. Padma shivered and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before running off to where her family was standing. The kiss drew gasps from the other girls and the rest of the girls walked over to Harry and each gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off. Harry was stunned.

Sirius grinned at James, "Well my old friend, it seems as my charming godson has himself a little harem doesn't he?"

Sirius ruffled Harry's already wild hair and James chuckled, "Oh yes Padfoot a real full harem. Looks like we will be having many, many grandchildren."

The two men laughed together but they did not notice that Harry had stopped and thought to himself, 'Harem?'

Later that night Harry was sitting up in his full bed with a book named, '_The Harem_.' rested on his lap. On top and under his blankets there were books named, _Harem Secrets, The Sultan's Harem_ _Crown,_ and _Harem: The World Behind the Veil._

Harry read, _Harem refers to the sphere of women in a usually polygynous household and their quarters enclosed and forbidden to men. It originated in the Near East and came to the Western world via the Wizarding Ottoman Empire. In more modern usage, it may also denote a number of women followers of a man. The harems women for one man could range from 10 to 300 women. Many royal families in the early times of the magical world had harems such as the Turkish sultan Kadish, Chinese minister Wang, and even England's King Azeroth._

Harry stopped reading and looked up from the pile of books and said to himself, _'This world is so different. If I fall in love with more than one woman. I'm going to form a harem. It is too early to decide now though.' _Harry closed all the books and pushed them under his bed before saying, "Knox." He pushed his head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

Everyone in the family was in the Christmas spirit, Harry to Lily's delight made some Christmas cookies shaped like Angels and wands. Harry helped both Sirius and James cut down a Christmas tree for their family's, it was not easy work and thank Merlin for Harry's seeker reflexes or his brother would have been squashed by the tree. All the boy's had woken up at 7AM to go out deep into the woods to find the perfect tree for the two families. It took both Leon and Alex combined to carry one tree but Harry carried one on his own.

Harry spent most of his time outside with his siblings playing with the Patils in snowball fights. Harry remembered Padma throwing a snowball right in Parvati's face for flirting with Harry.

"So Harry, how has your break been going?" Parvati asked sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering. Harry smiled to her, "Just fine Parvati, yours?" He asked politely.

Parvati grinned, "Better, now that I've seen you." She giggled as Harry blushed. Then all of a sudden, "WHACK!"

Parvati gasped as the cold and wet ball hit her right in the cheek and ran down her face. Parvati turned to her twin who had a satisfied look on her face and asked furiously, "What'd you do THAT for?"

Padma gestured her to come closer and said to her in a whisper, "Don't flirt with him, anyone but him. Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Padma released her and picked up some snow to throw at Harry. Padma left a stunned Parvati behind her.

A few days later it was Christmas morning and Harry was awoken by his little sisters running in his room shouting, "Merry Christmas big brother!!"

Soon Little Lily was sitting on Harry's chest, Sakura on his stomach, Rosa on the waist, and Sylvia was in between his legs and giggling because Harry was lifting her up and down as high as he could. They ran downstairs to see Lily, James, and Leon just settling in. Harry got mostly candy for his siblings but gave a book for 1123 to his mother that was about charms and ancient spells used by the Egyptians. Harry looked over to see his sisters hugging their father and thanking him for the invisibility cloaks. Leon actually leapt upon Harry when he saw that Harry gave him a deluminator and thanked him profusely for it and was later taking the light from candles. Harry gave Slvia a fake wand that she loved when it would shoot sparks.

Then to James delight Harry gave him a Foe-glass which is a mirror, but it does not reflect the scene in front of it. Instead it shows the enemies - the foes - of its owner. The foes are shadowy, indistinct, out-of-focus figures if distant; the images become more distinct as the foes get closer. There were very few of these in the world.

Then Harry gave Little Lilly her very own Golden Snitch that she loved and would laugh every time Harry would catch it. He would let it fly a few feet before snatching it back up. She also loved it when her stuffed dragon would try to catch it. Sakura received a pair of Omnioculars for the quidditch matches and Rosa got an Auto Answer Quill for questions.

Then came Lily's gift and when she saw it her eyes started to water, there was a beautifully painted picture of the family that Harry painted. Lily's tears started to fall and she gave Harry a warm hug and kiss. She immediately put it over the fire place.

"Harry." Lily said over her kids talking, Harry's head jerked up at her voice.

James jerked his head towards the tree. Harry raised his eyebrows confused, "In the back of it." Harry walked in the back of the tree, moving some branches with ornaments hanging off them. Then suddenly Harry caught sight of a large black object. Harry gasped and the chatter stopped in the room. Harry carefully took the black electric guitar from its place in the back.

There was a red ribbon wrapped around it and Harry's breathe hitched. He had always dreamed of getting a guitar, at the Dursley's Harry found one of Dudley's old broken ones, restored it and taught himself how to play. Unfortunately when Vernon heard Harry playing it one night he broke the guitar beyond repair.

James and Lily were silent, praying to Merlin that their son loved the gift. Suddenly Harry put the instrument down and ran over to his parents and gave them a hug. Lily smiled as she felt Harry's arms go around her and James. They both knew that Harry was interested in music.

"Thank you." Harry whispered to them. He let go and gave both his parents a kiss. He went back to his place on the floor and was examining it, it had a trigger that would change it to an acoustic guitar and was guaranteed never to break. After they had breakfast Harry heard the pop that signaled the Blacks were there. Alex immediately went over to Harry and asked him about the guitar.

"Wicked." He breathed when he saw it. Soon everyone was exchanging gifts and Harry walked over to Yuna and gave her a hug. "Happy Christmas Yuna-Chan. I have your present for you."

"Thank you Harry-kun." She said shyly with a blush and kissed Harry on the cheek.

Amy and Lily grinned at each other and everyone was curious at what Harry got her. Harry pulled a long thin blue velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Yuna. Yuna untied the white tie on it and slowly opened the box to see the item and gasped loudly. There lying inside the box was a necklace with a thin silver chain and pretty etched pattern a small heart with a blue diamond lying in the center of it. (Silver 3-D **Heart** Pendant **Necklace google.) **

"Oh Harry..." Lily and the rest of the girls gasped. It was a beautiful piece and by the looks of it, very expensive. Suddenly Yuna burst into happy sobs and threw herself on to Harry and kissed him full on the lips. Sirius and James grinned and high-five each other while the girls in the room was still mesmerized by the piece of beautiful jewelry.

Once Yuna released a stunned Harry, she said tearfully, "Thank you so much, it's beautiful." She ran over to her mother so she could hook it around her neck. The two talked quietly to each other but with excited smiles.

Harry still looked dazed until he felt a nudge from his brother who grinned up at him and said, "Good one bro." Harry smiled in return and ruffled Leon's hair who slapped at his hand in indignantly.

The rest of the break passed on smoothly and Harry sent a letter to the Flamels asking if he could visit them before he went back to school. Harry almost immediately received a letter saying that Perenelle and Nicholas would love if he came to visit and talk.

Authors note: I'm sorry this was short but some people really wanted it.


	15. Second Year Part Two

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**

**Authors note: I can't express how sorry I am right now. I was fully prepared to update this story as often as I could. But life as many people know sucks. This entire year has been horrible. Right after my grounding ended I found out that my grandmother has breast cancer. Always comes as a shock but in my family it was just another horrible thing to happen. My family has lost 4 people close to us from the deadly illness in just a matter of ten years. But I have faith. Then as luck would have it the DAMN economy is ruining my mother and fathers business. We own a restaurant and it's closing this Saturday. I'm not making any of this up. It's just my explanation. My family was just a little more important than this story at the time. But I'm back.**

"Did you make sure to brush your hair?" Lily Potter asked her son as he was getting ready to portkey to the Flamels Castle. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes mum, twice." Lily nodded approvingly at him but suddenly licked her thumb and wiped her son's chin of the dirt that was only visible to her eyes.

"Ewww, mum." Harry whined and wiped his face of the saliva with the back of his sleeve.

Lily smiled at him; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked with him to the fireplace. "Have fun Harry and make sure to use your manners when talking to the Flamels..." She told him.

"I will." Harry promised. James walked into the room and asked, "Harry, how are you getting to the Flamels? It's said that their castle is untraceable." Harry knew exactly where the Flamels lived; he spent a lot of time there in his time training until exhaustion with Uncle Nick.

"Portkey Dad." He said simply. James nodded his head with a long "Oh, clever."

After letting his mother try to smooth his hair out for the third time he said his good byes and gave a quick kiss to both of the Lily's and his sisters and grabbed the blue button that was the portkey, with a single touch Harry was gone.

**(((o)))**

"Oof." Harry grunted as he hit the ground right next to the Flamels beautiful gold gate with flower designs in them. He stood up and saw mud on his left side, "Brilliant. Hate these damn portkeys." He muttered. He waved his hand across the mud and it disappeared.

Beyond the gate was the mile long spiral drives way leading up to the beautiful Flamel Castle. The castle rested on a large cliff overlooking a large green forest where they had horse barn. The memories mixed in Harry's mind and he had to smile. Harry sighed, _'Merlin I missed this place.'_

Harry grew if possible even more exited with every step leading up to the castle. Owls were peering down at his from their spots sitting on the windows. He was _finally_ going to see Uncle Nick, the one man who was there for Harry after Sirius fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. Harry felt himself become guilty at the thought of losing Sirius and quickly said to himself, _'Stop that! Sirius is fine, he has a family that loves him and is alive. That's in the past. This is now.'_

Sooner than he expected Harry was face to face with the beautiful French wood door. Harry gathered up his courage and knocked on the door with the big marble handle. Steps echoed in the distance and the big door opened to reveal a small, bald and chubby looking man with big blue sea eyes.

"Good Morning." The man greeted kindly but looked Harry up and down as if seeing if he was trustful enough to enter. The man had an uncanny ability to tell if a person was trustful or a liar.

Harry had the urge to hug his old friend Darwin who was the Butler for the Flamels since the beginning. Darwin always was the voice of reason in the house and kept the castle unnaturally cleans like Aunt Petunia's house. The Flamels trusted him with everything and loved him so much that unbeknownst to the rest of the world they shared a third of the Sorcerers Stone with him. Harry smiled at the man, "Good Morning."

"Mr. and Mrs. Flamel are waiting for you in the living room. Follow me please." Harry walked side by side with the waddling man for at least two minutes through the wide and tall never ending hallway. Finally they opened a door that showed the Flamels sitting comfortably. Perenelle looked beautiful as always and had her beautiful long black hair tied up into an elegant bun, showing her smooth long neck. Standing next to her was her husband Nicholas Flamel the tall handsome dark haired man. Nicholas looked to be in his mid thirties and dressed in black silk robes.

"Hello Harry Potter." Nicholas said kindly. Harry nodded his head and replied politely, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Flamel it's nice to finally meet you."

"Not the first time for you." Perenelle said to Harry with a smile.

They all laughed quietly breaking the ice and tension in the room. Harry sat down with the three and slowly started to tell them of his life in his dimension. Every now and then they would gasp at what he told them like his experience with the Sorcerers Stone and the Basilisk. All of a sudden at the end when Harry was talking about Ginny's death and started choking up Perenelle quickly came to him and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way.

"Thank you." Harry murmured quietly. "So anyway that's about everything that happened. Now I have to talk to you about Horcruxes." The three shivered and Perenelle gasped at the horrible term but Harry continued.

"I need help to destroy them. Voldemort has seven and I know which ones they are, it's the only way I can destroy him. Most of the year I'll be in school and I won't be able to find and destroy them in time. I need your help." Harry said softly.

Nicholas gazed at him softly and said firmly with determination in his eyes, "Of course."

**(((o)))**

Soon Christmas Holiday ended and Harry was leaving for Hogwarts again. It took a few days for everyone to get back into the routine of school but it always is. A few weeks later when Harry was walking around the seventh floor about to enter the Room of requirement to relax he was facing the door and the door suddenly opened.

Nymphadora Tonks walked out of the room looking worse for wear; she looked a little disappointed and stared at the floor. Harry stepped out of the shadow, "Hey Tonks." Harry greeted.

Tonks screamed, "AHHHH!!" She turned around quickly and tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her bum. Harry jumped into action and kneeled down to her level, "Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

Nymphadora Tonks had to catch her breath. She had just come from another unsuccessful training session in the recently discovered room of requirement. Her life long dream was to become an auror for the Ministry of Magic, it didn't hurt that her cousin was one of the best aurors in England along with his best friend. But Tonks wanted to _earn_ her way into the ministry with her skills; she did not want anything handed to her.

These thoughts were far from Tonk's mind as she looked up at the gorgeous second year hovering above her with a concerned look on his face. _'Ohhh God_.' Tonks groaned in her mind, _'Why does he have to be so damn beautiful?_' She came out of her daze and slowly came back to reality, _'I'm on the ground on my ass in a non-flattering position in front of my crush...wonderful.' _

Tonks cheeks turned beet red and tried to remember what he said and stuttered, 'Y-yeah I'm okay." Harry let out a breath of relief. He offered her his hand which she took gratefully. "What were you doing in the Room of Requirement?" Tonks was surprised, _'He already knows about the room?'_

"Oh nothing, I uh was just training." She said shyly. Harry looked at her curiously with his head cocked to the side, "Training for what?" He asked. "For the auror academy." She answered.

Harry faked surprise, "Oh you want to be an auror?" Tonks nodded to him, "Yeah. It's my dream"

"How's it going?" Harry asked. Tonks blushed and muttered quietly, "Not very well, I'm not good at dodging spells. Cause of my clumsiness you know? And that is a really crucial part of being an auror. Course you would know with your dad and all."

Harry pondered in his head for a moment, "Do you want me to help you with that? I'm pretty good at defense against the dark arts even though the teacher is a pansy."

Tonks face lit up and she jumped up and down, "Oh thank you Harry that would be so wonderful." And from then on every other day in the room of requirement Harry and Tonks would meet up for two hours of grueling and hard lessons in physical combat and dueling for Tonks to be ready for the work to become an auror.

Soon it was the dreaded Valentines Day and Lockhart was practically skipping down towards the Great Hall that morning. The walls were all covered with large pink flowers. Worse were heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

"I'm going to be ill." Ron mumbled as he looked around.

"Oh no!" Alex moaned. He pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing pink robes to match the decorations and a pink beret on, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"It's official, I am in Hell." Alex said disgusted and Ron looked like he swallowed a vomit flavored bean. Of course, all the girls seemed to be overcome with the giggles.

Harry leaned over to Hermione and said to her, "It looks like someone just hosed this place down with Pepto Bismo." Hermione snorted and covered her mouth at the unladylike sound.

Lockhart was practically skipping to the front of the hall. When Lockhart was in the center of attention Harry discreetly waved his hand in a leg locker curse and Lockhart fell flat on his beautiful fake face. The students laughed as Lockhart tried to get up quickly but only made himself look more idiotic. His coiffed hair was messed up.

After he did a flip of his hair he put himself together and announced, "Attention! Attention! Can everybody see me? Good. Now Happy Valentine's Day!" The girls cheered enthusiastically while the boys grumbled under their breath.

"Now here is my valentine to you all." Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. They looked like ugly cupids.

"My card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be traveling around the school today to deliver your valentines! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

"Now I have my gifts to you." Harry said to the girls. "You're giving us valentines?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded with a grin. He looked into his bag and pulled out boxes for Hermione, Yuna and Ginny. The girls laughed and opened the boxes to find that though the boxes were small, Harry placed a charm on them to have more space inside. The boxes were full with flowers, chocolates and perfumes.

"While you look at those, I'll go hand out the rest." He stood up from the table and walked down the table where Tonks was sitting with her friends. Her back was turned to him and he tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around with a puzzled look that quickly turned into a smile when she saw who it was.

"Wotcher Harry!" She greeted.

"Hey Tonks. Happy Valentines day." Harry handed her the box and Tonks smiled wide. Her friends giggled at the joy on her face. Typically it would be social suicide to be friends with second years but Harry seemed so mature and he was one of the only boys the girls could talk to who they knew would not try to make a move on them.

Harry passed out the rest of his Valentines to Luna, Padma and Blaise. Harry caught Aeris Fudge looking at him when he was talking to Padma. She was sitting with Cho Chang and her group of friends but she looked very tired.

When Harry handed Blaise her valentine the Slytherin's were shocked when they saw the smile that could light up a sky. But the smile was short lived when they heard a familiar sneer next to them.

"Resorting to Half bloods for friends Zabini? Father thought your family was honorable. It appears he was wrong." Malfoy said with a scowl.

Blaise turned to him with a scowl and bit back with a retort," Why doesn't your father go and bribe another ministry official. Everyone knows that's how he works. Your father is vile." Malfoy jumped up from the table and growled, "How dare you! How dare you even speak of him you Blood traitor."

At this point Harry stood up and leaned over the table and said quietly to the blonde, "Sit down. You stupid little boy." This little _boy_ was starting to annoy him with all of his pig-headedness. He needed to get smacked around a bit. Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and brought her to sit with him at the Gryffindor table. By the end of the meal there were about fifty valentines in front of before the break fast was over he had one more thing to do.

Harry got off the bench and walked up to where Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra were sitting at the head table. "Mr. Potter? What are you doing up here?" McGonagall asked him. Professor Sinistra seemed confused as well.

"Why, I am here to give valentines to my two favorite professors." He handed them their boxes and leapt down from the stage their table was on. Harry looked back and it seemed that the two women could not form words. This boy was a charmer, just like his father. When Harry got back to the table Alex threw a muffin at him, "Suck up." He smirked playfully and Harry just shrugged, "What can I say? I have a way with women."

Yuna thought to herself with a sigh, 'you don't know the half of it.' She was only eleven years old yet she already knew who her mate was. She didn't want to tell him because she feared he might feel rushed into it. Before the breakfast was over Lockhart spoke again. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I love you all!"

"Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six," said Harry as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer.

**(((o)))**

It was about 3Am and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauders map and exited the room. He was going to patrol the hallways just to make sure there would be no activity without him knowing. While he was walking in the hall he saw something odd.

"Sir Nicholas? Are you alright?" Harry called out politely. Sir Nicholas was sitting on a giant candleholder suspended in the air looking more depressed than a dead ghost should. He twisted his head to look at Harry.

"Ah…Harry Potter. Nice to see you again. A bit late is it not?" He said sadly. He was waving his tight covered legs back and forth in a much unsophisticated fashion. His dashing plumed hat was sitting on his head crooked.

"May I ask what is wrong sir?" Harry said as he made is way over to the transparent man.

"My request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied… again. I swear that Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore has it out for me." He let out a huge sigh that had a bit of mist leak out of his mouth. "Who is he?" Harry asked.

Nick seemed to become angry, "Only the damned leader of the headless hunt. Excuse my language. I have every right to be in that hunt yet the man hates me."

"Mmm." Harry murmured. "I am very sorry to hear that. May I ask Sir why have you not removed your head completely?"

"Because a regular sword would only pass through me. It would require a ghostly sword, which as many know is very hard to find these days." He seemed to deflate. But then Harry remembered the Bloody Baron. "The Bloody Baron does, sir. Why not get him to take it off the rest of the way?" He inquired.

Nick looked introspective for a moment, before shaking his head. "The Bloody Baron, Mr. Potter, would not help me. He never speaks; I have only heard him speak maybe once in the four hundred years I have lived In Hogwarts." He sighed. "It was a good idea, though."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. A common sign he was thinking. "I might have an idea... What would you be willing to do in order to join the Headless hunt?"

Nick floated closer. "Almost anything, Mr. Potter. What do you have in mind?"

"Walk with me, Sir Nicholas." The ghost hopped down from his spot and floated next to Harry slowly, Harry could feel the air become cold around him. "Risk is part of the game if you wanna sit in the chair.

"Myrtle? You in here?" Harry called out. "I'd like to speak to you."

Mrytle floated out of her stall quickly, her eyes still wet and flooded from crying. "This is a GIRL'S bathroom. You're a BOY! Go away!" She screamed.

"Nice to see you too Myrtle." Harry said sarcastic. Myrtle's angry transparent face suddenly changed into a sheepish expression when she caught sight of Harry. Harry bet if she was able she would be blushing.

Sir Nicholas how ever looked affronted and straightened up his back and puffed out his chest, "Madame, I don't know if you have any idea who I am but if not, I am Sir Nicholas Mimsy DePortingotn. And I-" But he was cut off.

Myrtle glared at him and said, "I don't care who you are. But who might I ask are _you_?" She almost purred.

_Alright I'll turn on the charm_. Harry smirked. He said in a velvet voice, "I am Harry Potter. Please to meet you miss." He smiled softly. Myrtle let out a girlish giggle and said, "Well pleased to meet you Harry Potter. I am Myrtle, I haunt this bathroom." She said proudly.

"And it is a very lovely bathroom. Though lovely it is not my purpose for being here. I have a favor to ask of you Myrtle. Would you mind, if it is not a bother to you, looking after the bathroom and make sure no one goes to the sink? Or would you come tell me if someone does. I would greatly appreciate it." Harry said.

Myrtle giggled once again that sort of sounded like a loud shriek as well, "It would be my pleasure." Myrtle purred.

"Thank you Myrtle." Harry smiled at her, though in his head he was rolling his eyes at her embarrassing herself. "And now Myrtle I am sorry to say that I must return to my common room. Till' we meet again." He nodded his head and exited the bathroom with Sir Nicholas floating behind him.

"How did you do that?" Sir Nicholas asked in awe. "No one has ever managed to get that girl to do anything." He shook his head as he talked. Harry continued walking and said to the ghost. "Charm, Sir Nicholas, is a very powerful thing. But now that we have your headless situation settled. I also need a favor from you." Sir Nicholas nodded his head in understanding.

"I will ask the Bloody Baron to remove the rest of your head and in return my only request from you is that you keep an eye out on the hallways at night. I want to know who has been sneaking around the castle. That is all. I bid you good day sir." Nick nodded respectively and vanished through the wall.

Harry was becoming very frustrated, so far only Collin and Mrs. Norris had been petrified. Someone has to have gotten the diary. It would not make sense if no one did. Harry was walking by the trophy case that held all the trophies from the past century. One name stood out from the rest, the honor was for being head boy and prefect.

_Tom Riddle_

How he hated that name. That demonic man ruined his life. Killing nearly everything Harry ever loved. His parents, Sirius...Ginny. Harry sighed and thought of something Dumbledore told him in his old dimension. Death is not just the end; it's just the start of another adventure.

A new beginning.

"I have my chance." He said to himself. "I have my chance to fix everything. I will succeed. I will make you pay." Harry spoke to the trophy that held the name of his enemy. He backed away slowly from the case. Watching as the light from the candles reflected off the gold.

Three days later Sir Nicholas woke Harry in the night. There was an attack on Penelope Clearwater but the teachers were already taking care of her and Madame Pomfrey already had her in the hospital wing. Nicholas said he did not see anyone but they Myrtle saw a girl go inside the bathroom and talk to the faucet but she had a cloak on that covered her face. Myrtle did not see the snake because the got scared and went down the drain.

The next morning McGonagall was waiting for all the Gryffindors. There was an attack on Penelope Clearwater. McGonagall read out the rules to the Gryffindors packed inside the common room who listened in silence

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No students to leave the dormitories after that time. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed." The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence.

She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly remind you that it is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught." She climbed out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, "said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from  
Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared to nods and scattered applause.

"Shut up." The applause stopped when they heard the angry voice. They saw Harry sitting on the chair quietly.

Harry shook his head in disappointment. "You don't know what you're talking about. This could be anyone. You all act like Slytherins are the only ones who are prejudice. Take a look in the fucking mirror. Half of you hear the word 'Slytherin' you automatically start talking shit about them. You think that all Slytherins are evil. Instead of trying to help stop whatever is doing this you try to find someone to blame. It's disgusting."

He got up off the chair and walked over to Percy Weasley who was sitting in a chair behind a stunned Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

He put his hand on the older boy's shoulder and when Percy looked up Harry said to him, "She's going to be alright mate." Percy seemed to understand and nodded his red head. Harry gave a brief smile and walked up the stairs to bed.

The next day Harry was walking his sisters to the owlry to send a letter to their parents when he heard what seemed to be a heated argument between three men. Harry stopped and Rosa asked, "What's wrong?" She heard the argument as well.

It was coming from Hagrid's hut. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy waiting outside the hut. _'Oh no. They're coming to take him away.'_

Harry turned to his sisters and said, "I'll be up in a minute. You go along without me." They nodded and started up the stairs to the top. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy enter the hut by pushing his cane to open the door. Harry ran down towards the hut and listened in on the conversation.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." He explained to Hagird. "I never," said Hagrid, looking desperately at Dumbledore. "You know I would never, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded to the giant assuring.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge. "Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to act." He repeated himself.

"Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his hat. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty —"

"Take me?" Interrupted Hagrid. "Take me where? Not Azkaban?" He croaked. Harry was seething outside of the hut. He was listening under the window. _'Fudge is only looking out for himself. He doesn't care if they catch the person or not. He just doesn't want to look bad.'_

Fudge was not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology—"

"Yes. A dreadful procedure. And yet we are not quite finished." Said Lucius Malfoy from the corner of the room.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment. "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." He said the last sentence with a sneer.

Before Fudge or Dumbledore could answer Harry knocked on the door. Dumbledore answered it and seemed surprised, "Mr. Potter. What are you doing here?" Malfoy and fudge seemed to be shocked as well. Fang got excited and jumped up to give Harry a big lick on the face.

"Down Fang." Harry ordered. But the dog kept to his side.

"Excuse me sir. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. And I also heard Mr. Malfoy say that he received all the governors' signatures for your removal. And I could not help but be curious. Can I see my father's signature Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius seemed to go stiff. "Certainly not, boy. This is official ministry business and has no need for your services." Harry remained calm and smiled. "I only want to see if the signature on that paper is really my fathers or a fake. Though I am not insinuating in any way your involvement." Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry's genius. His old age caused him to forget that James Potter was on the educational board.

Dumbledore turned to face him with a similar smile. "Yes, Lucius. May I see that signature?" Malfoy was silent for a long period before he thrust the roll into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and showed the signature to Harry.

"Is that your father's signature Mr. Potter?" He asked. Harry looked up from the paper to fudge and said, "I believe it is not. But if I am mistaken I am sure we can contact my father and ask him face to face." Malfoy was humiliated and stormed out of the hut. Fudge seemed shocked at the events.

"I also have a question for you Mr. Fudge." Harry turned to the short man. "I have read many books on wizarding law and not in one book I have ever read did I see a law that justifies putting a man in prison based on precaution." Fudge seemed to go pale.

"It is a violation of his rights. It is not Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Yes, Mr. Potter I believe it is."

"Yes well..." Fudge seemed to be at a loss for words. Fudge turned to Hagrid and said "You will not be forced to go to Azkaban." He tipped his hat and Dumbledore walked with him out of the hut.

Harry smiled and turned to see Hagrid standing in the corner of the room with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Thank yeh 'Arry. Thank yeh." Hagrid seemed to be in a daze from the close call to being sent to prison. Harry smiled and patted the giant's arm, "I know you would do the same for me Hagrid."

**(((o)))**

The next day Harry was walking into potions when he heard Draco Malfoy talking to a band of Slytherins surrounding him. "I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. Hermione gasped at the name and tried to not let the tears escape her eyes. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger —" But he was cut off when a wave of magic threw him back onto the wall. The young Malfoy slid down the wall shocked and moaning in pain. Harry stood at the other end of the room, his eyes darkened and wand in hand.

"POTTER!" The class was silent as Professor Snape walked into the room heading towards Malfoy. He helped the boy up and told Goyle to help him to the hospital wing. He turned around, glaring at Harry who stood defiantly.

"I saw that Potter. One hundred points from Gryffindor and a week's detention!" He spat. Harry looked him in the eye and said smoothly, "Yes Professor." But Snape was not finished, "And an apology to Mr. Malfoy." Harry's temper sparked but he did not let it show.

"_That_ sir, I will not do. And no punishment in the world would force me to." Snape's eyes widened at the boy's insolence said to him, "Well then I shall have to have a word with the headmaster of this situation." He threatened, knowing full well that the boy would never back down. That was one of the things he admired of the young Potter. He was clever and stood up for what he believed in, unlike every other kid in the school.

Harry shrugged, "By all means Professor." Snape nodded and turned and walked out of the room. Twenty minutes later he came back into the room with a large scowl on his face. Crabbe accidentally bumped into him and Snape yelled, "Watch where you're going. Ten points from Slytherin." The Slytherins were shocked but the Gryffindors laughed.

When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room it was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight. "Listen Harry." Lee started when he saw Harry enter the common room.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted. Penelope is my friend and I was just angry. I know I shouldn't blame the Slytherins. I'm sorry." Lee said and looked at the floor. Harry waited and nodded his head.

"It's okay Lee. If you want to talk to someone about her. Talk to Percy. She's his girlfriend." Lee's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked shocked. Harry nodded but said, "But don't tell Fred and George. They'll just make fun of him." Lee nodded and went over to talk to Percy. A while later there was still no sign of Riddle's diary or any attacks. Harry walked with Hermione everywhere they went. He didn't want to take any chances.

It was May 29th and in Harry's old dimension that was the date he first met Tom Riddle and Ginny was taken into the chamber of secrets.

Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet with her spoon to get the attention of the hall. Once it was quiet she stood and announced to the hall, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been petrified. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

The applause was deafening. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Harry looked towards Neville and his crew and saw they were still stuffing their faces with food.

"Pigs." Ginny muttered beside him.

Harry turned and saw that she had seen their lack of attention as well and smiled at her whom she responded with a smile back. Yuna looked towards Harry and saw him smiling at Ginny and her smile slowly slipped off her face. She did not let anyone see however and tried to distract herself with her food.

The day went on like any other day but Harry kept a close eye on his surroundings. It had to be today. It seemed everything was fine in the castle until during Defense against the Dark Arts class they heard a siren. The sound startled the class and caused Lockhart to spill his cup of whiskey on his shirt.

"Quickly, everyone to your dormitories." Lockhart yelled to everyone. The class ran to their common rooms but Harry had to go with Ron, Hermione, and Padma and see what was going on. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, "Come one Harry!" She yelled urgently.

During the commotion and run to the common rooms Harry secretly moved onto the stairs and ran to the floor where the message was written in blood. He saw the teachers looking at the wall that spelled the words, 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.' Their faces were ghostly white.

"We have to close now Albus." McGonagall said to Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded his head sadly, "It seems this is the end of Hogwarts. Minerva, go tell the children to pack." Professor Dumbledore said to McGonagall. She nodded and left the hall.

"Who is the child that is missing?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Dumbledore turned to the group of teachers surrounding him.

"Aeris Fudge."

Harry gasped but covered his mouth quickly. It explained everything; Lucius Malfoy must have snuck the diary into her room at her birthday party. Malfoy would need Fudge out of the picture if he wanted Voldemort to succeed.

Harry took out his wand and murmured, "Silencio." On his feet so no one would hear him running towards the girl's bathroom. He entered the bathroom and saw Moaning Myrtle sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "I didn't see anyone down there. I was traveling down a blocked drain. So sorry." She seemed very interested in checking Harry out.

"It's fine Myrtle. But would you do me a favor? Would you go tell Professor Dumbledore to come here and that I found the chamber?" Myrtle nodded happily. "Oh and Harry?" He turned around and looked at her curiously. She continued, "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." She giggled and went to do her task.

Harry smiled and walked up the the giant faucet and saw the snake carved on the tap. He stepped back and hissed, "Open up." The top spun and opened to reveal the slide. Harry slid down the now clean tunnel and ran full speed towards the chamber.

**(((o)))**

He stopped at the door leading to the chamber and hissed it to open and climbed through. He saw the small body of Aeris Fudge lying near the water near the statue. He ran up to her and her face was white as marble and cold, yet her eyes were closed. Harry shook her, "Aeris! Aeris wake up. I have to get you out of here."

But she did not wake. Harry put his hand to her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse, though it was weak. She looked so helpless. Lying open next to her was the little black diary. "She won't wake," said a soft voice. Harry froze when he heard the voice of the man who would grow up to kill everything he loved. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching him.

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just." He waited for Harry to speak but she did not. He was surprised when Harry said, "Hello Tom." Very calm but coldly. Harry reached over Aeris and grabbed the diary. He turned around and faced Riddle and saw he had a small smile on his face.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Aeris has been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries how she was so worried she would disappoint her parents if she didn't get good grades. Or how she didn't think good Harry Potter would ever like her." He laughed coldly. Harry's fists were clenched, the nails digging deep into his palms.

He laughed, "Funny. How a silly little book can do so much damage. Especially in the hands of a silly little girl." Harry's blood boiled at the name he heard Riddle call Ginny so many years ago.

"Oh yes, I listened and was patient. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Fudge. Powerful enough to start feeding her a little of my soul back into her. And she did everything I told her to. Petrify the cat and Mudbloods. But you, Harry Potter are getting in my way and I will have to have my basilisk dispose of you. Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter." He said with a sneer.

Harry watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin in adoration. Harry put his hand behind his back and summoned wandlessly the Gryffindor Sword. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed, "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Slytherin's gigantic stone face moved his mouth opening wide to make a black hole.

Instead of one basilisk coming out of the hole it was two. Harry could see Selena clearly and saw her brother Saliber; he was much bigger than her. Selena froze and her brother looked at her like he was asking,_ 'What's wrong with you?' _Then they heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill him." Saliber headed towards Harry but Selena got ahead of him and got in front of Harry in a protecting stance.

"What are you DOING Serena?" Saliber hissed angrily.

Selena hissed back pleading, "We cannot harm him. He is good. He is a parstletongue." Saliber shook his giant head, "We have our orders. The heir ordered us to. Now move out of the way."

"He is related to Salazar as well. Distant relative." Saliber stopped his pursuit and looked confused but then seemed to understand. He looked his sister in her yellow eyes and asked, "Is he the one?" Selena nodded. Harry didn't understand what he meant. 'The one?'

"He will take care of us Saliber. Unlike the Riddle boy. He will feed us, protect us." Saliber seemed to be unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing? Are you stupid? KILL HIM!" Riddle yelled. Saliber swerved around and bared his fangs to him. Riddle stepped back in shock. They were supposed to obey him, not Potter! Harry spoke to Riddle, stepping in front of the two basilisks, "I'll see you in the future Riddle."

He took the gryffindor sword and plunged it into the heart of the diary. There was a piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands and clothes, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and screaming and finally disappeared.

Harry turned to the two great snakes, "I cannot thank you enough for your help. Though I wanted to ask you, what did you mean by 'He's the one'?" Saliber spoke, "I asked if you were going to be the one to rid this world of darkness and hate. If you were the chosen one. You are."

Harry understood and said Selena, "Thank you for protecting me." He turned to Saliber and said jokingly, "And thank you for not eating me." The two snakes laughed and Selena turned to her brother and said, "We have not laughed for a thousand years. It feels good."

"I will return during my stay at Hogwarts and visit you. Maybe find you both mates." The snakes eyes brightened and they started hissing excitedly to each other and talking about what they would like in a mate. Once they were inside the statues mouth Harry heard a small groan come from beside him.

Aeris was slowly opening her eyes and Harry kneeled next to her and stroked her cheek, "It's okay now Aeris. It's all over." Aeris saw Harry and saw her surroundings and started to cry. "Harry — oh, Harry. It was me, Harry but I — I s-swear I d-didn't mean to — R-Riddle made me. W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary." She sobbed brokenly.

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing her the hole, "Riddle's finished. C'mon, Aeris let's get out of here. Let's get you safe."

"I'm going to be expelled!" Aeris wept as Harry helped to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts forever! What will my mum and dad say? My dad is going to be so disappointed in me." Harry held her to him and let her cry. She started to hyperventilate and her tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. He hear a

"It's going to be okay Aeris. You hear me? I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Harry assured her. She nodded and Harry asked if she could walk but she was too shaken up. He lifted her small body into his arms and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He carried her to the tunnel but then realized there was no way they could get out climbing up there. But then they heard it, music was coming from somewhere. It was spine-tingling and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared.

"Fawkes!" Harry cried joyfully. "Perfect timing." He told Aeris to hold on and they were flying upward through the pipe. When they reappeared in the bathroom Harry grabbed Aeris and picked her up bridal style and carried her to Professor Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and it was swung open.

For a moment there was silence as Harry and Aeris stood in the there was a scream.

"Harry!" "Aeris!"

It was Lily and Mrs. Fudge. They had been sitting crying in front of the fire. They both leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Fudge and James, and both of them flung themselves on their children. "Oh baby. Baby!" Lily sobbed into Harry's hair. James had his arms circled around his wife and child. Harry heard Mrs. Fudge crying with her daughter and Cornelius asking what happened.

Harry was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by his desk beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Harry was suddenly pulled into a hug by Elly Fudge who was crying to him, "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said James weakly. Mrs. Fudge let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over to the desk and laid upon it the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary.

Aeris cringed in her father's arms when she saw the diary. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry." Fudge nodded his head and said to her, "We'll talk about it later."

Then he started telling them everything. Well, everything he thought up. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about how he saw Aeris that morning right before she disappeared and was going to the girls bathroom and saw the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was open. How he followed her and when he saw Riddle he summoned the Gryffindor Sword and plunged it into the diary. Lily grabbed her son and hugged him to her chest, "Oh thank God. Thank God you're alright." James caught his son's attention and said to him proudly, "Well done son. What you did was foolish and dangerous. But, well done." Harry smiled up at his Dad through his mothers arms.

"His d-diary" Aeris sobbed to the group. "I've been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year and he took control of me."

"Aeris!" said Mr. Fudge. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!'

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Aeris . "I found it inside my room at home. I th-thought it was a gift from someone." Mr. Fudge shook his head in disappointment. Harry was getting angry, _'He probably only cares how this will look in the papers_.' "Excuse me everyone." Dumbledore suddenly said, "But may I speak to young Harry alone?" The group nodded and James closed the door but not before looking at Harry to see if he was okay with it. Harry nodded towards his dad and the doors closed.

"Sit down, Harry," he said, and Harry sat, feeling a little nervous but did not show it.

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." Harry stroked the phoenix, which had fluttered down onto his knee. Harry grinned at the bird as Dumbledore watched him.

"And so you met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was quite the character."

"Yes." Harry murmured, "He was very interesting." Dumbledore nodded his head and grabbed a jar from the corner of his desk. "Lemon Drop?" He offered. Harry chuckled and went up to grab one and they popped one in their mouths at the same time. They both sat back in their chairs and Dumbledore seemed to be studying Harry.

After a minute of silence he said, "You are unlike any boy I have ever met Harry. And I have met my fair amount." Harry nodded, "Thank you, Sir." Dumbledore said to Harry, "But you are in some ways like the boy you have just faced in the chamber." Harry frowned and said, "I know."

Dumbledore raised his bushy grey eyebrows and said, "I would expect you to know. You are, a remarkable child Harry. My only hope is that your ambition will not lead you down the path Tom Riddle has chosen. You have too much potential." Harry frowned and said, "I'm not stupid, Sir. I'm going to use my mind to help people and make this world a better place. Not destroy it."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy and said, "I hope so Harry. For you are destined for great things." After a few more minutes of silence Dumbledore asked Fudge to come back into the room. Fudge thanked Harry for his good deed and asked if he could ever repay him. Harry thought for a second in his mind, "In fact Minister. There is something you could do for me. Arthur Weasley? Do you know him?"

"I have heard of him." Fudge responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I want him to get a giant raise and promotion. Promote him to the head of the Muggle Artifacts department and your debt to me is settled. No questions asked." This would solve a bunch of jealousy in the future. Fudge nodded, stuck out his hand and Harry shook it, "Done."

Harry got up and crossed to the door. He had just reached for the handle when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs was Dobby. "Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him a look of terror on his face. "So, have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile. "Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this." He held up the small black diary with the large hole through the center. "I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore, he was eyeing Harry hatefully. Dobby was tugging on Harry shirt and pointing at the diary then to Malfoy. Harry smiled gently at the elf and mouthed, "I know." He patted the house elf's head gently and the elf looked like he wanted to cry with joy.

"But fortunately young Mr. Potter saved the girl from a painful death and shame. Her identity will not be put in the papers of course, for that would cause great grief for her family." Lucius nodded firmly and said farewell, "Dumbledore. Come Dobby, were leaving." They both turned and Malfoy kicked Dobby to the ground causing the elf to scream with pain.

Harry grabbed the diary and with a quick good bye to Dumbledore he left the room, he took of his right sock and put it into the diary before closing it. He left the office and saw Malfoy walking away and ran towards him, "Mr. Malfoy!" He called. "I think you should have this Sir." He shoved the book into Malfoy's hands.

"Me?" He questioned. "Why me?" Harry smirked coldly, "Because it is yours. I know you put that into Aeris Fudge's Diary at her birthday party. Thought you might miss it. I want you to look at it and know you failed." Malfoy was slowly turning red, leaned down and hissed, "Prove it!" He thrust the book into Dobby's hands and turned to go. Harry whispered to him, "Open it."

"Come, Dobby. I said, come." But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's sock and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure. "Master has given a sock," Said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What did you say?" Spat Mr. Malfoy. "Master has provided Dobby with clothes, Dobby is free." said Dobby in disbelief. Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf then he lunged at Harry, grabbing him by the neck. "You've lost me my servant, boy!" Harry pulled back his fist and punched the grown man in the nose. The malfoy reared back and fell to the ground clutching his nose and groaning.

Harry held out his hand to Dobby and the elf started to bawl. Harry leaned down and hugged the elf to him and said, "It's okay. You're free."

**(((o)))**

The feast that day was huge. The elves had really outdone themselves with the amount of food on those tables. McGonagall had awarded Harry four hundred points for his good deed and Gryffindor won the house cup and the Quidditch cup. When the feast was nearly half over there was a commotion coming from the head table.

"I love to wear women's underwear!"

"I have a third nipple and a raging case of Hemorrhoids!"

These statements were coming from Gilderoy Lockhart who seemed to be only telling the truth. Harry may have put Veritaserum in his goblet that morning. The girls in the crowd gasped and the boys were laughing hysterically. Professor McGonagall was whispering with Dumbledore furiously and they seemed to agree on something for they sat back and started to watch the former Professor get up on the table and start sharing how he was a liar.

"Shame," said Sakura, helping herself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

Everything went back to normal eventually. There were rumors of who the person who caused the attacks where and when ever someone asked Harry he simply went, "Voldemort." One thing Harry noticed was that Aeris Fudge looked very guilty every time she saw him and would turn around whenever they would meet. But one day Harry got sick of it and called out to her, "Hey Aeris!" She froze in her tracks and turned around shyly, "Yeah?" She asked.

Harry walked up to her with a gently smile and said, "I just wanted to ask how you were doing." Aeris seemed to relax for a moment, "I'm okay. Slowly getting back to normal." Harry smiled and put his hand on the shoulder and said, "If you every need anything. Just tell me." She nodded her head, "Thanks Harry."

It was the last day of school and everyone was ready to go home. They had all their trunks packed and set up for the morning. And after he kissed his sisters good night he went up to bed to get some sleep.

He was running, running towards the battlefield before him. He saw her right before him, his beautiful Ginny lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes cloudy looking up at the dark sky, her eyes were losing the light in them.

Harry screamed as he ran towards her, "NO! NO! GINNY, PLEASE NO!" He dropped painfully to his knees at her side taking her into his arms and holding her, muttering spells quickly trying to heal her wounds. But he knew her injuries were too advanced for help.

"It's okay Harry." She whispered to him.

"No, no Ginny." Harry whispered.

"I love you Harry, I always will." Ginny whispered to him and he stopped to look into her brown eyes that were full of pain from her injuries and that she knew she would never live her life with Harry. She would never be able to grow old with him. She would never be able to bear him children. They failed.

Harry looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her for the last time on her lips that were turning cold. He saw her take her last breath and she went limp in his arms and her head fell.

The soft sound of sobbing could be heard in the quiet field.

His hands were stroking her face trying somehow to bring her back to life. His tears making droplets on her dirty and bloody skin. He held her in his arms begging her to come back.

"No, Ginny. Ginny wake up, please wake up. You have to wake up. Were going to get married _remember_? Were going to live on and have children and grow old together, remember!?!" He screamed to her his voice choking. He held her in his arms his hand in her hair, just holding her close to him rocking back and forth. She was so cold. "No." He sobbed brokenly into her hair.

"**NO!!**"He screamed to the sky, even Harry did not know who he was screaming at. Just the world. He prayed to the muggles God who was said to be the almighty, to give her back to him. To let his Ginny live.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

This was real life, and there are no miracles in real life. There are no second chances at life when you're already dead. You got what life threw at you and you dealt with it. You didn't have a choice. No one did.

Harry eased her down to the ground and closed her eyes with his hand. He just stared at her lifeless body and started to shake. He had never felt this amount of anger in his entire life. It was overwhelming. In the distance he heard a laugh.

The laugh of the man that just killed his love.

His head snapped up and his eyes were blazing in rage. He ran towards the sound and didn't even care if he lived or died anymore. He just wanted Voldemort to hurt. To be in such excruciating pain before he died. Before he was sent to hell to suffer more.

Harry jerked awake in his bed. He was breathing heavily and his entire body was soaked with sweat. He had tears slowly trailing down his realized that he was shaking all over. He rubbed at his tired eyes and sighed heavily. He tried to calm his breathing and started taking slow breaths. Once he had calmed down he threw the covers off of him and walked to his trunk. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his body.

He quietly made his way through the long halls in the school. It was nice, quiet. He reached the Astronomy tower after a couple minutes of walking and stopped near the ledge of the tower. He pulled off his cloak and it fell to the ground. Harry slowly sat down on the ledge, his feet hanging over it. He started to rub his arms because the night air was frigid cold. He looked out at the lake that was reflecting the moon.

It was the departure day, Harry and his friends found a place to sit and for the next couple of hours they played exploding snap and traded cards. Finally the Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry took his sister's hands with his and together they all walked out onto the platform. They could see their family clearly. Little Lily ran full speed towards Harry and he swept her off her feet and twirled her around, she screamed in joy.

Sylvia tugged on his arms and he leaned down and grabbed her as well. He twirled them both around in a circle, "Did you miss me?" He asked playfully. The girls giggled and buried their faces into his neck. Harry blew a raspberry on each of their cheeks and greeted Leon by messing up his hair.

"Oi Harry!" Harry turned to see Sirius looking at his face closely. "Is that hair?" He asked. He rubbed his hand on Harry's chin and announced, "Why it is! Remus! James! Lily! Amy! Come take a look at this!" They all gathered around and inspected Harry's face.

"Oh my God you're growing a beard." Amy said. James turned to Lily and said, "Were going to need to get him a razor. Look at that beard." He exclaimed proudly. Padma watched the interaction from her spot with her family. 'He was becoming a _man._' She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her mother looking at her with raised eyebrows. Padma blushed and quickly turned back around.

After they talked more about Harry's facial hair he was becoming embarrassed and was grateful when he heard a familiar shout of, "Harry!" The family turned to see Tonks looking at him and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry nodded and said to his mother, "I'll be right back." He walked up to Tonks and saw that it seemed she was trying not to cry.

"Tonks what wrong?" Harry asked. She sniffled. "Oh nothing, just me being a baby. My last year you know. I got a reply from the ministry and I got a scholarship for their Auror Academy."

"That's fantastic!" Harry said happily. Tonks nodded tearfully, "I couldn't have done it without you. You helped me so much. And I just wanted to thank you for everything."

Harry smiled and said, "Any time. Hey, write to me will you? I'm gonna miss you." Tonks smiled and said softly, "I'm gonna miss you too." She seemed to stare at him for a moment before she suddenly grabbed his shirt and stole a kiss. And boy was it a kiss!

Harry froze for only a moment but soon returned the kiss and soon they were the center of attention. Tonks' friends were catcalling and the boys were rooting Harry on. Tonks wanted to deepen the kiss but didn't want to scare him away. She slowly broke the kiss and looked in Harry's gorgeous eyes and took in everything about him. His hair, his lips, his eyes. She gave him one more lingering kiss before she stepped away and said, "I'll see you soon Harry."

Harry nodded, he felt very lightheaded. Tonks was walking towards her parents who looked completely shocked and were trying to catch up with their daughter who was walking through the gate to the muggle world. Harry turned around to his family and almost laughed. Sirius had fainted and Amy was quickly reviving him. When Sirius finally came around, James looked at him and said proudly, "My son just kissed a seventh year. A seventh year!" They started to laugh and high-five each other, unaware the looks the women were giving them.

The girls were shocked, angry and envied Tonks. What they would have given to be in her place at that moment. Soon all the commotion calmed down and Lily chastised Harry for kissing older women. Harry wasn't listening, he would see Tonks again. He would make sure of that.

**Authors Note: Well I hope this was okay, school ended and I got a big break. I'm looking forward to writing more. For all those people who thought I abandoned the story, SHAME ONE YOU! I will NOT abandon it. I will finish this even if it kills me. I would like to thank ****sandip maji for all of his or her help and for giving me so many ideas for the future.**


End file.
